


Apoteosis

by BasementBird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elfos dalishanos, Estudio de personaje, F/M, Halamshiral, Nigromancia, Proteger al Clan Lavellan, Spoilers, Traducción, apotheosis, keeperlavellan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 112,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementBird/pseuds/BasementBird
Summary: Traducción del fanficApotheosis, de KeeperLavellan. Comencé este proyecto por placer y pensé que podría ser interesante compartirlo. Espero ser capaz de hacerle justicia a la autora, KeeperLavellan es una escritora con mucho talento y si sabéis inglés os recomiendo encarecidamente leer la versión original.Apoteosis relata los acontecimientos deDragon Age: Inquisitiondesde el punto de vista de la Inquisidora Rial Lavellan.Acepto críticas y todo tipo de observaciones que creáis que puedan mejorar mi traducción.Desde el capítulo 68 al 82 se cubre la misión de la mesa de guerra Proteger al clan Lavellan, la historia principal se retoma con el capítulo 83.





	1. Deja que el sueño te envuelva

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apotheosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760119) by [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/pseuds/KeeperLavellan). 



Él era lo único en Refugio que mi mente era capaz de comprender.

Era imposible asimilar las cadenas alrededor mis muñecas, o el violento interrogatorio. Era imposible asimilar miles de cuerpos carbonizados, o el brillo verde y enfermo que derramaba el cielo. Era imposible asimilar el dolor palpitante que partía la palma de mi mano en dos, o la magia corrupta que parecía contaminar mi maná. Era imposible asimilar todo aquél icor de demonio sobre la nieve, o a un enano imberbe que besaba gentilmente una ballesta salpicada de sangre.

Pero, ¿un elfo apóstata invocando una barrera protectora a mi alrededor? ¿Un elfo mayor tomando mi mano para enseñarme a usar una magia nueva y extraña? ¿Un _hahren_ explicando mi cometido en todo aquel caos en un tono amable? Eso sí tenía sentido, como todo lo que sabía acerca de ser Primera de un clan. Si un elfo como él prestaba su magia a esta causa, yo no podía hacer menos.

Durante esos primeros días, Solas fue una vía de escape.

Cuando la crisis inicial hubo concluido, se me otorgó algo que, como todo lo anterior, sobrepasaba mi capacidad de entendimiento: una pequeña casa en Refugio. A menudo me despertaba aterrada, las paredes parecían cerrarse aún más en torno a mí, bloqueando el consuelo de las estrellas con algo tan nimio como un techo. Solía deslizarme fuera y escalar al tejado para saltar los muros del asentamiento con sigilo y alejarme del campamento militar.

Cruzaba con dificultad la superficie congelada del río hasta llegar a un lugar en el bosque donde guardaba mantas y una botella pequeña. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Una hora bajo las estrellas, un árbol contra mi espalda y el suficiente _brandy_ como para pulir los bordes más escabrosos del límite de mi aguante.

Hasta que un día me encontré con él. Caminaba descalzo sobre la nieve, como yo. Con sus largos dedos sujetaba firmemente una flecha. Una de sus elegantes orejas se movió levemente hacia mí, y con una media sonrisa me hizo saber que estaba a salvo. Se mantuvo quieto un poco más, ajustó su puntería y dejó a la flecha volar.

Desde donde yo estaba no podía ver a su presa, sin embargo, estaba segura de que la había matado.

—Dada tu habilidad para adentrarte corriendo en el bosque sin ahuyentar a una cierva, intuyo que los dalishanos todavía conservan alguna habilidad que inculcar en sus jóvenes.

— _Ma serannas —_ dijeagachando la cabeza en un intento de reverencia.

De alguna manera mi gente debía de haberle juzgado mal. Que un elfo tan versado y perspicaz como Solas no se esforzara por ocultar su menosprecio, lo decía todo acerca del gran error que habían cometido con él. Un error tan deplorable como La Larga Marcha, pues era obvio que necesitábamos desesperadamente a personas como él si alguna vez queríamos recuperar lo que habíamos perdido.

Aquella noche le enseñé mi pequeño escondite y encendí un fuego mientras él trabajaba la carne del ciervo (con la misma naturalidad con la que lo habría hecho cualquier dalishano, cabe decir, aunque no me atreví a comentárselo). Así, encogida sobre mi misma a su lado, podía cerrar los ojos y fingir que estaba en casa. Compartimos la botella de _brandy_ y contó una historia sobre cuando la Heroína de Ferelden viajó a través de aquellos bosques. Fue una elfa, maga también, instruida en el Círculo no obstante, algo que ambos encontrábamos insólito.

—¿Alguna vez has estado con un humano?

Seguramente Solas pensaba en Alistair, el amante de la Heroína, cuando hizo su pregunta. La diferencia entre nuestras edades era la suficiente como para que la pregunta no generara tensión, o para que se me juzgara por mi respuesta. Había escuchado decir que los cuerpos de los elfos y los humanos no eran piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, sin embargo, a algunos les divertía la apreciación de esta diferencia.

—No, nunca. Por lo general mi clan se mantenía alejado de las ciudades. Alguna vez acogimos _shemlen_ en nuestro campamento, sobretodo apóstatas, pero ninguno me llamó la atención. ¿Tú?

—Una vez —dijo casi con demasiada apatía—. No lo recomiendo.

Su honestidad me arrancó unas carcajadas.

—Es ese vello cubriendo sus caras. No puedo soportar el pelo.

—Supongo que Bianca no tiene por qué preocuparse de tu estima por el Maestro Tethras —dije riéndome de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas.

—Lo cierto es que el tapiz pectoral que exhibe es extraordinario, pero no, la dama ballesta no ha de temer por mí.

Sonrió para sí y bebió un sorbo de la botella. Mientras, me fijé en lo suave que parecía su piel, como mármol pulido. Me recreé contemplando el filo de sus orejas... Terminé la botella cuando me la devolvió, claramente había bebido demasiado.

—Sé que no te lo parecerá ahora, pero acabarás apreciando las camas de los humanos, _da'len_. Te acostumbrarás al lino de la ropa de cama y a los postes de madera de sándalo. Dale tiempo. Deja que el sueño te envuelva en el lecho, aunque prefieras mil veces más dormir bajo las estrellas. Te será más fácil adentrarte en su mundo si te obligas a despertarte en él.

La brisa nocturna era tranquila y por primera vez desde la explosión, no sentí que me estuviera ahogando en el caos.


	2. Botas y calcetines

Solas tenía razón.

Una vez aprendías a no entrar en pánico en momentos en los que parecía que la marea alta te iba a tragar, se apreciaba una cierta seguridad maternal dentro de una de esas mullidas camas humanas. No obstante, mi sueño habría sido más continuo en una aravela o entre ramas y hojas. Pero, ¿aprender a vivir en una casita?, ¿confinar hogueras en una chimenea?, ¿abrir y cerrar una puerta carcomida? Pude sentir lo que debía significar ser humana.

Los humanos necesitaban sentirse protegidos de miradas curiosas, así como de cielos amenazantes. Necesitaban clasificar cada menester, por lo que la Capilla se alzaba ahí, la botica en aquél otro lado y la taberna allí abajo.

En un clan todo iba entrelazado, las oraciones, los remedios y el deleite. Nada de puertas o paredes, la privacidad estaba solo relacionada con ciertos asuntos acerca de los cuales no se hablaba. Aunque mi pequeña casa era de por sí remota y solitaria, se me hacía aún más desoladora al pensar que mi seguridad dependía del cerrojo de una puerta en vez de de la atenta mirada de mi _lethallin_.

Algunas noches, sentada en mi pequeña casa, me dedicaba a estudiar las paredes hasta que estas parecieran firmes en lugar de represivas, hasta olvidar cuántos grandes robles se habían empleado para construirla, hasta que el fuego de la chimenea pareciera estar siendo acunado en vez de coartado. Después metía mis pies en un par de botas e imaginaba que era una chica humana de orejas redondeadas. A veces iba a la taberna y hacía como si estuviera eligiendo a un pretendiente de entre los hombres barbudos.

Pero era Varric quien terminaba siempre arrastrándome hasta su mesa y con él no necesitaba fingir.

Era obvio, aunque no hubiera leído _Las aventuras del Campeón_ , que Varric sabía alguna que otra cosa a cerca de encauzar a magos dalishanos perdidos. Solía meterse conmigo cada vez que olvidaba ponerme calcetines (calzarse consistía en hacer demasiadas cosas), y me explicaba aquellas frases hechas y metáforas que no entendía. Me enseñó a jugar a la Gracia Perversa, me enseñó a sujetar un cuchillo como un utensilio en vez de como un arma y me enseñó a blasfemar como un enano.

—No me tomes por un grosero, se considera un arte —dijo antes de imitar mi voz con un falsete para decir: "Así te arrastre el Lobo con él"—. Nadie te entiende cuando dices eso. Necesitas encontrar algo que despierte más pasión.

Otras veces dejaba las botas debajo de la cama y buscaba a Solas. Cada noche, cambiaba su vara por un arco para ir a cazar, era un recreo para él y mejores presas para Threnn. Parecía valorar mucho esos momentos, así que por mucho que yo anhelara la compañía de otro elfo, intentaba no seguir sus pasos demasiado a menudo.

Solas resultó ser un tirador excepcional. Hablaba élfico con más fluidez que yo, su conocimiento de las leyendas dalishanas era bastante más profundo y su pericia para con la magia elemental era increíble. A pesar de la evidente ausencia de la _vallaslin_ en su rostro, Solas tampoco era un elfo de ciudad. Su comportamiento era el propio de cualquier otro miembro del Pueblo, por mucho que él los menospreciara.

La primera vez que discutimos sobre ese tema, le llamé _hahren_ al disculparme. Sin siquiera pensarlo, él me llamó _da'len_ al responderme, entonces comprendí los lazos que se habían formado entre nosotros y cómo determinarían nuestra relación. Los humanos me atribuían títulos y nombres sin significado (oreja afilada, apóstata; luego Heraldo de Andraste y mucho después Inquisidora), con esa misma facilidad asumí mi papel de Primera bajo la tutela de un nuevo Custodio sustituto. Aquellos títulos sí tenían significado.

Una noche después de la caza, con una hoguera entre los dos, me sorprendió con una pregunta.

—¿Por qué vienes conmigo por las noches?

Era lo suficientemente precavida como para sentir la trampa en sus palabras. Solas esperaba que mis motivos estuvieran relacionados con nuestra raza; le encantaba reprender ese tipo de clichés dalishanos. No tenía intención de darle esa satisfacción, aunque me faltara el tiempo para pensar en cualquier otra razón.

—Porque empleas una magia que nunca había visto usar a nadie.

—No cuando voy de caza —otra trampa.

—Mentira —le alcancé a través del velo jugando con el maná, impulsándolo a través de la marca en mi palma. Esquicios de luz verde centellearon sobre sus rasgos—. Nunca había visto a un mago hacer de su aura una segunda piel.

La forma en la que sus cejas se juntaron me hizo saber que me había equivocado al mencionar eso. Quizá pensó que me estaba burlando de él, tal como Vivienne y Dorian hacían tan a menudo.

—Es... extraño que lo hayas percibido.

No dijo nada más sobre el tema, pero pasé varios días sintiéndome mal por mi error. No percibí nada extraño entre nosotros en nuestros viajes, pero después de aquello empezó a portar su aura extendida y airada como lo haría cualquier otro mago. Quise quitarle importancia, pero el cambio me atormentaba; decidí dejarle su espacio.

Por las noches comencé a importunar a Blackwall esta vez, le pedí que me ayudara a mejorar mi defensa lateral. Me ayudó a elegir los metales y las pieles para fabricar una hoja para la punta de mi vara. Después me mostró los ejercicios ofensivos que podía practicar hasta acostumbrarme al nuevo peso de mi arma. Semanas más tarde insistió en acompañarme a mi casa, se quedó en mi puerta el tiempo suficiente como para que me diera cuenta de que quizá una humana, calzada con botas humanas, aceptaría lo que Blackwall ofrecía sin necesidad de palabras.

Por lo que mantuve mi posición cuando se acercó a mí y no retiré mi mano de entre las suyas cuando la alzó hacia su rostro. Sus labios plenos y cálidos depositaron un beso en el dorso de mi mano con tal gentileza que me sorprendió tanto como la suavidad de su barba. Hizo una leve reverencia y no pidió nada más.

—Mi Señora.

Y eso fue todo. La mañana siguiente desperté junto a un arco de caza dalishano colocado a mi lado en la cama.

Por mucho que Solas renegara de sus características élficas y por mucho que yo fingiera ser una joven humana, ese pequeño jirón cultural que compartíamos hizo del gesto algo dulce. Una joven humana no habría querido ser observada en su sueño, una joven humana habría esperado que llamaran a la puerta, pero mis botas estaban debajo de la cama y mis orejas eran afiladas.


	3. Territorial

—¿Eso es un arco? Habría jurado que eras una maga.

 Dorian permaneció apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su pequeña casa mientras me observaba bajar el camino que pasaba por delante de su puerta. Era, sencillamente, el _shemlen_ más agraciado que jamás hubiera visto. Me encantaba todo de él, desde su seguridad en sí mismo y su magia temeraria, hasta el modo en el que conseguía que incluso la muerte pareciera algo increíblemente divertido.

 Le quería por habernos salvado, por ser la única persona que verdaderamente comprendió qué estaba en juego y porque nunca sacaba el tema a relucir. Nunca.

 —Perdona, a lo mejor te he confundido con otro elfo, se me hace difícil diferenciaros —dijo mientras se acicalaba levemente el bigote.

 —¿Entonces cómo sabes que no soy un hombre apuesto que viene a seducirte?

 —Buena pregunta  —dijo evaluándome de pies a cabeza—. Estás tan plana que creo que casi podría ser capaz de fingir que me atraes, siempre y cuando te dejemos los pantalones puestos, claro.

 —Una pena lo de tus orejas redondeadas, entonces, porque habría estado dispuesta a pasar por alto ese bigote.

 Dorian se llevó las manos al pecho y se hizo el ofendido.

 —¿Pasar por alto mi bigote? Ah, creo que ya te reconozco, eres esa horrible Heraldo de _Comosellame_.

 —A su servicio.

 —Contéstame a esto pues: ¿Por qué tú y ese pequeño medio-mago andrajoso insistís en hundir flechas en criaturas indefensas, cuando podríais matarlas y cocinarlas al mismo tiempo con tan solo un hechizo?

 ¿Porque cazar hacía que me sintiera como si no estuviera tan lejos de mi clan? ¿Porque cada cuerda de arco tensada era una plegaria a Andruil? ¿Porque existía una tranquilidad en la nieve incorrupta por sombras o demonios? ¿Porque aceptaría desempeñar cualquier tarea, por mundana que fuera, con tal de estar junto a Solas?

 —¿Nostalgia, quizás? Está bien hacer uso de la fuerza de vez en cuando para no olvidar cómo eran las cosas antes de la magia.

 Dorian emitió un siseo de disgusto.

 —Qué horror.

 —Y yo aquí, a punto de invitarte a que te unieras a nosotros.

 Comenzó su retirada hacia el interior de la casa, despidiéndose de mí con una mano.

 —No, no, vete. Tengo que ordenar unas pociones alfabéticamente.

Crucé la plaza nevada hasta el alojamiento que Threnn le había asignado a Solas. Me detuve un momento con la mano en el picaporte de su puerta. Llevaba en Refugio el suficiente tiempo como para volver a considerar la decisión de abrir sin llamar. Aunque, después de todo, ¿no había hecho él lo mismo?

 Estaba apoyado en la esquina de un escritorio mientras se envolvía el pie con vendas de cuero.

 —Aquí estás —dijo sin levantar la vista. Dobló y anudó el último extremo para asegurar la atadura. Después salió por la puerta con su arco sin mencionar el que yo llevaba conmigo.

 Según nos presentamos en el puesto de entrada, un asunto comenzó a rondar mi mente.

La noche en el castillo de Risco Rojo se había convertido en una de esas cosas de las cuales no se hablaba. Después de haber redactado el informe oficial, nunca volví a sacar el tema y ninguno de mis compañeros se atrevió a preguntar. Dorian era el único sabía exactamente lo que pasó, y lo único que llegó a decir fue: "No debemos permitir que lo que vimos se cumpla".

Cuando Cassandra ofreció su vida por nosotros, Dorian pudo ver el honor de la Buscadora. Cuando demonios de la envidia le arrancaron a Leliana cada una de sus extremidades, pudo ver el último embate de una mujer ya exánime. Pero cuando el demonio del orgullo dejó caer el cadáver de Solas, solo fue capaz de ver la muerte de un elfo más. Por mucho que Dorian hubiera llegado a estrechar lazos conmigo en el presente, Tevinter había conseguido inculcar en él la indiferencia ante la muerte de un elfo. De todos modos, en comparación con los horrores de aquel mundo alternativo, la muerte de tres extraños era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

No obstante, el mero recuerdo de ello plagaba mis sueños de verdaderas pesadillas. Aun así, la muerte (o posible muerte) de Cassandra o Leliana era lo que menos me turbaba. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de su Inquisición, y habían jurado sus vidas por ella desde el primer momento. Cassandra y Leliana, las dos manos de la Divina, ardían con sed de venganza y cuando murieron, lo hicieron por Justinia. Pero Solas se había unido simplemente para ayudar; no tenía una fe por la que luchar, ni ninguna otra causa que fuera motivo suficiente como para morir y aunque al final todo saliera bien, de vez en cuando sentía de nuevo su sangre manchando mis manos.

Alguna versión de sí mismo, en algún otro mundo, había dado su vida por mí, justo después de dedicarme una última mirada atrás. Aquello había aumentado inmensurablemente mi confianza en Solas, mientras que Leliana y Cassandra seguían manteniendo las distancias con él.

En aquel momento, Solas apuntaba a una perdiz así que supe que debía permanecer en silencio y esperar. Disparó y el ave cayó, espantado a otro animal que se escondía en un arbusto. Instintivamente, tensé la cuerda de mi arco y disparé una flecha que mató al mamífero sin dificultad.

—Impresionante. Y yo que esperaba poder instruirte en materia de caza.

—Ha sido la voluntad de Andruil. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez.

—La suerte no ha tenido nada que ver aquí, _da'len_. Entrenas tu voluntad para controlar la magia y resistir la posesión. Tu implacable concentración no es sino una ventaja adyacente añadida.

—¿Implacable concentración?

—Presuntamente —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Aún no la he visto sometida. Imagino que contemplar tal circunstancia resultaría... fascinante.

Por un momento solo escuché el océano turbarse en mis oídos, luego me adelanté para reclamar ambas presas y ocultar la risa que amenazaba con escapar de mis cuerdas vocales. Oh, Creadores, los mayores dejaban el terreno tan fácil para hacer insinuaciones inadecuadas... Como la vez en que Madre Giselle poetizó fervientemente acerca del "incansable ímpetu del Hacedor".

Me colgué el arco al hombro y continué dándole la espalda a Solas sin poder confiar del todo en que no se me escapara alguna alusión ocurrente. Esta vez no se trataba de las vanas insinuaciones de Dorian, sino de las palabras de un _hahren_. Si a Solas le fascinaba el dominio, solo podía ser desde el punto de vista de un estratega. Dioses, aun así, me hizo gracia.

De repente, una ráfaga de aire me rozó entera y sentí gotas de sangre caliente salpicar mi cara. Alcé una barrera a mi alrededor al mismo tiempo que un lobo caía a mis pies con una flecha clavada en el ojo. Hizo un último ademán por moverse antes de caer muerto. Me quedé paralizada, aquel lugar no era como las Tierras Interiores sacudidas por la ruina. Solas se arrodilló para retirar su flecha.

—Lo siento, amigo.

Aquello era un muy mal augurio. Invoqué fuego con mis dedos; ningún dalishano se atrevería a dejar un lobo muerto en el bosque, se consideraba un insulto a Fen’Harel.

Solas negó con la cabeza cuando vio las llamas envolviendo mi brazo.

—Olvida las supersticiones, _da'len_. Dejemos que este sirva de advertencia para la manada; que sepan que se han adentrado en territorio ajeno.


	4. Fascinante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la primera lectora oficial de Apoteosis. ¡Gracias!

Días más tarde, no me quedó otra que considerar la posibilidad de que Solas hubiera, de hecho, escogido sus palabras conscientemente.

Cerca de una brecha en Risco Rojo, un demonio del orgullo me alcanzó en un descuido. Con un monstruoso abrazo me atrajo hacia su pecho donde mis costillas chocaron. Con su otra mano me hizo alzar bruscamente la barbilla, exponiendo mi garganta a sus afiladas garras. Un instante antes de que estas alcanzaran mi piel, canalicé electricidad a través de todo mi cuerpo, en lugar de con mi vara.

Mi intención había sido la de paralizarlo y escabullirme de su abrazo, pero el choque eléctrico sólo consiguió que sus brazos se tensaran entre espasmos aún más a mi alrededor. Había gastado mi maná y apenas me quedaba aliento para gritar. Todo a mi alrededor parecía ralentizarse mientras observaba como Toro de Hierro abatía a una sombra, como Sera se esforzaba por no cagarse encima frente a un demonio de la desesperación y a Solas, bastante más alejado, moldeando un puente de hielo que cruzara el estrecho arroyo.

En menos de un segundo el demonio del orgullo recuperaría su movilidad y yo estaría muerta. Intenté de nuevo hacer uso de mi magia solo para darme cuenta de cómo la marca en mi palma ardía, mas no canalizaba nada. Con dificultad y algo más que solo un poco de desesperación conseguí gritar: "¡Ayuda!, ¡alguien!".

De repente, me encontré rodando colina abajo, tratando de agarrarme desesperadamente a alguien. Solas.

Debía de haber atravesado el Velo para alcanzarme a través del combate y sin duda había vuelto a hacer lo mismo para catapultarnos a ambos hasta una zona mullida al lado del arroyo. Aterricé boca abajo y él encima de mí, el aire se escapó de mis pulmones. Traté de levantarme, pero él me mantuvo bajo su peso, con una mano en mi nuca para evitar que levantara la cabeza. Sentí la magia crepitar en el ambiente y me di cuenta de que Solas trataba de protegerme de su propia vara, con la cual canalizaba una tormenta de nieve en el epicentro del combate para cubrir nuestra retirada.

El aire se quedó quieto y luego cambió de repente, su agarre pareció oprimir mi cuello un poco más y su cuerpo pareció inclinarse sobre el mío. Algo cálido y suave rozó el filo de mi oreja en lo que fue el aliento de un susurro. 

—Fascinante. 

Atravesó el velo y volvió a la pelea, dejándome sola y sin aliento. Y medio desnuda, al parecer. En algún punto del valle, el cadáver de un demonio agarraba los restos de mi túnica con su monstruosa mano. 

Fue necesario el desplante de un Cuervo de Antiva para volver al combate y cerrar la brecha sólo vestida con las típicas vendas dalishanas a modo de ropa interior y unos pantalones de cuero. Sera se metió los dedos en la boca y silbó, después se los sacó para aplaudir con entusiasmo. 

—¡Ante ustedes, toda la gracia del orgullo dalishano! 

—No está mal, Jefa —alcanzó a decir Toro de Hierro.

No me equivocaba cuando imaginé que me esperaba un camino de vuelta largo hasta Refugio. Toro de Hierro y Sera estuvieron ocupados componiendo el relato del «Desnudo Defensivo» que dejó a los demonios sin sentido. No hubo forma de evitar que se extendieran con los detalles. Al final, en el relato, yo acababa completamente desnuda. Aunque la realidad fuera que no se me vio nada desde las clavículas hasta las caderas y que mis pantalones y mis brazales no se movieron de su sitio. 

En un punto del camino, Solas extendió su larga capa verde sobre mí, rozando con el dorso de sus dedos la superficie de mis hombros. Fue un gesto simbólico, ya que mi aspecto sin túnica no resultaba para nada indecente. No obstante, el continuo color rojo de mis orejas (el cual Sera señaló con entusiasmo) habló por sí mismo. _Fascinante_. 

No podía dejar de pensar en Solas de forma diferente; fijándome por primera vez en los suaves trazos de músculo que rebatían su edad, en la forma en la que sujetaba su vara y en el tono severo que a menudo se podía apreciar en su voz. Creadores, estaba hecha un lío. La violencia de nuestra caída colina abajo y la reminiscencia de su mano todavía en mi cuello, hizo que el recuerdo de una frase malsonante dicha sin querer se convirtiese en algo completamente distinto. Lo que dijo mientras cazábamos sobre verme sometida, había sido completamente su intención. Solo pensarlo hizo que una ola de calor me recorriera entera, desde la punta de las orejas hasta…

Una vez en Refugio, Sera y Toro de Hierro fueron directamente a la taberna, Solas continuó subiendo el camino solo. Me apetecía muchísimo seguirle, pero quizás hacerlo habría sido demasiado osado por mi parte. Así que fingí entusiasmo por unirme al resto en la taberna de Flissa, dándome así un tiempo para poder procesar lo que había pasado.

Solas nunca había reconocido una igualdad entre nosotros, aparte de llamarme pequeña ( _da'len_ ), y yo tampoco había pensado en él como algo más que un mayor. No podía igualarle; ni en conocimiento, ni en habilidad, ni en sabiduría, ni en táctica. Sentía una gran admiración por su gran experiencia en el Velo, por las ideas que tan libremente compartía y por la manera en la que conseguía hacer más fácil mi transición al modo de vida de los _shemlen_. A menudo me preguntaba si fingía su desdén hacia los dalishanos como parte de un acto amable para apartarme de la nostalgia que amenazaba con arrastrarme. Quizás solo flirteaba conmigo justo por eso, para distraerme.

Me había visto coquetear lo suficientemente a menudo con todo el mundo. Dorian y yo nos degradábamos el uno al otro con la obscenidad propia de un marinero en una taberna de puerto, y Sera amenazaba con "hacerme cambiar de bando". Todos estábamos al tanto de nuestras distintas inclinaciones y sabíamos que las provocaciones eran solo bromas; como un juego para pasar el rato. Había coqueteado con Varric lo suficiente como para haber puesto colorada a Bianca (o eso es lo que él decía), y había conseguido que Toro de Hierro pronunciara comentarios de lo más sórdidos; solo me había equivocado con Blackwall, cuyo afecto sí resultó ser sincero. Agradecía su honor caballeresco, pues gracias a su definida moral, nuestro acercamiento momentáneo pasó a ser una de esas cosas de las que no hablaríamos.

Quizás Solas consideró que había confianza suficiente como para poder unirse al juego también. Quizás había asumido que yo no sentía ningún interés por él. Creadores, con él era diferente. 

Era responsabilidad del Custodio recapitular, y su conocimiento de la historia y las leyendas élficas era más extenso que el de todos los clanes juntos. Era responsabilidad de un Custodio proteger, y en otro mundo él había dado su vida por mí. Era responsabilidad de un Custodio instruir al Aprendiz, ¿y no era eso lo que él estaba haciendo conmigo al enseñarme a reparar el Velo? La única tarea como Custodio que no podía llevar a cabo era la de marcarme con la _vallaslin_ y sin embargo, sentía como si ya hubiera dejado una marca en mí, de alguna manera.

Puede que Solas no se considerara mi Custodio, pero yo veía en él esa misma dinámica y sentía que nuestra relación debía ir regida por esos mismos valores. Solas no era un tunante guerrero Dalishano como Jovan al que podía arrastrar dentro de un aravel, ni tampoco un pastor que fuera a llevarme con él a una pradera, como Cailon. Solas era un profesor, un mentor y un amigo bromeando conmigo de la misma manera en la que yo bromeaba con el resto. 

Sumida en aquellos pensamientos, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces Sera me rellenó la jarra, y cuando acabamos Varric me declaró tan "jodidamente borracha" que insistió en ver cómo entraba en mi casa. Le vi despedirse desde la ventana y cuando se fue, salí y escalé al tejado para saltar el muro. Estaba demasiado afectada por el alcohol como para sufrir en una cama humana.

Encontré mi escondite tal y como lo había dejado y desactivé los artefactos guardianes que lo mantenían seguro. Había dejado la vara en la casa, pero solo necesitaba mis dedos para encender una hoguera sin leña sobre la nieve. Saqué las mantas y me hice un ovillo como si fuera un gato. Me quedé dormida con la aguda esencia a resina y a raíz élfica que emanaba de la capa de lana prestada.


	5. En tu corazón arderán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conversación que tienen Solas y la Inquisidora junto a la antorcha de fuego del velo es un momento crucial en su relación. Después haber bromeado amigablemente en Refugio, adoptan un tono más serio una vez la amenaza que supone Corifeus cristaliza.

Corifeus me dislocó el hombro y me destrozó la muñeca al agarrarme y levantarme como lo hizo. El dolor era terrible, y no tenía ninguna poción para calmarlo. Parecieron días de tambalearme entre cavernas y de caminar empujando capas de nieve que me llegaban hasta la cintura. No había estrellas para orientarme ni señales en el camino, pero mi marca (el Áncora, como él la había llamado) emanaba una magia oscura que parecía guiarme en la noche.

Hasta que, finalmente, me encontraron: Cullen me abrigaba con sus brazos y Cassandra en algún sitio cerca de nosotros susurraba oraciones de agradecimiento. Y después, nada. Solo oscuridad y sueño irregular, una sensación de ahogo, caída y arrastre, pero nunca de libertad. Sentía rabia y miedo y pánico a mi alrededor, además de una mano cálida en mi frente cuando me desperté.

No esperaba que fuera Madre Giselle, pero ahí estaba. Ella alejó todo pensamiento aterrador con palabras apacibles, reprimió la blasfemia con ayuda de la fe hasta que solo nosotras dos tuvimos cabida en aquél lugar. Y cuando el recuerdo de Corifeus amenazó con superar mis fuerzas una vez más, Madre Giselle comenzó a cantar.

Pensé que se trataba de una especie de nana, y entonces la voz de Leliana se unió a la de Madre Giselle, las dudas y la violencia se apartaron para dejar paso a algo dulce y puro. Recordé que ella fue una vez hermana de la Capilla, y me di cuenta de que aquella canción debía ser parte del Cantar. Cullen unió su voz quebrada, lo que incentivó a los soldados que a su vez animaron al resto del campamento a unirse al coro.

Era hermoso y sobrecogedor, _shemlen_ rindiendo culto desde lo más profundo de sus almas; lo que por otro lado, me dejó aparte mientras lo observaba todo. Mi estómago se retorció cuando todos, uno por uno, comenzaron a arrodillarse ante mí. Mi comodidad se desvaneció al darme cuenta de que era la única que quedaba de pie; esta no era mi gente, no eran mis canciones, no eran mis dioses, no era mi hogar. Por favor, levantaos, levantaos, levantaos, levantaos, levantaos...

Me quedé paralizada. La última vez que un elfo se metió en asuntos relacionados con la religión de los humanos, acabó con las orejas cortadas y quemado en una hoguera. Shartan no era un héroe para los dalishanos, pero sí el protagonista de una historia con moraleja: no te entrometas.

Cuando todos se hubieron arrodillado en torno a mí, una voz firme me sorprendió desde atrás.

—¿Tienes un momento?

Mi corazón se agitó de nuevo. No había visto a Solas desde que nos separamos en los fundíbulos, y en lugar de un cálido recibimiento, sugería que nos apartásemos rápidamente del campamento. Cogí mi vara y me apresuré para seguirle el paso, si su instinto le decía lo mismo que el mío a mí, entonces era el momento de que dos magos elfos se alejaran de allí. Aquello era una fina capa de hielo sobre la que no deberíamos aventurarnos.

Me di cuenta de que aminoró el paso. Caminaba seguro e incluso altivo mientras me conducía a un área retirada donde encendió una antorcha con fuego del velo. Cuando me habló lo hizo como nunca lo había hecho antes; se refirió a mi como a una igual.

—Los humanos llevaban incontables eras sin ensalzar a uno de los nuestros tan alto. Es difícil ganarse su fe, _lethallin_ , es algo de lo que enorgullecerse.

 _Lethallin_ , parte de su misma sangre. Por supuesto, no pasé por alto el detalle de que nunca antes se había referido a mí así. Cuando no le observaban, era un elfo de corazón. E incluso algo más que un elfo, del mismo modo en que un príncipe es más que un hombre. Un noble. De alguna manera se sentía orgulloso de que un puñado de _shemlen_ andrajosos se hubieran inclinado ante mí para depositar su despreciable fe sobre mis hombros. Había algo en su mirada que nunca había visto en la de nadie más.

Estaba confusa. El mismo hombre que consideraba su naturaleza élfica irrelevante, como si hablara del color de sus ojos, ahora mencionaba libremente a «nuestro pueblo» y a «nuestros dioses». Y entonces me lo confesó; el orbe también era «algo nuestro». Justo el tipo de revelación que podría desatar la violencia.

—Sé que, sin duda, me cortarían las orejas, Solas, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Debemos permanecer lejos de toda sospecha para ser considerados aliados valiosos.

Debemos. Nosotros.

Entonces sus palabras sonaron sabias, no sería hasta mucho más adelante que me daría cuenta de que nunca se refirió a mí en aquél momento.


	6. Lethallin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De camino a Feudo Celestial, Lavellan tantea el terreno con Solas para averiguar por qué exactamente ahora se refiere a ella como lethallin.

Me envió a explorar hacia el norte, y las pesadillas me acecharon desde el Velo durante todo el camino. Me asolaban los recuerdos de mi hombro dislocado, de mis pies colgando en el aire mientras Corifeus me elevaba con una sola mano y me acercaba a su horrible rostro. Detrás de él, los demonios se arremolinaban prometiendo prestar su poder a mi causa, sólo tenía que conseguir usar mi otra mano, solo tenía que invocar sus nombres, solo debía abrir una brecha...

La palma de mi mano palpitó con magia corrupta y una voz serena tiró de mí, sacándome de la oscuridad.

Me encontraba entre sus brazos, me acariciaba el pelo con una mano.

— _Ma’eth, lethallin. Daratisha, ma’eth. Ma’eth._

El Velo seguía atrayendo mis pensamientos, los susurros demoníacos no cesaban. _Permítenos ayudarte, pequeña elfa_.

Cuando conseguí calmarme, Solas aflojó su abrazo, atónito.

—Me he visto en la obligación de despertarte para evitar que el resto del campamento pensara que nos están atacando.

Ahogué una carcajada.

—Estaba soñando con Corifeus, los demonios me...

—Estás a salvo —dijo con voz grave.

Me limpié el sudor frío de la frente con la palma de la mano mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz tenue.

—¿Te apetece tomar el aire? —preguntó—. Ven conmigo, _lethallin_.

Me condujo a través de cientos de tiendas de campaña, nuestros pies descalzos hacían crujir la nieve mientras recorríamos el muro de piedra que cercaba el campamento desde el este. Escalamos unas rocas escarpadas y me llevó a través de una caverna que se abría en una sima más amplia. El ambiente era denso, cálido y húmedo.

—Percibí vapor emanando de entre las rocas cuando acampamos —dijo.

—¡Son termas!

Le seguí hasta unas rocas cubiertas suavemente por la nieve, que conducían al interior de una oquedad concienzudamente tallada. Desde el interior el vapor ascendía silenciosamente hacia el cielo nocturno. Hizo una leve reverencia y me dio la espalda.

—Después de ti.

En una situación como aquella, una humana se habría sentido incómoda, preocupada al recordar algún valor inculcado por la Capilla, quizás. Los dalishanos no contábamos con tal recato en nuestras costumbres. No contábamos con el tiempo para que cada uno de nosotros acaparara un río entero para sí, solo por pudor, un sentimiento que nosotros no concebíamos. Las mujeres podíamos amar a otras mujeres y lo mismo ocurría con los hombres, por lo que no le encontrábamos el sentido a dividirnos por sexos. Me quité la ropa empapada de sudor y la venda de algodón que me envolvía el torso desde el pecho hasta la cadera. Me metí la piscina, no sin dejar escapar una serie de maldiciones mientras se regulaba el intervalo entre el placer y el sufrimiento de sumergirse en un agua tan caliente. Dioses, estaba ardiendo.

—Estoy dentro —anuncié una vez el agua me llegaba casi a la barbilla.

Mantuve mi mirada hacia abajo, pero escuché el tintineo de sus hebillas al desatarse y el roce del algodón y el terciopelo al caer. Después, el leve murmullo del agua, cuyo abrazó aceptó sin queja alguna. Miré la luna llena y el cielo salpicado de estrellas más allá, mi ansiedad comenzó a desatarse poco a poco.

Su sonrisa era leve pero cálida.

—Dorian no tendrá piedad si se entera de que los elfos nos hemos dado un baño bajo la luz de la luna.

Otra vez hablaba de «nosotros»; solo unos días antes me había recriminado al haberle incluido entre los de «nuestro» pueblo.

—Entonces será mejor que lo disfrutemos, _hahren_. ¿Unos versos para los Creadores, quizás?

—Olvídalo.

Nuestros cuerpos reposaron en silencio pactado, uno en frente del otro, con las piernas estiradas. Agradecí aquella oportunidad para olvidar la pesadilla que había tenido. Encontré una piedra redondeada y suave con la que comencé a frotar mi piel mientras Solas me contaba historias acerca de los antiguos baños élficos de las Llanuras Exaltadas.

Divisé las huellas de un animal en la nieve mientras Solas hablaba, un lobo solitario había estado allí no hacía mucho y por un momento deseé que las paredes de piedra de aquellos baños élficos nos rodearan en aquél momento. Eran las huellas más grandes que había visto nunca, quizá de más de un palmo. Me acordé del lobo que Solas había matado en el bosque cerca de Refugio, y de que ahora íbamos desarmados.

Me incliné sobre las huellas para examinarlas mejor.

—¿Ha sido una buena idea venir sin las varas?

Sus labios se torcieron en una taimada media sonrisa.

—¿Teme acaso la Heraldo de Andraste a un lobo?

Bufé ante su burla y volví a apoyar mi espalda contra la roca, intentando exagerar mi estado de calma. Nuestro tema de conversación me hizo fijarme en el amuleto de Solas; el hueso de la mandíbula de un lobo colocado cuidadosamente sobre sus ropas.

Las costumbres dalishanas me habían ayudado a concebir aquella situación como algo normal, pero la apreciación de su amuleto reposando sobre su ropa me hizo darme cuenta de repente, de que Solas estaba completamente desnudo. Su cuello estaba expuesto, el agua llenaba las cavidades que formaban sus clavículas. Me imaginé a mí misma usando la lengua para beber ese agua, me imaginé encima de él, acariciando una de sus orejas con mi pulgar. A diferencia de Varric o Blackwall, Solas carecía de vello corporal, su piel era suave y firme, marcada por músculos y contornos afilados. Se podía apreciar que no pasaba todo su tiempo libre explorando el Velo.

Me dio un toque en la pierna con su dedo del pie que me sacó de mi fantasía.

—Pareces pensativa, _lethallin_.

Por muy casto que hubiera sido nuestro baño hasta aquél momento, las normas no escritas acerca de compartir unas termas dictaban que cualquier roce intencionado era una violación de las mismas. O una invitación para ignorarlas. Me pregunté si se podía apreciar el deseo en mi rostro tan claramente.

Alcé mi mirada y le descubrí recorriendo las líneas de mi _vallaslin_ con la mirada. Desde mi labio inferior y siguiendo por mi garganta, hasta donde el dibujo se perdía bajo el agua. Al parecer no me había imaginado aquella tensión entre nosotros.

—Me estaba preguntado por qué me llamas « _lethallin»_.

—¿Debería negar nuestro parentesco?

—Si ignoramos por un momento que lo haces constantemente, ¿no sería más correcta la declinación « _lethallan_ » teniendo en cuenta que soy mujer?

—Ah, ya —rio suavemente—. Eso es una moda reciente. Los antiguos elfos no hacían distinción entre hombres y mujeres.

—Ah, ¿no? Pues yo pensaba que quizá te gustaría apreciar las diferencias.

Me levanté delante de él, ofreciéndole una nueva perspectiva del resto de mi _vallaslin_. El agua quedó solo a la altura de mis pantorrillas, mis pezones reaccionaron al aire frío. Sus ojos recorrieron el resto de mi _vallaslin_ , desde mi mandíbula, entre mis pechos y hasta mis caderas donde el dibujo se extendía de nuevo hacia los lados. El símbolo de June, toda la belleza de las ramas de madera sylvana completamente extendidas.

Di un paso hacia adelante y Solas apretó la mandíbula.

— _Ir abelas_ , _da’len_ , debería ser más cuidadoso con mis palabras.

Desvió su mirada despacio hasta un punto fijo en la nieve.

Sorprendentemente, no retrocedí, tampoco iba a recoger mi ropa y a irme de allí como una niña a la que acabaran de regañar.

— _Ir abelas_ , no debería haber dicho nada.

Salí de la piscina dejando mi ropa allí mismo, por mí como si se la llevaba el Lobo Terrible. Caminé a través de la sima, lejos del peso de su mirada desviada. Comencé a temblar violentamente. Tendría magia suficiente como para encubrir mi regreso al campamento, pero para cuando me enterré entre mantas, mi respiración era arrítmica y entrecortada. Creadores, en qué estaba pensando.

Nunca había malinterpretado a un hombre de forma tan patética.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ma’eth, lethallin. Daratisha, ma’eth. Ma’eth._ = "Estás a salvo, _lethallin_. Tranquila, estás a salvo. Estás a salvo".


	7. Las grietas se van cerrando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña transición mientras todos se van asentando en Feudo Celestial. Lavellan intenta redefinir quién es Solas para ella.

Continuamos nuestro camino hacia el norte a través de las montañas. Solas me llamaba _da'len_ con el mismo tono con el que Cullen pronunciaba «Heraldo». A ojos del Comandante yo era o bien la profeta de Andraste, o una apóstata tan solo a un hechizo de la abominación. Los títulos marcaban las distancias entre nosotros, pero también aseguraban que llegado el momento, Cullen no dudaría en prestar servicio o golpear con contundencia al enemigo. Con Solas era igual, me consideraba una niña distraída de sus deberes. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar que alguna vez yo le hubiera ofrecido algo más.

Feudo Celestial lo cambió todo. Sabía que era un regalo como los muchos otros, pero también se trataba de la última de aquellas cosas que escapaban a mi entendimiento. Acababa de aprender a sentirme segura entre los muros de Refugio, un asentamiento ruinoso en sus mejores condiciones, y ahora, me encontraba rodeada de muros de piedra dentados con almenas y escondida detrás de portones de obsidiana. No había árboles en el área de la muralla exterior, o no los suficientes como para satisfacer mis gustos dalishanos, y la hierba era escasa salvo por pequeñas zonas donde sí crecía.

Mientras que todo el mundo se hallaba perdido en la grandeza de Feudo Celestial, yo me hallaba simplemente perdida.

Me era imposible recordar todos aquellos corredores retorcidos, las puertas nunca se abrían a las estancias que esperaba encontrar. Algunas estaban completamente cerradas. Solas había pasado a ser alguien a quién no me podía acercar, incluso se había instalado en la base de una de las torres, una estancia circular, literalmente bajo los atentos ojos de Leliana. Si quería hablar con él, tendría que elegir qué palabras no me importaba que resonaran por las paredes de aquella torre ya que nuestras conversaciones serían completamente públicas.

Seguía ofreciéndome largas y complicadas explicaciones con una facilidad inusual si se lo pedía, y siempre podía ganarme su aprobación si hacía alguna pregunta que denotara interés, pero aquella era su forma habitual de comportarse con el resto de personas también. Recordaba cuando, siendo extraños, habíamos compartido una botella de brandy en el bosque y cuando nuestra amistad se basaba en el Áncora. Sentía como si un cristal se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros, un cristal muy difícil de romper. Me consolé pensando que, si de verdad aquella situación era real, daría igual si alguna vez llegábamos a hablar de ella.

Antes incluso de haber acomodado a los soldados heridos, Leliana y Cassandra me prepararon una emboscada para declararme la suma líder de la Inquisición; como si aquello tuviera algún sentido. ¿Es que no veían que era Solas?, ¿que siempre había sido Solas? Mientras todos entraban en pánico por del misterioso asesinato de la Divina, él arriesgó todo para estudiar la propia brecha en el cielo. Mientras todos debatían acerca de si deberían enviarme a Val Royeaux para ser juzgada, él descubrió que la clave se hallaba en la marca de mi mano. Mientras todos se preocupaban por los Círculos desarticulados y por los templarios desertores, él averiguó maneras para reforzar el Velo y protegernos a todos. Allí donde el Rey Alistair solo quiso ver una excusa para deshacerse de Fiona y sus magos, Solas vio una oportunidad para cerrar la Brecha definitivamente. Y cuando estuvimos dispersos y perdidos, nos condujo a Feudo Celestial.

Me ponía furiosa que se negaran a reconocer su derecho, el cual él nunca reclamó para sí, el cual él siempre me alentó a aceptar. Pero, sobre todo, estaba furiosa conmigo misma por haber aceptado ese poder. Cuando subí aquellos escalones de piedra para levantar aquella pesada espada _shemlen_ , me encomendé a mí misma el levantamiento de una Inquisición en lugar de un clan.

En poco tiempo, ya poseía un armario lleno de ropa de humanos, desde calcetines y ropa interior, hasta bandas para el pecho. La túnica y los pantalones eran simples pero buenos, terciopelo de fustán caro con pedrería de cuarzo blanco y cobre. Me dijeron que el diseño era común en las Marcas Libres, como si mi hogar siempre hubiera sido Wycome en lugar de las tierras deshabitadas de su alrededor.

Hice que usaran cristal fereldeno para hacer las ventanas, que colgaran tapices propios de las minas de los enanos, que alzaran estandartes dalishanos y que hicieran un trono qunari. Quise dejar claro que la Inquisición abarcaría la defensa de toda Thedas. Dormía en una cama orlesiana cubierta con sedas de color miel. La consideraba una especie de runa de poder; al dormir en ella, mis habilidades para con el Juego se irían puliendo gradualmente. Vestirse cada mañana era un ritual, un hechizo que podía transformar a una elfa nacida para llevar la túnica de Custodia, en una mujer humana criada para ocupar el trono.

Continué llevando mi armadura dalishana en mis viajes, sería estúpido denegar mi propia comodidad en combate, además viajábamos constantemente. El Áncora era voraz, por lo que trataba de ahorrar magia. Solo había llegado a aprender algunos hechizos como Primera; invocar hogueras, preparar runas protectoras, dormir a una halla para tranquilizarla... Pero ahora sentía que mi magia era peligrosa, así que dejé a un lado los hechizos defensivos para continuar desarrollando mi capacidad de ataque. A veces durante las batallas, mis rayos abatían enemigos sin que yo lo ordenara y, a veces, sentía que perdía el control del poder de la marca, haciendo trizas a hordas de demonios del orgullo de la misma manera en la que la luz del sol disipa la bruma.

Si alguien se dio cuenta de cómo apenas era capaz de sostener las riendas de mi poder, nunca dijo nada. Después de todo, poco a poco las grietas se iban cerrando.

Por las noches, Josephine venía a mis aposentos en secreto y cenábamos juntas. No me importaba lo que pudieran decir si alguien se daba cuenta de sus idas y venidas, además teniendo en cuenta la discreción de Josephine, dudaba que alguien supiera acerca de nuestras reuniones. Me enseñó a colocarme la servilleta en el regazo, a sujetar una copa de vino por el tallo de cristal y el detallado orden con el que se debía usar la cubertería. El tenedor pequeño para el marisco y el de dos púas para la raíz de loto; la cuchara estrecha para extraer la pulpa y la grande para la sopa. Este cuchillo para la mantequilla y aquél otro para cortar la carne.

Josephine me explicó las diferencias entre los diferentes títulos y nombramientos que aún no me había aprendido (su Excelencia, su Alteza, su Majestad, Eminencia, su Santidad, Primer Encantador, Lady Magíster, Lord Buscador, Ser Caballero...). Y lo más importante, me enseñó a ocultar el atisbo de sonrisa en mis labios cada vez que alguien se inclinaba para pronunciar «mi Señora».

Imagino que me había observado hacer tal cosa con cierta desaprobación. Supuse que, si podía hacer enfadar a una persona tan bondadosa como Josie con la pobreza de mis habilidades sociales, entonces nunca sería capaz de ganarme el favor de los nobles. Así que dejé a un lado mi reticencia a inclinarme ante _shemlen_ a menudo y puse más de mi parte para aprender.

Como si los códigos de cortesía ayudaran a olvidar la sensación de su mano en mi nuca o que alguna vez me llamó _lethallin_.


	8. Manos hábiles, buenas armas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Solas volverá pronto!  
> Mientras tanto... Cole <3
> 
> He intentado reflejar en mi traducción la manera críptica en la que habla este personaje. Espero haber conseguido el efecto.

El trabajo para acondicionar Feudo Celestial nunca se acababa: sacar la basura y los escombros acumulados durante años de abandono, arreglar agujeros en el tejado, reforzar las paredes de piedra y rebuscar hierbas para tratar a los numerosos heridos. Algunas de sus heridas, no obstante, no se podían curar tan fácilmente. Me senté junto a Cole mientras con un corte profundo y preciso acababa con la vida de un soldado llevaba agonizando todo el camino desde Refugio.

Había deseado intensamente que mejorara, pero tal y como Cole proyectaba todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de aquél hombre, estaba claro que ayudarle a morir era un acto de compasión. Pronto todo hubo acabado y el cirujano que lo presenció se vio forzado a olvidar. Me decepcioné a mí misma al comprobar que Josephine no había conseguido hacer desaparecer del todo mi comportamiento dalishano cuando me chupé el pulgar para limpiar una mancha de sangre de la mejilla de Cole.

Dioses, parecía un cadáver.

El tono de su piel era moteado y grisáceo, sus labios algo azules y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un tono nublado. Aun así, poseía una dulzura tímida que me recordaba a mi propio hermano pequeño antes de convertirse en un hábil empuñador de dagas. Me imaginé que se encontraba con el clan en algún punto cercano a Tantervale y que probablemente ya no era el joven de rostro desnudo que había dejado atrás.

Tomé la mano de Cole y le llevé escaleras arriba hacia la torre sur, hasta una puerta de madera carcomida que se abría al ático de la taberna. Olía a leña de pino, a carne asada, a cerveza especiada y a cuero. El ambiente era cálido y animado, risas y música subían desde abajo a través de las vigas. Pensé que aquél podía ser el tipo de lugar en el que un espíritu de la compasión podría evitar sentirse sobrecogido con las preocupaciones del cirujano o con la tensión del patio de entrenamiento.

—¿Ves? Aquí estarás lo suficientemente cerca como para estar al tanto de lo que ocurra sin que tengas que sufrir el dolor de los demás.

—También tú te escondías en una taberna —dijo despacio—. En la que ahora está enterrada bajo la nieve.

—No me estaba escondiendo, Cole. Intentaba conocer a mis nuevos amigos.

—¡No son mi gente, no mis canciones, no mis dioses, no mi hogar!

Por un momento me sentí rodeada de oscuridad de nuevo, en algún punto entre Refugio y Feudo Celestial, completamente aterrorizada. Ladee la cabeza para sonreírle por debajo de la solapa de su sombrero.

—No les digas eso, _da'len_. Se portan muy bien conmigo.

—¡Pero te encerraron, te encadenaron!

Era extraño escuchar pánico en su voz al hablar de mí. Intentaba no pensar mucho en el momento en el que me desperté en el sótano de la Capilla.

—Es... un poco más complicado. Era una extraña para ellos, una apóstata dalishana, tenían miedo.

—Tenías miedo, pero no le hiciste daño a nadie. Intentaste ayudar.

—Suena un poco injusto dicho así, pero supongo que eso nos hace parecidos a ti y a mí. Intentamos ayudar incluso cuando no es nuestra propia causa.

—Sí. Pero yo no estoy fingiendo —añadió rápidamente.

Las palabras de Cole me atravesaron y la túnica de terciopelo de repente me pareció demasiado fina. Me hallaba perpleja ante su tenue espíritu, siempre sabía dónde insertar el filo.

—Yo te las puedo guardar —ofreció sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera.

Me senté sobre la caja de madera que había a su lado y él me ayudó a descalzarme tirando de mis botas de cuero. Silenciosamente cogió la llave del viejo baúl que había en la esquina y guardó las botas dentro, después tendió su mano hasta que deposité en ella mis calcetines de lana también.


	9. Deberías dejarla tranquila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje a las Llanuras Exaltadas, una historia junto a la hoguera y una resolución un tanto anómala.

—Ey, cara pintada. ¿Sabes lo que está bien para no resbalarse con el hielo?

Ni siquiera habíamos terminado de cruzar el puente de Feudo Celestial, y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber traído a Sera.

—Unas botas —dijo concluyente—. La respuesta es unas botas.

—Son jodidamente incómodas, y lo sabes.

—Claro, igual que llenarte los dedos de los pies de mierda, ¿no?

Iba a ser un viaje muy, muy largo.

Leliana había informado acerca de un clan dalishano en las Llanuras Exaltadas cuyo Primero había huido a las Tumbas Esmeralda. Por lo menos el clan Lavellan tuvo un tiempo para prepararse antes de mi partida; temía que sin un Primero que pudiera ayudar al clan a defenderse, este pudiera verse afectado por la guerra civil Orlesiana.

 Por lo que, en lugar de ofrecerles ayuda directamente, (un acto de caridad que los dalishanos probablemente rechazarían) pensé que sería mejor negociar con ellos para que ayudaran con la reconstrucción de Feudo Celestial a cambio. Había trabajo suficiente hasta pasado el invierno y allí podrían encontrar refugio y comerciar resguardados por nuestras murallas y si además entre sus habilidades se encontraba la de fundir cristal para las ventanas, mejor todavía. Merecería la pena rehacerlas, sobre todo si ello significaba que cada rayo de sol que iluminara el gran salón se vería bañado con magia élfica.

Había traído conmigo a Sera, a Solas y a Varric para demostrar al clan que la Inquisidora no era ningún peón de los _shemlen_. Por supuesto, traer a dos elfos de ciudad era arriesgado, pero no más que haber traído a un qunari o a un humano, si me podía fiar de lo aprendido en mi propio clan. Finalmente resultó que el Custodio Hawen nos dio una cálida bienvenida sin ninguna otra prueba de nuestra buena voluntad que mi _vallaslin_.

Su propio hermano era un _hahren_ que vivía en una elfería en Lydes, por lo que ni Solas ni Sera pudieron hacerle perder los nervios con sus provocativas opiniones acerca de los dalishanos. Hawen no era el típico elfo dalishano que sentía un agravio profundo y personal, y mi corazón se encendió al ver al Pueblo tan bien representado. El Custodio parecía abierto a la idea de pasar el invierno en Feudo Celestial, pero aún tenían asuntos que atender en las Llanuras.

Nos llevó dos días ayudarles a cumplir con sus tareas en las Llanuras Exaltadas y la segunda noche el clan organizó un festín. Había pescado asado sobre hojas de ortiga, raíz de loto cocida y pan hecho en hornos de piedra. Después de cenar, algunos de nosotros fuimos a bañarnos al Evanuris. Cuando acabamos, nos sentamos alrededor de un fuego. Varric contó la historia más apasionada que había escuchado sobre una dalishana llamada Daisy que tuvo un encuentro con  _Asha’bellanar_ en el Altar de Mythal de Monte Hendido.

Emalien se sentó en un tronco detrás de mí y sus dedos comenzaron a enredarse suavemente en mi cabello húmedo.

—No sé qué haría si no tuviera la ayuda de mi _lethallan_ para trenzarme el pelo.

— _Ma serannas_ , hacía mucho que no me hacía trenzas.

El pelo casi me llegaba a la cintura, excepto por el lateral izquierdo de mi cabeza, donde el cabello crecía descuidado, pues Adan lo había tenido que rasurar para coser una herida. Era tradicional que el Aprendiz se dejara el pelo crecer hasta que ascendía a Custodio, entonces se lo cortaba para señalar el inicio de una nueva etapa. Estuve a punto de cortármelo en Refugio, pero no estaba del todo preparada para asumir que no volvería junto a mi clan para iniciar una nueva etapa junto a mi gente. Mientras Varric continuaba con su historia, dejé que mis ojos se cerraran. Me sentía tan, tan cerca de mi hogar.

Varric acababa de llegar a la parte en la que _Asha’bellanar_ se convertía en dragón, la intensidad de su voz casi podía convencerme de que la había visto de verdad. Aun así, la luz titilante de la hoguera y los dedos de Emalien surcando mi cabello, consiguieron que me durmiera a pesar de mi interés por la historia.

Había sido un día largo y triste. Habíamos encontrado el diario del hermano de Emalien en una pila de huesos quemados y escombros, pero Varric supo cómo alterar la oscuridad de lo que habíamos encontrado y convertirlo en algo más fácil de asimilar. Como si la muerte fuera algo fácil de asimilar. Cuando terminó con las trenzas, Emalien continuó acariciándome el pelo como si fuera un gatito. Yo lo había hecho con mis hermanas pequeñas miles de veces antes, mientras les cantaba nanas para que se durmieran junto al fuego; seguramente Emalien también se estaba acordando de su hermano.

Más tarde, la sentí deslizarse para separarse de mí. Colocó una manta doblada bajo mi cabeza con cuidado y yo me acurruqué mientras sus pisadas tranquilas me indicaban que se iba alejando del lugar.

—Inquisidora.

Era Solas, pero antes de poder abrir los ojos sentí otra manta caer sobre mis hombros. Emalien le respondió en quedos susurros.

—Se ha quedado dormida hace un rato, _hahren_. No he querido despertarla.

—Entonces habré ser yo quien lo haga —contestó pragmático.

—El campamento de mi gente está cerca. Debe ser difícil de imaginar habiendo crecido en la ciudad, pero nosotros los dalishanos dormimos bastante a gusto bajo las estrellas. Deberías dejarla tranquila.

Necesité la concentración de mil batallas para contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con delatarme. Nunca un dalishano había llamado «orejas redondas» a otro elfo con tanta clase. Después de aquello, los segundos de silencio se alargaron tanto que pude imaginar a Solas inclinando su cabeza en señal de fingido respeto, o bien dedicándole a Emalien una mirada severa de despedida.

Fuera cual fuera el caso, le dediqué una plegaria silenciosa a Sylaise por haberle alejado de la hoguera. No había dormido bajo las estrellas desde nuestro viaje a Feudo Celestial, y hacía incluso más tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho sin temer por mi vida. Podría haber permitido que Solas arruinara el momento para que me regañara como si fuera una niña, pero eso no me habría hecho más feliz.

Percibí un leve sonido a mi lado, como a alguien agachándose junto al fuego. De nuevo, una mano amable me acariciaba el pelo. Parecía que mi _lethallan_ había decidido quedarse para velar y proteger mi sueño de aquél _hahren_ de ciudad. No sé durante cuánto tiempo dormí, sus cálidos dedos continuaron acariciándome el pelo, pero cuando sentí la callosidad de un pulgar recorriendo el filo de mi oreja, supe que se trataba de Solas.

No me atreví a moverme. Si él sabía que yo estaba despierta, no dijo nada. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo pensaba continuar? Los segundos parecieron horas, entonces, durante un breve instante, sus dedos se enredaron un poco más en mi pelo.

—Deberías dejarla tranquila —susurró.

Y entonces se fue.

 


	10. Debe ser una enfermedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas pierde la compostura por un momento y después se retracta un poquito demasiado fuerte.

Me despertaron los característicos sonidos matinales de un clan. Las pezuñas de las hallas arañando la tierra, mujeres riendo mientras volvían del arroyo con redes llenas de peces y el Custodio invocando nuevos guardianes alrededor del campamento. Solas estaba sentado cerca del fuego mientras bebía de una taza y miraba fijamente a la nada, cuando decidí abrir los ojos y desperezarme para desprenderme de las mantas.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó como si se hubiera fijado en mí por primera vez.

Nunca sabía cómo responderle. Ya había podido comprobar que se alejaba cada vez que yo decidía dar un paso hacia él y aun así parecía seguir interponiéndose en mi camino una y otra vez. La tensión entre ambos era como una picadura que no podía dejar de rascar. Me levanté y sacudí la manta intentando igualar su indiferencia, comencé a doblarla mientras le contestaba.

—¿Sabes, Solas? debe de ser difícil de imaginar, habiendo crecido en la ciudad... pero los dalishanos creemos que cuando un niño le tira del pelo a una niña es porque quiere llamar su atención.

Solas apretó la mandíbula igual que la otra vez en las termas, se puso de pie y arrojó lo que quedaba en su taza al fuego.

—Si quisiera tu atención, _lethallin_ , ya te tendría de rodillas.

El estómago se me retorció, las orejas me ardían. Dio un paso más hacia mí y, por un momento, su mirada se centró en algo distante, luego volvió a mirarme y su tono de voz se afiló.

—Continúa este tipo de juegos con Dorian si quieres, _da'len_ , pero a mí no vuelvas a provocarme.

Enfatizó sus cuatro últimas palabras, yo me quedé rígida como una piedra. Pude notar un verdadero escozor subyacente, ira justo debajo de la superficie. Solas se alejó hacia donde Varric había acampado, yo, algo aturdida, le devolví las mantas a Emalien y me cobijé en la simple tarea de hacer el equipaje.

Una y otra vez, erraba al interactuar con Solas. Creo que nunca antes le había visto enfadado, no así. Creadores, debía ser una enfermedad lo que me aceleraba el pulso... Cuando emprendimos el camino, me sentí agradecida por la demencial charla de Sera. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar sobre el tema.

Había planeado ir a las Tumbas Esmeralda en busca del Aprendiz perdido de Hawen, pero finalmente decidí que sería mejor volver a Feudo Celestial.

Solas se escabulló a su rotunda tan pronto como llegamos, y asumí que no podría convencer a Sera ni a Varric para volver a emprender otro viaje en aquél momento. Estábamos todos agotados, aunque yo no lo estaba lo suficiente ni por asomo. No sobreviviría a un día de cocerme en mis aposentos o de revisar documentos en la mesa de guerra. Así que embosqué a Cassandra y a Blackwall en el patio y envié a buscar a Dorian; no pensaba pisar aquella torre olvidada por los dioses, ni siquiera para ir a buscar a Dorian.

Quería matar algo, pero debería haberlo meditado mejor antes, pues no iba a hallar ningún final feliz en un lugar llamado «Tumbas Esmeralda». Se hizo un silencio incómodo cuando atravesé a un gigante yo sola con implacables oleadas de fuego, rayos y vacío del Velo, destruyendo a la criatura en pedazos. Tuvimos que limpiar un área del bosque entera de gigantes para llegar al punto que Hawen había marcado en mi mapa, solo para encontrar un aravel medio destruido y cadáveres recientes de elfos que no hicieron más que atraer aún más la oscuridad hacia mí. El anillo de madera sylvana de Fen’Harel identificaba a un mago de pelo oscuro como el Primero perdido de Hawen.

Blackwall no me dejó ocuparme de los cuerpos sola, independientemente de que aquél fuera el trabajo de un Custodio, le permití ayudarme a colocarlos bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Me quedé con algunos objetos de cada uno de aquellos elfos, para que el clan de Hawen tuviera algo a lo que llorar.

No tenía sentido, ellos solo habían querido reclamar un fragmento de su historia. Nuestra historia.

Cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho, me abracé al brazo de Blackwall agradeciéndole silenciosamente la ayuda, él se encaminó con pesar a través del bosque en busca de Dorian y Cassandra. Por primera vez sin mi Custodia, llevé a cabo los ritos funerarios dalishanos antes de invocar las llamas blancas de la pira. Era un hechizo inusual, nunca se utilizaba en combate ni para las hogueras de los campamentos. Me complació ver que fui capaz de hacerlo sola.

Le dediqué una oración a Falon'Din, y concluí mi deber.


	11. Despierta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, no he visto esta cinemática mil veces para analizar cada puto _frame_. Qué va.
> 
> Encontréis lo que encontréis en este capítulo, quiero que sepáis que KeeperLavellan no hace más que empezar. Por cierto, escena explícita (NSFW).

Aquella noche soñé con Refugio.

Estaba andando sobre un camino mullido con Solas, el sol brillaba y los cielos estaban despejados, un leve viento esparcía la nieve en polvo acumulada en los tejados. Accedimos a la Capilla vacía, nuestros pies descalzos se afianzaron en la piedra. Me guió a las mazmorras, me mostró la celda donde había estado encerrada.

—Me senté a tu lado mientras dormías para estudiar el Áncora.

En un frenético destello del sueño, pude verme tanto en el centro de la habitación junto a Solas, como en el suelo de la estrecha celda. Mi mano derecha estaba encadenada al suelo, mi mano izquierda en su regazo, sus cejas se enarcaban mientras trazaba con sus dedos la parpadeante cicatriz de mi palma. Una brillante hebra de magia nos unía, nuestros manás se fundían mientras él me examinaba, me estudiaba. Un soldado golpeó las barras de la celda.

—Perra de orejas de punta. 

Salimos fuera de nuevo mientras Solas explicaba cómo terminó uniéndose a la Inquisición y por qué decidió quedarse.

—Observé cómo las grietas se expandían y crecían, me había resignado a huir y entonces...

No fue un recuerdo, sino como volver a vivir aquél momento: la primera vez que me enfrenté a la grieta, cuando Solas me cogió de la mano y sentí que todo mi mundo cambiaba, que se tornaba en algo que tenía sentido después de todo aquél caos. Sentí el torrente de magia explotar desde mi palma y la firmeza con la que Solas me agarraba el brazo y alzaba mi mano hacia la grieta mientras los dos temblábamos por la fuerza del retroceso. Finalmente, aquél vívido recuerdo murió y él volvía a encontrarse frente a mí, en el camino que conducía a su pequeña casa.

—Sentí que todo mi mundo cambiaba —dijo haciendo eco a mis pensamientos de hacía un momento.

Recordé la desesperación que atormentó mis sueños en las Tumbas Esmeralda, la ira que Solas había dejado entrever la mañana de aquél mismo día. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Ningún mago se adentra en el Velo sin ser precavido, la capacidad de soñar lúcidamente es todo lo que nos amparaba a cualquiera de nosotros de la posesión, pero entonces me di cuenta de que había algo raro.

Aquellos no eran mis recuerdos.

Algunos sí, eso seguro, otros eran meros ecos del Velo, pero algunos detalles eran demasiado precisos como para denotar aleatoriedad y desde luego eran cosas que yo no recordaba. El soldado que me insultó mientras me hallaba inconsciente, o la visualización del Ánchora desde un ángulo imposible. Imaginé que este Solas era un fragmento más, pedazos de mi memoria que se unían en el Velo, no obstante, yo no recordaba haber visto antes aquella expresión de anhelo apacible en sus ojos y tampoco tenía ninguna referencia anterior del temblor de su voz.

A los magos nos entrenaban para observar todo ese tipo de detalles, aquellos que podían indicar la presencia de un espíritu. No sabía si se trataba de un demonio del deseo ofreciendo a un Solas más perfecto que el que yo conocía, o un espíritu de la necesidad representando simplemente mi propia personificación del lirio. Fuera cual fuera el caso, parecía no importarme en absoluto.

Parecía maravillosamente real. Más que real, como si el Solas al que yo conocía solo fuera un mero reflejo y este Solas fuera el verdadero. La calidez se extendía por mis venas, sentía electricidad en el aire. Si por un instante podía creer que lo que hubo entre nosotros era real, valdría la pena.

Aquella era la forma en la que muchos magos sucumbían a la posesión, ni siquiera presentábamos batalla.

Alcancé su cuello con mi mano para atraerle hacia mí, mi pulgar detrás de su oreja, mi boca encontró la suya. Todo salió mal; su boca una línea recta, su cuerpo rígido y su cabeza negando de un lado a otro. Aquello no fue más que un eco de lo que ya conocía. Fui una estúpida al pensar siquiera que viviría para ver cómo se cumplía una fantasía insustancial antes de que esta se disipara.

Me eché hacia atrás, mi mano derecha intentó alcanzar instintivamente una vara que no estaba allí.

Entonces él se me echó encima, rodeándome con sus brazos, doblándome como un junco, obligándome a abrir la boca con su lengua. Me devoró con besos feroces y manos ávidas, me robó el aliento, sorbió mi labio. En destellos fracturados del sueño, era como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor.

Podía sentirle moviéndose dentro de mí, podía sentir oleadas de calor recorrer mi interior empujándome hacia un orgasmo, como si fuera algo tan simple como rascar una picadura. No era real, no era real, no era real, pero no podía parar. Una luz blanca me cegó, un temblor desde lo más profundo de mi ser se apoderó de mí y sentí electricidad en la punta de mis dedos cuando perdí el dominio sobre mi magia.

Le sentí moverse oscilante, al filo de un clímax que parecía el mío. Creadores, era el mío pero inverso. Una corriente de placer nos alcanzó a ambos. Atrapó mi oreja entre sus dientes y gimió, se estremeció, me apretó contra él y entonces, de repente, se separó de mí. Seguíamos de pie en la nieve, cualquier ilusión onírica adicional se desvaneció, la culpa marcaba sus facciones.

—Esto no está bien —sus palabras parecían cargadas de arrepentimiento—, ni siquiera aquí.

Di un paso hacia atrás con torpeza.

—¿Ni siquiera aquí?

Oh dioses, dioses, dioses, dioses. Era Solas, era él de verdad.


	12. Posesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Solas no hubiera estado ahí cuando Lavellan se despertó? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido estrictamente el consejo de Solas, el cual le advertía de que dos magos elfos deberían permanecer lejos de toda sospecha?

Me incorporé bruscamente en mi saco de dormir, cubierta de sudor, aún arrastrada por la corriente del orgasmo. Me llevé la palma de la mano a la boca. ¿Acaso había gritado? El aire era tan húmedo y denso que amortiguaba los sonidos que hacían los nugs al moverse entre los arbustos. Me encontraba en las Tumbas Esmeralda.

Intenté liberarme de la confusión mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Creadores, lo había sentido como si hubiera sido real. Sentí a Solas como si fuera él mismo, el calor de su piel, la suavidad de... ¡Basta!

Aquello tenía que parar. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que era imposible que aquello hubiera sido real. Los magos no pueden adentrarse en los sueños de otros, nuestras mentes son solo nuestras. Tanto para los magos entrenados en el Círculo como para los dalishanos, la primera regla antes de entrar en el Velo es la misma: no hay amigos en el Velo.

Solo los espíritus y los demonios pueden tentarnos. Un miedo gélido me recorrió la piel. Una vez Cullen mencionó que había conocido a la Heroína de Ferelden durante sus años en el Círculo, que había estado allí la noche en que la torre del Círculo cayó. Comentó que los demonios le atormentaron con la imagen de la Heroína hasta que fue incapaz de reconocerla cuando la tenía delante. Montones de magos aceptados, buenos hombres y mujeres, _shemlen_ y elfos se entregaban a la posesión en su propia torre. Tal era la tentación.

Pensé en Merril, la amiga de Varric, que escuchó a un espíritu en el Velo prometerle la restauración del eluvian. Solo un dalishano podía entender lo mucho que significó que la Custodio Marethari pagara el precio. Eso era exactamente lo que significaba ser Primero; tomábamos nuestras decisiones libremente, pero el clan cargaba con las consecuencias. Entre los dalishanos, Merrill era conocida como _harellan_ , traidora de nuestra raza. Preferiría morir antes que escuchar al Pueblo referirse a mí como tal.

Me deslicé fuera de las sábanas y atravesé el campamento en dirección a la tienda más cercana.

—¿Cassandra?

Había empuñado una daga antes incluso de haberse espabilado del todo, lo cual me hizo quererla aún más. Cuando reconoció mi voz, relajó su postura.

—Inquisidora, yo...

—No, no, conserva el arma.

—¿Inquisidora?

—Creo... puede que esté poseída.

Cassandra se rio confusa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Intenté detener el temblor de mis manos.

—Un espíritu me ha visitado en sueños, me ha ofrecido algo que deseaba. Y —solo podía inventarme algo—, no he sido capaz de contenerme.

Cassandra habló midiendo sus palabras.

—Con todo el respeto a los términos que vos y Solas prefiráis, la Capilla no hace distinciones entre espíritus y demonios.

—Por eso estoy aquí, Cassandra.

Ahora sí parecía nerviosa.

—¿Cómo ha sido?

Un calor me invadió, me obligué a recordar que Cassandra no advertiría ningún doble sentido en mis palabras.

—Ha entrado en mi cuerpo, nos fundimos.

Ajustó su mano alrededor de la daga, la vergüenza sustituyó al calor que sentía. Vivienne había tenido razón todo el tiempo; no se podía confiar en los magos. Sabía que me encontraba en el Velo, sabía que no estaba sola y aun así le dejé hablar. Me permití creerme todo aquello. Acepté aquella ilusión. Creadores, seguía aceptándola como si fuera la única verdad en mi vida. Pero creer en algo no lo hace real. Aquella noche, al lado de la antorcha de fuego del velo, Solas me había dicho que debíamos permanecer lejos de toda sospecha. Debía solucionar lo que me estaba pasando.

—No soy templaria, no puedo practicar un exorcismo. Esto me supera.

—Pero tú podrías matar al demonio.

Cassandra tenía mala cara.

—Necesitamos a Cullen.

Se vistió rápido, luego fuimos a mi tienda para que yo me vistiera también. Sin dudar, agarró mi vara y la partió con la rodilla, la misma vara que Blackwall me había ayudado a modificar. Una vez vestida, caminamos hacia el borde del campamento en busca de la exporadora Harding, le dijimos que uno de los cuervos de Leliana había traído un mensaje urgente el cual requería nuestra presencia en Feudo Celestial. Le pedimos que le dijera a Dorian que se trataba de una nimiedad diplomática, que él y Blackwall no tendrían que darse prisa en alcanzarnos.

Cassandra hizo guardia mientras ensillaba a mi ciervo y le conducía calle abajo a pie hasta el camino. Quedaban aún unas horas hasta el amanecer, el mundo estaba frío y gris.

—¿Podríais beberos esto, Inquisidora?

Me dio un frasco pequeño. Supe que se trataba de un incapacitador de magia antes de que el contenido tocara mis labios.


	13. La respuesta a una necesidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí podríamos decir que, oficialmente, Solas ha conseguido distraer a la Inquisidora de su deber.

Tuvo que ser interesante ver a Cassandra llegando a Feudo Celestial montada en un ciervo cargando con la Inquisidora semi inconsciente, agarrándose como podía a la silla del caballo. Por supuesto, los espías del Ruiseñor ya habían reparado en nosotras hacía tiempo, así que cuando Cassandra tomó el camino de detrás de la cascada y entramos a las mazmorras, Leliana y Cullen ya nos estaban esperando allí.

Me desperté de rodillas en medio de una celda, tal y como había hecho en Refugio, solo que esta vez sí sabía lo que estaba pasando.

No llevaba armas ni armadura, solo llevaba puesta la prenda con la que había dormido la noche anterior. Mis muñecas y mis tobillos estaban atados, mis anillos y mis amuletos habían desaparecido. Podría soportar despedirme de muchas de mis pertenencias, pero le rogué a los dioses para que Cassandra no hubiera destruido mi anillo de Fen’Harel.

Tres de los agentes de Leliana hacían guardia en la puerta con las dagas desenvainadas y predispuestos a permanecer en silencio y a afrontar lo que estuviera por venir. Josephine no había venido y me alegré por ello.

Cullen parecía sombrío y pude detectar la punzante esencia del lirio en él. Se masajeó la nuca con una mano, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir. Independientemente de cómo aquello terminara, cuando todo hubiera acabado, Cullen tendría los suficientes demonios sobre los que reflexionar.

—Inquisidora —su voz era firme—, el castigo divino hará retroceder a algunos demonios al Velo, pero los más fuertes lucharán. Vi muchas de esas abominaciones en Kirkwall.

Cullen no solo había visto a muchas de aquellas abominaciones sino que también las había matado.

—Si no hay demonio, resultaréis gravemente herida y habré de suplicar vuestro perdón.

Estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, no iba a permitir que aquél momento le atormentara.

—Mi petición es una orden, Comandante.

Miré hacia abajo, escuché el sonido del metal cuando Cassandra desenvainó su espada, escuché a Cullen tomar una bocanada de aire y entonces... un torrente de fuego y un dolor ardiente, cegador, desgarrador. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó sobre el suelo irregular y luego salí despedida contra la pared. Durante un momento no sentí nada, como si ya no tuviera conexión alguna con el Velo, un instante de tranquilidad, hasta que todo volvió de golpe. Dolor, gritos, convulsión, abrasión.

Mucho tiempo después, me hallé a mí misma apenas consciente de estar tumbada en una mullida cama humana. No me quedaba fuerza física ni maná.

Solas estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, presionando suavemente en mi frente una gasa empapada en esencia de raíz élfica. Su expresión era de pura ira, solo levemente atenuada por algo de preocupación.

— _Lethallin_ —su voz era cristalina.

Apartó la gasa para recorrer mi ceja con su pulgar.

— _Lethallin_ , ¿qué ha pasado?

—Solas... —Solo fui capaz de pronunciar su nombre en un susurro.

Solas fue a buscar la tetera que estaba calentándose en el fuego y sirvió una taza. Volviendo a la cama probó un sorbo y seguidamente introdujo un dedo cubierto de escarcha. Cuando lo hubo enfriado lo suficiente, me acercó la taza a los labios y bebí. Un sabor maravillosamente amargo limpió el interior de mi boca y de mi garganta.

—Prueba ahora —me animó.

Respiré despacio para calmarme, pero no fui capaz de mirarle a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía contar aquella historia sin confesar lo que me ocurrió en realidad? ¿Podría ocultar los detalles hasta el punto de que no pudiera sospechar que la historia tenía que ver con él?

—Soñé con Refugio, tal y como estaba antes del ataque. Tranquilo, pacífico. Apareció un espíritu y tomó la forma de _emma lath_. Sabía que no era él, claro, mi Custodia me contó que el Pueblo no había contado con un caminante de sueños en doscientos años, pero no me importó. He presenciado tanta muerte y miseria que quise lo que me estaba pasando, lo quise solo para mí. Así que lo tomé y él me tomó a mí.

La confusión estaba escrita en su rostro, pude apreciar cómo las dudas se iban formando en su mente. Me apresuré y hablé antes de que pudiera preguntar nada.

—Fue perfecto, Solas, reconfortante, pero lo arruiné de alguna manera. El espíritu se alejó, me dijo que aquello estaba mal. ¿No son los demonios un deseo fallido? Como el mago Anders, vinculado a un espíritu de la Justicia, ¿y si he arrastrado a un espíritu fuera del Velo? ¿Y si lo he corrompido? No podíamos permitirnos otra Kirkwall, así que se lo conté a Cassandra.

La quietud de Solas resultaba terrible, una fina capa de escarcha amenazaba con recubrir su piel del mismo modo que ocurría cuando estaba en combate.

—¿Te han practicado un exorcismo?

—Sí —contesté temerosa. Solas no me perdonaría nunca si un espíritu hubiera perecido por mi estupidez.

—Te he escuchado gritar. A través de la piedra en el gran salón, a través del propio Velo. ¿No hiciste nada para defenderte?

—No, pero Cassandra… Déjalo, Solas. Fue mi elección, lo lamento si todo esto le ha causado daño a un espíritu.

—No, dime. Cassandra qué.

No podía eludirle más.

—Cassandra me dio un incapacitador de magia.

—¿Y te lo bebiste? —parecía incapaz de creerlo, su boca se tornó en una mueca de horror. No sentía nada, pero supe que me estaba sondeando con su magia, de la misma forma en la que yo una vez rocé su aura en el bosque.

—¿Envenenaste tu propia magia para que los humanos pudieran sentirse seguros? Dónde quedó la gran fe de la Buscadora; nunca pensé que fuera capaz de permitir la tortura de un inocente.

—Dijiste que debíamos permanecer lejos de toda sospecha, Solas. Tuve que dejar que resolvieran esto a su manera. Tenía que ocurrir así.

—Nada de esto tenía que haber ocurrido.

Me tomó de la mano para examinar el Áncora y vio los moratones y las rozaduras allí donde la piel más había sufrido la fricción de las cuerdas. Sin decir mucho más que "con tu permiso" retiró las mantas que me tapaban para averiguar hasta dónde se extendían mis lesiones. Una túnica corta me cubría hasta las caderas, pero las ardientes rozaduras que rodeaban mis tobillos eran fácilmente visibles, igual que los pequeños arañazos y los golpes de mis muslos. Recordé la fuerza del castigo divino lanzándome a través de la habitación.

—¿Tanto miedo le daba una niña al Comandante Cullen que solo pudo enfrentarse a ella estando atada e indefensa? Quizá sea demasiado estúpido para apreciar la diferencia entre una abominación y una diosa. Haciendo uso de tal perspicacia no me extraña que los templarios se hallen en plena decadencia.

Estaba de pie y gritando de verdad, aunque no a mí. No a mí, sorprendentemente. La vara de Solas había comenzado a acumular mesas y sillas en las escaleras. Nunca había visto el poder de un mago escapar a su control fuera de combate, y mucho menos el de un mago tan sereno como Solas. La magia no era un juguete sino la respuesta a una necesidad.

—Basta, Solas —ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, creía que Solas estaría furioso por el daño causado al espíritu, sin embargo, parecía haberlo llevado todo a otro punto—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Solas respiró profundamente, pero permaneció de pie. Con las manos enlazadas a su espalda, volvía a parecer mi hahren de nuevo.

—¿Te ha importunado más que te haya llamado «niña», o que te haya llamado «diosa»? Eres ambas cosas. En la antigua Arlathan habían de pasar siglos para alcanzar la edad adulta, más todavía para que la magia madurase. Según aquellos valores no eres más que un bebé. No obstante, posees el poder de un dios, el orbe. Ningún demonio sería capaz de poseerte.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Se sentó despacio a mi lado en la cama, atrajo mi mano izquierda hacia su mejilla. Incluso con los huesos aún doloridos, pude sentir como su contacto envió una corriente a través de mi cuerpo. Y aunque ya me hubiera agarrado la mano en el momento en que nos conocimos, aunque me hubiera agarrado del cuello en otra ocasión y aunque hubiera recorrido el filo de mi oreja con su pulgar, nunca antes le había tocado por mí misma. Besó la palma de mi mano con suavidad.

—Soy muchas cosas, _lethallin_ , pero no un demonio que quiera poseerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _emma lath_ : Mi amor; mi amado.


	14. Cada una de sus palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas confiesa la naturaleza del sueño compartido en el Velo, y con esto quiero decir que corre un tupido velo para ocultar... bueno, todo lo que Solas está continuamente tratando de ocultar.

El mundo se paró.

Agarró mi mano con más firmeza, como si yo estuviera a punto de apartarla. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, estudiando mi reacción mientras todas las pequeñas piezas iban encajando. En algún punto me acordé de respirar.

—No es posible.

Solas volvió a presionar sus labios en la palma de mi mano, su lengua recorrió el Áncora sin retirar su mirada de mis ojos.

—¿No es posible que te desee? —mordió suavemente la palma de mi mano, justo en la base del pulgar—, ¿o que seas una _somniari_?

Aquello fue lo único que podría haber dicho para hacerme olvidar la primera revelación.

—No hay _somniari_ —repetí de memoria. Aquello era un hecho universal. Si un mago pudiera deambular en sueños ajenos, la Capilla ya nos habría convertido a todos en tranquilos. Si aquello fuera posible aunque inusual, habría rumores e historias.

Volvió a dejar mi mano sobre la cama, entre nosotros, me abrió los dedos como si tratara de enseñarme el Áncora por primera vez. Aún estaba húmedo allí donde me había besado. Deslizó su pulgar sobre mi palma para activar la magia dormida. El Áncora respondió emitiendo débiles reflejos esmeralda.

—Aún quedan algunos _somniari_ en el mundo, pero somos pocos.

Somos. Nosotros. Siempre sabía cómo empuñar aquella palabra para alcanzarme con la guardia baja.

Continuó masajeando la palma de mi mano, alimentándola con su magia y renovando así la mía.

—No me extraña que Corifeus llame Áncora a tu cicatriz; su magia nos une a través del Velo. Podría seguir su estela y encontrarte en cualquier parte de este mundo o en el siguiente, y sin embargo fuiste tú en tu sueño quien me encontró a mí... Pensé que lo sabías —añadió con voz tenue.

Sentí que todo mi mundo se tornaba en algo con sentido después de haber sido solo caos: nos unía un brillante nexo, uno resistente e irrompible. Nada de todo aquello había sido sólo fruto de mi imaginación, pero…

—¿Por qué a nosotros?, ¿por qué no me une a Corifeus?

Pasarían años antes de que pudiera llegar a entender el cuidado que tuvo al escoger sus palabras.

—En sus primeros momentos el Áncora era inestable, se alteraba con cada expansión de la Brecha.

—Me estaba matando.

—Sí. Pasé mucho tiempo a tu lado, transmitiéndote mi magia, intentando mantenerte con vida. Parece que el Áncora aún era impresionable y mi magia dejó su marca.

—Entonces, por eso...

—Por eso he mantenido las distancias.

—¿Fue distancia lo que sentí entre nosotros cuando me mordiste la oreja? Pensé que era c...

Alguien abrió la pesada puerta de la habitación y permanecí en silencio mientras oía los suaves pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras.

—Querida, he oído lo que te ha pasado.

Vivienne se paró en seco una vez hubo acabado de subir las escaleras. Estudió los tapices de corte enano y las vidrieras de diseño fereldeno aún cubiertas de escarcha, con obvio desdén.

—Qué horror.

No supe si se refería a mi estado o a la decoración. Solas había retirado sus manos hacia la seguridad de su regazo, pero yo aun estaba destapada. Vivienne evaluó las marcadas lesiones y hematomas de mis muñecas y pies, y en la misma situación en la que Dorian habría hecho un comentario sagaz, ella le dirigió una mirada tranquila a Solas.

—¿No has podido aplicar ni un simple hechizo curativo en todo este tiempo, querido? Me atrevería a afirmar que le habría hecho más bien que exponerla al frío.

No necesitó más que arquear una ceja para que su magia curativa me envolviera como una manta. Vivienne se sentó cautelosamente en el borde de la cama, como si estuviera intentando evitar mancharse el vestido y esperó hasta que se sintió satisfecha con el proceso curativo de las lesiones.

—Bueno, querida.  ¿Qué vamos a decirles?

Solas no parecía predispuesto a tolerar aquella estrategia.

—Podemos empezar por contarles que una buscadora ha drogado a la Inquisidora y ha consentido que un templario sin escrúpulos la golpease casi por simple curiosidad.

Vivienne miró a Solas como si fuera el ser más absurdo de todo Orlais y después me volvió a mirar a mí.

—Por eso es por lo que no debes confiarle a él tal tarea y por eso es por lo que yo estoy aquí.

Vivienne curvó los dedos hacia su palma para observarse la manicura con interés.

—¿No podemos justificar todo esto mediante algún tipo de rito dalishano? ¿Un ritual de tránsito o algo así? No hay nadie aquí que pueda contradecirnos.

—Yo podría...

—Tú podrías declarar que ella lo ha superado con éxito —le cortó Vivienne.

—Vivienne —comencé—, no tenemos por qué ocultar lo que ha pasado, no estamos en Val Royeaux.

—No, querida, por desgracia no estamos en Val Royeaux. Pero no es ningún secreto que ha pasado algo horrible. Me atrevería a decir que Blackwall se ha tomado lo de tu vara partida en dos como un mal gesto. Debemos dar una respuesta y no podemos permitir que nadie se imagine a la Inquisidora haciendo tratos con demonios en el Velo, ya tenemos suficiente con que haya adoptado a uno como mascota. Tampoco podemos dejar que salga a la luz el hecho de que sus propios consejeros temieron lo suficiente como para vapulearla con un castigo divino... Como ya he dicho, qué horror.

Miró a Solas.

—Lo creas o no, apóstata, estoy tan disgustada como tú por no haber sido consultada primero. Habría bastado con determinar su estado mental. Este es el tipo de error de conducta que los rebeldes utilizarían para promover la inestabilidad dentro de los Círculos, y nadie se sentirá seguro si permitimos que se acuse falsamente a la propia Inquisidora.

Vivienne se dirigió de nuevo hacia la escalera, posando con gracia su mano sobre la barandilla.

—Y ahora, queridos, poned vuestras cabecitas a trabajar al unísono e inventad un fabuloso cuento élfico que pueda arreglar esta situación.


	15. Percepciones desiguales

Solas se había ocultado de Vivienne tras su máscara de ermitaño y tampoco se la quitó inmediatamente una vez ella se hubo marchado. Había demasiados hilos sueltos entre nosotros, no sabía cuál de ellos usar para arreglar las cosas o cuál de ellos desharía nuestra relación si tiraba de él. Intenté hacer referencia al calor que nos unió en el Velo.

—Me mordiste la oreja.

Se rio sorprendido a su pesar.

—Te pido disculpas. Lo que ocurrió fue impulsivo y desconsiderado, no debería haberlo incentivado.

Con tal facilidad volvió a recluirse en su fortaleza impenetrable, frío y pragmático. Alcancé su mejilla con mi mano y él me dejó tocarla solo un momento antes de apartarse.

—No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea.

—Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

—¿No te das cuenta de que ese es exactamente el problema? A pesar de mi conocimiento del Velo, no pude darme cuenta de que nuestras percepciones eran desiguales. El deseo eclipsó mi razón y Cullen casi te mata por ello. Por mi error.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido era demasiado reciente como para empezar a contradecir todo lo que había dicho sin más, pero no podía permitir que llevara esa carga sobre sus hombros él solo.

—Sabía que eras tú, Solas, incluso cuando me desperté. Fue como si nunca antes hubiera estado tan segura de algo. Supongo que me dejé llevar por el miedo.

—Fue mi postura lo que desencadenó esa confusión.

—Entonces quizá deberíamos probar otra —dije intentando animarle con una sonrisa.

—No trates de restarle importancia a lo que ha pasado con una broma.

De nuevo, su actitud era la de un _hahren_ y quería que yo me metiera en el papel de « _da'len_ enrabietada» porque así arremetería contra él y le daría una excusa para retirarse e irse de allí. Solas había confesado objetivamente que me deseaba, por lo que no pensaba permitir que me apartara de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho en las termas.

—Eres tú el que le está quitando importancia a lo que ha pasado, Solas. ¿Esperas que olvide lo que hemos compartido? ¿Crees que para mí fue solo un momento de pasión del que olvidarme después una experiencia dolorosa? Dejaría que nuestra relación se basara en esas dos cosas con tal de estar a tu lado.

Una sombra cruzó sus facciones, la primera pista de cualquiera que fuera la horrible carga que llevaba consigo.

—Ni siquiera puedo prometerte algo que se le acerque, _lethallin_.

Le cogí de la mano y esta vez no rechazó mi contacto. Me pregunté si había perdido a alguna amante durante la Ruina. Si había tenido esposa, si había muerto dando a luz, si había sido violada por _shemlen_ o asesinada por bandidos. Tenía que haber vivido una experiencia terrible para decir tal cosa.

—No recuerdo haber pedido que me prometieras nada, Solas.

Esta vez fui yo quien depositó un beso en la palma de su mano y aunque una vez me advirtió que no volviera a provocarle, eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Deslicé la lengua a lo largo de su dedo índice y me lo introduje en la boca. Succioné durante un momento largo y sentí cómo el muro de piedra que había construido entre nosotros se iba desmoronando.

—Ahora eres tú la que haces promesas.

Se rió cuando introduje un segundo dedo en mi boca y reclamó su mano suavemente. Solas me besó en la frente, empujándome de nuevo sobre el nido de almohadas y mantas. Mantuvo su mano sobre mi pecho para sujetarme sobre la cama y se inclinó para susurrarme al oído.

—Deberías ser cuidadosa con lo que me prometes, _lethallin_.

Sus labios estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo sintiera la forma de cada palabra. Mi corazón se retorció bajo el peso de su mano y un calor invadió mi entrepierna. Al contrario de lo que habría esperado que ocurriera después, Solas se apartó pero permaneció sentado a mi lado.

—Por ahora debo insistir en que descanses, un periodo en el Velo restaurará tu maná. Le prometí a Dagna que traduciría un texto élfico para ella, pero me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

A pesar del esfuerzo de Vivienne y después de esta última agitación de mis emociones, estaba literalmente luchando contra la extenuación con cada respiración. Solo con tomar conciencia de ello, sentí el peso de todo el día sobre mí. Me acomodé en mi mullida cama humana, aun asombrada de que Solas estuviera allí conmigo, acariciándome el pelo tal y como una vez había hecho en secreto.

Sin una gota de maná, me adentré en la oscuridad de un sueño profundo y carente de imágenes, como el de un enano. No sé durante cuánto tiempo dormí o cuando se fue Solas, pero tampoco estaba sola cuando desperté. El sonido de la cubertería me indicó que Josephine estaba poniendo nuestra pequeña mesa al lado del fuego. El olor de la carne asada con tomates me ayudó a desperezarme.

Habían cerrado las puertas del balcón y el cielo estaba oscuro, pero las velas mantenían los rincones de la habitación iluminados. Josephine me saludó con una sonrisa y agachó la cabeza para hacer una reverencia informal.

—Mis disculpas por la intrusión, Inquisidora. Espero no haberme extralimitado suponiendo que podríamos continuar llevando a cabo esta costumbre nuestra. Leliana dice que no has estado en buena forma y pensé que quizá apreciaríais algo de comer.

No estaba hablando de forma diplomática, a Josephine no le habían contado nada de lo ocurrido.

—Me encantaría, Lady Josephine, aunque habréis de perdonar mi vestuario.

Josephine hizo un gesto hacia mi armario.

—Si me permitís.

Asentí y ella abrió el pestillo que mantenía unidas a las pesadas puertas de roble del armario, abriéndolas de par en par. Después de un momento de deliberación, (Uhm, ¿qué tono de azul turquesa debería llevar una Inquisidora después de haber recibido un castigo divino?) sacó un lustroso vestido de algodón del armario y me lo trajo a la cama. Me lo probé y cuando me puse de pie, el mundo empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. No me di cuenta de que me estaba cayendo hasta que Josephine me agarró de la cintura y yo le rodee los hombros con mi brazo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Un poco débil, pero bien, gracias.

Me ayudó a llegar a la mesa adornada con un cuenco de sopa, una cesta de pan crujiente y una bandeja con un poco de mantequilla. Los Creadores debían de haber amado a los _shemlen,_ al menos un poco, para haberles otorgado el pan con mantequilla.

Josephine me puso al día en cuanto a nuestras últimas noticias sobre los Guardas Grises desaparecidos y sobre lo poco que se sabía sobre el conflicto del Bosque Cimera. Me picaba la palma de la mano con solo pensar en empezar a cerrar grietas allí. Estaba hambrienta de nueva magia con la que sustituir la que había perdido.

—Estoy deseando ver cómo se cierran las grietas del Bosque Cimera; al menos los Guardas pueden defenderse solos. Los granjeros no pueden lidiar con los demonios sin ayuda y si pierden sus cosechas la región entera se verá sumida en la hambruna.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tus prioridades, pero quizá sería mejor que intentara persuadir al Arl de Risco Rojo para que enviara a sus tropas en vuestro lugar. Si me perdonáis el atrevimiento, Inquisidora, no parece que estéis en condiciones de luchar.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Vivienne tenía razón; era necesario dar una explicación y desde luego, esa explicación no podía ser la verdad. No quise ofender a los Creadores con una mentira absoluta, pero podía pensar en algunas costumbres algo inusuales que pudieran justificar mi comportamiento, incluso bajo el juicio de un dalishano.

—No estoy enferma, Lady Josephine. Durante mi viaje a las Tumbas Esmeralda, llevé a cabo los ritos póstumos de un Primero dalishano asesinado en el bosque y utilicé mi vara para encender su pira. Como consecuencia de ello pasé a ser _dar'alas_ , lo que en vuestra lengua sería algo así como... ¿espiritualmente impura? Así que tuve que romper mi vara como una ofrenda a Falon’Din, y drené mi maná para que Fen’Harel no pudiera captar mi esencia. Lamento que mi deber como Primera haya causado inquietud en la Inquisición.

—¡Oh! Discúlpeme, Inquisidora, nunca os había oído hablar tan libremente acerca de vuestra fe.

Sonreí, al menos todo aquello que le conté se basaba ritos dalishanos reales.

—A diferencia de Andraste, los Creadores no requieren conversos; se podría decir que no tengo la necesidad de hablar de ellos contínuamente.

Josephine detuvo la cucharada de sopa a medio camino hacia sus labios.

—¿Creéis que vuestras ofrendas les han apaciguado?

Otra pregunta a la que podía contestar sin necesidad de mentir.

—Falon'Din es el amigo de los muertos, estoy segura de que aceptó mi ofrenda en la pira.

Seguramente, si de verdad hubiera roto mi vara por Falon’Din, a él no le importaría lo más mínimo. Arranqué un trozo de pan de la hogaza y lo unté con mantequilla con el cuchillo pequeño tal y como Josephine me había enseñado. Me sorprendió con otra pregunta.

—¿Y al otro?

Reí con la boca llena de pan, me llevé la servilleta a los labios y ella asintió con aprobación al ver que había recordado hacerlo.

—No le temo. Fen’Harel es el Lobo Terrible, el traidor. Nunca queda satisfecho así que los dalishanos no le hacen ofrendas, más bien toman medidas para evitar que pueda seguir su rastro.

—Ah, entonces rezo para que este Fen'Harel no haya percibido vuestra esencia.

—Sonáis como una auténtica dalishana, Lady Josephine.

Alzó su copa hacia mí en un pequeño brindis, me sentí aliviada al cambiar de tema. Y mientras reflexionaba acerca de cómo había blasfemado al mencionar a Fen’Harel en mi propia mentira, me di cuenta de que me faltaba mi anillo de madera silvana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tengo una noticia que dar!
> 
> Muy a mi pesar, el ritmo con el que suelo actualizar mi traducción va a empezar a ser más lento. Hasta ahora intentaba subir un capítulo al día porque tenía traducidos hasta el capítulo 15 y solo tenía que revisarlos ¡pero se me han acabado los capítulos traducidos!
> 
> A partir de ahora iré subiendo capítulos según acabe de traducirlos. El tiempo que tarde dependerá de cómo pueda compaginar mi día a día con esta tarea. Espero aun así, seguir haciéndolo con cierta regularidad.
> 
> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Especialmente a Katz, siempre me encanta leer tu comentario. ¡Un beso enorme!


	16. Festis bei umo canavarum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric le presenta una amiga a la Inquisidora.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver a un mago de sangre paseando al lado de las almenas de Feudo Celestial. Varric había omitido convenientemente ese detalle en Las aventuras de la Campeona. Tenía cicatrices a lo largo del brazo que representaban un patrón de antiguas runas y no me hacía falta ver el trazo de sangre sobre el puente de su nariz para saber que había hecho uso de su magia recientemente. El aire era denso a su alrededor, podía percibir glifos y guardianes invisibles reaccionando a su voluntad.

Aunque no es que a mí me molestara lo más mínimo; no cuestionaba la lealtad de Marian Hawke, se sabía que era una mensajera de _Asha'bellanar_.

— _Andaran atishan_ —saludé.

Ella apoyó una mano en su cadera.

—Bueno, supongo que no podía ser la apóstata favorita de Varric para siempre.

—Pero sigues siendo mi apóstata humana favorita, Hawke.

—Suena diferente.

—Lo que tú digas, aunque veo que sí que sigues siendo la favorita de alguien —dijo Varric carraspeando—. Pensé que vendrías sola.

Varric inclinó la cabeza hacia el elfo de pelo plateado que se roposaba contra las almenas detrás de ella. Apoyaba uno de sus pies descalzos contra la pared de piedra en una postura relajada que haría creer a cualquiera que no estaba preparado para luchar. Debido al estado de debilidad que aun padecía, sentí como el lirio de su piel parecía llamarme mientras yo intentaba apartar mi mirada de él.

—Ya, bueno. Fenris se pone de mal humor cuando me marcho sin él en medio de la noche.

—De mal humor es poco. La última vez que fui tan estúpido como para perder a Hawke de vista, los Guardas reclutaron a su hermano y tú descubriste el lirio rojo.

Era todo un pequeño lobo, tal y como su nombre anunciaba. Había un filo irónico en su última frase lo suficientemente afilado como para cortar. Su voz era sorprendentemente profunda, la elegancia y la violencia se mezclaban en ella de la forma más seductora.

Los Guardas y el lirio rojo guiaron nuestra conversación hacia los asuntos que nos ocupaban. Hablamos largo y tendido de lo que habíamos visto y sabíamos acerca de los Templarios Rojos, de Corifeus y de los Guardas desaparecidos. Al parecer, Hawke tenía una idea para lidiar con la situación en Bosque Cimera, lo que apremiaba nuestra partida hacia allí. Tendría que debatir sobre la logística de la misión con Leliana, pero parecía lo más cercano a un plan que habíamos tenido en un tiempo. Miré a Varric, sin saber si deberíamos ofrecerles unas habitaciones o si desaparecerían de allí antes de que Cassandra les encontrase. Entonces Hawke interrumpió mi incertidumbre.

—Sé que acabamos de conocernos —me dijo con una sonrisa—, pero ¿te importaría que le echara un vistazo a tu mano?

Miraba el Áncora, la curiosidad era obvia en su expresión.

—Vamos, elfo. Dejémosles un tiempo a las chicas para... que hagan alguna mierda mágica. ¿Crees que podrías soportar perder una partida o dos de _Diamondback_?

Fenris paseó la mirada alrededor de las almenas, como si esperara una trampa. Luego se volvió hacia Hawke. Realmente detestaba dejarla sola, parecía estar a punto de emitir un gruñido. Establecieron una peculiar comunicación silenciosa y la expresión de Fenris se suavizó.

—Ya veremos quién pierde, enano —cedió el elfo.

—No invocaremos a ningún demonio mientras no estés, Fenris, te lo prometo —dijo Hawke con voz alegre.

Cuando Varric y Fenris se hubieron marchado, Hawke dio un paso hacia mí, me cogió la mano izquierda y la puso entre las dos. El Áncora despertó con un leve destello, aunque me decepcionó ver que aun brillaba con debilidad. Si tuviéramos que batirnos en duelo, Hawke lo tendría fácil; mi maná solo acababa de empezar a recuperarse.

—¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? —pregunté.

—Por el honor de los apóstatas —levantó tres dedos en un saludo que fui incapaz de reconocer.

—Un templario drenó mi maná ayer —conseguí formar una leve sonrisa—. Mi magia no está aun recuperada del todo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo haciendo una mueca.

Hawke puso su mano sobre la mía y envió una corriente de magia para examinar la cicatriz.

—Es élfica —dijo maravillada.

—Eso me han dicho.

—¿Cómo funciona? Cuando cruzamos el mar del Despertar vi una grieta en la Costa de la Tormenta. Estuvo escupiendo demonios durante horas. Fenris y yo nos lo pasamos bien un rato, pero no pude hacer nada para cerrarla.

Sus palabras me recordaron lo valiosa que era realmente el Áncora. Sin ella me encontraría completamente indefensa si tuviera que enfrentarme a una grieta, no sería más que un cadáver carbonizado más sobre una pila de cuerpos.

—Es como intentar unir dos imanes por los extremos que se repelen, un tira y afloja brusco. Después de un rato, la fuerza del efecto parece darle la vuelta a la grieta, cerrarla de algún modo.

—Entonces puedes utilizarla para reparar el velo. ¿Puedes desgarrarlo también?

Aquella era una pregunta que nunca se me había ocurrido hacer. Solo había desgarrado el Velo una vez por accidente mientras me hallaba debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte y perdida después del ataque a Refugio. Nunca habría esperado aquella intuición por parte de un mago que no hubiera recibido formación en un Círculo o en un clan, aunque por otra parte, no sé si se podría considerar a Hawke como a una maga convencional. Me pregunté cómo habría actuado la Inquisición si hubiera sido ella quién hubiera estado en el cónclave, tal y como Cassandra habría deseado.

—Normalmente sí, pero desde ayer su función se limita a la de emitir luz.

—¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? —me dijo con una expresión absolutamente taimada.

Incliné mi cabeza con curiosidad. Entonces, antes de que pudiera parpadear, sacó una daga y se cortó la palma de la mano. La sangre brotó, roja y brillante, y se acumuló en su mano sin derramarse. Aquello era algo peligroso de hacer a la luz del día. Intuí que probablemente Hawke estaba protegido la torre de miradas curiosas y que cualquiera que mirara hacia donde estábamos, no vería a nadie. Me estaba probando, quería ver qué tal lidiaba con aquél tipo de magia, en lugar de esperar a ver mi reacción en el fragor de la batalla.

—Yo... nunca he hecho esto antes.

—Será fácil —dijo guiñándome un ojo. —Solo ignora los susurros.

Hawke había negociado la paz con los dalishanos después de la muerte de Marethari y había luchado por el Pueblo en Monte Hendido. Si iba a probar la magia de sangre, supongo que no podía haber una persona mejor para guiarme. Toqué su aura y sentí el canto de la sangre. Era como zambullirse en un río, en un poderoso torrente de maná. Podía escuchar susurros, los mismos que escuchaba al invocar runas de escarcha pero más siniestros. Atrayentes.

Creadores, se me hacía casi imposible no escucharlos. Apreté los dientes y me impulsé a mi misma para dejar atrás aquellas voces. De repente, la sangre de su mano se convirtió en una fina niebla que cubrió el aire.

Cuando me sentí preparada, apreté mi puño e invoqué el vacío. Su sangre pareció evaporarse, luego un punto negro de energía floreció en el aire con un sonido parecido al que haría un rayo y el disparo de un cañón de _gaatlok_ combinados. Lenguas de luz verde emanaban de su centro y ondeaban alrededor en busca de algo que desgarrar.

—Por las bragas de Andraste.

Solas lo llamó la Marca de la Grieta, un agujero escarvado en el Velo. La falta de presas me dejó con una sensación de malestar y vacío; otra de las cosas que llevaba un tiempo queriendo comentar con Solas. El cómo la marca parecía tener sus propios deseos y necesidades y cómo estaba empezando a asumir estas necesidades como si fueran las mías. Habría tiempo de sobra para ello, no obstante. pues partiríamos hacia Bosque Cimera al amanecer.


	17. Dirth ma, harellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan trata de ordenar sus pensamientos después de los acontecimientos de la misión Aquí yace el abismo.

Muchos soldados habían muerto bajo mis órdenes con anterioridad: el primer día, cuando Cassandra me hizo decidir si debíamos tomar el paso de la montaña, el día que invadimos el castillo de Risco Rojo o el día que cerramos la Brecha. Pero ¿mirar a un hombre a los ojos y pedirle que muriera por mí en el Velo?

Aquello fue algo completamente distinto.

Me convencí a mi misma de que elegí a Stroud porque todo aquello había sido culpa de los Guardas y por lo tanto, debía ser un guarda quien lo arreglara pero aquella no era la verdadera razón. Bajo la presión del momento, pensé en el amante de Hawke. Varric me dijo que una vez él la dejó y que ella pasó tres años esperando a que regresara. Me imaginé al pequeño lobo esperando durante toda su vida sabiendo que Hawke nunca volvería con él.

¿Me habría llegado a importar si Fenris no hubiera sido un elfo?

Para ser la Inquisidora, fue una manera de mierda de tomar una decisión. Si Stroud estuviera vivo, los Guardas tendrán el liderazgo que necesitan para reagruparse. Si Stroud estuviera vivo, el único guarda que señaló la traición de Clarel, ahora estaría siendo galardonado por su lealtad y vigilancia. Si Stroud estuviera vivo, los Guardas no se estarían amontonando avergonzados frente a mi puerta.

Aquello en concreto era un nuevo punto de desacuerdo entre yo y Solas.

En lo que a mí respecta, aquella fue la primera vez que desafié a Solas a la hora de tomar una decisión para la Inquisición, y para hacerme de menos por mi iniciativa, él se había referido a mí como «Inquisidora» en vez de como _lethallin_. Aunque normalmente pareciera que intentaba ganarme su aprobación con todo lo que hacía, no podía coincidir con él en aquél asunto; los Guardas responsables del caos generado estaban muertos.

Los que quedaban no eran culpables de nada más que de permanecer leales a la orden. Habían sido traicionados por aquellos en quienes habían confiado para liderarles, y temía que si los exiliaba acabaran convirtiéndose en enemigos de la Inquisición de nuevo.  Solas no ofreció motivos para justificar su exilio, solo ira. Quería que fueran castigados por su arrogancia, como si la muerte, las pesadillas, el remordimiento y la llamada no fueran castigo suficiente. Como si yo les estuviera ofreciendo maridos, esposas y vidas largas llenas de niños sanos en lugar de derramamiento de sangre y batallas.

Pensé sobre la noche al lado de la antorcha de fuego del velo, cuando Solas me contó que los humanos nos culparían cuando se enteraran de que el orbe era élfico. Cuanto más implacable y despiadada hiciera a la Inquisición, menos indulgente sería Thedas llegado el momento. Si una dalishana exiliara a los Guardas Grises de Orlais, los clanes sufrirían rápidamente las represalias si el viento se tornara en mi contra. No podía exponer a mi gente a eso.

La noche después de Adamant, decidí pasar un rato deambulando por las murallas. El recuerdo del enfrentamiento con la Pesadilla todavía me perseguía y los demonios del Velo eran extremadamente rápidos para darse cuenta de mis debilidades. Dormir era una tortura y aun así, lo que la Pesadilla me dijo a mí fue lo más suave de todo: "Pobre niña" dijo riéndose de mí "Fen'Harel ha captado tu esencia y te robará cada fragmento de tu felicidad". Sus palabras fueron tan triviales como cualquier maldición dalishana, mi propia abuela podría haber blasfemado con más ímpetu. De hecho, lo que no me podía sacar de la cabeza eran las palabras cargadas de maldad que la Pesadilla le había dirigido a Solas.

" _Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din_ ".

Aquellas palabras parecían arder bajo mi piel, una adivinanza perversa formada con verbos transitivos, objetos ausentes, pronombres que parecían no referirse a nadie y palabras homófonas con significados infinitos. Sabía que la Pesadilla pretendía apelar a mi curiosidad hablando en élfico antiguo y me avergonzaba cuán fácilmente había funcionado; solo un dalishano podía apreciar el peso de una palabra como _harellan_ , lo cierto es que, en comparación, el resto de palabras casi carecían de importancia.

Me pregunté si aquella palabra podría explicar la oscuridad que yacía bajo la superficie, me pregunté si en ella se hallaba el motivo de toda esa ira y falta de indulgencia que Solas sostenía contra los dalishanos, el motivo por el cual me llamaba a veces y otras me apartaba. ¿Había traicionado a alguien antes, soñaba con traicionarme a mí ahora? ¿Había tratado la Pesadilla de alentarle a hacerlo o solo quería alentarme a mí a desconfiar?

Me obligue a mi misma a pensar que no importaba; tanto si había hecho algo como para ganarse el título de _harellan_ o no, el tiempo me había enseñado a confiar en él. Había visto a Solas morir por mí en un mundo sumido en el caos, y no iba a dejar que un demonio manchara ese recuerdo. Nos unía un nexo brillante, una unión imposible de cortar o romper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Harellan_ : Traidor a su raza/a los suyos.


	18. Atadura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misión personal de Cole: la mayor oportunidad perdida de flirteo con Solas de todos los tiempos.

Por muy mal que llevara los acontecimientos de Adamant, era Cole el que más parecía estar sufriendo. Llevaba días fuera del él y no había manera de contenerle. Pasó la noche conmigo en varias ocasiones, se encaramaba en el cabecero de la cama, susurrando frenéticamente frases y poemas que me despertaban en medio de la noche.

―Cole, mi niño, por favor duerme ―le imploré.

Le metí conmigo en la cama y le abracé mientras le acariciaba el pelo como solía hacer con mis hermanos y hermanas. A veces era como un cachorrillo nervioso al que no se puede retener y deambulaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin posibilidad de consuelo. Otras veces, se acurrucaba debajo de las mantas junto a mí y dejaba que le besara la frente varias veces.

Recordé los veranos en Minanter, el año en que aprendí a nadar, los felices chapoteos, la luz del sol, la persecución de las hallas sobre la arena mojada. Recordé la caza en el bosque de Refugio junto a Solas, el silencioso crujir de la nieve y la pacífica soledad. Recordé cuando asistí al parto de mi hermana mayor, y le sujetaba la mano mientras ella gritaba y traía una nueva vida al mundo.

Cole durmió durante una hora, o permaneció quieto y en silencio, lo que fuera que hicieran los espíritus que se le pareciera a dormir. Hasta que se acordó de Adamant o se topó con uno de mis malos recuerdos y saltó de la cama. Gemía, temblaba y caminaba mientras le venían viejos recuerdos que tirarme a la cara, luego empezó a suplicar que le protegiera, se enfadó conmigo por no querer utilizar magia de sangre con él igual que hice con Hawke. Su discurso era absolutamente ininteligible.

Me deslicé escaleras abajo y atravesé el gran salón hacia la habitación donde Solas vivía y respiraba. No habíamos hablado mucho desde el asunto de los Guardas, seguía enfadado, pero Cole le necesitaba. Me senté en el palé donde había hecho su cama con miedo de despertarle. Se encontraría en algún lugar del Velo y probablemente estaba ocupado, pero no sabía cómo buscarle para despertarle desde dentro del Velo.

Le toqué el hombro. ―¿Solas?

No se inmutó, así que le agarré de ambos hombros y le moví levemente. Sus ojos se movían debajo de los párpados, persiguiendo espíritus en el Velo. Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y rocé su pómulo con mi pulgar amablemente.

―¿Solas?

Un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula y supe que estaba impulsándose hacia la superficie. Me incliné sobre él y le susurré al oído con tal de no despertar a toda la torre.

― _Hahren_ , por favor, despierta, a Cole le pasa algo terrible. Te necesito.

Sentí su mano cálida en mi cuello y seguí su mirada somnolienta, fija allí donde mi túnica se abría sobre él. Su expresión era suave e inerme mientras despertaba del todo.

― _Lethallin_ ―susurró como si no llevara días enfadado conmigo, como si lo que había entre nosotros no estuviera enterrado en el pasado y medio olvidado.

―¿Dónde está Cole?  ―preguntó.

No pude evitar cogerle de la mano y llevarle conmigo a mis aposentos donde encontramos a Cole caminando de un lado a otro sobre la balaustrada del balcón. Me envolví en una manta y me acurruqué en el sofá que había al lado de las escaleras, Solas podría ocuparse de aquello a partir de aquél momento. Mis habilidades no me permitían cuidar de Cole más allá de como si fuera mi hermano pequeño, pero Solas podía entenderle de una manera más espiritual.

Discutieron en el balcón durante un rato y yo no me di cuenta de que me había vuelto a dormir hasta que Cole empezó a gritar de nuevo.

―¡No es abuso si yo lo pido!

―Eso no es del todo cierto ―Solas contestaba con severidad y calma.

Parpadee varias veces intentando orientarme y seguir la conversación, cuando Cole se materializó a mi lado y comenzó a tirar de mi túnica mientras se quejaba.

―¡No quiere atarme! Es un mago y le gustan los demonios, pero aun así no me ayuda. ¡Tú jugaste con magia de sangre con Hawke, tú comiste de su mano, pero aun así no me ayudas! ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

No estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para lidiar con aquello. Solas se giró hacia mí con expresión de incredulidad. Creadores.

Intenté desviar la atención hacia el asunto que nos ocupaba.

―Cole, ¿por qué quieres que Solas o yo te atemos?

―Para estar seguro. Si ninguno de vosotros hace el ritual, otro podría, otro lo hará. Como los guardas magos, y entonces no seré yo nunca más. Muros me rodean, me bloquean, sangro, me convierten en un monstruo.

―Un mago podría hacernos eso a cualquiera de nosotros con magia de sangre, aunque seamos humanos.

―Deberías pedirle a Solas que te ate a ti también, él piensa sobre ello todo el tiempo. Piensa en atar, rogar, romper pero nunca en mí.

Fue mi turno para dedicarle una expresión de incredulidad, Solas me mantuvo la mirada con descaro durante un momento antes de volverse hacia Cole.

―Cole, solucionaremos esto. Conozco un amuleto rivaíno que podría sernos útil, aunque necesitaremos tiempo para encontrarlo. Hasta entonces, debes permanecer en calma; entrar en pánico no te hará ningún bien.

Cole se encogió sobre sí mismo aliviado, por lo menos aquello último parecía haberle consolado.


	19. Fe, no venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incómodo viaje familiar con Lavellan, Solas, Varric y Cole.

El viaje a Risco Rojo fue... incómodo por no decir más.

Varric nos interrumpió cuando intentábamos activar el amuleto de Cole e insistió en acompañarnos en nuestro viaje como si fuera a poder cambiar la opinión de Solas de camino. Mientras debatían, Cole murmuraba sin cesar una corriente contínua de miedos y preocupaciones que cargábamos con nosotros a lo largo del camino. Yo caminaba junto a él, intenté cogerle de la mano pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para soportar el contacto. Se materializó algo más adelante mientras continuaba murmurando para sí mismo, cada vez en voz más baja.

Con la Encrucijada y un par de orejas curiosas a nuestras espaldas, Varric me hizo objetivo de su labia. Aun con todo lo buena que era nuestra relación, iba listo si creía que una maga dalishana iba a aceptar el consejo de un enano en asuntos del Velo. No es que no valorara su opinión, pero yo no me atrevería a aconsejarle sobre cómo debería apuntar con Bianca.

Se quitó el abrigo y se lo colgó del hombro mientras disfrutaba la inusual temperatura cálida del día.

—¿No crees que es algo importante que Cole haya elegido ser una persona? Si quisiera ser más como un espíritu no habría dejado el Velo. ¿No deberíamos, por lo menos, tener la decencia de respetar su decisión?

Ni siquiera tuve la opción de responder antes de que Solas interviniera.

—Dime, hijo de la roca, ¿sabías acaso que la Campeona practicó magia de sangre con Lavellan? ¿Significa eso que deberíamos respetar la decisión de la Inquisidora si alguna vez se abre una vena en medio del campo de batalla? Funcionó de maravilla con la última maga dalishana de la que te hiciste amigo.

—Joder, Risitas. —Su expresión se oscureció. Pocas veces Varric se ponía serio pero cuando lo hacía, era el mejor en ello.

—No lo pagues conmigo. Yo nunca me he cortado a mí mismo.

—Dime que no consumiste el maná de la sangre de Hawke.

—Estamos hablando de Cole, Solas, no de mí —contesté.

—No hay motivo por el que no podamos discutir sobre ambas cosas, Inquisidora, creo que todos aquí estamos interesados en oír tu respuesta.

—Madre mía.

—Lo hice, pero...

—Entonces ya has dado el paso más difícil —dijo Solas con tono arrogante.

—Por el Hacedor, Botas, ¿no está el lirio para eso?

—Sí, bueno —miré a Varric pero mis palabras iban dirigidas a Solas—, consumir lirio requiere que el mago tenga maná, para empezar, algo difícil de reponer si te han drenado en un exorcismo. Aunque a lo mejor Solas habría preferido que me hubiera ido escondiendo por todo Bosque Cimera sin lanzar un solo hechizo.

—Espera, ¿qu...

—Lo que habría preferido es que la Inquisidora se hubiera centrado en su deber y no en sus deseos.

—Ah, ¿vamos a tener una conversación sobre eso ahora? Porque llevo ya un tiempo queriendo preguntar acerca de todo eso de atarm...

—¡Tú me mataste!

Algo más adelante, Cole estaba a punto de cortarle la garganta a un hombre.

—Te olvidaste. Me encerraste en las mazmorras de la Aguja Blanca y te olvidaste y yo morí en la oscuridad.

Se me retorció el estómago. Creadores, ¿fue así como le arrastraron fuera del Velo? Cole gritaba con ira y rabia modificando su tono de una manera que no había escuchado antes. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no acabar con aquél hombre allí mismo. Solas salió corriendo hacia allí, olvidando todo lo demás.

—Cole, para.

El hombre aprovechó aquella oportunidad para escapar, tropezando con sus propios pies mientras corría. Cole, encendido por la rabia, se dispuso a acechar al hombre pero Varric no le dejó. Yo mataba gente todo el tiempo. A veces me sentaba a un lado mientras mis amigos lo hacían por simple diversión, era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Sera. Había visto a Cole hundir una daga entre las costillas de hombres y mujeres por igual, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción más allá de pronunciar un firme y sereno "Adiós", nunca había oído nada como aquello.

En mi mente no había duda de que aquél hombre era culpable, pero había algo diferente.

Cole estaba diferente, como si se hubiera quedado sin compasión y solo le quedara odio. Se desveló la historia de la verdadera persona que Cole fue y no tendría sentido decir que no lloré. Era horrible. En ella se representaba todo lo que odiaba de los Círculos  _ shemlen _ y los templarios, así como la crueldad infinita con la que encerraban a los magos libres. Los llamaban "apóstatas". La voz de Cole se endureció y habló sobre su necesidad de matar.

Nunca antes había necesitado eso. Matar siempre había sido algo fortuito para Cole, algo necesario y directamente relacionado con ayudar a los demás.

Me acordé de cuando Solas me dijo que un demonio era un deseo que había salido mal, y por un momento el odio en la voz de Cole se tornó tan oscuro que pensé que se convertiría en una sombra allí mismo, ante nosotros. Pero permaneció tal y como era, alto y delgado, y comenzó a recorrer el mismo camino por el que huía el templario.

Miré a Solas, no tuve que decirle nada. Siguió a Cole mientras Varric y yo nos quedamos solos, acompañados por un silencio incómodo. Estaba inquieto. Me arrodillé sobre la hierba y dibujé una runa simple en la tierra.

—Explícamelo bien, Botas. ¿La magia de sangre te parece bien pero la venganza de toda la vida no? Me parece lógico.

—Hay zorras de orejas afiladas a patadas, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no importa. Pero Thedas ya tiene demasiados humanos vengativos, ¿sacrificarías la luz de Cole por traer a uno más al mundo?

Me dedicó una sonrisa cansada y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Quizá dejar al chico crecer no habría extinguido nada en él. Quizá habría sido como una brisa de aire que hubiera avivado sus llamas para hacerle brillar con más fuerza. O quizá solo soy un ignorante. Pero por lo menos sé por qué sigues perdiendo a la Gracia perversa; no sabes reconocer el valor de tu propia mano.

Se encaminó hacia la Encrucijada y yo me quedé allí.


	20. Apartar los sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas tiene un favor que pedirle a la Inquisidora.

En lo que pareció un ajetreo sin fin después de la visita de Hawke, apenas había hablado con Cassandra y mucho menos había podido encontrar el momento para preguntarle por mi anillo de madera silvana. De hecho, ya había asumido que no lo recuperaría; Cassandra me lo habría devuelto ya si dependiera de ella. Aun así, aun albergaba la esperanza de que se le hubiera pasado por alto.

Quizá lo había guardado en algún bolsillo o en algún cajón.

Pensé que podría encontrarla en la muralla exterior practicando juegos de piernas con Loranil. Los dalishanos contaban con guerreros, pero ninguno como Cassandra por lo que a veces se unía a ella para aprender nuevas técnicas. Finalmente, el resto de su clan también se había asentado en Feudo Celestial, y mientras Hawen se ocupaba de encantar el cristal para las ventanas, Ithiren esquilaba a sus hallas. Envié a algunos de los hombres de Cullen a Jader a por un telar, por lo que pronto contaríamos también con estandartes dalishanos colgados en el gran salón.

Aquél día encontré a Cassandra sola mientras le asestaba golpes a un maniquí de paja.

—¿Dónde está vuestro aprendiz elfo, Buscadora?

Cassandra hincó su espada en el cuello del maniquí, luego alzó el brazo para señalar hacia una sección de nuestras deterioradas almenas.

—Hoy está con los otros, reparando el muro de la torre.

—Construir en piedra sin usar cemento es una especialidad de los dalishanos —comenté. —Así como el trabajo rápido. No nos podemos permitir invertir mucho en nuestros campamentos pero protegerlos es esencial.

—Si eso es como dices, quizá podrías convencerles para que llevaran su trabajo al interior de Feudo Celestial.

—¿Como por ejemplo al pasillo que conduce a la sala de la mesa de guerra?

—Uno de estos días algún sirviente patoso se va a caer torre abajo.

Me reí pero tenía razón. Aquél pasillo seguía estando desordenado y una pila de escombros era todo lo que se interponía entre los muros de Feudo Celestial y una caída de cien pies.

—Hablando de mis excentricidades dalishanas, quería preguntarte acerca de un anillo mío. Lo llevaba antes de... —me atasqué en lo que quería decir, pero ella lo adivinó enseguida. —Tampoco es que sea muy importante, pero había pensado que a lo mejor todavía lo tienes.

Cassandra tiró al suelo su espada de práctica y se acercó a mí con expresión de preocupación.

—¿Solas no te lo ha devuelto?

—¿Qué?

—Dagna examinó tus pertenencias y destruyó todo lo que estuviera encantado, por si acaso. Pero dijo que el anillo no lo estaba y se lo dio a Solas. Pensé que preferirías que te lo guardara otro elfo y ni me plantee que se le pudiera olvidar devolvértelo.

Yo tampoco me lo habría planteado; me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz.

—Inquisidora, os pido disculpas. Debería haberme ocupado de esto yo misma.

—No, no, Cassandra. Está bien, hablaré con Solas. Ha estado bastante preocupado últimamente. Gracias.

Me di la vuelta para marcharme pero ella me agarró del codo.

—No hemos hablado de... lo que pasó. Quería agradecértelo. Nadie lo habría sospechado y aun así nos lo contaste. Ruego al Hacedor para que me honre con el mismo coraje si alguna vez dudo de mí misma.

Me pilló con la guardia baja y, por un momento, me quedé sin respuesta. Todo aquel desastre se debió enteramente a mis dudas, no a mi coraje y sabía que no era nada de lo que sentirme orgullosa. Aun así, para Cassandra, realmente me enfrenté a un demonio y puse mi vida en las manos de la Buscadora. Ella no lo olvidaría. El silencio se alargó durante un segundo más y ella me dedicó una leve reverencia.

—No hablaré más del tema. Pero si tienes un momento, habla con Cullen. Aun le sigue pesando.

Asentí mientras el terror comenzaba a anidar en mí.

—Gracias Cassandra, lo haré.

No estaba preparada para quedarme a solas con Cullen, incluso cuando Leliana y Josephine estaban en la misma habitación con nosotros, solo con mirarle el pánico me aceleraba el pulso. Solo de conocer lo que de verdad abarcaba su poder. Yo podía cerrar grietas, luchar contra Corifeus e incluso invocar el propio vacío pero un templario podía arrebatarme todas esas capacidades con un solo gesto. Estaba claro por qué los magos rebeldes lucharon como lo hicieron.

Aparté aquél pensamiento. No quería que Cullen se castigara más por lo que pasó, pero yo no podía enfrentarme a ello todavía. En su lugar, me embarqué en la curiosa tarea de recuperar mi anillo ahora en poder de Solas. Solas tenía en muy poca estima las costumbres dalishanas y mucho menos en lo que a religión respecta; disfrutaba de cada oportunidad que tenía para corregir mis supersticiones, pero nunca me habría imaginado que podría llegar tan lejos como para quedarse con algo que me pertenecía.

Tal y como esperaba, Solas estaba en su estudio, sentado en una silla que le habría quedado grande incluso a un humano. Estaba pálido, su aspecto era deprimente; unas oscuras ojeras marcaban sus ojos. Me quedé sin palabras al encontrarle así; lo del día anterior había sido todo un éxito. Solas le había dado paz a Cole al acercarle a su lado más espiritual y compasivo. ¿Qué podría haber cambiado en un periodo tan corto de tiempo? Dio un sorbo de una pequeña taza y puso mala cara.

—¿Le pasa algo a tu té?

—Sí, que es té. Lo odio. Pero esta mañana necesitaba apartar los sueños de mi mente. Necesitaría que me hicieras un favor.

Segunda sorpresa del día; Solas no era un hombre muy dado a pedir favores. El anillo podía esperar.

—Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Se levantó rápido y comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro deprisa.

—Uno de mis más viejos amigos ha sido capturado y esclavizado por magos. Oí su grito de ayuda mientras dormía.

 _Fenedhis_ , normal que su aspecto fuera horrible. Nadie que se despertara sabiendo eso podría estar tranquilo. Y aun así, en lo más profundo de mi persona, sentí un pellizco de celos. Solas visitaba a otros en sueños pero no a mí. No desde aquella vez...

—¿Cómo? ¿Por medio de un círculo de invocación?

—Posiblemente.

—Iron Bull y Blackwall serán la mejor opción. Con tu magia y la mía será suficiente para lidiar con el proceso, pero necesitaremos hacer uso de la fuerza bruta para romper las piedras.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Ya has hecho esto antes.

—Ya he roto un círculo de invocación antes, sí. Pero gracias por presuponer que he atado espíritus a mi voluntad. —Mantuve un tono sereno, no me enfadaba que un hombre como Solas se preocupara.

—Cuando pasas tu vida recorriendo las Marcas Libres, es normal encontrarse a uno o dos apóstatas haciendo travesuras —continué.

—Lo siento, no debería habe…

—Está bien, Solas. Yo también estaría enfadada si algo así le pasara a algún amigo mío. Partiremos de inmediato.

Solas acortó la distancia entre nosotros y mi corazón se detuvo. En un momento, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y me acercó tanto a él que pude sentir su amuleto de hueso de lobo presionar la tela de mi túnica en mi pecho. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron; el equivalente dalishano a un abrazo. Yo dudé un momento, luego dejé que mis manos descansaran en sus caderas.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Había una energía entre nosotros no menos potente que la de aquella vez en la que nos unimos en el Velo, y el Áncora reaccionó encendiéndose levemente. Solo duró un segundo, pero el tiempo pareció estirarse del mismo modo en que lo hacía en una batalla. Me permití disfrutar de su cercana respiración, del dulce olor a loto del amanecer y a embria, de la sensación de su aura acercándose tanto a la mía. Me retiré rápido, no quería que pensara que me estaba aprovechando de su dolor.

—Partiremos de inmediato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fenedhis_ : Maldición dalishana. Equivalente a _mierda/joder..._


	21. ¿Quieres un consejo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misión personal de Solas siempre me pareció de las más tristes. Eperemos que vuelva con muchas ganas de agradecerle a Lavellan este gran favor.

Nos dimos bastante prisa de camino a las Llanuras Exaltadas, llegamos al antiguo campamento dalishano hacia la mitad de la tarde. El cielo estaba nublado pero brillaba con una luz clara que parecía emanar de todas partes. Sin saber lo que estaba por venir o dónde Solas sentiría la presencia de su amigo, paramos para dejar el exceso de carga en la cueva que una vez sirvió de refugio para las hallas de Ithiren.

―Entonces, ¿solo tenemos que encontrar a esos estúpidos magos y destruir sus piedras?

Toro de Hierro se apoyó contra la pared interior de la cueva y se deslizó en ella hasta sentarse en el suelo mientras se ajustaba la correa del hombro.

―Más o menos. Solas y yo tendremos que neutralizar cualquier magia elemental que hayan podido usar durante el proceso, pero entre los dos deberíamos poder hacerlo rápido. El espíritu podría sentirse desorientado una vez esté libre, así que nosotros tres tendremos que hacer guardia mientras Solas acompaña a su amigo de nuevo hacia el Velo para asegurarse de que está a salvo.

―¿Tú no vas a al Velo con él?

Estaba segura de que Toro no quiso sugerir nada, sus insinuaciones nunca eran sutiles, pero yo me ruboricé igualmente. Daría cualquier cosa por volverme a encontrar con Solas en el Velo. Me sentí agradecida por el aire helado que ya se había encargado de ponerme las mejillas y las orejas rojas.

―No. Solas necesitará una barrera activa que le proteja e imagino que el espíritu ya habrá tenido suficiente influencia de magos desconocidos; será mejor que Solas vaya solo.

Ya habíamos hablado de ello antes de que la intensa ansiedad del espíritu turbara a Solas tanto como para que él aun permaneciera en silencio. En aquél momento se encontraba a la orilla de un pequeño arroyo que desembocaba en el Evanuris, solo y sumido en la preocupación. Me uní a él y él me miró mientras apretaba los labios. Estaba listo.

―Vayamos a ello, pues ―Blackwall le puso una mano en el hombro a Solas y asintió solemne.

Cruzamos el arroyo por su parte más estrecha y luego seguimos una senda bien definida sobre una verde pradera. Después de un tiempo caminando llegamos a un claro donde un enorme demonio del orgullo se retorcía en el interior de un círculo de invocación.

Durante un momento no entendí nada. Los recuerdos de la Pesadilla llamando _harellan_ a Solas volvieron a mí momentáneamente, hasta que el pensamiento de que aquel demonio era el amigo de Solas cruzó mi mente. Cuando Solas lo vio, su reacción aclaró mis dudas. Apretó los dientes y contuvo un gruñido de frustración no muy diferente del que emitiría una bestia salvaje.

Blackwall llamó mi atención mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia las rocas disimuladamente, pidiendo permiso para empezar su trabajo. Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza en señal de negación. Toro de Hierro lucía una media sonrisa que evidenciaba lo mucho que le apetecía matar a un demonio mientras esperaba mi señal. Yo llevé la mano a mi vara.

―Solas, ¿qué opciones tenemos?

Durante un momento parecía perdido, se restregaba los ojos con las manos para aclarar su mente mientras susurraba para sí mismo sumido en el pánico.

―Qué es lo que han hecho. Qué han hecho. Qué han hecho.

En ese preciso momento, apareció ante nosotros el _shemlen_ más presuntuosamente absurdo que hubiera visto.

―¿Magos? ―sonaba encantado de vernos―. ¿No estáis con los bandidos?

Esto era algo inesperado. Nos habíamos preparado para otro Adamant, para magos corruptos atando demonios para crear un ejército o para tevinteranos arrebatándole a la fuerza conocimiento oculto a algún espíritu. Pero no nos habíamos preparado para un niño con cuerpo de hombre lo suficientemente orgulloso como para pensar que íbamos a empezar a cubrirle con lirio sin siquiera saber quienes éramos. Era absurdo.

Solas expuso su desacuerdo y sus quejas y aquel mago tuvo la osadía de responder con presunción.

―Comprendo que esto pueda resultar confuso para alguien que no haya estudiado a los demonios pero, si nos ayudáis, puedo...

Supe que no se volvería a llevar una cucharada de gachas a esa triste boca nunca más. Solas no podía permitir que aquél hombre siguiera viviendo del mismo modo en que yo no podía permitir que una brecha permaneciese abierta mientras expulsaba demonios. Aquella persona era todo lo que los dalishanos odiaban de los _shemlen_ e incluso algo peor, aquél hombre era el tipo de mago que daba a los qunari motivos para taparnos la boca, era el tipo de mago que hacía que el rito de tranquilidad pareciera algo razonable, era el tipo de mago que hacía que los templarios fueran lo suficientemente crueles como para dejar que un chico como Cole muriera de hambre.

Escupí a sus pies.

―¿Quieres un consejo? Yo me abstendría de explicarle nada sobre demonios a este hombre de aquí.

―¡Escuchadme! Fui uno de los magos más expertos del Círculo de Kirkwall…

Toro de Hierro resopló.

―Eso no es ningún mérito en el historial de nadie, amigo.

Además era una absoluta mentira. A pesar de todas las cosas por las que odiaba los Círculos, la Angustia garantizaba cierta competencia. Además, cualquier mago que hubiera sobrevivido a Kirkwall se lo pensaría mucho antes de invocar a un demonio para que le ayudase. Por lo menos después de Orsino.

Solas le hizo callar, creciéndose admirablemente en su rabia. La ira afiló sus facciones, le dio brillo a sus ojos y coloreó sus mejillas mientras explicaba la gravedad de la infamia que aquél mago había cometido al corromper a un espíritu de la sabiduría.

―El círculo de invocación. Hay que romperlo, hay que romper la atadura. Si no intentamos matarlo, no habrá conflicto con su naturaleza, no es un demonio.

La autoridad en la voz de Solas imponía sumisión y el mago se acongojó ante nosotros. No podría decir que surtió un efecto diferente en mí; no habría nada que no pudiera haber hecho por Solas en aquél momento. Se me retorció el estómago cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme con expresión de súplica.

―Inquisidora, por favor.

Mantuvo apropiadamente el título _shemlen_ , pero se dirigía a mí como _lethallin_. Era Solas rogándome. A mí. Como si no estuviera ya completamente sometida a su voluntad.

―Salvaremos a tu amigo, Solas.

Una emoción que no supe identificar del todo cruzó su rostro; ¿acaso había pensado que no le ayudaría?

―Gracias ―murmuró, su alivio era palpable. Su aura rozó la mía a la velocidad del rayo y sentí un abrumador campo de energía rodearme. Estaba bajo su protección.

Mire a Blackwall y a Toro de Hierro y repetí las órdenes por si acaso no habían quedado claras.

―¡Solo rompemos las piedras! Defendeos del demonio, provocadle, aturdidle si podéis, perseguidle, pero no le ataquéis. Centraos en vuestra seguridad y en romper el círculo. Nos hemos enfrentado a suficientes demonios del orgullo como para permitirnos una desventaja si las cosas se ponen feas.

Que los Creadores los bendigan. Cassandra y Vivienne se habrían negado, pero aquellos dos guerreros se lo tomaron como algo personal, como un reto personal. Aun así, no hubo una manera limpia de llevar a cabo aquello; las piedras de invocación nos superaban en número lo que causó que la situación se tornara en el caos más absoluto.

Solas invocó el abismo dentro del círculo, arrastrando al demonio hacia el centro, ralentizándole y pegándole al suelo, dándole así tiempo a nuestros dos guerreros para que pudieran destruir las rocas. Desafortunadamente, no pude invocar el vacío sin temer que el demonio caminara hacia él por lo que tuve que valerme solo de rayos y fuego.

Tiré del Velo, intentando desenredar el maná que unía las piedras. Lo habían hecho con poco cuidado y cada vez que intentaba desenredarlo se anudaba más. No muy lejos, Blackwall se escondía detrás de su escudo y provocaba al demonio mientras desviaba cada uno de sus golpes, ganando así tiempo para que Toro de Hierro pudiera incrustar su hacha en una piedra de invocación. El demonio me lanzó una masa de rayos, pero incluso sin el escudo de Solas, habrían tenido poco efecto; la electricidad había corrido por mis venas desde que era niña.

Ahora mi cuerpo la reconocía como magia amiga y no me hacía daño. Le devolví al demonio sus rayos. La luz le deslumbró durante un momento, luego reparó en mí y comenzó a perseguirme. Corrí hacia adelante para evitar su abrazo y entonces hubo una explosión de energía cuando rompieron la última piedra. Inmediatamente el demonio adquirió la forma de una mujer elfa.

La energía que la rodeaba ondeaba lentamente en forma de densas hebras mientras iba muriendo como un estanque en plena sequía. La corrupción se había extendido demasiado. Solas se arrodilló ante ella y susurró " _lethallin_ ". Ya me había dicho que este espíritu era uno de sus más viejos amigos, pero nunca había oído a nadie referirse a un espíritu como si fuera parte del Pueblo.

Todo era nuevo, pero deslucido para ella.

Su fuerza había disminuido debido al trabajo que supuso romper el círculo, Solas cayó de rodillas sumido en la angustia. Me avergonzaba mirar, desee poder fundirme en el Velo para darles un momento de intimidad, desee ser incapaz de entender cada palabra que se decían para ser tan inconsciente de ello como Blackwall o Toro de Hierro. Pero no pude, así que decidí que aquello sería una de de esas cosas de las que no se hablaría, algo solo de Solas. Había perdido a su amigo más cercano, ninguna palabra podría calmar ese dolor y se merecía poder llevar su duelo como él quisiera.

Solas se levantó y me miró a los ojos durante un momento. No dije nada para apaciguar su rabia, entonces sus ojos se estrecharon en señal de agradecimiento antes de que se encaminara hacia el mago y sus compañeros. Una magia oscura crepitó en el ambiente y Solas le dejó suspendido en el aire. En tan solo un segundo, le partió el cuello a aquél idiota y agarró a otro antes de que el primero llegara a tocar el suelo. Solas le hundió la garganta como si esta fuera de pasta de papel, luego alcanzó a la tercera por la espalda justo cuando se había girado para huir. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de ella y se inclinó hacia atrás para entrelazar los dedos en su nuca. Con un movimiento fluido empujó la cabeza de la maga hacia adelante tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo a procesar lo que había pasado.

Casi podía saborear su decepción; había acabado demasiado rápido. Ninguno de los tres intentó siquiera usar un hechizo defensivo.

―Joder ―terció Toro de Hierro en lo que fue un susurro de admiración.

―Necesito pasar un tiempo solo ―Solas ni siquiera se dio la vuelta―. Os veré de nuevo en Feudo Celestial.

Blackwall, Toro de Hierro y yo nos quedamos en silencio y estupefactos mientras él se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace un tiempo leí en Reddit que el nombre de esta misión en inglés, _All New, Faded for Her_ , es un anagrama; si cambiamos el orden de las letras podemos obtener _Dread Wolf Fen'Harel_. Lloro...


	22. Sobre la cúspide

Después de que Solas se hubiera marchado, quemé los cuerpos. La guerra civil ya había sembrado las Llanuras Exaltadas con suficientes cadáveres; no podía permitir que estos magos causaran más estragos. Cuando acabamos nos dirigimos de vuelta a la cueva para recuperar nuestro equipaje pero un picor en la palma de la mano me decía que había una grieta cerca.

Al haber dejado vivir a un demonio, Toro de Hierro y Blackwall se encontraban con más ganas que nunca de luchar. Y debía confesar que yo me sentía igual. El haber visto a Solas consumido por la ira me había hecho retener una energía que me moría por quemar. Encontramos demonios en unas deterioradas ruinas a la orilla del Evanuris, pero hasta que no sellé la grieta no reconocí aquel lugar.

―Por el Lobo Terrible ―murmuré mirando las paredes que me rodeaban.

―¿Qué pasa? ―dijo Blackwall mirando hacia arriba desde donde permanecía agachado mientras cercenaba la garra de un demonio para llevársela a Helisma.

Di un giro completo sobre mi misma fijándome en la estructura. Aquella habitación alguna vez había estado cubierta por un techo abovedado, sostenido con arcos y columnas y decorado con baldosas de cerámica fina que ahora crujía hecha añicos bajo nuestros pies. El suelo se inclinaba en ángulos peculiares que habían servido para canalizar agua. Solas me había hablado de aquel lugar.

―Son unos antiguos baños élficos.

Blackwall gruñó intentando sonar como alguien interesado en la cultura élfica mientras arrancaba un colmillo venenoso de las fauces de un demonio. Sorprendentemente, Toro de Hierro sí hizo un sonido de aprobación sincera.

―Lo cierto es que me daría un jodido baño. Con un par de elfos medio desnudos que me frotaran la espalda y me dieran un masaje con aceite perfumado...

Blackwall resopló y yo comencé a deambular para explorar el lugar mientras Toro de Hierro continuaba profundizando en su fantasía. Subí unos escalones hacia el segundo piso e imaginé los corredores brillando con oro y magia. Mis ancestros habían recorrido estos salones, sus delicadas túnicas habían acariciado estos suelos y sus voces habían hecho eco en los techos de mármol.

―Acampemos aquí.

—¿Qué? —No respondieron al unísono pero casi.

―A mi tampoco me importaría que un par de elfos medio desnudos me dieran un masaje ―bromeé. ―Solo tengo que ir al Velo al por ellos. No tengo el don de Solas para la exploración, pero ponme en medio de unas ruinas y algo podré hacer.

―Los magos os divertís de maneras muy extrañas.

Decidí hacer más atractiva mi oferta.

―Puedo poner una runa de fuego allí, en la parte poco profunda del río y... agua caliente para todos.

―Está bien, pero solo si... ―la media sonrisa de Toro de Hierro me decía lo que vendría a continuación― me frotas la espalda.

―Claro.

Mi respuesta le pilló con la guardia baja, pero recuperó rápido la compostura.

―¿Medio desnuda?

―¿Solo medio desnuda?

―Joder, jefa.

―Recuerdas que soy dalishana, ¿no?

―Si usaras un poco de aceite perfumado y...

―Tampoco te pases.

―Traeré el equipaje ―dijo Blackwall con resignación, nuestra conversación estaba agotando su sentido de la decencia hasta el extremo.

Mientras se iba, Toro de Hierro me ayudó a quitar la madera y los residuos que se habían ido apilando a lo largo de la orilla. Imaginé que la curva del río una vez se utilizó como unos baños al aire libre protegidos, como aun se hallaban, por dos deteriorados muros y una especie de soportales que se abrían a pequeñas alcobas para permitir más privacidad.

Cuando limpiamos el borde del río, dibujé un glifo bajo el agua en la orilla y usé también algo de magia para ralentizar la corriente. En seguida el agua se puso caliente y brillante con una suave luz anaranjada. Comoportándonos como los salvajes que la mayoría de humanos asumían que los qunari y los dalishanos eran, Toro de Hierro y yo nos despojamos de nuestra armadura y saltamos al agua sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hizo falta provocar un poco a Blackwall para convencerle de que se uniera a nosotros cuando volvió, aunque en realidad solo habríamos necesitado insistir lo suficiente como para que sintiera que había presentado cierta reticencia. Nunca dejaría que pensáramos que un Guarda Gris podría sentirse ansioso por algo tan frívolo como darse un baño.

―Supongo que a estos viejos músculos les vendrá bien ―accedió finalmente antes de meterse en el agua. ―Aunque este agua arde terriblemente, Inquisidora.

Me reí y ejercí control sobre el glifo para que no se pusiera más caliente, después tanteé el fondo en busca de un guijarro suave del tamaño de mi palma. Caminé a través del agua hasta colocarme detrás de Toro de Hierro, su enorme cuerpo me tapaba completamente. Tal y como había prometido, comencé a frotar.

Era una bestia, sus músculos eran duros como la roca bajo mi tacto y su piel gris era casi lo suficientemente gruesa como para ocultarlos. Me pedía que le frotara más y más fuerte, tanto que temía rasparle la piel. Sin embargo, él gruñía con satisfacción, por lo que establecí un ritmo. Cuando terminé, mis brazos temblaban del esfuerzo; en Refugio solía cepillar a los caballos de Dennet con más suavidad.

―Muy bien, te toca, jefa.

Me sumergí de nuevo en el agua e intercambiamos posiciones, aunque tuve que buscar un guijarro más pequeño y él ni siquiera necesitaba estar de pie para llevar a cabo su tarea. Me frotó la espalda con el mismo cuidado que si hubiera sido una muñeca de porcelana, lo cual agradecí, teniendo en cuenta nuestra diferencia en cuanto a proporciones. Para lo corpulento que era, Toro de Hierro tenía un destacable lado delicado, sujetaba el guijarro con la fuerza adecuada para frotar y no raspar mientras que con la otra mano colocada sobre mi cadera me sujetaba.

A pesar de la situación, no había deseo en su contacto, además, recordaba haber detectado alguna vez cómo miraba de soslayo a Dorian. De cualquier modo, parecía más interesado en debatir los beneficios de los diferentes metales de fabricación con Blackwall. Mientras discutían la efectividad de la piedra del alba (sobre la cual debía admitir que tenía un precioso tono rosado), unas furiosas salpicaduras llamaron mi atención hacia algunos peces que se habían quedado atrapados en la barrera con la que había ralentizado la corriente. Nos reímos al ver nuestra inesperada próxima cena y nos obligamos a envolvernos de nuevo en nuestras harapientas prendas para prepararla.

Algo más tarde, me acurruqué en mi saco de dormir y me maravillé pensando en cómo los tres habíamos compartido un baño a pesar de nuestras diferencias culturales. No había habido tensión ni intenciones ocultas, lo que contrastaba drásticamente con mi experiencia de hacía unos meses con Solas en las termas. Mientras que ni Toro de Hierro ni Blackwall mostraron nada más que curiosidad casual acerca de la extensión de mi _vallaslin_ , Solas había seguido cada línea con una lentitud deliberada mientras me acariciaba con la mirada.

Me imaginé cómo habría sido si Solas y no Toro de Hierro me hubiera frotado la espalda con una mano en mi cadera para mantener el equilibrio mientras... Con dedos suaves y delicados…

El calor se extendió en mi interior, acumulándose entre mis piernas y mi mano se deslizó hacia abajo para alentar el placer que parecía querer abrirse camino cada vez que pensaba en él. Recordé nuestro beso en el Velo, su lengua invadiendo mi boca, a él invadiendo mi cuerpo. Recordé cuando deslizó su lengua por la palma de mi mano, cuando dijo que quería poseerme. ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras que Cole le había robado? "Atar, rogar, romper".

Joder, Creadores.

No hizo falta nada más. Contuve un gemido y me balancee silenciosamente sobre aquella cúspide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En caso de que quedara alguna duda, Lavellan está más que preparada para que Solas de algún paso.


	23. Quizá alguno de estos días

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas vuelve a Feudo Celestial.

Me separé de Blackwall y de Toro de Hierro en la armería y subí las escaleras que conducían a la entrada secundaria de la rotunda de Solas. El salón principal siempre estaba hasta arriba de miles de problemas que no dudaban en echarme encima cada vez que pasaba por allí. No iba a permitir que esos problemas me alejaran de Solas, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que esperar. El día anterior su paso había sido como el de un desastre natural, solo dejando muerte y destrucción a sus espaldas, y no estaba segura de si esa ira se habría convertido ya en duelo.

Consciente de su naturaleza meditativa, golpeé ligeramente la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrirla despacio.

―¿ _Hahren_?

Solo escuché el graznido de una docena de cuervos y el rasgar de las plumas sobre el pergamino desde los pisos superiores. La silla de su escritorio estaba vacía, su vara y sus cosas seguían sin estar allí. Por un momento, fui incapaz asimilar aquella habitación sin él.

No había vuelto.

Me sentí mareada y mi visión bailó. El fresco sobre la pared curvada pareció girar a mi alrededor y envolverme hasta que el ojo de la Inquisición brilló en la oscuridad, deteniendo el mundo con su mirada. Cuatro enormes lobos le daban la espalda a la espada de la Misericordia y aullaban como si ni el propio Fen’Harel tuviera el valor de hacerle frente.

Percibí ira en las pinceladas y pensé: "¿Y si no vuelve nunca más?"

De repente sentí que había demasiadas puertas carcomidas, demasiados muros, demasiados techos bloqueando el cielo, demasiados metros de piedra entre la tierra y mis pies. Mi corazón pareció pararse, luego estableció un ritmo más rápido que me costaba seguir. _Fenedhis_ , se me iba a salir del pecho. El aire parecía denso y viciado, no podía respirar, no podía tocar el Velo, no podía ver el sol.

Me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta por la que había entrado, bajé las escaleras tan tranquila como fui capaz, contando cada paso para evitar salir corriendo. Cuando llegué a treinta, ya tenía un plan: Saldría por la puerta principal de Feudo Celestial y caminaría sobre la nieve hasta que ya no pudiera ver la fortaleza y entonces me desahogaría. Arremetería a golpes contra algo e invocaría el puto vacío si hacía falta para quemar mi maná hasta quedarme seca. Si podía alejarme lo suficiente como para que nadie me viera, podría permitirme derrumbarme hasta que el pánico pasara y nadie tendría por qué saber nada.

Ya había llegado a la mitad del puente de entrada cuando le vi en la distancia, un copo de oscuridad sobre la nieve. Sentí como una oleada de alivio viva y suave arrastraba el caos que había guiado mis pasos hasta allí.

Solas.

Aunque sus hombros estaban hundidos por la fatiga y la pena, sus pasos eran determinados. Alcancé el final del puente y esperé, haciendo como si no sintiera que el nexo brillante que nos unía no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera tirar de él y arrastrarle a casa. Cuando la sombra que proyectaba la entrada a Feudo Celestial le cubrió, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Todo lo que había pensado decirle murió en mi garganta, Solas continuó caminando hasta colocarse frente a mí, forzándome a mirar hacia arriba o a mirar hacia otro lado. No me habría sido posible mirar hacia otro lado. Había algo extrañamente frío en su expresión, sus facciones sometidas bajo una máscara muy estudiada.

―No estaba segura de que fueras a volver ―susurré.

―Durante un tiempo yo tampoco lo estuve. ―Dio un paso más hacia mí, sus dedos descalzos tocaron los míos sobre la nieve. Algo tan simple. Algo tan meditadamente simple.

―Fue solo durante un breve periodo, no obstante.

― _Ma serannas_.

―Te comportaste como una verdadera amiga. Hiciste todo cuanto fuiste capaz para ayudar, cómo podría abandonarte ahora.

Aquella palabra pareció quedarse flotando en mi mente. Ahora. Quizá en alguna ocasión anterior o en algún futuro próximo, pero no ahora. En ese aspecto no me hacía ilusiones. Solas no era un hombre dado a las promesas eternas, aun cuando su mayor miedo era morir solo.

―No tienes por que sentirte solo.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude confiar en alguien. ―Solas enterró un dedo del pie en la nieve justo debajo del mío, un gesto tan tímido que apenas pude conectarlo con los ápices de oscuridad que tan a menudo percibía en él.

Levanté la mirada y pude percibir su debate interno, sus ojos se estrecharon en busca de algo. Casi pude imaginar lo que encontró: una balanza. Medía el peso de sus deseos en un lado y su remordimiento en el otro; un motivo secreto por el cual debíamos permanecer separados, el mismo motivo por el cual la Pesadilla le llamó “ _harellan”_. Y a juzgar por su expresión, aun no había hallado el equilibrio.

―Entiendo ―dije, dándole a entender que yo solo le quería a él, que sus secretos se los podía quedar Dirthamen. Teníamos que dejar de fingir que podíamos ignorar lo que estaba pasando.

―Pensaré en ello ―dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza―. Te lo agradezco.

Volvimos a Feudo Celestial juntos y mientras, pude volver a sentir el sol en la piel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirthamen: dios élfico de los secretos.


	24. Gracia perversa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado qué historia contó Lavellan durante la partida de cartas?

Dorian estaba leyendo junto a la ventana con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y el dorso de la mano pegado a los labios. Fuera lo que fuera, acaparaba toda su atención, así que me apoyé sobre el brazo de su sillón y esperé. Él se acomodó, colocó un codo sobre mi muslo y pasó de página.

Se había convertido en un hábito nuestro particular. En Refugio aprendí que Dorian era simplemente incapaz de dejar un libro antes de haber dado con lo que fuera que estaba buscando entre sus páginas, y él aprendió que yo siempre estaba más que dispuesta a esperar. Así que nunca le interrumpía hasta que había termindao y él nunca tenía que preocuparse de que a mí me carcomiera la impaciencia.

Josephine había traído un trío de magos a Feudo Celestial con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos pudiera convertirse en mi tutor. Aunque aun tenía que decidir qué campo de estudio me interesaba más, era más cuestión de cómo eran los propios magos que de mis aptitudes. Me irritaba que aquel asunto no se le hubiera encargado a Vivienne; por lo menos ella habría valorado a los candidatos según sus habilidades.

No podía insultar a Solas estudiando magia de las grietas bajo la tutela de una vieja loca tan obsesionada con el Velo que había olvidado su propio nombre. Y tampoco podía seguir las lecciones de una elfa convencida de que el _dirth'ena enasalin_ pertenecía a la Capilla. Helaine era la viva definición de una elfa de ciudad tan orgullosa de haber ascendido posiciones entre los humanos, que creía que su talento debía ser automáticamente asumido.

Eso nos dejaba con el nevarro mortalitasi, Viuus Anaxas. Hablaba de su arte con la seriedad que esta merecía, pero incluso si las otras magas hubieran sido perfectamente competentes, dudaba que pudiera haberme resistido a la fascinación que el nevarro me suscitaba. Después de la magia de sangre, la necromancia era la disciplina que se consideraba más tabú entre las escuelas arcanas y, que yo supiera, ningún dalishano había llegado a ser nigromante. Solo eso habría bastado para convencerme. Además, mi relación con Dorian solo había conseguido incrementar mi interés sobre el tema. La primera vez que alzó un cadáver para que luchara en combate, lo observé con tal fascinación que una flecha estuvo a punto de atravesarme la rodilla.

Dorian cerró su libro con un golpe seco, sacándome de mi ensoñación y proyectando motas de polvo que revolotearon a la luz de la vela.

―Vengo a pedirte un favor.

―¿En tu cuarto o en el mío? ―dijo guiñándome un ojo.

En poco tiempo se había extendido el rumor absurdo de que Dorian y yo éramos amantes. A menudo abandonábamos Feudo Celestial juntos para poner en práctica nuestros hechizos más peligrosos en soledad, y nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde bebiendo en mis aposentos en varias ocasiones. No obstante, sospechaba que aquel rumor tenía un origen político. Quizá se trataba del último intento desesperado de su padre de usar la vida privada de su hijo para sus propios intereses.

―Aquí mismo, en la biblioteca.

―¡Vaya! Así que es cierto lo que dicen de las dalishanas.

―Creeme, es cier... Espera, ¿qué es lo que dicen de las dalishanas?

―Que las mujeres elfas aceptáis innumerables amantes, tal es el grado de vuestra lujuria salvaje. O al menos así es como lo retrata la popular compañía del teatro de Minrathous ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―Bueno, pero aun así si me tomaras ahora, entonces solo tendría un amante. No sabía que a los tevinteranos se os dieran tan mal las matemáticas.

Dorian alzó una ceja, y señaló hacia la barandilla que se asomaba al estudio de Solas.

―¿Acaso dejó el calvo tanto que desear como para no tenerle en cuenta?

La sangre debió huir de mis mejillas, porque el deleite inesperado que avivó los ojos de Dorian me dijo que no había esperado reacción alguna por mi parte; lo sentí como si hubiera sido una puñalada, como cuando Sera decía cosas raras sobre mi madre.

―No puede ser. ¿Acaso arde la joven maga por el maestro? ¡Qué escándalo!

―¿Hablamos de ti y Alexius ahora?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.  

―Sí, bueno, ¿cómo fue lo que dijo Sera? ¿Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición?

Era el momento de cambiar de tema. No estaba por la labor de tener aquella conversación con Dorian teniendo en cuenta que no podía contar con el propio Solas para que hablara por sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, por Feudo Celestial ya corrían miles de rumores sobre mí y uno más no me haría daño.

―Ya, pues mientras tú estás ocupado proyectando tus problemas sobre mí, que sepas que Toro de Hierro y yo estuvimos anoche chapoteando desnudos en el Evanuris y frotándonos la espalda mutuamente y…

Dorian contuvo la respiración.

―Entonces supongo que sí que tienes un amante después de todo. Bueno, ¿no habías venido a pedirme un favor?

Fue un tanto revelador que no hiciera más preguntas al respecto. Parecía ser cierto que había notado algo entre ellos.

―De hecho, así es. Quería pedirte prestado _El camino del nigromante_.

Arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba a la estantería y recorría con el pulgar los títulos de los libros hasta que encontró un grueso tomo de tapas de cuero.

―He aquí otro de los motivos por los que se hablará de cómo el perverso pero increíblemente agraciado tevinetrano corrompió a la Inquisidora.

― _Ma serannas_ , te lo devolveré pronto.

―Por favor, no lo hagas. Ya sé que yo hago que parezca algo fácil, pero eso es solo porque soy brillante. Querrás leerlo con atención varias veces antes de invocar cualquier cosa del otro lado del Velo. Hazme saber si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa.

Me reí.

―No creo que Viuus Anaxas esté por la labor de dejar que…

―¡Aquí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¡Casi empezamos sin ti!

Mierda. Varric. Entre haber tenido que ponerme al día con todo el trabajo que dejé de lado el día anterior y mi desafortunado ataque de pánico, había olvidado que le había prometido a Varric una partida a la Gracia perversa.

―No podíamos dejarte fuera, ¿verdad?

Le apreté el brazo en un gesto de afecto y esperé que no se tomara mal que lo hubiera olvidado; aun seguíamos recuperándonos de nuestra confrontación de ideas con todo el asunto de Cole. Dorian, por su parte, no se permitiría abstenerse de una sesión de bebida y juego en compañía.

No se me escapó el detalle de que Varric nos condujo a Dorian y a mí a través del estudio de Solas sin pararse a invitarle, aunque era muy improbable que quisiera unirse a nosotros. A pesar de que Varric parecía haber sido capaz de perdonarme a mí, estaba claro que seguía resentido con Solas y que pensaba que le había negado a Cole la oportunidad de crecer. Donde una vez compartieron conversaciones sobre cultura enana, ahora solo había silencio. Mientras atravesábamos la rotunda, me fijé en cómo Solas mezclaba pintura en el suelo; un tono cobalto, el mismo color de la armadura de un Guarda Gris. Esperaba que pintar le ayudara a apaciguar su dolor ya que compartirlo parecía no ser una opción.

Encontramos la taberna extrañamente vacía y me pregunté se debía a que la reunión del liderazgo de la Inquisición había espantado al resto de personas, temerosas de excederse bajo la mirada de sus superiores. Fuera como fuera, cuando tomé asiento entre Josephine y Cassandra, Cullen se levantó abruptamente. Por un momento, nuestros ojos se encontraron y estoy segura de que me estremecí. En aquel instante, nuestra posición respecto al otro, él de pie y yo sentada, me provocó una reacción involuntaria mientras me recordé sometida ante él.

―Parece que sois suficientes ―dijo incómodo―, y yo tengo miles de cosas que hacer.

Dorian, inconsciente de todo lo que había pasado, no pensaba permitir que se marchara. Si Varric estaba al tanto de algo, era de que me habían practicado un exorcismo, pero no sabía quién o por qué y no dio indicación alguna de ello mientras le insistía a Cullen para que tomara asiento. Reacio a formar una escena, el Comandante se sentó con la espalda rígida y aceptó su mano de cartas.

Había jugado lo suficiente a la Gracia perversa en Refugio como para saber desenvolverme, pero con Varric, Toro de Hierro y Josephine obviamente no me hallaba en mi liga. Afortunadamente, Cabot hacía fluir la cerveza y Varric sabía cómo hacer que todos participáramos en la conversación, así que las horas pasaron rápido. No fue hasta que empecé a contarle a todo el mundo la historia de cuando el clan acampó en las ruinas de Tirashan, que comencé a darme cuenta de lo borracha que estaba.

Era precisamente el tipo de historia que jamás le habría contado a nadie que no perteneciera al clan. El tipo de locura escandalosa que solía cometer cuando mi magia aun era joven, toda orgullo, pasión temeraria y entusiasmo.

―Una noche, algunos de los cazadores dijeron que habían escuchado ruidos extraños. Como era la recién nombrada Primera de la Custodia Istimaethoriel, me enviaron con ellos para investigar. En lo más profundo de las ruinas encontramos a dos conejos de orejas redondas.

Debajo de la mesa, Sera me pellizcó la pierna con suficiente fuerza como para dejarme marca.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, cara pintada.

―Quiero decir... dos elfos de ciudad ―aclaré―. Era obvio que estaban intentando... reconectar con sus raíces dalishanas. Habían creado un círculo de invocación para Andruil, la diosa de la caza. Tenían en su poder un libro de encantamientos, probablemente conseguido en una casa de subastas, y parecían convencidos de poder volver a traer al mundo a los Creadores. Idiotas. Así que decidí darles un susto. Y… bueno, debería aclarar que mi relación con ambos cazadores era... particularmente estrecha.

Aquella última frase provocó risitas y una mirada pícara por parte de Dorian.

―Parece una obra de teatro tevinterana.

―Obviamente, nadie puede invocar a una diosa y mucho menos atarla entre unas cuantas piedras, pero ellos no lo sabían. Así que, en el clímax de su hechizo, el cual solo invocó un enjambre de volutas inofensivas, los cazadores arrojaron bombas de humo en el centro del círculo. Y cuando el humo se disipó, ahí estaba yo, completamente desnuda y actuando lo mejor que podía para parecer una diosa con volutas revoloteando a mi alrededor y todo.

»Aquellos pobres tontos cayeron de rodillas completamente inconscientes de que mi cuerpo estaba marcado en honor a June, de pies a cabeza. La cosa es que, hay una famosa leyenda que cuenta que una vez Andruil fue capaz de capturar al Lobo Terrible y a cambio de su liberación le exigió que pagara pasando un año y un día con ella en la cama, pero finalmente el Lobo Terrible consiguió escapar. Así que les dije que requeriría sus servicios en su lugar y, tan rápido como pudieron, se quitaron toda la ropa. Justo entonces, mis cazadores aparecieron de entre la oscuridad, con los arcos tensados y las armaduras reflejando la luz de mi magia.

»Y entonces les dije: “Pero primero, debéis demostrar que valéis para la batalla”. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y uno de aquellos pobres se meó encima. Huyeron de allí tan rápido como os podáis imaginar, con los culos al descubierto y brillando a la luz de la luna durante todo el camino hasta el pueblo donde vivían.

La última parte causó intensas carcajadas, Toro de Hierro golpeó la mesa con el puño tan fuerte que nuestras jarras se menearon peligrosamente. Josephine se quedó sin palabras, por una parte parecía impresionada, por otra preocupada de que aquella historia pudiera dañar la reputación de la Inquisidora. Como si no lo estuviera ya, teniendo en cuenta los rumores que corrían sobre mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _dirth'ena enasalin_ : El conocimiento que llevó a la victoria.


	25. Perdón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen y la Inquisidora dejan el asunto del exorcismo atrás.

Cuando terminé de contar mi historia, Toro de Hierro insistió en jugar otra ronda y antes de que me diera cuenta, algunos de nosotros habíamos empezado a apostar ropa en vez de dinero. No fue hasta que Cullen ya estaba medio desnudo cuando percibí que había algo raro. Independientemente de lo que hubiera bebido el comandante, sus apuestas parecían demasiado arriesgadas para alguien que ha recibido formación en estrategia militar. Aun así, continuó aumentando cada apuesta hasta que lo hubo perdido todo menos su anillo.

Cuando Josephine hubo recogido todas sus ganancias y los demás dejaron de bromear, poco a poco los jugadores empezaron a retirarse casi por hacerle un favor a Cullen que estaba rígido e incómodo. Le dediqué una media sonrisa antes de levantarme de la mesa y darme la vuelta lo suficientemente rápido como para sentir el mundo tambalearse a mi alrededor.

No había llegado a dar tres pasos cuando me llamó.

—Inquisidora.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para recordar de golpe todo lo que había pasado; cuerdas apretándome las muñecas y los tobillos, el corazón golpeándome el pecho. _El castigo divino hará retroceder a algunos demonios al Velo, pero los más fuertes lucharán._ Me quedé paralizada, sin saber qué hacer. Escuché su silla arrastrarse y el leve sonido de sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera. Fue el miedo y no la curiosidad lo que me hizo girarme hacia él.

Se mantuvo a no más de un brazo de distancia, había una mezcla de culpa y pena en sus facciones. Se arrodilló muy despacio.

—Vuestro coraje hace que me avergüence de mí mismo, Inquisidora. —Reconocí el temblor de su voz debido a la falta de lirio, así como la osadía que otorgaban demasiadas jarras de cerveza...

—Os privasteis de vuestra propia magia, os dejasteis atar y afrontasteis la peor cara de un templario para proteger a la Inquisición. Os dije que si no había demonio tendría que rogar vuestro perdón.

Estaba completamente borracha y no encontraba palabras con las que responder. Era una locura.

—Hicisteis lo que debíais hacer, y...

—Perdonadme.

—¡Eran mis órdenes!

Creadores, aquello no debería haber pasado. Cullen estaba viviendo un infierno en el que yo le había puesto. En el que mis dudas le habían puesto. Llevaba meses evitando el lirio y había empezado a consumirlo otra vez por mi culpa.

—Perdonadme.

—Cullen, basta. ¡No hay nada que perdonar!

—Vuestra mano tiembla cuando os entrego mis informes.

Era absolutamente cierto. Podía hacerle frente a una horda de demonios, pero saber que aquel _shemlen_ podía drenar todo mi maná con tan solo chasquear los dedos, hacía que le temiera como si fuera el propio Elgar’nan.

—Perdonadme, Heraldo.

Oh.

Claro.

No rogaba mi perdón sino el de Andraste. Su fe era lo único que le ayudaba a soportar la falta de lirio en su organismo, y al haberle practicado un exorcismo a la Heraldo de Andraste la había puesto en duda. No podía ser la elegida de Andraste y haber sido una víctima de una posesión al mismo tiempo, por lo que sus actos solo habían demostrado una falta de fe. Cada vez que me estremecía no era sino otra señal de que yo tampoco tenía fe en él. Joder. Mierda, joder.

Yo le había metido en esto.

En medio del caos, antes de que el Canciller Roderick huyera con el resto de supervivientes a través de la senda de verano, Cullen me cogió del brazo y dijo que quizá yo podría encontrar un camino. Se le daba fatal mentir y cada centímetro de su cara decía «adiós», pero lo dijo de todos modos para que tuviera algo a lo que aferrarme. Yo podía hacer lo mismo por él en aquel momento, aunque el papel que yo desempeñaba dentro de su fe me incomodara.

Le acaricié levemente la cabeza, mis dedos surcaron sus rizos dorados.

Era extraño mirar hacia abajo y encontrarse con él, mi condición de elfa siempre me obligaba a mirar hacia arriba, pero sin su casco de león y sin su armadura parecía mucho más pequeño y vulnerable. Sería muy fácil matarle, tan solo con abrir una grieta, tan solo con invocar rayos, tan solo con incendiar la habitación. Comprendí lo que se proponía, dejaba ese poder en mi mano durante un momento para que pudiera darme cuenta de que no era algo que realmente quisiera hacer. Para que pudiera darme cuenta de no era algo que él hubiera querido hacerme a mí tampoco.

—Te perdono.


	26. Ar lath ma, vhenan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas sucumbe. Balcony Lovin'.

Cuando volvimos de las Llanuras Exaltadas hacia el atardecer, Sera tenía en mente arrastrarme de nuevo a la taberna para beber. Aquel día había sido una buena excursión para ambas, probablemente porque Solas no había venido y su ausencia parecía hacerme mucho menos élfica y agradable para ella.

Siempre y cuando hubiera flechas y payasadas de por medio, podíamos llevarnos bien, aunque lo cierto es que habíamos llegado a las manos discutiendo sobre magos o elfos en más de una ocasión. De cualquier modo, teníamos asumido que cualquiera de las dos podía soltarle un puñetazo a la otra en defensa propia. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cerveza ingerida la noche anterior, no tenía intención de beber aquel día también.

O por no menos, no tenía intención de beber tanto; Dorian había encontrado otro tomo de necromancia y pensó que podría interesarme, así que decidió invitarme a una copa de brandy de Antiva. Estaba a punto de tomar mi decisión y decantarme por seguir las enseñanzas de Viuus Anaxas, así que agradecí poder ahondar en el tema un poco más antes de decidirme. Dorian y yo nos separamos de Varric al pasar por delante de la chimenea del gran salón y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras mientras charlabamos acerca del uso de los huesos en las artes adivinatorias.

―Pero no solo importa la condición de la materia ósea. El tipo de cráneo que se use es crucial ―explicaba Dorian mientras cruzábamos la rotunda e indicaba con ambas manos el tamaño idóneo.

Solas levantó la vista de su escritorio cuando pasamos a su lado.

—Inquisidora. Quería... ―se detuvo. Miró a Dorian y luego de nuevo a mí—. ¿Tienes un momento?

Había una suavidad en su voz que nunca había escuchado antes, a Dorian tampoco se le escapó el detalle. Nos dio las buenas noches y se fue sin hacer ningún comentario jocoso, no obstante se detuvo justo antes de entrar en el hueco de la escalera para dedicarme una mirada significativa por encima del hombro.

Solas hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, indicándome que saliera de la rotunda hacia el gran salón. Dejé que me adelantara un paso para que pudiera guiarme y, para mi sorpresa, colocó su mano en la curvatura de mi espalda. No tuve que volverme para saber que Varric estaba anotando aquello en algún papel, justo detrás de nosotros.

Me guió hacia la tarima sobre la que descansaba el trono y pensé que quizás querría enseñarme algo abajo, en la gruta; a menudo ayudaba a Dagna a traducir runas élficas y habían conseguido crear varias runas de rayos bastante potentes. Sin embargo, giró hacia la izquierda, hacia donde se hallaba la puerta que conducía a mis aposentos.

Subí las antiguas escaleras de madera detrás de él como si se tratara de una rutina diaria, pero mi mente iba a toda velocidad. De todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, muy poco había sido realmente en privado. De hecho, no se había vuelto a dar el caso desde Refugio. A diferencia de Josephine y Dorian, Solas evitaba visitar mis aposentos y manteníamos nuestras conversaciones en la rotunda o durante el camino, por lo que siempre estábamos en compañía de alguien más.

La habitación estaba helada, el fuego ardía en la chimenea pero las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas de par en par y por ellas se colaba el aire invernal; parecía costarme recordar que las puertas se podían cerrar.

Me guió hacia el balcón, abriendo el espacio entre nosotros y girándose despacio para mirarme.

―¿Cómo eras antes? ―empezó sin preámbulos―. ¿Antes del Áncora? ¿Te ha afectado? ¿Te ha cambiado de algún modo? ¿Tus pensamientos, tus valores, tu... espíritu?

Algo pareció quedarse colgando de aquella última palabra, pero me sentí abrumada por el repentino aluvión de preguntas; rara vez Solas me había preguntado algo sobre mi vida antes de la Inquisición. Alcé mi mano izquierda, poniéndola a la luz que se reflejaba en la pared de piedra de la torre. Mi mundo había sido tan reducido junto a mi clan; era difícil adivinar si había sido la Inquisición o el Áncora lo que más me había cambiado.

―¿Crees que si eso me hubiera pasado me habría dado cuenta?

―No. Muy bien pensado.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Muestras una sabiduría que no había visto desde... ―hizo una pausa mientras consideraba cuidadosamente sus palabras― desde mis más profundos viajes a través de antiguos recuerdos en el Velo. No eres como esperaba.

―¿Qué es lo que he hecho que te haya sorprendido tanto?

―Has demostrado delicadeza en tus acciones, has demostrado una sabiduría que atenta contra todo lo que esperaba. Si los dalishanos han podido criar a alguien con un espíritu como el tuyo... quizá los haya juzgado mal.

Me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz. Bendita Sylaise, ¿aquello otra vez? A pesar de lo mucho que se ofendía cuando la gente asumía cosas sobre él basándose en la forma de sus orejas, se dio prisa en suponer que todos los que llevábamos _vallaslin_ éramos iguales.

―No creo que los dalishanos sean el perfecto modelo a seguir ―aunque me había hecho un sutil cumplido, tenía ganas de gritar. Nunca podría entender cómo un hombre con una perspectiva tan pulida sobre los espíritus y los demonios podía considerar que los pueblos de una raza entera estaban equivocados.

—Pero tenemos algo que merece la pena cuidar y honrar, el recuerdo de las antiguas vías, nuestras costumbres.

―Quizá sea eso. Supongo que es eso. La mayoría de la gente actúa sin apenas comprender el mundo.  Pero tú no.

Una vez, cuando todavía estábamos en Refugio, Solas me guiñó un ojo. Fue cuando él era simplemente mi _hahren_ , quien posiblemente me doblaba la edad y a quien encontraba tan atractivo como una manta de lana. Creadores, entonces le veía de forma diferente. Aquella vez me estaba quejando frustrada sobre cómo la mayoría de las personas eran incapaces de comprender mi experiencia en Risco Rojo. "Yo no soy como la mayoría", me dijo.

Por alguna razón me hizo recordar aquel momento, pero no pude unir los puntos que indicaban el por qué.

―Entonces, ¿qué significa esto Solas?

―Significa que no he olvidado el beso.

Una dulce y profunda puñalada en el corazón. ¿Cómo había cambiado la conversación tan rápido? Parecía ir inesperadamente, inexplicablemente, maravillosamente…

―Bien.

Di un paso hacia adelante y relajó su postura al instante. Del mismo modo en que se había mantenido rígido, con los hombros hacia atrás y las manos agarradas detrás de la espalda, ahora permanecía liviano y natural. Nos movimos el uno hacia el otro, en un pequeño baile de medias sonrisas y ojos entrecerrados. Yo estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, haciéndome preguntas a mi misma; encontraba difícil creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Era un Solas que nunca había visto antes, casi divertido, y no pude evitar invertir nuestros roles, adoptando su postura típica, echando los hombros hacia atrás y entrelazando mis manos a mi espalda.

Dio un paso hacia mí y elevó la barbilla, mirándome desde arriba justo antes de negar con la cabeza de la manera más leve posible: no.

Entonces se giró con el suficiente ímpetu como para que me diera cuenta de que de verdad pretendía marcharse. Recordé la ira en sus pinceladas, los lobos aullando, el terror que me invadió cuando pensé que no iba a volver nunca más. Le agarré del codo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mis uñas pellizcaran a través de la tela de su manga, desesperada por evitar su huida.

―No te vayas ―le dije, porque incluso entonces sabía que nunca se quedaría. Solas no era un hombre de promesas eternas.

―Será mejor a la larga ―dijo sin darse la vuelta―, pero perderte sería...

Algo se rompió. Se giró con brusquedad y su boca encontró la mía mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cintura. Su lengua tibia se deslizó sobre la mía generando el más delicioso contraste. Sus dedos rozaron mis costillas y yo sorbí su labio inferior acariciándolo con delicadeza entre mis dientes.

Le mordí con suavidad, solo lo suficiente como para que no se separara. ¿Cómo me las había arreglado para atraparle? Solas me envolvió entre sus brazos, acercándome a él y apretándome con fuerza, haciendo que me doblara hacia atrás tal y como había hecho en el Velo. Y lo que había hecho entonces, lo estaba volviendo a repetir, de alguna manera presionaba para entrar en mí, irrumpiendo con una corriente rápida e inmensa. Se le escapó el más leve de los gemidos, su lengua profundizó su invasión transmitiéndome una extraña sensación de poder.

― _Ar lath ma, vhenan_.

Se retiró a propósito hacia el interior de mis aposentos, pero yo solo pude dejarme caer contra el marco de la puerta, debilitada e incapaz de pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo había podido Solas pasar de miradas furtivas a _ar lath ma_? Intenté recuperar el aliento; ¿cuándo había dejado de respirar? Me miró por encima del hombro, llamándome con los ojos oscurecidos. Parecía que algo le había hecho gracia.

Apoyé la cadera en el marco de la puerta, demasiado aturdida como para decir algo. Acortó la distancia entre nosotros de nuevo, sus labios luchaban por no sonreír pero su voz delataba su deleite.

―Imagino que nunca has estado con otro mago.

Mis dedos se movieron involuntariamente mientras contaba los nombres según los iba recordando. Nunca había considerado aquel hecho, pero no, nunca había estado con otro mago. Me ruboricé avergonzada; ¿acaso era la única maga de Thedas que no sabía lo que era aquello? Pensé en todas las veces que había rozado meramente el aura de otro mago y nunca se me había ocurrido que podía presionar. Joder.

―Me... acabas de follar con tu maná.

Si las palabras que escogí en aquél momento sonaron inapropiadas fue solo porque seguía atontada. Nunca había considerado aquella posibilidad. Él se rió suavemente y acarició mi pómulo con su pulgar, intentando, mas fracasando estrepitosamente, ocultar su orgullo ante aquella situación.

―Yo no he hecho tal cosa. ―Sonó verdaderamente incrédulo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos. Entonces se inclinó hacia abajo y atrapó la punta de mi oreja entre sus labios. ―Pero, desde luego, lo pienso hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hola? 
> 
> No hemos ni empezado y ya me estoy poniendo roja yo aquí sola mientras traduzco lol.


	27. Los magos lo hacen mejor

Me sentí como una adolescente de nuevo; temblorosa en la parte de atrás de una aravela, completamente inconsciente de lo que se suponía que debía hacer con un pene. Aquella primera vez había sido todo manos inseguras y lenguas torpes buscando un clímax rápido en lugar de prolongar el momento, porque ninguno de los dos sabíamos hacerlo mejor. Pero esta vez se trataba de magia, algo sobre lo que pensaba que había adquirido cierto control hacía mucho tiempo, algo que en aquella ocasión parecía que se me escapaba entre los dedos.

—Inténtalo.

Rocé a Solas con mi aura, sentí el temblor de la energía en su interior, fui haciendo presión poco a poco. Él asintió con los ojos entrecerrados mientras mi aura se iba abriendo camino hacia el interior de la suya. Todo ocurrió más deprisa de lo que esperaba, y caí dentro de su piscina de maná, como si fuera una bañera a rebosar, una inmersión cálida y extraña al mismo tiempo.

Solas emitió un sonido apreciativo que me aceleró el pulso, yo intenté profundizar mi inmersión. Era una sensación extrañamente maravillosa, un uso de maná sin estar quemándolo realmente.

—Recupéralo. —Su tono era firme, un recordatorio de que aquello no dejaba de ser un hechizo que debía ser llevado a cabo con cuidado.

¿Recupérarlo? Cuando me quise dar cuenta me encontraba de rodillas, bastante distraída debido a la posición de Solas, justo debajo de mí, entre mis piernas. Nos habíamos tumbado junto al fuego entre caricias y besos antes de que me hubiera atrevido a hacer aquello que al parecer el resto de magos habían aprendido durante la adolescencia.

Susurré al Velo, llamando de vuelta a mi maná, recuperándolo con una respiración. Como recompensa obtuve un breve temblor del cuerpo de Solas mientras sentía como mi poder volvía a llenarme poco a poco. Me sentí llena de magia, como si hubiera vaciado en mi garganta un frasco entero de lirio sin motivo alguno.

—Eso es un beso —dijo en el mismo tono que usaría para indicar el nombre de alguna planta común en el bosque.

—Quizá un beso orlesiano —resoplé.

Solas sonrió y entró en mí con una corriente de maná que me dejó sin aliento. Impulsé mi propio maná para resistirme y el choque de nuestras esencias crepitó tanto en mi interior como en el suyo, a juzgar por su taimada sonrisa. Se impulsó para darme la vuelta, colocándose sobre mis caderas mientras sujetaba mi cuello con una mano. Me besó de nuevo usando la lengua y el maná por igual.

Dioses. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiera besado a un mago?

Su maná comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo estable y yo seguí su paso, sincronizando mi aura a sus pulsaciones y deslizando mi lengua sobre la suya. Su agarre se apretó alrededor de mi cuello y yo deslicé mis manos sobre su espalda, buscando el extremo de su túnica para abrirme camino hasta la piel. Pero nunca llegué a mi objetivo, me perdí en el camino debido al agitado ritmo de nuestros labios y auras.

—Ahora —dijo suavemente—, quiero que me hagas llegar al final.

Para mi eterna vergüenza, gemí ante sus palabras.

—¿Harás eso por mí? —ronroneó. —Yo te guiaré, para que entiendas de lo que se trata cuando yo te lo haga a ti.

Mierda, Creadores. Dioses, no necesitaba entender nada, solo... Cortó mi corriente de pensamientos con instrucciones firmes.

—Entra en mí. Más —instó—. Puedes hacerlo. Concéntrate. Eso es. Ahora usa tu magia.

—¿Qué?

Apenas me quedaba aliento del esfuerzo, me sentía maravillosamente vacía, como si hubiera dado un buen grito.

—Usa cualquier hechizo. No, espera. Quizá algo elemental. Con eso te sentirás más cómoda, supongo. —Me sentí ridículamente orgullosa al percibir distracción en su voz— No ocurrirá nada cuando lo hagas, no físicamente, pero incendiará tu maná dentro de mí.

Invoqué rayos, mis dedos trazaron, mis labios susurraron el hechizo. Una oleada de energía recorrió mis venas tal y como debía de haber hecho la electricidad, y Solas se puso rígido ante la fuerza de la corriente, con una mano agarrándome del cuello y con la otra aferrándose a mi cadera. Entonces el maná volvió a mí, disolviendo el hormigueo de la energía de aquel hechizo inutilizado. Se desplomó sobre mí, y dejó caer un profundo y cálido suspiro sobre mi cuello.

—Tengo muchos más usos para esa concentración implacable, _da'len_ —su mano pasó rozando mi hombro, abrazó uno de mis pechos y se deslizó sobre mis caderas antes de adentrarse bajo la banda de mi cintura—, pero ahora la veré sometida.

―¡Solas! —La culpabilidad relampagueó meramente entre mi continua sensación de excitación—. No es justo. Ni siquiera he...

—¿Cuándo he dicho que esto fuera a ser justo?

Deslizó dos dedos hacia la humedad de mi entrepierna y presionó hacia dentro. Dioses, había pensado que sería solo un juego preliminar, pero no. Adquirió un ritmo tranquilo, sus dedos ondularon en mi interior y su pulgar se deslizó sobre mi clítoris, acariciándome con movimientos inaudibles. Había un patrón en ellos, yo estaba tan fuera de mí que no me di cuenta de que estaba trazando un glifo en mi interior. Solas había estado en lo cierto todo este tiempo: los dalishanos no sabían una mierda.

Activó el glifo, incendiando mi entrepierna, recorriendo mi interior mientras sus dedos profundizaban la caricia y su lengua invadía mi boca; mientras su maná forzaba su entrada en el mío. Cuando me tuvo sin aliento y con los músculos contraídos, su ritmo decreció meramente, solo para volver a empezar. Los segundos se alargaron, puede que pasaran horas, me hallaba perdida en aquella intranquila marea de maná palpitante, los dedos crispados, la lengua ocupada. Un placer blanco y ardiente se disparó desde mi centro, sentí cada nervio frío como copos de nieve fundiéndose sobre mi piel; había invocado escarcha.

Por un instante, el mundo se tornó cristalino y pude ver las estelas luminosas de los espíritus en el Velo. Entonces mi cuerpo se fundió con la magia y un orgasmo físico convulsionó mi cuerpo, curvándolo hacia adelante, levantando mis caderas y mis hombros hacia arriba hasta abrazarme a él completamente. Me quedé ahí mismo, echada, temblando durante mucho tiempo, solo los Creadores saben cuánto, pegada a Solas hasta que mi cuerpo volvió a relajarse limpiamente sobre la alfombra.

El cielo estaba oscuro detrás de nosotros, el fuego ahogaba la luz de las estrellas y nos cubría en un brillante y cálido baño naranja. Solas se apoyó en un brazo aun sobre mí, sus secretos todavía ocultos. Miró hacia abajo con una expresión tan abierta y sincera como nunca antes había visto.

—Eres radiante, _vhenan_ —suspiró.

Besó la palma de mi mano, la luz esmeralda del Áncora iluminó las sombras de su rostro. Acaricié su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos, intenté tragar saliva, intenté pensar, pero aun seguía demasiado abrumada; era por cómo parecía que me amaba. En algún momento me di cuenta de que me había llevado hasta la mullida cama humana y más tarde me desperté en un nudo de extremidades. Solas seguía en el Velo, todavía no había aprendido a encontrarle en sueños. Su expresión era serena.

Al observarle en la oscuridad, comencé a sentir el peso de lo ocurrido. Me había dado tanto en tan poco tiempo que casi no había podido procesarlo. Pero con una única palabra, mi vida cambió para siempre: _vhenan_. Es la razón por la cual, a diferencia de nuestros parientes de ciudad, los dalishanos no nos casamos. Ninguna ceremonia puede forzar a nadie a entregar su corazón y ningún documento puede devolverlo. Los elfos dalishanos nos enamoramos y desenamoramos continuamente, pero cada uno de nosotros solo encontrará a una persona a quien llamará _vhenan_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _vhenan_ : corazón / amor. Palabra élfica para referirse a la persona amada.


	28. Carcajadas

Incluso después de todo lo vivido la noche anterior, esperaba despertarme sola. Me había hecho a la idea antes de quedarme dormida por segunda vez. Sabía lo mucho que Solas valoraba su privacidad. Si no se iba antes del amanecer, un montón de embajadores, emisarios y otros dignatarios le darían los buenos días al salir de mis aposentos según abriera la puerta. Y, teniendo en cuenta la costumbre de Varric de desayunar junto a la chimenea, sería casi imposible que Solas pudiera llegar a la rotunda sin ser visto antes.

Por lo que fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que Solas se había quedado toda la noche y que, además, le gustaba dormir abrazado. Desperté envuelta en su calor, con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, el otro bajo mi cuello y su pierna derecha extendida sobre la mía. Acabara como acabara todo aquello de la Inquisición, esta me había dado un momento perfecto y nunca lo olvidaría.

Me giré sobre mí misma para poder mirarle, sus ojos despejados me indicaron que llevaba un rato despierto. Apreté los labios y me froté los ojos pegándome a él mientras me estiraba perezosamente. Con un pequeño impulso me coloqué encima de él, regocijándome en mi recién adquirida libertad para hacer aquello, depositando un beso en su coronilla. Un leve picor en los labios me confirmó lo que ya hacía un tiempo que sospechaba: era una cuchilla y no la edad lo que envejecía su apariencia.

Solas aprovechó la manera en la que expuse mi garganta para recorrer mi cuello con besos húmedos. Masajeaba mis glúteos con ambas manos y de repente me sentí decepcionada al darme cuenta de que Solas había permitido que nos durmiéramos con la ropa puesta; un desafortunado hecho que no me impidió deslizar la mano sobre sus pantalones verdes buscando palpar su verdadera medida. Creadores; su medida.

Casi con demasiada naturalidad, agarró mi muñeca y pegó mi mano a su pecho.

―No.

―¿No? ¿Es que hay algún asunto importante que debamos atender hoy por la mañana? Porque solo han sonado... ―miré hacia otro lado intentando adivinar el número exacto― seis campanadas.

―No. ―repitió con más firmeza aún.

―¿Demasiado mayor como para tomarme en el mundo real, _hahren_?

Solas resopló y luego se rió de la misma forma que lo hizo el día que pensé que Varric era miembro de la Capilla, cuando el mundo _shemlen_ seguía siendo algo demasiado nuevo para mí. Pensé que iba a parar, pero continuó riéndose con carcajadas suaves y rápidas. Igual que Dorian, poseía una risa refinada y sonreí al ser testigo de cómo escapaba a su control. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano para mientras intentaba calmarse. Pero no podía ocultar su atisbo de sonrisa y tiró de mí hacia él para enterrar su rostro en mi hombro, dejando escapar otra ronda de sinceras carcajadas.

Rodó sobre sí mismo liberándose de mí, agarrándose los costados mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por ambas mejillas, mientras seguía riendo silenciosamente. No podía entender como mi estúpida insinuación había conseguido acabar con su compostura, pero lo había hecho. Solas estaba completa e inexplicablemente desatado, una parte de él que nunca habría esperado ver. Nuestra relación se basaba en partes de él que nunca esperaba ver.

Cuando por fin Solas consiguió recuperar el aliento con un par de respiraciones profundas, se giró de nuevo hacia mí, sonriendo y con las orejas rosas.

― _Ar lath ma_ ―susurró tan feliz como nunca le había visto antes.

― _Ar lath ma_ , Fen’Harel ―le provoqué mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Me sonrió con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro, las arrugas de felicidad alrededor de sus ojos y su boca se suavizaron. Si no hubiera jugado a la Gracia perversa tan a menudo con Varric señalando esos detalles, nunca me habría dado cuenta de aquel cambio.

―¿ _Seranna ma_?

― _Ar lath ma_ ―repetí sin miedo de poner un poco de mala cara. ¿Es que yo no te lo puedo decir a ti?

―No, eso no. Lo otro ―su voz sonaba incrédula, y no podía imaginarme por qué. De repente recordé de lo de _harellan_ , y se me retorció el estómago. La Pesadilla había dado un con secreto lo suficientemente oscuro como para volverlo en su contra aquél día en que le llamó _harellan_. Lo había olvidado por completo. _Fenhedis_ , qué desconsiderado fue decir eso por mi parte.

―¿Fen'Harel? ―dije pellizcándole el brazo con el tono más suave que pude― Famoso por negarle sus favores a Andruil en el lecho. Conocido por rodar sobre sí mismo, abrazándose y riendo con locura.

―Eso dicen ―dijo riéndose, esta vez forzando un poco más las carcajadas―. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que los dalishanos mencionen su nombre tan a la ligera.

― _Ir abelas_. He estropeado el momento. La primera vez que te digo esas palabras y lo echo a perder con una broma…

Me besó en la boca con intensidad, sus dedos recorrían mi pelo, sentí el latido del maná.

―Ha sido perfecto ―dijo―. Me agrada ver que cómo te deshaces de esa superstición.

De alguna manera, a pesar de mi error, le creí. Y justo por haber hecho una broma tan estúpida, me abstuve de decir nada más acerca de mis supuestas supersticiones.


	29. La heraldo y el eremita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué le parecerá a Solas que Lavellan haya decidido seguir la senda del nigromante?

Solas y yo permanecimos en la cama durante una hora más. Las puntas de nuestras narices se tocaban y nosotros nos regocijábamos en lo nuevo de aquella situación. Parecía que la predicción Solas había hecho entonces en Refugio había resultado ser cierta; finalmente había aprendido a apreciar mi mullida cama humana. Por lo menos siempre que él estuviera en ella, llenando mis mañanas con risas, leves caricias e historias de espíritus amigables. Poco a poco fuimos profundizando la conversación sobre la naturaleza de los espíritus, la pérdida de Sabiduría y la posibilidad de que algo nuevo ocupara su lugar.

Finalmente, me aventuré a expresar mi interés por la necromancia, y sus dedos recorrieron el filo de mi oreja mientras yo le hablaba de la extraña fascinación que sentía por aquella materia.

―Así que vas a empezar a practicar otros tipos de magia. Interesante.

―Bueno, no inmediatamente, pero ya he retrasado mi compromiso con Viuus demasiado. Debería ir a la Costa de la Tormenta y reunir los materiales que necesito para convertirme en iniciada.

―Esa escuela parece atraer energía a través del Velo, volutas demasiado simples para ser consideradas espíritus. Creo que Dorian usa una magia similar. ¿Es por eso que has elegido un campo de estudio tan esotérico? Estáis muy unidos.

Era más una observación que una pregunta. Sonreí. Nunca habría pensado que contaría con un _shemlen_ nigromante de Tevinter entre mi _lethallin_.

―Desde lo de Risco Rojo ―la voz me tembló. No había entrado en detalles con Solas sobre aquello, pero supuse que había leído la transcripción de lo ocurrido en mi informe―. Durante un momento fue un mago que no conocía y en el que nunca había confiado, y al siguiente era mi única esperanza de arreglarlo todo.

―Eso me suena familiar ―dijo suavemente.

Oh. Mi corazón pareció hincharse; nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

―No es solo por Dorian. Espero que centrarme en este campo me ayude a entender mejor a los espíritus.

―Aunque nuestra lucha no deje mucho tiempo para dedicarlo al estudio, los sabios son capaces de aprender incluso en medio de la batalla. Quizá incluso mejor que de otra manera. Espero que tus nuevos estudios te sirvan bien.

Temía que mi elección por la necromancia le enfadara, dada su actitud protectora para con los espíritus del Velo, así que me sentí aliviada al recibir su apoyo.

―¿Vendrás conmigo?

―Si así lo deseas. Ponte la armadura, _vhenan_.

Nos separamos el uno del otro y él se sentó en el borde de mi cama orlesiana con las piernas abiertas y los codos sobre las rodillas. Juntó las yemas de sus dedos delante de él y me miró a los ojos. Lo que pasó en las termas me hizo dudar un momento a la hora de desabrochar el botón de plata de mi túnica. Mi corazón latía veloz de solo pensar en volver a estar desnuda delante de él. Abrió los labios levemente y yo recuperé el control sobre mis dedos que desabrocharon los botones de mi túnica hasta que esta se abrió por completo.

Mientras daba unos pasos atrás hacia el diván, me encogí de hombros para liberarme de la túnica que se deslizó por mis brazos. Tiré de la banda del pecho para sacármela por encima de la cabeza y entonces hice una pausa, insegura. Si hubiera sido otro hombre, quizá le habría sonreído tímidamente o le habría lanzado la prenda, pero la expresión de solas estaba teñida de una lascivia tan oscura que el aire se parecía denso y pesado. Su actitud no era divertida en absoluto, sino mucho más sensual y primaria.

La banda del pecho cayó al suelo. Deshice el nudo que sostenía mis pantalones, y me moví un poco mientras tiraba de ellos hacia abajo, liberando una cadera primero y después la otra. Luego le di la espalda y me incliné un poco más hacia adelante para quitármelos del todo. Le miré por encima del hombro y pude ver cómo su expresión cambiaba cuando comencé a desabrochar los nudos que mantenían mi ropa interior en su lugar.

Giré sobre mí misma para mirarle de nuevo, segura de que su firme y previo "no", estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre las curvas de mi _vallaslin_ , una emoción extraña recorrió sus facciones. El fuego en sus ojos y la presión en sus pantalones contrastaban con su quietud y calma absoluta. Tomó una estudiada bocanada de aire y yo me arriesgué a dar un paso hacia él para romper su ensoñación.

―Quieta.

Me quedé helada al oír su orden.

―La armadura.

 _Fenhedis_ , no podía discutir ese tono. Fui a por una bobina de bandas de lino color verde oliva y comencé a envolverme con la tela transparente, como hacía cada mañana. Habría llevado algún vestido _shemlen_ para Feudo Celestial, pero en el campo de batalla era dalishana. Me puse unas mallas y un sayo antes de echarme por encima una cota de malla ligera y la túnica encantada que me había dado el Custodio Hawen. Solas apretó la mandíbula cuando me ajusté la atadura del corpiño de cuero.

Dejando de lado mi actitud seductora, trabajé enérgicamente para colocar mis hombreras, ajustar las hebillas de la coraza y enfundarme los guantes sin dedos. Me ajusté las brazas y las rodilleras y aseguré mi vara a las correas del arnés.

No lo sabía aún, pero aquello se convertiría en nuestro ritual; su lujuria acechándome mientras me iba poniendo cada una de las piezas de la armadura hasta quedar completamente a salvo de su mirada. Solas se levantó y se estiró la túnica, el material de sus pantalones ya no parecía estar tan tirante y su expresión era apacible. Enlazó sus manos detrás de la espalda y me dedicó un atisbo de sonrisa.

― _Da'len_.

― _Hahren_.

Bajamos las escaleras juntos y mi corazón se aceleró cuando llegamos a la puerta. Josephine no me había enseñado el protocolo que debía seguir al salir de mis aposentos a recibir a la corte de la Inquisición con un amante a mi lado.

―¿Qué debo hacer?

Me miró como si fuera la _da'len_ más ridícula de toda Thedas.

―Eres hija del Pueblo y te encuentras entre los magos más poderosos de esta era, estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras. A nadie le concierne a quién decidas llevarte a la cama.

No podía asimilar aquella idea: Me había llevado a Solas a la cama.

―Aunque sería mejor que evitaras las sonrisas significativas, Inquisidora.

Me aclaré la garganta, discipliné mi expresión en una máscara neutra y abrí la puerta. Solas mantuvo su mano en la curvatura de mi espalda mientras nos adentrábamos en el gran salón, y me pregunté cómo era posible que él caminara tan tranquilo y con un porte tan natural mientras a mí los nervios me estaban carcomiendo. No habíamos sido más que dos apóstatas de orejas puntiagudas hacía poco tiempo, y ahora éramos el centro de lo que se convertiría, sin duda, en el próximo escándalo de la Inquisición; la Heraldo de Andraste y su místico amante.

Los nobles me recibieron como cualquier otra mañana, pero no era tan ingenua como para pensar que mi repentina elección de acompañante no era uno de sus pensamientos principales en aquel momento. Atravesamos el gran salón para que Solas pudiera recoger su armadura y sus pertenencias y me preparé para saludar a Varric como si no pasara nada raro en absoluto.

―Buenos días, Botas. ―Que no levantara la mirada de sus apuntes era buen augurio; sabía que Dorian sería un capullo cuando se corriera la voz y no quería ni imaginarme lo que sería tener que aguantarlos a los dos. Su indiferencia fue todo un alivio.

―Partiremos hacia la Costa de la Tormenta con Dorian esta tarde, ¿quieres venir?

―Veamos, lluvia torrencial, acampar en el barro, cráneos escalofriantes y magia mortal... Creo que paso.

―Entiendo ―dije riéndome.

―Veré si puedo convencer a Sera, ayer hicimos una buena escapada. Aunque ya que no podré entretenerte en el camino, deja ponga al día sobre Duro en Altaciudad.

Me senté en la esquina de su escritorio y Solas aprovechó para continuar su camino. Antes de que hubiera atravesado la puerta, Varric levantó la pluma del papel y le gritó por encima del hombro:

―¿Has dormido bien, Risitas?

―Desde luego que sí, Maestro Tethras ―contestó Solas desapareciendo en el interior de su estudio.

Y eso fue todo. En lo que a nuestra relación respectaba, Solas no tenía nada que demostrar ni nada que ocultar, pero no era un asunto sobre el que estuviera dispuesto a conversar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabiduría, nombrada al principio, es la espíritu amiga de Solas que murió hace un par de capítulos. 
> 
> Me encanta imaginar las cosas que Solas se debe decir a sí mismo para justificar su relación. <3


	30. El final que muchos se imaginan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniciación de Rial Lavellan en la senda de la necromancia.

Para ser un _shemlen_ , Viuus me parecía bastante apuesto; tenía la piel color caramelo y los ojos del color de la madera vieja. Un sombreado oscuro le oscurecía las mejillas, llevaba la barba incipiente y unas orejas redondeadas enmarcaban su rostro. Parecía bastante fornido para su apariencia general; vestía cuero color aguamarina y color castaño, blasonado con el escudo de armas en tonos coral de la Gran Necrópolis.

Construimos un altar en mis aposentos. Colocamos ciento una velas encendidas con fuego del velo, cada una un mantra, y tres calaveras decoradas con joyas en fila en el centro. Pasé la mayor parte de la semana limpiando sus auras, después las froté con un paño de pulir antes de incrustar las gemas que formarían el patrón del glifo de los Mortalitasi.

Dorian me ayudó a buscar tres cráneos bien conservados a lo largo de la Costa de la Tormenta. Los dientes y las mandíbulas debían permanecer intactos, señal de que los cuerpos habían recibido un trato digno. Aquel detalle también podría indicar que sus vidas habían sido respetables, lo cual ayudaría a crear un hogar más atrayente para un espíritu perdido.

Me llevó dos semanas limpiarlas y pulirlas mientras poco a poco iba restaurando la armonía de sus auras. Al empezar me pareció una tarea siniestra; había matado a muchísimos _shemlen_ , pero nunca había jugueteado con sus huesos. Por lo que el trabajo se tornó macabro, tan inquietante como el Velo y aún así igual de tranquilo y extrañamente familiar.

Comencé a notar sutiles diferencias entre las tres calaveras, me di cuenta de que una de ellas tenía un rostro majestuoso mientras que las otras dos tenían un aspecto más infantil. Aquello hizo más fácil imaginar qué tipo de espíritus las habitaron alguna vez. Se convirtieron en algo real para mí. Podía ver fácilmente las vidas que una vez albergaron, de la misma manera en la que Solas era capaz de apreciar la belleza de un templo en ruinas.

Viuus me pidió que bajara mi barrera y que me arrodillara. Él se colocó detrás de mí, agarró mis hombros con las manos y comenzó a entonar palabras. A diferencia del Cantar de la Luz, aquello no era una canción sino un hechizo, y sus caricias eran el propio glifo. Trazó un patrón de runas desordenadas desde mis hombros hasta mi cuero cabelludo. Era una preparación, un intercambio. No podía pedirle a un espíritu que me guiara si no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo algún día; después de mi muerte, otro mago podría reclamar mi cráneo y enjoyarlo, formando el mismo patrón que el que Viuus trazaba en mi piel con sus dedos. Algún día, algún espíritu extraño podría tomar prestados mis huesos para ver el mundo una vez más.

Fue reconfortante pensar que algún día ya no lucharía más, que algún día no volvería a tener miedo.

La magia inundó la habitación y el Áncora relampagueó en respuesta al estrechamiento del Velo. No necesité abrir los ojos para saber que miles de pequeñas volutas flotaban en el aire a la deriva, como luciérnagas en las noches de verano.

Entonces, le di forma a mi hechizo. No era una invocación sino una invitación.

Una por una, el interior de las calaveras se fue alumbrando según los espíritus iban llegando para habitarlas, curiosos por inspeccionar la magia élfica que los llamaba. Abrí los ojos y les devolví la mirada, facciones de rostros olvidados parecían brillar sobre los huesos. Emitían oleadas de luz que parpadeaban con lentitud, pero con vida. Cada espíritu se tomó su tiempo para observar.

Pasó una hora, el enjambre de volutas no disminuyó, las calaveras se iluminaban y se apagaban con el paso de cada espíritu del Velo. Viuus se arrodilló a mi lado y me susurró al oído.

―Nos encontramos ante un caso inusual, Inquisidora. Nunca he visto a los espíritus mostrar tanta curiosidad ni tantas dudas.

Mi pulso se aceleró. Pensé en las gemas que había elegido, en los hechizos con los que las había incrustado. Pensé en los ciento un mantras, en cada paso que pude haber realizado mal, en el hechizo que había pronunciado. Desvié mi mirada para preguntar qué era lo que había ido mal y le encontré tan cerca que nuestras mejillas se rozaron.

―Por el momento, seamos pacientes ―dijo.

Pasó lo que pareció una hora más y Viuus se volvió a poner de pie.

―Recupera tu barrera, pero no te muevas de aquí hasta que vuelva.

Podía ver poco más allá del relente azul de las velas, pero le escuché bajar las escaleras. Los espíritus continuaron adentrándose en mis aposentos, deslizándose alrededor de mi titilante barrera, colándose en el interior de las calaveras para mirar y luego volver a marcharse. Una vez Solas me contó que los espíritus no dejaban de ser individuos a pesar de carecer de forma física, por lo que no me asusté. Peregrinaban para verme, no eran distintos de los que venían a Feudo Celestial cada día.

Viuus volvió con una caja con perfecta forma de cubo, hecha madera pulida y hierro. Se arrodilló a mi lado y la abrió con cuidado, mostrando una de sus propias calaveras colocada sobre pana azul. Tenía incrustaciones de obsidiana y piedra del alba, pero en un patrón parecido al mío. Una luz iluminó sus cuencas y Viuus cayó en trance, sus labios se movían, conversando en susurros. Después de un tiempo, la luz se esfumó y Viuus abrió los ojos.

―Los espíritus están inquietos.

―Alguna vez he escuchado que la magia del Áncora tiene un matiz extraño, un sabor inusual.

―No es eso, Inquisidora. Dicen que un espíritu muy poderoso ya se ha unido a ti y temen las represalias.

―Cole ―murmuré.

—¿Inquisidora?

―Uno de mis compañeros es un espíritu. Es un espíritu de la compasión, no tienen por qué temerle. Estamos unidos, pero no atados.

―Veamos si podemos dárselo a entender. Quizá consigamos atraer a espíritus más osados.

Se volvió a colocar detrás de mí y comenzó el ritual de nuevo, aumentando el número de volutas e intensificando su fuerza mientras volvía a bajar mi barrera de nuevo. Todo ocurrió más deprisa que la primera vez. La magia recorrió la habitación como una tormenta creciente, y adiviné por la postura de Viuus que aquello era lo que había esperado desde el principio. El aire se sentía nítido y sereno y el interior de las tres calaveras estaba iluminado.

―Ahora debes aceptar este cometido. Guiar y condenar ―dijo.

―Estoy lista para encomendarme a ello, para formarme en la necromancia.

Guiar y condenar. Tres espíritus decidieron arriesgar su existencia por mí, pero solo podía aceptar a uno. Extendí mi aura para saludarles, saboreé su magia. Había esperado que cada uno fuera diferente, pero era casi imposible distinguirlos, como si fueran un trío de espías de Leliana; cada uno de ellos era sigiloso, inteligente y valiente.

La magia se movió y se balanceó en el ambiente, como si nos estuviésemos dando un apretón de manos o un abrazo, como si nos estuviéramos reconociendo. Percibí una canción en uno de ellos, o por lo menos un ritmo en su magia que me atrajo. Era la calavera infantil, pequeña y redonda, ahora ornamentada con everita y corazón de tormenta. Coloqué mi mano sobre ella como Viuus me mostraba e hice presión con mi maná.

―Habéis iniciado un camino que va más allá de dónde termina el de los demás.

Una sensación cálida me inundó mientras el espíritu me devolvía un gesto, y si no hubiera sido por Solas, no lo habría reconocido como un suave beso.

Se acabó.

La luz se esfumó de las tres calaveras, pero solo una retuvo una leve cantidad de magia. Con un gesto, Viuus prendió las velas de la habitación con fuego normal. El brillo cálido de siempre volvió a bañar mis aposentos. Me levanté despacio con las rodillas rígidas mientras portaba la calavera entre mis manos. Había un espíritu que acudiría siempre que le llamara y nunca estaría sola. Atormentaría a mis enemigos con auténticas pesadillas, le robaría la piel a otro para caminar a mi lado y cuando muriese, alzaría mi cadáver para vengarse mientras mi espíritu desapareciese en el Velo.

―Os daréis cuenta, Inquisidora, de que la vida no tiene el final que muchos se imaginan. Bienvenida a nuestra senda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy emocionada por haber llegado hasta el capítulo 30. Viene a ser un 33% de este proyecto, que parece poco, pero van unas cuantas horas ya dedicadas a Apoteosis.
> 
> Quería daros las gracias a todos los que me leáis (en especial a Katz, razón principal por la que no pierdo el entusiasmo por Apoteosis) y dejaros también esta [ carta del tarot](http://bugbiite.tumblr.com/post/106892674525/levallan-tarot-card-for-keeperlevellan-aka-the) de Rial Lavellan con la que la artista Orlyzation obsequió a la autora de esta historia. Capa de Solas y anillo de madera silvana incluídos. <3


	31. Solas era un embustero

Josephine y Leliana hicieron lo que pudieron para controlar los rumores que inspiraban los Mortalitasi, sin embargo, no podía evitar cuestionar lo que ellas entendían por «controlar». Para minimizar la presencia de Viuus en Feudo Celestial, permitieron que se extendiera el bulo de que éramos amantes. Aquello, junto a los rumores de mi relación con Dorian, consiguió desviar la atención del poder creciente que entrañaba mi nueva magia.

Para mi pesar, el interés general fue a recaer sobre mí, ya que supuestamente me encontraba en medio de un triángulo amoroso. Como ninguno de los tres éramos de Orlais, la historia pasó a ser una oportunidad para que la gente cargara con todos sus prejuicios contra Nevarra, Tevinter y contra los elfos, particularmente, contra los dalishanos.

Al parecer, no había rumor que pudiera superar la indecencia de los que rodeaban a cualquier figura política de Orlais, y dos de mis tres consejeros consideraron la reacción general como un gran éxito. Cullen era lo suficientemente decente como para que aquello le hiciera sentirse consternado.

Consecuentemente, en la corte se olvidaron rápido de Solas; en comparación a la orgía necrófila de la que todo el mundo hablaba, no había nada sobre un elfo de mediana edad que pudiera resultar interesante. Veían a Solas como una figura amable y paternal, y creo que a él le gustaba representar su papel. A veces, cuando éramos los dos únicos magos de la partida, presionaba en mí su maná mientras caminábamos, sin que nada en su expresión delatara lo que estaba haciendo. Yo le respondía haciendo lo mismo, sin detener la conversación que estuviéramos teniendo con el resto de compañeros. Sin mirarle a los ojos para evaluar su reacción.

No necesitaba mirarle para saber cual era. Tampoco necesitaba tocarle. Aquello era algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Solas era un hombre de gustos peculiares.

Hasta aquel momento, estar con Solas había sido, sorprendentemente, como no estar con él. No era menos distante que antes, tampoco estaba más dispuesto a hablar de sí mismo; no era alguien que se diera a conocer fácilmente. Pocas veces compartía mi cama en Feudo Celestial o en los campamentos, y cuando lo hacía, nunca me permitía tocarle. No obstante, él se tomaba la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Aún así, pasaba cada noche conmigo en el Velo. Voraz. El Velo era su parque de recreo, y allí no había nada que no quisiera hacer.

Una vez le dijo a Toro de Hierro que aquellos asuntos le resultaban pueriles y que estaba por encima de ellos, pero pronto me di cuenta de que Solas era un embustero.


	32. Persuasivo

Su nombre era Amalia.

No nos conocimos hasta algunas semanas después del ritual, pero Viuus ya me había advertido de que aquel proceso llevaría tiempo. Él... ella... necesitaría un periodo de adaptación para aprender a moverse a través del Velo mientras estaba unida a la calavera nevarrana. Necesitaría observar mis sueños, recopilar información del mundo al que la había traído.

Cada noche después de cenar, cuando Josephine ya se había marchado, formulaba un hechizo de invocación sobre la calavera y esperaba. Era una llamada más que una orden, una señal que podía seguir o ignorar, y durante dos semanas no pasó nada. Hasta que una noche la calavera brilló igual que lo había hecho durante el ritual, con una luz verde tenue que se reflejaba en la everita incrustada.

Eso fue todo lo que pasó, pero unos días después, me encontró en el Velo.

En mi sueño caminaba sobre el puente de Judicael en un tiempo en el que aún no había sido destruido. Una mujer se acercaba a mí desde el lado del puente más cercano a los Baños del Sol. No parecía mayor de veinticinco o veintiséis, más o menos mi edad, quizá algo mayor. Para tratarse de una humana, sus grandes ojos de color ámbar le otorgaban un matiz felino a su expresión.  Tenía el pelo largo y abundante, una maraña de ondas de cobrizas, y vestía un sencillo atuendo de lino.

―Hola ―dijo con un tono firme que me recordó a Cassandra, o quizá fue simplemente el acento de Nevarra.

―Hola ―contesté quedándome bajo la sombra de una estatua.

―Escuchaste mi canción.

―Escuché un ritmo.

Sonrió, y pude ver en sus dientes estelas de las incrustaciones de everita y corazón de tormenta de su calavera.

―Me alegra que me escogieras, pero al _elgar_ estono le agrada.

Claro, el espíritu. Lo cierto es que Cole se había enfadado bastante conmigo. La mañana antes de que Viuus se marchara, desperté para encontrarme con la ancha solapa del sombrero de Cole entre los dos búhos de piedra que coronaban mi cama. "Estás diferente" me dijo sin su habitual tono dulce. "Colocas las piezas. Fuerzan encajar en su lugar. Demonios pero diferentes, pero mal. No me gusta".

―Cole... se acabará haciendo a la idea.

―¿Compasión? Me había olvidado de él, tal y como él desea ser olvidado. No, me refiero al otro.

―¿Al otro?

Me miró sombría y sentí un estremecimiento recorrerme desde el Áncora.

―Me llamo Amalia ―dijo.

―Yo soy Rial.

―Nadie nunca te llama así.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba de nuevo en Emprise Du Lion, fue una transición directa desde el Velo al mundo real. Pero debí de sacudirme súbitamente, porque los brazos de Solas estrecharon su abrazo y me mordió suavemente en el cuello mientras dormía. Sin duda, aquella era mi parte favorita de compartir cama con él. Eso y la calidez de su pecho en mi espalda, o la manera en que deslizaba una mano sobre mis labios mientras sumergía la otra en mi entrepierna.

"Silencio, _vhenan_ ", solía susurrar.

Solas no se reunía a menudo conmigo en mi tienda, pensamos que sería mejor mantener la organización de siempre a la hora de acampar, por lo que atesoraba cada una de las ocasiones en las que decidía hacerlo. Teniendo en cuenta que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo, asumí que su gusto por la soledad estaba firmemente arraigado a él. Me había costado tanto ganarme su compañía, que no quería ejercer ningún tipo de presión. Aún así, las veces que yo le buscaba, él nunca me rechazaba, justo como pasó el día antes de conocer a Amalia.

El misterioso brillo del lirio rojo y su embriagadora canción, así como la enorme estatua de Fen’Harel con su atenta mirada sobre nuestro campamento, consiguieron perturbarme. No se lo mencioné a Solas. Sabía que solo habría señalado la ironía de temer a una estatua inanimada mientras que guardaba una calavera poseída junto a mi cama. Así que, sin darle ninguna explicación, le agarré de la manga y le arrastré a mi tienda una vez hubimos terminado de acampar.

Me alegraba de que estuviera allí conmigo, la visita de Amalia me había impresionado bastante. Viuus comparó la experiencia con ganarse la confianza de un gato salvaje. Llevaría tiempo y solo ella podría llevar la iniciativa. Yo no podía hacer más que dejar un cuenco de leche en mi umbral y esperar. Había sido emocionante conocerla por fin, aunque supongo que no debería haberme sorprendido su comportamiento extraño y críptico. Los espíritus siempre eran así, incluso bajo las mejores circunstancias. Era solo que no había esperado encontrarme con ella tan lejos de Feudo Celestial.

Aquello significaba que podría llamarla, podría susurrarle favores en medio de una batalla. Un escalofrío me recorrió solo de pensarlo y Solas volvió a morderme el cuello. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme daño, pero de un modo que resultó excitante. Me imaginé que en algún lugar en el Velo, se estaba implicando de verdad en algo. Sentí su erección contra mí a través de nuestros pantalones; incluso con una sutil runa de fuego bajo nosotros, Emprise no era un lugar donde se pudiera dormir sin ropa. Llevé un brazo a mi espalda para acariciarle a través de la gruesa tela, le sentí crecer contra la palma de mi mano. Con una erección completa y despierto, me agarró de la muñeca.

―No ―su voz sonaba adormilada y suave.

―Has empezado tú.

―No, no he hecho tal cosa.

―Me has mordido. Dos veces. Y ―arqueé mi espalda para restregarme contra él―, yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso.

―Vuelve al Velo conmigo, _vhenan_.

―Solas…

―El ambiente es más cálido y luminoso allí. No hay necesidad de llevar ropa. Además ―continuó mientras deslizaba la punta de su nariz sobre mi cuello―, preferiría escucharte gemir.

No pude evitar ruborizarme en la oscuridad. Siempre tenía una buena razón para volver al Velo. Difícilmente podía resistirme a que me tomara en una versión de Emprise en la que era verano, cuando la otra opción era sexo furtivo en una fría tienda de campaña. Difícilmente podía resistirme a una espesa capa de hierba verde bajo un dosel estrellado cuando la otra opción era un saco de dormir usado y una esterilla mohosa.

― _Ar lath ma_ , no me rechaces esto.

―Qué persuasivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _elgar_ : espíritu


	33. Sera was never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque el subtexto es lo único que podría hacer los comentarios de Sera todavía mejores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas cosillas: 
> 
> He decidido mantener el título original de este capítulo porque es el título de la canción [Sera Was Never](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7Zkun0tJc4%E2%80%9D) de la banda sonora original del juego, y no quería perder esa referencia. En cualquier caso, _Sera nunca fue_ me parecía que era una traducción muy literal y quedaba demasiado artificial y penosa. 
> 
> Por otra parte, me ha costado horrores acabar este capítulo. Traducir a Sera es un infierno, le he tenido que dar mil vueltas a algunas de sus frases. Espero que me haya quedado medianamente coherente y que lo disfrutéis.

Aquella lluvia no cesaba.

A todos estábamos calados hasta los huesos. El peso de la ropa mojada tiraba de nosotros hacia abajo, ralentizándonos.  En el fuerte, los Filos de Hessarian tenían una obvia ventaja, y su horda de mabari nos dejaba poco tiempo para formular cualquier hechizo. Solas y yo estábamos usando más las hojas en el extremo de nuestras varas que nuestra propia magia, e incluso Sera estaba teniendo problemas de espacio para ejecutar sus maniobras.

Era Blackwall el que nos estaba sacando adelante aquella batalla, escondido detrás de su escudo y sin parar de maldecir. Calculé el tiempo justo para lanzar un rayo en el centro de la muchedumbre, justo antes de bajar mi vara de nuevo para quitarme de encima al mabari más cercano. Un muro de hielo se alzó ante mí y un segundo después una bandada de flechas chocó contra el otro lado. Miré hacia Solas y por un instante pude verle pálido y asustado por mí, a la par que rodeado de guerreros hessarianos.

Invoqué la grieta sobre él y observé satisfecha cómo esta causaba estragos en las filas de enemigos. De repente, un segundo mabari embistió contra mí mientras yo luchaba por liberar mi vara de las entrañas de su hermano; la hoja en forma de gancho, se había quedado atascada entre las placas de armadura. Por supuesto, aquellas malditas bestias tenían que llevar armadura.

Me empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que soltara la vara, y el sabueso aterrizó sobre mi pecho con las fauces abiertas y sin parar de gruñir hasta que una flecha le atravesó la garganta. Supe por el extraño sonido aerodinámico, que no se trataba de una de las de Sera, sino de un hessariano que había fallado por poco. Mierda.

Un viento gélido se arremolinó a mi alrededor, Solas estaba intentando ralentizar a los perros y desviar las flechas, pero dioses, eran demasiados. Una flecha me golpeó el muslo, no consiguió atravesar la malla metálica, pero la fuerza fue contundente y me hizo daño. Mi visión se tornó blanca cuando unos colmillos se hundieron la piel de mi muñeca, justo debajo del brazal. Intenté ignorar el dolor inicial, pero el mabari había apretado sus mandíbulas lo suficientemente fuerte como para desgarrar la carne cuando fue empujado lejos de mí.

Dioses, podía vencer a un gigante y sin embargo estaba sucumbiendo a una horda de perros de guerra.

El dolor y el instinto hicieron que me doblara sobre mí misma, llevé la barbilla al pecho para proteger mi garganta y los dientes de otro perro se hundieron en mi nuca y arañaron mi cráneo. Un único susurro ronco escapó de mis labios.

―Amalia.

Una niebla violeta e intensa comenzó a emerger de la tierra, y los perros comenzaron a aullar. El campo de batalla se sumió en el caos, los arqueros enemigos empezaron a disparar a sus propios sabuesos, los guerreros se arrancaban los cascos y entraban en pánico, y sus líderes gritaban ensangrentados e intentaban arrancarse los ojos. Intenté buscar una poción curativa, vi sangre y hueso expuesto en mi muñeca y perdí la concentración.

Empecé a ver borroso mientras que Amalia susurraba en mi mente: “No caerás. Mueren a tu alrededor, he vertido su sangre para ti. Te ayudaré”. Pude atisbar a Sera a través de la niebla, disparaba flechas certeras en busca de gargantas expuestas en medio del caos. Blackwall remataba a hessarianos congelados y Solas saltaba a través del Velo de un lado a otro. Las curas de Amalia se hicieron evidentes más deprisa que con cualquier poción. Sentí una corriente de oscuridad cobrar luz en mis venas, y mi sangre, piel y tejidos recuperaron su lugar y firmeza. Solas llegó a mi lado y antes de que me diera cuenta, me incorporó del suelo y comenzó a zarandearme por los hombros como si fuera una niña.

―¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no has invocado la grieta donde era necesario?

Señaló con el dedo hacia un punto en el cielo justo encima de mí. Su expresión de enfado era turbadora.

―No me sé la palabra en élfico para eso, pero la gente normal llama a lo que ha hecho «salvarte el culo».

Sus labios se crisparon al escuchar el comentario de Sera, pero no retiró sus ojos de los míos. Entonces me di cuenta: no era enfado, sino miedo.

― _¡Fenedhis!_ ¡No vuelvas nunca a hacer eso!

Sus rasgos se suavizaron y me besó intensamente en la boca. Su lengua invadió furiosa, sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo. Me pilló con la guardia tan baja que ni siquiera pude devolverle el beso en condiciones. Aunque nunca tratábamos de ocultar pequeñas muestras de afecto, nunca antes habíamos compartido algo así de manera tan pública. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y nos dirigimos hacia el fuerte para reunir cualquier suministro de valor que pudiéramos encontrar. No habíamos esperado tener que luchar.

Recorrimos el camino hacia el pequeño campamento del bosque. Amalia había tomado posesión del cuerpo del líder hessariano y nos seguía desde atrás con la espada desenvainada y cubriendo nuestra retirada, en caso de que algún rezagado decidiera darnos caza. Resultaba fascinante observar a aquel hombre brillar en el camino con una gracia paranormal, no obstante Sera parecía reacia a cargarse el arco a la espalda y caminaba por delante del grupo mientras miraba nerviosa hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

―Ahora en serio en cuanto a vuestras cosas de magos. Magia. Eso ―Sera era el escepticismo encarnado―. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no usáis menos? Solo os pido que... no uséis tanta. ¿Vale?

Mis párpados se cerraron un momento, emití un susurro inaudible y Amalia se fue. Una vez dejé de sentirla, el cuerpo cayó como un peso muerto detrás de nosotros, desplomándose hacia la pendiente.

―Tu necro- como se llame da miedo.

―Necromancia.

―¡No ayuda saber su nombre! No entiendo esa cosa. Es horrible para cualquiera lo suficientemente listo como para pensar en ello un segundo. Tú no deberías dar miedo. Eres la Inquisidora.

―Definitivamente no doy miedo, ¿recuerdas lo que dicen de mí? Soy la joven dalishana arrodillada ante Viuus y Dorian. ¡Dorian, Sera! Según la opinión pública, desde luego dar miedo no es lo mío, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Blackwall y Solas se habían quedado algo atrás, obviamente sintiéndose incómodos, cada uno por sus propios motivos.

―¿De verdad todavía no te has enterado?  ―dijo mofándose― La mayoría de la gente te tiene miedo. Quiero decir, hay muchos magos aquí, pero la mayoría nunca han visto a uno. Nunca. Y tú eres rara. Y yo te conozco, y no me das miedo, pero hay muchas personas que no te conocen. Los rumores y esas cosas les dan algo diferente en lo que pensar. Algo más divertido y jugoso. Algo que no sean cadáveres y pesadillas y muertos que se alzan y gimen.

Empecé a ser consciente de todo aquel tema y debería haberme percatado antes; los rumores se habían ido de madre incluso para Leliana. Empujé a Sera con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que perdiera levemente el equilibrio hacia la pendiente.

―¡Maldito sea Fen’Harel! ¡Fuiste tú, sucia rata!

Su risa parecía el zumbido de un enjambre de abejas furiosas. Lancé un puñetazo hacia ella, no debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba de los nervios. Sera lo esquivó sin dificultad, e incluso se las arregló para parecer sinceramente arrepentida mientras recuperaba la estabilidad.

―No quiero que seas una maga temible ―dijo haciendo el mohín más sincero que había oído nunca.

―Joder, venga ya, no doy taaaanto miedo ―dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras dejaba que rayos eléctricos recorrieran la superficie de mi piel.

―Ya, ja-ja, muy graciosa. Como quieras. Me da igual. Da todo el miedo que te dé la gana. Pero para dejar las cosas claras, lo del cadáver me pone de los putos nervios.

Sera se sacudió con un escalofrío y continuó su marcha dando unos pasos hacia adelante antes de dirigirle una mirada a Solas por encima del hombro.

―¿Estás enfadado, pequeño elfo?

―¿Y por qué debería estarlo, Sera?

―Porque he ido por ahí contando historias sobre tu Inquisidora.

―No es a mí a quién has difamado ―dijo negándose ceder a su provocación.

―Interesante.

―Tus intereses no son de mi incumbencia.

―Mejor, porque lo que quería decir era «aburrido» ―dijo girándose hacia Blackwall―. El elfo siempre se tira a la elfa, así que esos momentos de pasión deben de significar algo.

No me sorprendió que aquella insinuación rompiera levemente su compostura.

―No es un tema abierto a debate.

―Oh, vamos. Dejaos llevar y reconstruid el imperio ―dijo apretando los puños a la altura de las caderas y haciendo movimientos obscenos mientras emitía un bramido orgásmico.

―¡Basta, Sera! ―grité más enfadada de lo que pretendía.

―¡Vale! Está bien. Como tú digas.

―No dejes que sus palabras te afecten, _vhenan_ ―dijo Solas colocando su mano en la curvatura de mi espalda―. Está... fuera de sí misma.

Me sentía destrozada. Por una parte, me acababa de llamar _vhenan_ en público y fue encantador. Por otra, él sabía exactamente por qué las palabras de Sera me habían molestado tanto. El elfo siempre se tira a la elfa.

Podía entender por qué Solas prefería el Velo, el tiempo que habíamos pasado allí superaba todas las experiencias que había tenido con otros hombres. Y todo se sentía tan real como en nuestro mundo, así que no podía quejarme. Él había pasado su vida en una constante restricción ascética de su naturaleza. Probablemente buscaba la concentración y la claridad en su magia a través de su propia abnegación. Intentaba comprender lo mucho que debía costarle consentirse a sí mismo ciertos placeres, incluso en el Velo. Tomé una bocanada de aire; no sería menos infantil que Sera si lo reducía todo a «momentos de pasión», y sería de las peores magas que jamás hubieran existido si no podía darme cuenta de que lo que Solas me ofrecía era algo trascendental.


	34. Ojos crueles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rial se prepara para la mascarada de Halamshiral.

Cuando recibí una invitación de parte del Gran Duque Gaspard para ir al Palacio de Invierno, Josephine prácticamente me prohibió desempeñar el resto de mis tareas. Aunque hasta ahora se había conformado con las lecciones de protocolo durante la cena, el riguroso programa de preparación para la mascarada hizo que hubiera que suspender todo lo demás. Desde el momento en que me levantaba hasta que volvía a meterme en la cama, Josephine, Leliana y Vivienne permanecían a mi lado.

Me daban clases magistrales de política orlesiana; tuvimos un banquete formal cada noche durante una semana para que pudiera practicar las fórmulas de cortesía. Leliana incluso redujo los viajes de la exploradora Harding para que pudiera darme clases de baile, en las que aprendí tanto a llevar el paso como a seguirlo; en Orlais tu posición social determina cual de estas dos formas de bailar es la tuya. Bailé con dignatarios y embajadores en los que apenas había reparado antes en Feudo Celestial.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que ninguno de ellos había bailado con una elfa antes, y mucho menos con una en una posición social tan alta que el Juego les obligara a tomar el rol subordinado. Supuso una deliciosa ironía no poder encontrar ninguna pareja de baile dispuesta a llevar el paso a parte de Vivienne; ella no se había unido a la inquisición para seguirle el paso a nadie.

Vivienne también encargó que trajeran al gran salón los retratos de cada una de las damas y señores que encontraría en Halamshiral, para que pudiera reconocerles en persona. Y me habló de cada uno de sus vínculos con la nobleza y de sus peculiaridades, hasta que me parecieron más reales que los personajes de las novelas de Varric. Si alguien se burlaba del marqués de Montsimmard, debía esperar hostilidad hacia los apóstatas. Si conocía a algún amigo de los Launcets, podría dar con terreno común gracias a Hawke. Debería tener en cuenta que el Lord Cyril de Montfort trataba a las mujeres elfas con desdén, pero que la condesa Helene luchó por nuestra aceptación en la Universidad de Orlais y Lady Guinevere Volant, ahora esposa de un marqueño, sentía debilidad por los dalishanos.

No obstante, no necesitaba que nadie me contara los detalles de Celene Valmont, ni de la mujer que, según los rumores, era su amante.

No había un solo elfo en Thedas que no conociera a la emperatriz  _ shemlen _ que había ordenado masacrar una elfería entera. Independientemente del desprecio que los dalishanos pudiéramos mostrar hacia nuestros primos cercanos, los orejas redondas, la sangre élfica que manchaba las calles de Halamshiral era un atentado contra nuestra raza. Y desde el comienzo de la guerra civil, los dalishanos habían tenido noticias de Briala.

Su rebelión se ganó la lealtad de los elfos de ciudad a lo largo de Thedas, de la misma manera que mi título de Inquisidora había movilizado a los dalishanos. Y la verdad sea dicha, en su día expuse mis deseos de ir a conocer a Briala antes que acudir al cónclave como espía, pero Deshanna pensó que tendría tiempo para ambas cosas. Si no hubiera sido por la Brecha, habría seguido mi camino con gusto hasta Orlais, pero me olvidé de mis deseos una vez el Áncora apareció en la palma de mi mano.

Ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad de hacer realidad ese deseo, parecía que nunca me hubiese sentido más viva. Si Solas me había enseñado algo, era que un elfo no tenía por qué llevar  _ vallaslin _ para formar parte del Pueblo. Si podía demostrarle a Briala que era una aliada, podríamos guiar a nuestras respectivas facciones a la reconciliación por primera vez desde la caída de Arlathan.

Unas noches antes del baile, llamé la atención de Leliana mientras salíamos de la sala de la mesa de guerra.

―¿Os importa caminar conmigo, Ruiseñor?

Leliana arqueó una ceja y me siguió más allá de la muralla exterior. Mientras caminábamos sobre la nieve, sopesé las opciones y evalué cada palabra hasta que rompí a reír; la líder de los espías no necesitaría ninguna explicación. Leliana comprendía la situación política mejor que yo; ella simplemente vería la virtud de mi plan, o mi insensatez. Así que fui al grano, confiando en que ella entendería el por qué.

―Voy a permitir la muerte de la emperatriz.

Leliana escondió su expresión en la sombra de su capucha de terciopelo. Se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento mientras examinaba las piezas de mi rompecabezas, e intentaba comprender cómo las había hecho encajar.

―Vaya, vaya, y Josie pensaba que no sabrías dominar las sutilezas del Juego.

―Es algo que agradeceré mientras Celene continúe sentada en el trono, la sangre derramada en Halamshiral clama venganza. Los dalishanos lo aprobarán, la gente de Briala lo aprobará y aquellos a los que esto les pille en medio criticarán a ambos bandos. El reinado de esta emperatriz no volverá a conocer la paz.

―Significaría el caos para Orlais sin que Corifeus tuviera que mover un dedo.

―Exacto.

Leliana se quedó en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos. Creadores, no me estaba siguiendo la corriente. Le gustaba mi idea.

―El Gran Duque no es amigo de los elfos ―señaló finalmente.

―Si hubiera algún elfo que pudiera ayudarle a asegurar su lugar en el trono, haría nuevos amigos. Pero incluso como enemigo, Gaspard no podría hacerlo peor que Celene. Tendría que alzarse en guerra contra los elfos directamente si quisiera superar a la emperatriz en necedad.

―Esto conlleva riesgos, Inquisidora. Necesitaremos impulso si queremos asegurar esa posición.

―Posiblemente. Vivienne cuenta proezas de los Chevaliers, si puedo ganarme sus respetos, quizá no sea necesario mucho más.

―Independientemente de lo que hagamos, Inquisidora, tener en nuestro poder tal información siempre es necesario.

―Entendido ―dije riéndome. No pude evitar preguntarme qué tipo de impulso utilizaría Leliana contra mí si pensara que había motivos suficientes. Me pregunté qué circunstancias podrían darle motivos suficientes. Si no hubiera podido ver el mundo consumido por lirio rojo en el que ella dio su vida por mí, nunca habría podido aprender a confiar en ella.

Caminamos de nuevo hacia Feudo Celestial en silencio; sin duda Leliana ya estaba pensando en cuáles de sus espías sería conveniente posicionar para descubrir los secretos de Gaspard. Cuando entramos en el gran salón, Varric levantó la mirada hacia nosotras desde su silla, al lado de la chimenea. El brillo en sus ojos insinuaba que había detectado que no estábamos planeando nada bueno, y asintió en silencio a modo de saludo. Leliana y yo subimos las escaleras hacia la cúspide de la rotunda, donde habitaban los cuervos, y mientras ella escribía una nota deprisa, no pude evitar espiar a Solas desde arriba.

Como siempre, se encontraba mirando la pared.

Era fácil adivinar por qué los demás le consideraban ausente o perdido en sus pensamientos, no obstante nunca estaba ausente ni perdido. En tales ocasiones, Solas solía retirarse del mundo en un trance meditativo, con un pie en el Velo para reducir el transcurso del tiempo como ocurre en los sueños. Tal era su capacidad de concentración que podía incluso hacerlo en combate; aprovechaba aquellos momentos de paz mental para restaurar maná. Nunca había visto a nadie hacer eso antes.

Aparté mi mirada de él y volví a centrar mi atención en Leliana, que enrollaba un trozo de pergamino para guardarlo en una especie de cilindro plateado que había sobre su escritorio. Con un suave arrullo llamó a uno de los cuervos que descansaban en las vigas del techo, y aterrizó pesadamente en su brazo. Con un movimiento rápido, el cuervo atrapó un mechón de su pelo con el pico de una forma extrañamente afectuosa, y ella le contestó acariciándole el cuello con un dedo.

Leliana me miró, indicándome que levantara el brazo. El cuervo se posó en él sin que nadie le animara a hacerlo. Noté sus garras afiladas incluso a través de la túnica. Agitó las alas para estabilizarse y sus plumas brillaron con tonos azules y verdes tan oscuros como la magia de la muerte. Leliana aseguró el cilindro al anillo que rodeaba una de sus patas, y luego señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta que había detrás de nosotras. Algo parecido a una sonrisa adornaba su expresión.

Salí por la puerta hasta la valla del pequeño balcón y sentí cómo una corriente de emoción me recorría. En algún lugar de Orlais, había asesinos trabajando para depurar todos los detalles del plan que acabaría con la vida de la emperatriz Celene. No tenían ni idea de que deberían su éxito a una joven dalishana que observaba a su cuervo elevarse hacia un cielo nocturno carente de estrellas. Cuando me giré, vi a Leliana de pie bajo el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y su cabello pelirrojo escapándose por los lados de su capucha.

―Habéis cambiado muchísimo ―dijo―. Os sienta bien.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Había cambiado muchísimo desde Refugio, no obstante, nunca me había sentido tan fiel a mi persona como hasta aquel momento; una Primera no es sino una protectora del Pueblo.


	35. Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche previa a Halamshiral.

Estaba segura de que nadie más se había dado cuenta, pero Solas tenía pecas.

Eran muy tenues y salpicaban levemente sus mejillas y el puente de la nariz, como si fueran copos de trigo sobre nata. Sus cejas recorrían con elegancia el final de su frente, eran de un matiz castaño que me hacía soñar con cómo debía de haber sido de joven.

Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, casi entre los ojos pero un poco más hacia la izquierda. Y tenía otra en la barbilla, justo en el medio, que hacía que pareciera hendida. Sus orejas eran perfectas, apuntaban hacia arriba y se doblaban lo justo hacia dentro. Cuando atrapé el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis labios pude sentir tejido cicatrizal a lo largo del filo de su oreja, pero no me lo pude imaginar llevando pendientes de oro como Varric.

Una vez Solas admitió que su edad superaba la mía multiplicada por dos, y aunque era obvio por como actuaba, la verdad quedaba lejos. Quizá porque no me gustaba pensar en que eso le hacía por lo menos unos cuantos años mayor que mi padre, quizá porque no aparentaba ser tan mayor; no tenía ojeras bajo los ojos ni la mirada cansada.

Era el hombre mejor conservado que había conocido nunca, y adoraba verle dormir.

E incluso más, despertarle.

Besé el hoyuelo de su mejilla y después la comisura de sus labios. Como no se movió, presioné con mi lengua entre sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas en la comisura. Él se estremeció debajo de mi, yo recorrí sus labios con la punta de mi lengua para luego descender y morder su barbilla. Solas emitió un quejido grave como un gruñido y sus uñas se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta mis glúteos, donde afirmó su agarre.

Yo, sumida en la perversión, me arqueé hasta que pude notar su labio inferior rozando uno de mis pechos. Deslizó una de sus manos de nuevo a mi cadera, pasando por mi cintura y mis costillas hasta llegar al pecho que le ofrecía. Lo rodeó suavemente con la mano y lo beso. No pude evitar gemir levemente e inclinarme un poco más, con mi pelo cayendo en cascada a nuestro alrededor.

Rodeó mis costillas con sus manos, atrapando mis pechos con los pulgares y me empujó con suavidad hacia arriba hasta que me incorporé por completo sobre él. El fuego del velo me bañaba en tonos azules.

―No es de extrañar que cuenten historias sobre vos, Inquisidora.

―Como siempre pasa con las historias ―murmuré, preguntándome en qué momento se habría despertado exactamente―, todo lo que cuentan es mentira.

Me incliné de nuevo para besarle, con la intención de robarle el aliento, de saborear su piel, de recordar que era real y no algún espíritu del Velo. Deslizó su agarre hasta mi cintura, y me regaló un suave y estudiado movimiento de caderas a modo de venganza.

―Estás bastante borracha.

―Puede.

―¿Dónde está tu ropa, _vhenan_?

―Ardiendo.

Hice un gesto ausente hacia atrás y sentí una oleada de calor en mi espalda mientras la horrible pila de prendas desechadas se consumían entre llamas.

― _Vhenan_ , por… ―gruñó entre dientes.

Se impulsó hacia adelante para invocar lo que me imaginé que sería escarcha. Lo cierto es que no estaba prestando atención. Sentía la calidez de su pecho desnudo bajo mis dedos y no pude evitar recorrer con besos la línea de su clavícula hasta llegar a una parte más mullida que pudiera morder.

―Te quiero en mi boca ―ronroneé.

Le sentí estremecerse bajo mis caderas y sonreí con satisfacción mientras me deslizaba hacia abajo. Pude llegar hasta donde comenzaban sus pantalones y retirarlos levemente para besar su piel justo debajo, entonces, volvió a tirar de mí hacia arriba. Tal y como esperaba. Como siempre.

―No.

―Eres el hombre viejo más viejo que conozco.

―Probablemente, estés en lo cierto ―dijo riéndose―. Pero tu estado de embriaguez es extraordinario, y no pienso aprovecharme de eso.

―Nunca te aprovechas de nada. Eres el típico elfo muy mayor, muy que nunca se aprovecha de nada.

―¿Cuánto has bebido exactamente?

―Suficiente como para escuchar la historia de Blackwall. La que va de matar cachorritos. Suficiente como para querer tenerte solo una vez antes de que me dejes.

—¿Cómo dices?

Presioné mi frente contra su clavícula, intentando ahogar el dolor que sentí, el dolor de saber que no me rebatiría aquello.

―Crees que no lo sé, pero lo sé. Lo de mi anillo de madera silvana. Por eso te lo quedaste. Para acordarte de mí.

―Estás diciendo tonterías.

―Intentas ocultarlo, pero te he descubierto. Tienes mi anillo, pero te lo puedes quedar.

Él permaneció en silencio, dibujando círculos en mi espalda con su pulgar. Lo sabía, pero estaba bien. Desde el momento en que me dijo "cómo podría abandonarte ahora", supe que llegaría un después.


	36. Todos llevamos máscaras, querida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los uniformes del Cascanueces siguen apareciendo en mis pesadillas...

Aunque llegamos al _Chateau_ del duque Bastien de Ghislain alrededor del mediodía, Vivienne pensaba que apenas tendríamos tiempo para prepararnos. Cuando empujó la puerta del vestíbulo, me sorprendió encontrar un elevado número de elfos sirvientes alineados para darnos la bienvenida con las cabezas agachadas, las orejas apuntando al techo y los rostros carentes de _vallaslin_ bajo las máscaras que cubrían la parte superior de sus caras.

Me encogí contra Solas, algo angustiada. Nunca había visto a tantos elfos de ciudad juntos. Si a él le perturbó igual que a mí ver a nuestra gente subyugada, no hizo señal alguna, pero colocó su mano en mi nuca y la agarró con firmeza para calmarme. Siempre que hacía eso, recordaba la vez en que me salvó, cuando me mantuvo en el suelo mientras lanzaba un hechizo sobre mi cabeza. Desde entonces se había convertido en su señal silenciosa; te tengo, _vhenan_.

Las botas acorazadas de Cullen resonaron contra los azulejos de mármol, y entramos hasta detenernos al lado de las fuentes donde Vivienne casi mató al marqués Alphonse en mi nombre. Ahora aquel lugar estaba lleno de lo mejor de la Inquisición. Ya estábamos agotados del viaje y el día solo acababa de empezar.

El mayordomo dio un paso hacia adelante para saludar a _Madame de Fer_ antes de enviar a varios de sus compañeros a por nuestro equipaje, mientras que otro grupo de sirvientes entró en la estancia para acomodarnos a todos en nuestras habitaciones. Con la mano sobre la cadera, Vivienne se giró para mirarme.

―Querida, debemos partir hacia el Palacio de Invierno en menos de cinco horas, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Espero que podáis confiar en mí para asegurar vuestro éxito en la mascarada, del mismo modo en que yo confío en vos como líder de la Inquisición.

―Estaría perdida en esto sin ti, Vivienne.

―La verdad es que sí, un poquito.

Dirigió una mirada casi imperceptible a la mano de Solas que agarraba mi nuca.

―Lucie se encargará de tu aseo, y, Solas, querido ¿te importaría acompañar a Maël? Aunque, quizá tengamos tiempo para reconsiderar este asunto.

Solas retiró su mano de mi nuca para enlazarla con su otra mano a su espalda, respondiendo a Vivienne antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

―Solo podría estar de acuerdo en esto con vos, Gran Encantadora. Vuestra insistencia en que os acompañe esta noche es desaconsejable, Inquisidora.

Nada me sorprendía más que ver a Vivienne y a Solas unidos contra mí, pero así era y así había sido durante los últimos días. Aunque el Gran Duque había honrado a la Inquisición con siete invitaciones, el protocolo determinaba que Cullen, Leliana, Josephine y Vivienne debían acompañarme sí o sí. Eso me dejaba solo con otras dos vacantes libres, y decidí elegir a Dorian y a Solas.

Nadie puso objeción alguna con Dorian, después de todo era un noble, pero todo el mundo consideró que llevar a Solas sería un error estratégico, incluso (y quizás sobretodo) él mismo. Sin ningún título ni posesión, Solas no serviría para nada más que para reforzar mi ya adquirida reputación entre los hombres y mujeres de la corte, por lo que se estimó que había desperdiciado aquella invitación.

Recuerdo que Leliana, en cambió, me dedicó una mirada siniestra, y en seguida supe que entendía mi decisión; Briala no pasaría por alto el simbolismo de la Inquisidora dalishana y su amante, el elfo de ciudad. Con Solas a mi lado, ella interpretaría que mi interés por el bienestar de todos los elfos era sincero.

―No es un tema abierto a debate. Si el Velo es delgado o está corrupto en el Palacio de Invierno, te necesitaré ―dije mirando a Solas y luego a Vivienne―, pero en todo lo demás, haré como consideres.

Fue una excusa poco creativa, pero debía servir. Cuantas menos personas supieran cuáles eran mis planes para con Celene, mejor. Podía ver en sus expresiones que ambos pensaban que era una completa idiota, pero me dio igual. En cierto modo lo era.

―Muy bien, querida. Como desees.

Rápidamente, Lucie me llevó hacia las estancias superiores, donde dejé que hicieran de mí un maniquí; me mantuve entre inerte y sumisa para que pudieran hacer conmigo lo que fuera que hiciera falta con rapidez. Me sumergieron en un baño caliente y me limpiaron a conciencia como si no se fiaran de que yo misma pudiera hacerlo, después me secaron y me pusieron una bata mientras llegaban otros dos sirvientes más.

Me frotaron la piel con lociones, me cortaron y limaron las uñas de las manos y de los pies, y me las pintaron con lustre del paragón. Una mujer me secó el pelo con ayuda de una runa y después usó un hierro caliente para darle forma y ondularlo. Me trenzó el cabello y me lo sujetó en un recogido elegante a la par que salvaje, un toque para, presumiblemente, hacer honor a mis raíces.

Y entonces, como era costumbre que los extranjeros no llevaran máscara en Orlais, me maquillaron.

Mi reacción inicial ante la idea fue tan visceral que Lucie se asustó un poco con la la brocha de maquillaje en la mano. Aquello parecía la pesadilla de cualquier dalishana, estar rodeada de mujeres del Pueblo con la cara sin tatuar, cuya tarea era ocultar mi _vallaslin_ según las tradiciones _shemlen_. Me acordé de la promesa que le había hecho a Vivienne y conseguí dominarme y quedarme quieta, pero era demasiado.

Decidí desenfocar la mirada y perderme en el Velo, flotando lejos de allí.

Finalmente, algo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad mientras me ajustaban el corsé y me ponían un vestido teñido en sangre de dragón y decorado con brillantes escamas; Madame de Fer se aseguraría de contar la historia de cómo yo misma había asesinado a la bestia. Era extraño ver curvas definidas en mi cuerpo, el corsé realzaba un escote y exageraba una cintura que en realidad no existían. Finalmente, me pusieron sandalias de tacón, con las cuales había estado practicando durante toda la semana.

Lucie sostuvo algo con las manos y me miró inquieta.

—¿Sí?

Por un momento pensé que las cadenas de silverita eran pulseras, pero entonces vi los finos enganches y me di cuenta de que en realidad eran pendientes.

A la mierda Orlais.

Respiré hondo. Me habían disparado una flecha, podría soportar aquello.

—Necesitarás a alguien que me haga las perforaciones.

Aparentemente, aquel inconveniente ya había sido previsto, y Lucie tenía un surtido de finas agujas listas para ello. Podía invocar la escarcha suficiente como para adormecer la zona, y ella lo hizo rápido, pero ni siquiera saber que podría deshacer aquello con una poción curativa me sirvió de consuelo. Las orejas de los elfos eran al parecer una especie de fetiche para los _shemlen_ , y con los pendientes se pretendía explotar ese hecho, del mismo modo en que el corsé o el maquillaje tenían sus propios propósitos.

Los sirvientes trabajaban por encima de sus posibilidades, aliviados por poder haber acabado conmigo a tiempo y ansiosos por poder elogiar mi aspecto, no obstante, yo me quedé sin palabras al encontrarme cara a cara con la orejas redondeadas que veía en el espejo. Me había convertido en alguien diferente, mi cutis estaba liso, sin ninguna imperfección, como una muñeca de porcelana. La pintura cubría mi _vallaslin_ completamente, ocultando por completo las ramas de madera silvana que recorrían mi garganta, mis hombros, mi pecho...

Me quedé paralizada y bastante horrorizada, completamente inconsciente de que Vivienne se había colocado a mi lado hasta que un destello de luz se reflejó en el borde dorado de su máscara. Me puso una mano en el hombro, la compasión en su gesto despertó en mí una sincera sorpresa.

—Todos llevamos máscaras, querida. Los orlesianos se aferran a esa verdad, la hacen real. Creen que al cubrir sus rostros pueden desenmascarar quien verdaderamente son.

La honestidad de aquella revelación rompió el hechizo, y volví a encontrarme a mí misma en el reflejo, donde hasta hace un momento había una desconocida. Me acordé de la manera en la que un simple par de botas conseguía turbar mi espíritu. Esto era algo más complicado, pero no muy diferente en esencia. Aquella persona era quien necesitaba ser para sentar a Gaspard en el trono; una joven dalishana descalza no podría ejercer poder suficiente en la corte.

—Gracias, Vivienne.

—Además —continuó—, no todo el mundo puede llevar una máscara tan desoladoramente hermosa.

Me reí sin estar muy segura de si eso había sido una mera adulación o amabilidad. Me era indiferente, aún así. No había nada de hermoso en la joven sin _vallaslin_ del espejo, pero estaba preparada para el Juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Madame de Fer:_ Apodo con el que se conoce a Vivienne en la corte orlesiana.


	37. Corazones crueles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeña exploración de cómo habría sido una alianza legítima entre Gaspard y los elfos. Se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre.

Cuando abandoné mis aposentos, ya se habían llevado al resto de la Inquisición al baile. Yo iría sola en el carruaje personal del duque Ghislain; una diligencia tirada por dos caballos grises con incrustaciones de silverita fundida a conciencia con escarcha y fuego. Lucie me acompañó hasta la puerta de del carruaje, donde debía de haber más de una docena de elfos varones que serían mi séquito; el cochero, la escolta a caballo y a pie, y un guardia de honor vestido con los colores de la casa Ghislain.

―Ha sido todo un honor, mi Señora ―dijo Lucie, recordándome que nadie hasta ahora en Orlais había visto a un elfo ostentar ningún poder en absoluto.

Probablemente nunca lo habrían imaginado posible. Quería que se sintieran orgullosos, pero no de mí, sino del Pueblo. Podíamos hacer mucho más que rogar por restos y vivir a la sombra de los _shemlen_. Quizá cuando aquella noche acabara, tendrían una razón para creer en algo más.

Bajé los escalones con cuidado, tratando de recordar las instrucciones de Vivienne; mantener la cabeza alta y los hombros hacia atrás, llevar la cadera ligeramente hacia delante, cargar mi peso en los talones y los dedos curvados al estilo de Orlais. Si no podía moverme como una noble en privado, me derrumbaría una vez me hallara bajo escrutinio público.

Uno de los hombres de mi escolta hizo una marcada reverencia cuando me acerqué a él, y me ofreció una mano enguantada para ayudarme a subir el pequeño escalón del carruaje. Dentro había dos pequeños asientos acolchados y tapizados con terciopelo. Me senté con cautela en el mismo borde de uno de ellos. El corsé de mi vestido hacía imposible que pudiera relajar mi postura, y su ridícula forma hacía que me sintiera como si me fuera a derramar por el escote en cualquier momento.

Nos pusimos en marcha. Sentí el suave traqueteo del movimiento mientras recorríamos las calles de Halamshiral. Intenté mirar a través de las ventanas cubiertas de escarcha, pero la ciudad pasaba de largo en un borrón indistinguible. No es que quedaran muchos vestigios élficos del pasado, pero era extraño estar en el lugar donde mis ancestros por fin pusieron fin a su largo viaje.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, el carruaje se detuvo y un miembro de mi escolta abrió la pequeña puerta.

Me ofreció su mano para ayudarme, y yo la tomé con gracia para equilibrarme; aún no confiaba del todo en mi capacidad para caminar con tacones. Conseguí estabilizarme sobre los lisos adoquines de piedra que cubrían el suelo, y él se inclinó en una pronunciada reverencia.

Josephine se encontraba al lado de la entrada a los terrenos del palacio junto a un grupo de hombres al servicio del Gran Duque. Me apresuré hacia ellos y juntos entramos a los jardines de palacio. La guardia se alineó para saludarnos según llegamos.

―Es un gran honor conoceros, Inquisidora Lavellan.

Gaspard no se parecía al señor pretencioso y afeminado que había visto en los retratos, la guerra parecía haberle afectado. En lugar de lazos y volantes sobre un torso blando, encontré a un soldado fuerte con el pecho acorazado con aurum volcánico. Llevaba el rostro y la cabeza afeitados, pero oscurecidos por el nuevo vello incipiente, y jamás habría esperado que su voz fuera tan viva y suave.

―Llegan rumores desde el Acceso Occidental que cuentan que habéis luchado contra un ejército de demonios. Imaginad lo que podría conseguir la Inquisición con el completo apoyo del legítimo emperador de Orlais.

―¿Podría recordarme de nuevo quién es el legítimo emperador de Orlais? Sigo confundiéndolos continuamente.

―El más apuesto y encantador de todos, mi señora ―dijo con una risa amable y una leve inclinación.

Para mi sorpresa, aquello me arrancó una leve sonrisa. Vivienne me había contado que Gaspard detestaba el Juego, pero desde luego era necesaria cierta habilidad para que cualquier _shemlen_ pudiera cautivar a una dalishana.

―Mi señora, ¿estáis preparada para escandalizar a la corte llegando al baile junto a un odioso usurpador?

Aquello también fue una broma; el verdadero escándalo era que una mujer elfa fuera la invitada de honor del Gran Duque de Chalons, y no su sirvienta. Aunque con una máscara de maquillaje y vestida con ropa humana, me sentía bastante lejos del concepto de elfa. Gaspard me ofreció la mano y yo la tomé.

Enlazó mi brazo con el suyo y me atrajo hacia él. Paseamos a través del jardín mientras charlábamos tranquilamente, conscientes de todos los oídos a nuestro alrededor. Nos relajamos a la sombra de una celosía cubierta de hiedra, junto a una esquina de la pared de piedra del palacio. Gaspard carraspeó.

―Como amigo vuestro, quizá debiera advertiros de un asunto esta noche. Es esa mujer elfa, Briala. Sospecho que intentará desestabilizar las negociaciones.

―Me encantaría poder consideraros mi amigo, no obstante, que no os quepa duda de que la única mujer elfa que debería preocuparos esta noche soy yo.

―He escuchado muchos rumores sobre vuestros... amigos, mi señora.

Me giré hacia Gaspard y levanté levemente la mirada hacia su rostro enmascarado, una de sus manos se abrió camino hasta mi cintura. Pude ver el brillo de sus ojos a través de los agujeros de su máscara, y me recordé a mí misma agradecerle su consejo a Sera cuando volviera a verla. Me incliné sobre él para acariciar su estola de piel de zorro.

―Entonces habréis escuchado también cómo mis amigos gozan de mi fervoroso apoyo.

Gaspard se rió suavemente.

―¿Y a qué clase de hombre consideraríais vos vuestro amigo, Lavellan?

―Permitidme hablar sin rodeos. No me importa la política humana y mucho menos el Juego, pero consideraría un verdadero amigo a cualquier hombre que respetara a mi gente.

―Yo también detesto el Juego, pero si no jugamos bien, nuestros enemigos conseguirán hacernos parecer villanos.

―En ese caso, esperaría que pudiéramos jugar juntos, mi señor.

―Estamos haciendo esperar a la corte, Inquisidora. ¿Vamos?

Le seguí hasta los escalones de mármol, todos las miradas del lugar se posaban en nosotros mientras ascendíamos hacia la puerta de palacio. Me sentí agradecida por la espesa capa de maquillaje que probablemente ocultaba mi rubor en aquel momento; a mi alrededor, todos los nobles susurraban sobre la elfa salvaje, la broma de Gaspard. Aún así, él parecía encantado de ir provocando a toda la corte imperial con una coneja agarrada a su brazo. Yo mantuve la cabeza alta.

Cuando anunciaron nuestra entrada mencionando nuestros dos nombres juntos, él se inclinó levemente para hablarme al oído.

―¿Habéis visto sus caras? No tenían desperdicio.

Permanecimos al pie de las escaleras mientras la voz anunciante presentaba al resto de miembros de la Inquisición, que me dedicaron sonrisas neutrales al pasar por delante de mí. Entonces, se me heló la sangre.

―El sirviente de la señora Inquisidora, Solas.

Solas bajó las escaleras vestido con los colores de la casa Ghislain. Se detuvo delante de mí y de Gaspard, ejecutó una impecable reverencia, y continuó su camino. Se me paró el corazón; él había sido mi escolta, había mantenido la mirada hacia el suelo en todo momento para que no hubiera podido reconocerle. Cómo era posible que no hubiera sentido su magia, cómo…

Aquello no era lo que Leliana y yo habíamos hablado, no era eso... Dioses, dejé de respirar.

Me apoyé disimuladamente en Gaspard para tratar de controlar el temblor de mi brazo, me estaba sacudiendo de rabia. Yo misma había redactado la presentación de Solas: Erudito del Velo y consejero jefe de la Inquisición. Mi mente iba a toda velocidad, intentando deducir quién había podido hacer aquel cambio y por qué. ¿Algún noble ofendido? ¿Celene? ¿Algún enemigo de Briala?

No, solo podía haber sido el mismo Solas. O Vivienne. Ningún otro miembro de mi séquito podría haberle dado la librea de Ghislain para que se la pusiera.

No tenía tiempo para pensar sobre ello; el Gran Duque me llevaba con él escaleras arriba para presentarme ante Celene. Hicimos juntos una reverencia e intercambiamos cumplidos por turnos; educados giros de conversación que Vivienne me había estado enseñando durante la semana pasada. Era exactamente el tipo de conversación estructurada que necesitaba para dejar a un lado todos mis pensamientos que, como la niebla, se disiparon.

Gaspard se fue siguiendo su propio camino y antes de que yo hubiera dado tres pasos, divisé a Leliana apoyada en la balaustrada del piso superior. Inclinó la cabeza en una sutil señal y desapareció entre la multitud. Intenté caminar tan grácilmente como fui capaz, serpenteando entre la gente en mi intento por seguirla.

Al pasar cerca de una ventana salediza, sentí una mano aferrarse a mi cintura encorsetada y tiró de mí hacia la oscuridad, detrás de una enorme estatua. Una oleada de maná anuló mi magia antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y sentí un poderoso calor detrás de mí. Unos dedos ávidos se clavaban en mis caderas, sentía su aliento en mi cuello.

―Me encanta la embriagadora mezcla de poder, intriga y sexo que impregna esta clase de eventos.

Algo cálido y húmedo se deslizó sobre la sensible piel de mi recién agujereada oreja.

―Has estado verdaderamente insidiosa, _vhenan_.

Intenté girarme para mirarle a la cara, pero sus manos me sujetaban firmemente.

―¡ _Fenehedis_ , Solas!

Me mordió el cuello y, en efecto, perdí la poca voluntad que me quedaba para enfurecerme e incluso para hablar. Sentí que me derretía contra él. Sus labios rozaron mi oreja, me susurró profundamente para que nadie más pudiera escuchar lo que decía.

―Tendrás muchísimo más éxito al seducir al Gran Duque si no anuncias a tu amante en la corte, _da'len_. Y Briala mejor que nadie sabe cómo de rápido alguien con poder es capaz de traicionar a aquellos a quienes aseguran amar. Sigo siendo una ventaja para ti en cualquier caso, así que lo mejor sería que permitieras que desaparezca.

Estaba haciendo lo mismo que con todo el asunto de Cole; usaba pequeños argumentos y matices para conformar su propia voluntad sin hacer nunca ninguna pregunta, sin detenerse para dar explicaciones, sin necesidad de recibir aprobación por parte de nadie. Su mano ascendió hasta mi nuca y me asió con rapidez. Noté cómo su maná me invadía.

―Te he estado observando a través de la ventana ―susurró― juegas a esto muy bien.


	38. Baila conmigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he traducido hasta ahora. Algo me dice que os va a complacer *^*

La exploradora Harding consiguió inculcarme un alto grado de sofisticación a la hora de bailar; los elegantes pasos que me había enseñado consiguieron arrancarle un fuerte aplauso a la corte después de mi vals con la Gran Duquesa. No obstante, fue el vals que bailé con Amalia lo que consiguió el temeroso respeto de la nobleza cuando regresé al gran salón una hora más tarde con el cadáver de Florianne.

Independientemente de las muchas otras cosas que se dijeran de mí, los señores de Orlais recordarían que por encima todo lo demás, era una maga.

Cuando la música cesó y el rostro desenmascarado de la Gran Duquesa tocó el suelo, Gaspard atravesó el salón de baile con la intención de ofrecerme su mano. Acababa de matar a la Gran Duquesa de Chalons y de profanar su cadáver; al ofrecerme la mano delante de toda la corte, denunciaba y reconocía ante todos la traición de su hermana. También podía interpretarse como un gesto tácito de aprobación hacia la Inquisición, una señal de buena voluntad hacia los elfos. Me llevó hasta el centro del salón y nos colocamos frente a frente. Con una mano en mi cintura me atrajo hacia él y esperamos juntos a que la música empezara.

Gaspard sonreía bajo su máscara.

Él dio el primer paso, haciendo que yo me echara hacia atrás y dándome a entender que él me llevaría en aquella ocasión. Después de todo, era el emperador de Orlais, así que accedí a seguir sus ágiles pasos con los míos, que retrocedían ante su irrefrenable avance. El baile se me hizo extraño, pero los decididos movimientos de Gaspard no dejaban cabida a la confusión. Me dejé llevar por su brazo firme y el peso de su muslo contra el mío, la evidente diferencia entre nuestros tamaños hacía más fácil que pudiera girarme y guiarme como él quisiera.

Después del tono que adquirieron nuestras negociaciones, la sensualidad de aquel baile no me sorprendió en absoluto, no obstante Gaspard me pilló completamente desprevenida al culminarlo con un beso. No fue más que un símbolo casto de nuestra alianza, pero nunca había sentido los labios de un humano sobre los míos, ni la sutil caricia de una barba incipiente, así que me quedé sin aliento. A pesar de ello, me obligué a relajarme en sus brazos; sabía por las lecciones de Vivienne que cualquier muestra de resistencia podría ser interpretada por la corte como un signo de debilidad en la alianza.

Me soltó y yo ejecuté una reverencia.

―Ha sido un honor, Inquisidora.

―Su Majestad.

El baile continuó y tuve la oportunidad de llevar el paso junto a un general y a un marqués. También hubieron infinitas ocasiones de brindis; por el emperador, por la Inquisición, por la victoria contra Corifeus, por Orlais, e incluso por los elfos. En algún punto intermedio, Dorian me dio una copa de _champagne_ que me bebí de un trago a pesar de las burbujas al comprobar que lo había aderezado con raíz élfica y amrita. Todos estábamos exhaustos por el proceso de canalizar magia sin nuestras varas y el cansancio físico de la batalla, no obstante el desgaste emocional se me estaba haciendo especialmente difícil aquella vez.

Había matado a más de los que cualquier Primero debería, y sin tierra que ocultara la violencia o viento que desvaneciera su olor, la muerte parecía más macabra en el Palacio de Invierno. Había charcos de sangre sobre la pista de baile que se extendían hasta las escaleras. Cuerpos ataviados con seda de mar se apilaban al lado de la balaustrada, los sirvientes muertos se acumulaban en la galería, y el agua de la fuente brotaba roja debido a mi último golpe, el cual ejecutó Florianne.

Aún así, los nobles no prestaron atención al aluvión carmesí que empapaba los bajos de sus trajes y salpicaba sus zapatos. La mascarada continuó como si el asesinato no hubiera sido más que un mero espectáculo, como si la matanza de sus semejantes solo les hubiera supuesto un simple inconveniente. Los orlesianos eran gente mucho más férrea de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Quizá incluso más que yo.

Me había quitado las sandalias durante el combate, mis pies estaban teñidos de sangre y mi vestido húmedo de las salpicaduras. Me habían acertado en el hombro cuando Florianne nos emboscó en el jardín, e incluso aunque Vivienne se había dado prisa en curarme la herida, todo lo que había sangrado seguía pegado a mi piel. Hacia la media noche me empecé a encontrar mareada a pesar de la poción de restauración. Quizá solo fuera debido a la presión del corsé combinada con el exceso de perfume de lavanda.

Conseguí escabullirme al balcón decidida a darme un tiempo para recuperarme, cuando de pronto me sobresaltó una voz próxima a mi espalda.

―Al fin os encuentro, heroína ausente, escondida a pesar del esfuerzo de todo Orlais por encontraros.

Era Lady Morrigan, bastante menos cubierta de sangre que yo. Me puse rígida, insegura de qué postura debía tomar frente a ella. Sin su ayuda, no habría tenido acceso a las dependencias de los sirvientes, y aunque que ella no tenía razones para sospechar que mi intención era permitir la muerte de Celene, podría estar enfadada por no haber conseguido salvarla. La emperatriz le había otorgado a Morrigan un refugio seguro y prestigio, no era difícil adivinar que había habido una relación de amistad entre ellas.

―Los elfos alzan sus copas en vuestro honor, incluso Gaspard, algo ebrio, brinda por una nueva era. Es todo un espectáculo.

Su voz era clara y sonaba despreocupada, así que deje a un lado mi recelo, al menos por un momento.

―De repente todo el mundo quiere dialogar con los elfos. O al menos vos. Me alegra saberlo ―comenté.

―Entonces tengo buenas noticias, pronto veréis una gran labor por mi parte. Por decreto imperial he sido nombrada enlace de la Inquisición. Gaspard desea ofrecer cualquier ayuda necesaria a quien apoyó su ascenso al trono.

Morrigan inclinó la cabeza y los cabellos oscuros de su flequillo ocultaron uno de sus ojos. Incluso relajada, podía sentir su aura salvaje y elemental fluir junto a una corriente oscura que sospeché, sería magia de sangre. No nos hacían falta magos en Feudo Celestial, pero sentía debilidad por los apóstatas.

―Bienvenida a la Inquisición, Morrigan.

―Mi más sincero agradecimiento.

A diferencia del resto de orlesianos, a Morrigan no parecían interesarle las conversaciones superficiales, y se marchó con una simple pero maliciosa sonrisa en los labios. Me volví de nuevo para mirar el cielo nocturno y apoyé ambas manos sobre la balaustrada. Un salto. Un salto rápido y la hierba de los jardines me acariciaría las plantas de los pies en lugar de aquel mármol ensangrentado y resbaladizo.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Solo un momento bajo las estrellas y un árbol contra mi espalda. Me asomé un poco más contemplando la distancia. Si no fuera por el vestido, podría arreglármelas para aterrizar limpiamente...

―No me sorprende encontrarte aquí. ¿En qué piensas?

Solas se acomodó a mi lado apoyando sus codos en la balaustrada. Sus palabras sonaban como las de un Custodio que acababa de concluir su lección. No parecía el mismo hombre que me había retenido en el salón de baile. Estuve a punto de frotarme el rostro con el dorso de la mano antes de recordar el ridículo maquillaje orlesiano.

Redirigí mi impulso y me incorporé un poco mientras meditaba la pregunta. Había encontrado a un hombre desnudo atado a una cama, había salvado a un elfo de un arlequín asesino, había cerrado una grieta del velo, había permitido que Florianne matara a la emperatriz, había conseguido que se forjara una tregua entre Briala y Gaspard, había bailado con el nuevo emperador, y había invitado a una sospechosa maga a unirse a mis consejeros en Feudo Celestial. Todo ello disfrazada de princesa _shemlen_.

Incluso para los estándares de la Inquisición, aquel día había sido agotador y lo último que quería hacer era pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

―Hemos conseguido los objetivos que nos habíamos propuesto. Solo quiero disfrutar de este momento de paz mientras dure.

―Deberías ―comentó sonriente― Son breves. Aprovéchalos mientras puedas.

Su mano me alcanzó y se deslizó a través de mi espalda. Me sorprendió su mirada curiosa.

―Ven, antes de que la banda deje de tocar. Baila conmigo.

Aquello era lo último que habría esperado que dijera.

Se separó un poco y ejecutó una leve inclinación, esta vez sin esconder su rostro, con las orejas hacia arriba, con los ojos al encuentro de los míos mientras me ofrecía una mano enguantada. La misma mano que había sido incapaz de reconocer dos veces aquel día. Parecía tan cómodo en su librea de sirviente... como si no fuera el disfraz más insultante de este mundo, como si no fuera una ofensa al Pueblo.

Me separé del borde del balcón e intenté fingir un fruncimiento de ceño, como si considerara su oferta, pero una sonrisa me delató.

―Me encantaría.

Con la clase de un auténtico señor, Solas guió nuestros pasos en un vals orlesiano. Percibí un cambio en él, un matiz de realeza que contrastaba con su vestimenta. Era el modo en que levantaba la cabeza, la gracia de sus movimientos, la seguridad en cada uno de sus pasos. Del mismo modo en que Gaspard había llevado nuestro vals a la fuerza, Solas lo hacía ahora como por derecho.

Sentí una oleada de satisfacción al pensar que Solas pudiera asumir que tenía todo el derecho; era su _vhenan_.

El peso del día se hizo más ligero, y por un momento me sentí como si estuviéramos en el Velo, etéreos y libres. Una cautivadora música emergía desde el salón de baile, la luz de los candelabros ondeaba a lo largo del balcón, y voces desconocidas hacían eco en otros idiomas desde dentro del salón.

Finalmente, un aplauso señaló la conclusión del vals y Solas me hizo girar bajo nuestros brazos. El giro hizo que las cadenas de silverita que pendían de mi oreja oscilaran, y de repente volví a ser consciente de mi aspecto. Sentí vergüenza por todo, el ridículo corte de mi vestido y la opresión que ejercía sobre mi cuerpo, el espeso maquillaje, los mechones de pelo que se escapaban del recogido, las brillantes uñas en el extremo de mis dedos, mis torpes pasos de baile, y la sangre manchando mis pies descalzos.

Involuntariamente me llevé la mano al pendiente y me pareció demasiado real. La oreja agujereada, todo el disfraz.

Sin mediar palabra, Solas se quitó los guantes con los dientes y se puso a desabrochar los enganches. Me quitó con cuidado el pendiente, que colgaba de mi oreja desde un total de seis agujeros. Dejó la silverita caer al suelo como si fuera una pelusa que hubiera encontrado en mi camisa. Después comenzó a buscar las horquillas que sujetaban mi peinado y se deshizo de ellas del mismo modo. Sus dedos comenzaron a deshacer el recogido y mi pelo empezó a caer sobre mis hombros mientras me hacía retroceder hacia la balaustrada.

Atrapó mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso profundo y sincero. Sin magia, solo su lengua tibia contra la mía. Yo le devolví el beso, alzándome un poco más sobre los dedos de los pies, tratando de alcanzar sus labios; parecía más alto con aquellas botas, nunca le había visto llevar calzado alguno. Arañé con mis uñas pintadas el cuello de su chaqueta en busca de piel, me pegué a él.

Solas emitió un sonido de satisfacción y dejó caer ambas manos en mi cintura, donde me agarró tan fuerte que sentí que sus dedos se tocarían en mi espalda. Deslizó una mano un poco más hacia abajo y asió una de mis nalgas mientras que con la otra comenzó a remangar lentamente la falda de mi vestido.

―Pequeña confabuladora ―murmuró mientras separaba mis muslos con una rodilla.

Su mano resbaló hasta mi corva y tiró de ella haciendo que doblara la rodilla y levantara la pierna, rodeando con ella su cintura mientras seguía presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Hizo lo mismo con mi otra pierna y yo crucé mis pies a su espalda, afianzándome a él. Me impulsé un poco y me incliné lo justo para atrapar la punta de su oreja entre mis labios. No pude evitar gemir cuando sentí su lengua recorrer la piel del escote que aquel vestido dejaba expuesta. Sentí una punzada de preocupación al pensar que podría saborear el maquillaje que ocultaba las ramas de June de mi _vallaslin_.

Me eché un poco hacia atrás para mirarle mientras enterraba el rostro en el opulente escote que nunca antes había tenido. Parecía disfrutar perversamente del disfraz _shemlen_. Acaricié sus orejas con mis dedos invitándole a seguir, aceptando la retorcida sensación de lujuria y necesidad a pesar de lo extraño de la situación. Sentí sus manos ocupadas bajo mis muslos y escuché el sonido de la hebilla de su cinturón al desabrocharse. Se me paró el corazón.

¿Estaba ocurriendo de verdad? Dioses, ¿allí?

Escuché de nuevo el sonido de la hebilla, esta vez al chocar contra el mármol del suelo. Mis dedos buscaron con afán el nudo que mantenía sujeta su banda de seda, y él rompió el fino tejido de mi ropa interior, quitándomela inmediatamente. Me atrapó en otro de sus besos, esta vez complementándolo con una corriente de maná, mientras recorría el filo de mi oreja con un dedo. Sentí su magia recorrerme de nuevo, reparando las heridas que la aguja de Lucie había causado.

Volvió a rodear mi rostro entre sus manos, su pulgar acarició mi pómulo, sus ojos buscaban algo.

―Eres increíblemente hermosa.

Sonreí mirándole desde arriba; nunca antes me había dicho eso. Me había llamado diosa, maravilla, me había llamado misterio, su ruina, su corazón, pero nunca me había dicho eso. Y me pareció demencial que decidiera hacerlo mientras llevaba un disfraz, y capas de maquillaje, y salpicaduras de sangre.

― _Ar lath ma_ , desconocido.

― _Ar lath ma_ ―repitió.

Quizá debería haberlo esperado, pero aquel momento de cariño le dio el tiempo que necesitaba para sosegar su arrebato de pasión. Sentí el aliento de Solas sobre mi cuello antes de que lo besara una última vez, sorbiendo la piel y jugando con ella entre sus dientes para dejar una marca; le gustaba hacer eso. Me empujó suavemente con las manos sobre mis caderas y yo aflojé el agarre de mis piernas a su alrededor para que pudiera bajarme al suelo de nuevo.

―No puedo esperar a tenerte en el Velo, _vhenan_.

El deseo en su voz bastó para hacer que el mundo pareciera borroso, e impulsé a su interior un beso de despedida con mi maná.

Acababa de terminar de volver a ponerse la banda y el cinturón cuando percibí movimiento de reojo. Giré el cuello y vi a Cullen saliendo hacia el balcón. Cuando nos vio se le escapó una tos nerviosa; desde luego debía lucir lo suficientemente desaliñada como para que pensara que allí debía haber pasado de todo.

―Oh, eh... Disculpe, Inquisidora. Estamos listos para marcharnos ―dijo desviando la mirada con rubor en las mejillas.

―Gracias, Comandante ―respondió Solas suavemente cuando fue demasiado evidente que me había comido la lengua el gato.

Cullen giró sobre sus talones y se fue, y yo dejé escapar un precario suspiro mientras trataba de volver a domar mi cabello en un recogido. Me coloqué el corpiño del vestido, se había deslizado peligrosamente hacia abajo, y me alisé la falda.

―Eres un hombre verdaderamente terrible.

―Lo sé.

Recogió sus guantes del suelo y se los volvió a poner, metiendo meticulosamente las mangas de su chaqueta por dentro de los mismos. Excepto por las manchas rosas en su oreja y en sus labios, tenía un aspecto impecable. Me lamí el pulgar para acicalarle y lo pasé sobre su labio inferior, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos encontré tristeza en ellos. Inmediatamente, deseé librarle de esa pena como fuera, así que volví a acariciar su labio inferior con el pulgar y dejé que el resto de mis dedos recorrieran la línea de su mandíbula.

Me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé, una vez más me sentí agradecida por la espesa capa de maquillaje que ocultó mi rubor mientras caminamos entre la decreciente marabunta de nobles. Solas había dejado de representar el papel de sirviente, ahora era mi señor. Mantenía la cabeza alta y la postura relajada. Pensé, aunque no por primera vez, que su madre había acertado al darle un nombre.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el pórtico para salir de palacio, nos vi reflejados en un gran espejo y me detuve, habiendo olvidado como casi parecía otra persona con el corsé y el maquillaje. Solas también paró, comprendiendo mi herida vanidad, mientras yo observaba a la extraña elfa del espejo. Entonces sonreí al atisbar un trazo de mi _vallaslin_ en la mejilla, justo donde él me había acariciado. Un retazo dalishano que asomaba a través de la máscara.

―Te sienta bien.

—¿El qué? ―dije dándome la vuelta para mirarle confusa.

―El vestido. Lo llevas como si fueras una reina.

―Tu reina de orejas redondeadas ―le provoqué, pisando levemente la punta de su bota con mi pie manchado.

Tiró de mí para continuar y dimos un par de pasos antes de que pudiera tomar conciencia del peso de mis palabras. Me pregunté cuántos dalishanos le habrían echado en cara su condición. Me pregunté si habría intentado unirse a algún clan alguna vez. Desde luego, a menudo hablaba sobre la mala recepción que había tenido entre algunos de ellos.

―Solas, no quería decir...

Me acercó a él mientras caminábamos y se rió en voz baja mientras su mano se abría camino hasta mi nuca.


	39. Toda mentira

A Cullen le preocupaba haber dejado Feudo Celestial tan desprotegido, así que partió junto a sus... nuestras tropas aquella misma noche. Yo les habría permitido acampar en Halamshiral, pero Cullen insistió en que eso sería forzar demasiado la situación. Probablemente pensaba que ya había tomado demasiadas malas decisiones aquella noche; estaba en contra de que hubiera permitido que la emperatriz muriera, y solo los dioses saben qué pensó cuando me encontró con Solas en el balcón.

El duque de Ghislain nos invitó a quedarnos aquella noche en su _chateau_ , y yo acepté sin reservas. Había escuchado acerca de los problemas de salud de Bastien antes incluso de haber conocido a Vivienne, pero sabía que no se permitiría a sí misma el lujo de quedarse en Orlais si yo me marchaba. No fue necesario fingir agotamiento para justificar mi decisión, desde luego no estaba preparada para el largo camino de vuelta a Feudo Celestial y mi cansancio podría darle una excusa a Vivienne para satisfacer sus deseos personales.

Me sorprendió gratamente que hubiera mandado preparar una _suite_ para mí y para Solas; más bien habría esperado que le hubiera alojado en los cuartos de los sirvientes después del complot que ambos habían organizado para la misión de palacio. Que incluso ella reconociera nuestra relación me pareció todo un logro en sí mismo. La habitación estaba opulentamente decorada y al llegar encontramos nuestras armaduras y armas cuidadosamente colocadas en un bastidor, así como una bañera hendida en el suelo de una habitación adyacente.

Solas me llevó al centro de la habitación a través del vaporoso ambiente, y se arrodilló para desabrocharme el corsé.  No tenía las caderas para sostenerlo, así que cuando terminó de aflojar la cinta que lo ajustaba a mi torso, el vestido cayó a mis pies por su propio peso. Mi piel estaba cubierta de un carmesí pegajoso. Casi toda la sangre seca se debía a la flecha que me había atravesado el hombro, y también a un corte en mi costado que se había curado al mismo tiempo que la otra herida. Aún así, sabía que entre aquel desastre también habían quedado indicios de mi último baile con la Gran Duquesa.

Dioses, había matado a una mujer y luego había bailado con su cadáver.  Había estado tan sumida en la violencia, que no me había parecido…

―No puedo ―musité alejándome de él y pegando la espalda a la pared, dejándole acuclillado al lado de la bañera.

—¿El qué?

―No puedo hacerlo. No puedo meterme en esa cosa y bañarme en la sangre de Florianne.

Me peleé con la cerradura del ventanal y lo abrí de par en par. Había una caída bastante corta hasta el suelo, no más alta que las escaleras de entrada a Feudo Celestial. Los ojos de Solas se estrecharon confundidos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Tengo que limpiarme esto ―dije señalándome a mí misma vagamente―. Cuando vinimos pasamos al lado de un pequeño arroyo y...

―No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Me reí.

― _Dirth ma_ , ¿crees que alguna vez me había metido en una bañera antes de Refugio? No puedo hacer como si sentarme en ese balde de suciedad fuera normal, Solas, hoy no.

― _Ma nuvenin_ ―contestó mientras recogía su chaqueta del suelo.

―No, no. Por favor, quédate. Volveré enseguida. Tú disfruta del baño, se han tomado su tiempo para prepararlo.

Ellos. Los sirvientes elfos. Estos estaban vivos, no como todos aquellos en el palacio...

―No deberías ir sola, _da'len_.

―Ven si vas a bañarte también, pero _isala ma'lath din'hahren_.

Salté sin esperar para ver si me seguiría. No me sorprendió que para cuando había iniciado mi camino hacia el arroyo seguía estando sola. Solas no se había desnudado para mí desde la noche en las termas, y aunque le había visto desnudo incontables veces en el Velo, no podía soportar que me rehuyera en el mundo físico.

"Las cosas siempre han sido más fáciles para mí en el Velo", solía decir.

En seguida encontré una parte del arroyo protegida donde podría bañarme al refugio de una formación rocosa cercana.  Invoqué guardianes en tres direcciones para asegurar la zona. Una runa bastó para contrarrestar el frío, y me acuclillé en el agua con la espalda hacia la pared escarpada.

No era muy profundo, pero la corriente era rápida, eso era lo importante. Me froté las manos y los pies con grava del río. Agradecí la clemencia que me otorgaba la oscuridad de la noche; seguramente la corriente avanzaba teñida de rojo. Todos aquellos elfos muertos, una ciudad entera de elfos muertos, una historia entera sembrada de elfos muertos. Mythal, por favor, ayuda a Briala a sacar algo bueno de todo esto. Por favor, permite a los dalishanos encontrar la razón. Por favor…

Tuve que raspar mi piel a conciencia con la grava para quitarme la textura aceitosa del maquillaje que aún cubría mi rostro y mi cuello. Cuando por fin puede ver de nuevo mi _vallaslin_ surcando mi pecho, volví a sentirme en paz. Me enjuagué la boca y escupí el sabor a _champagne_ y raíz élfica, y después desactivé los guardianes mientras me marchaba.

A pesar de las suposiciones de Dorian, los dalishanos no corremos a menudo desnudos bajo la luz de la luna, aunque no fue una sensación para nada extraña. No tenía a la luna exactamente suspendida sobre mi espalda, había un matiz de amanecer en el horizonte, pero me sentí plena al correr desnuda de vuelta al _chateau_ bajo el cielo abierto y libre de toda mentira: sin disfraces, sin fingir, sin Inquisición, sin el Juego, sin pociones para potenciar mis habilidades.

Solo mi propia fuerza y mi propia piel.

Para cuando llegué al _chateau_ , ya me encontraba bien; agotada, pero yo misma. No fue difícil escalar hasta la ventana, había muchos huecos entre los ladrillos donde podía apoyar los pies, y Solas no había cerrado el ventanal. El agua de la bañera había desaparecido, y sonreí cuando descubrí que no había sido malgastada al pisar una toalla húmeda que había en el suelo. A pesar de la oscuridad, me di cuenta también de que algunos de los frascos alrededor de la bañera se habían movido.

A Solas le encantaban esas cosas; las esencias y el agua perfumada. Sabía apreciar cualquier tipo de artesanía, ya fuera el labrado cinturón de cuero que solía llevar o la jugosidad de la miga de un pastelillo de rosas. Cuando una vez me burlé de lo cara que era una alfombra que trajeron a mis aposentos en Feudo Celestial, Solas me llevó a través del Velo al momento exacto en el que esa alfombra se había hecho. Mientras que la nobleza podía permitirse mantener su estilo de vida, la clase baja tejía su propia historia en cada alfombra y tapiz.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta que se abría del baño a la habitación; Solas estaba arrodillado sobre una de esas alfombras en el centro de la estancia. Tenía la cabeza levemente agachada y los ojos abiertos, pero no miraban nada. Una llama encendió la palma de su mano, la única luz en aquella oscuridad. Dos cadenas de obsidiana le rodeaban las muñecas y serpenteaban entre sus finos dedos. Supe que estaban encantadas, aunque no podía imaginarme con qué fin.

Siempre que le veía así, podía sentir el peso de los años entre nosotros; su magia era antigua. Podría sacarle ventaja en combate, yo tenía un mayor arsenal de hechizos ofensivos, pero no había duda de que él me superaba en poder. Simplemente invertía sus habilidades en algo distinto, las canalizaba hacia los misterios del Velo y hacia su propio mundo interior; la auténtica esencia del misticismo.

El ambiente vibró con su magia, acariciándome la piel.

Él sabía que había vuelto, el Áncora vertía demasiada magia como para que cualquier mago pudiera ignorarla. Levantó un poco la cabeza y el Velo desapareció en el gris de sus ojos. La llama de su mano murió en su palma y las velas de la habitación se encendieron al instante. Flexionó los dedos en torno a las cadenas y se las guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica mientras se ponía de pie.

―¿Echas de menos a tu clan?

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, rara vez Solas me preguntaba sobre mi pasado; aunque yo tampoco salía corriendo a menudo en mitad de la noche por un ataque de pánico dalishano. Sonreí tratando de hacerle ver que no había perdido el juicio.

―Sí, claro.

―¿Volverás con ellos cuando todo esto haya acabado?

Aquella pregunta me sorprendió todavía más; solo habíamos hablado del futuro en relación a Corifeus y su derrota. Cassandra me había preguntado lo mismo una vez, pero con Solas no podía ocultar la verdad.

―Siempre supe que no volvería.

Por una vez, conseguí sorprenderle de verdad. Se acercó a mí y deslizó las manos en torno a mis caderas desnudas, mirándome con una curiosidad voraz en sus rasgos.

―Mi hermana pequeña es una maga ―proseguí. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

―¿Tu Custodio le quitará su poder?

―No de la misma manera en la que algunos no lo harían, no como a Minaeve. Su Custodio ―hice una pausa para morderme el labio―, su Custodio fue cobarde. La magia no es tan común entre los dalishanos como para que cualquier clan pueda permitirse acumular este don o desaprovecharlo. Mineave podría haber hecho mucho bien en alguna parte. En cualquier caso, Deshanna es suficientemente joven como para entrenar a una nueva Primera, y yo...

Me reí para distraerle, aquella conversación no acabaría bien.

―Ven a la cama conmigo, Solas.

Deslicé mis dedos hacia el interior de la banda ajustada de sus pantalones, dejando que mis nudillos rozaran la suave piel de debajo de su ombligo. Agarré el lino de sus pantalones y di un paso hacia atrás, obligándole a seguirme o a permitir que rasgara la tela. Él empujó hacia adelante y cayó sobre mí en la cama, inmovilizándome parcialmente con su peso. Con un movimiento rápido nos cubrió a ambos con el edredón y me arrastró con él al Velo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Isala ma'lath din'hahren_ : Literalmente significa «necesito tu amor, no a un hombre mayor», pero la autora aclara que conversacionalmente en este caso significaría algo así como «preferiría un amante en vez de un compañero».
> 
>  _Dirth ma_ : Dime
> 
>  _Ma nuvenin_ : Como quieras


	40. Sucio apóstata vagabundo

Desperté envuelta en su calor, la luz del sol atravesaba las ventanas. Era casi medio día y prácticamente no nos habíamos movido desde que nos habíamos dejado caer sobre la cama. Nunca dormía tan bien si no estaba él, creo que era por la manera en la que me mantenía pegada a su pecho, y por cómo enlazaba sus piernas con las mías. Cuando no atravesaba limpiamente el umbral al regresar del Velo, había un momento en el que creía que seguía con mi clan, durmiendo junto a mi _lethallin_ en una aravela, antes de que el mundo se hubiera empezado a derrumbar sobre nosotros.

Nunca podría volver pero quizá seguir adelante no sería tan difícil. Era estúpido sacar conclusiones de las simples preguntas que me había hecho la noche anterior, pero Solas era un hombre de muy pocas palabras, así que no podía evitar analizar todo lo que decía. Deshice mis conclusiones en algo con lo que pudiera lidiar, algo que pudiera olvidar. Mientras que la amenaza que suponía Corifeus siguiera presente, mi futuro podía convertirse en un mundo de lirio rojo en el que Solas estuviera dispuesto a morir para salvarme.

―¿Cómo es posible que ya estés tan ausente en tus pensamientos, _vhenan_?

―¿Era tan obvio? ―contesté dejando escapar un pequeño aspaviento de sorpresa―. Estaba en Risco Rojo...

Sus dedos recorrieron mi columna y su maná comenzó a inundar el mío lentamente.

―¿Y ahora?

―Ahora estoy aquí ―susurré. Recuperó su maná, sentí un último beso y nada más.

―Deberíamos levantarnos.

Nos dimos un tiempo para llevar a cabo algunos ejercicios de meditación. Equilibramos nuestras auras y aseguramos las conexiones entre nuestro maná y nuestras varas. Solía practicar de aquella manera desde que recibí mi primera vara cuando era niña, pero Solas me había enseñado cómo concentrarme mejor en cada pose, lo que simplificaba considerablemente aquellos ejercicios.

Una vez vestidos, salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras. Había un almuerzo preparado sobre una gran mesa de banquete en el salón.

Vivienne estaba reclinada sobre un diván mientras sostenía un platito en una mano y una taza en la otra, con dos dedos sosteniendo el asa y otros dos elegantemente extendidos. Dorian también estaba tomando el té y se reía, seguramente recordando el baile con algún apuesto marqués la noche anterior. Claramente habían terminado de almorzar hacía rato.

―Buenas tardes, queridos, ¿sentís vuestras energías repuestas? Por favor, sentaos y comed algo.

Cogí un plato y comencé a llenarlo de comida. Sentí felicidad al encontrar pan, mantequilla y fruta en la mesa, en lugar de los patés y los pastelillos de hojaldre que parecían llamar la atención de Solas. Me senté al borde de una silla cerca de Vivienne, colocándome el plato sobre las rodillas, y Solas se unió a Dorian en el sillón bajo en el que reposaba.

―Solas, me sobrecoges. Eres tan anodino...  ―dijo Dorian mirando a Solas de arriba abajo, como si vestir con una piel de lobo fuera de la temporada pasada.

―Habla más alto, por favor, no puedo escucharte bajo toda esa opulencia.

El Juego establecía que reírse estropeaba la ironía, pero no lo pude evitar. Solas era más ingenioso y rápido de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar, y sus respuestas calmadas hacían de cada situación algo todavía más digno de presenciar. Dorian me miró, le divertía que me hubiera hecho gracia, luego volvió a mirar a Solas y sacudió la cabeza como si fuera una causa perdida. Alentado, continuó con la conversación.

―Solas, ¿qué significa tu aspecto?

―¿Perdón? ―dijo antes de darle un bocado pequeño a un pastelillo de queso.

―No, es esa ropa la que tiene que pedir perdón. ¿Qué se supone que eres, una especie de leñador? ¿Es algo dalishano? ¿No te caían mal? ―Dorian hizo una pausa y me guiñó un ojo― ¿O es una especie de provocación?

―No.

―Honestamente, yo cuando te miro solo puedo pensar «apóstata vagabundo».

―«Sucio apóstata vagabundo», concretamente ―añadió Vivienne mientras su taza y su platito tintineaban al dejarlos sobre la mesa.

―Los dalishanos lo considerarían una provocación ―contesté secamente, dirigiéndole a Solas una mirada tímida.

―¿De veras? ―preguntó Dorian intrigado― ¿Es ese tipo de piel... sacrílega de algún modo?

―Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, _vhenan_ , pero no soy dalishano.

―¿Acaso me he quejado?

―Deja que me aclare, Solas ―intervino Dorian―. Eres un apóstata, pero no eres ni dalishano ni elfo de ciudad, y has vivido solo en la espesura estudiando a los espíritus.

―¿Supone eso algún problema para ti?

―No, no. Eres un copo de nieve único y especial, celebra tu vida como te plazca.

―Hablando de celebraciones, querida, anoche estuviste espléndida. Soberbia.

Vivienne me dedicó una sonrisa tímida mientras un sirviente le rellenaba la taza de té; intenté no mirar, como si tener a un elfo esperando para servirte más té fuera algo normal.

―Solo gracias a vos, Madame de Fer, no obstante, me temo que el vestido quedó completamente destrozado.

―Ah, no te preocupes por eso, querida. Lo habríamos quemado de todas maneras, la Inquisidora no debería reciclar sus atuendos.

―Lo he quemado yo ―dijo Solas mientras se limpiaba los labios delicadamente con la servilleta que reposaba en sus rodillas.

―Cielos ―dijo Dorian alzando una ceja―. Las llamas de la pasión.

―¿Lo has quemado de verdad? ―pregunté.

Solas Solas me dirigió una mirada sincera.

―No pensé que quisieras volver a verlo otra vez.

Medité un momento y decidí que tenía razón mientras volvía a centrar mi atención en el pan con mantequilla. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había desaparecido cuando volví del arroyo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta al despertarme por la mañana. Solas había hecho desaparecer aquel desastre de vestido como si solo se hubiera tratado de un mal sueño. Impulsé mi maná suavemente hacia él, una caricia suficientemente sutil como para que ni Vivienne ni Dorian la notaran.

Advertí un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Una hora más tarde ya habíamos partido hacia Feudo Celestial con el sol a nuestra espalda. Aunque aún no había procesado bien todas mis emociones sobre lo acontecido en Halamshiral, fue la misma conversación que habíamos tenido a la hora del té la que nos ocupó durante el trayecto. Las continuas burlas de Dorian y Vivienne en tanto al modo de vida de Solas, no eran precisamente suaves. Sin embargo, parecieron olvidar que podían decir exactamente lo mismo de mí; los dalishanos éramos vagabundos por definición.

Al menos Solas había nacido en un pueblo; yo nunca había tomado un baño ni había llevado zapatos antes de llegar a Refugio. Si no hubiera sido por los meses de diligentes lecciones por parte de Josephine, la semana de preparación previa a Halamshiral no habría ayudado en casi nada. Simple y llanamente, eran demasiados detalles que recordar para alguien que no había nacido para vivir así. Ya había asumido el esfuerzo que conllevaba fingir, así como el hecho de que habría veces en las que no podría ocultar mi verdadero espíritu.

Me delataba a mí misma cada vez que me reía con la boca abierta y demasiado alto en una habitación pequeña, acostumbrada solo a los espacios abiertos. Me delataba a mí misma cada vez que hablaba y pronunciaba erróneamente algunas palabras solo porque las había aprendido de los libros y no me las había enseñado ningún maestro _shemlen_. Cada vez que me encorvaba, cada vez que besaba una mano equivocada, cada vez que exageraba una reverencia, independientemente de cómo se me diera el Juego; había miles de detalles que hacían que cualquier noble pudiera darse cuenta de que yo no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Si fui capaz de arreglármelas para no mostrar mi sucia apóstata vagabunda interior en Halamshiral, fue solo gracias a los monumentales esfuerzos de Josephine. Así que mientras Solas ignoraba la conversación, yo caminaba pensando que le estaban provocando con demasiado ímpetu, incrementando el tono de sus burlas mientras continuábamos nuestro camino.

―Fue fascinante contemplaros en el Palacio de Invierno, Encantadora ―dijo Solas finalmente.

―Me alegra saber que todos podamos disfrutar de tales eventos. Incluso aquellos sin capacidad para las más sutiles interacciones sociales pueden gozar en los ambientes más exuberantes.

―En todo hay exuberancia, Encantadora ―dijo Solas como si realmente despreciara el lujo.

―Espero que nadie te confundiera con un sirviente en el Palacio de Invierno, Solas ―advertí la estela de una risa taimada en sus palabras.

―Ese tipo de confusiones no son sino oportunidades encubiertas; los nobles dicen muchas cosas cuando se hallan entre sirvientes que no dirían delante de Cassandra o de la Inquisidora.

―Sí, cualquiera que desee entrar en el Juego debe aprender a usar a sus sirvientes con eficiencia. No obstante, me sorprende ver a una elfa apóstata desenvolviéndose en este ambiente y participando en el Juego con tanta facilidad.

―Mis disculpas, quizá debería intentar vivir por debajo de tus expectativas ―contestó Solas.

Cientos de respuestas airadas me ardían en la lengua, pero permanecí en silencio, estupefacta. Con tan solo unas palabras, Solas había conseguido que Vivienne revelara su verdadera opinión sobre mí, superando sus habilidades conversacionales con tanta maestría que ella ni siquiera era consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Sentí una caricia mágica en mi piel y entonces supe que aquello había sido un regalo, me había enseñado algo de la Encantadora que no había visto hasta entonces.

En su mundo, los elfos no podían aspirar a nada más que a servir como peones bien entrenados para la nobleza que participaba en el Juego. En la mascarada, yo solo había sido un peón utilizado de manera diferente, después de todo. Que la elfa a la que había ordenado que maquillaran y vistieran hubiera fracasado en su intento por salvar a Celene, no había sido más que un golpe de mala suerte; Vivienne simplemente no podía concebir que una elfa apóstata hubiera sentado intencionalmente a Gaspard en el trono. Si me quedaba alguna esperanza por poder llegar a mantener una relación de amistad con ella, acababa de desvanecerse.

Traté de digerir aquella idea, aunque no sin cierta amargura.


	41. ¡Ah, te refieres a los elfos!

―En primer lugar, esto no ha sido idea mía ―empezó a decir Josephine mientras se acercaba a mí subiendo los escalones hacia el trono― es un asunto relativo a los títulos y a la imagen del sucesor... Halamshiral os pide que juzguéis a la difunta Duquesa de Chalons.

Encontrar a mi llegada el cadáver en descomposición de Florianne metido en una caja en el umbral de Feudo Celestial no ayudó a mejorar mi humor después del largo y desagradable camino de vuelta.

La marabunta de gente reunida en el gran salón se dividió en dos cuando entré en la sala. Todos estaban ansiosos por ver el espectáculo que estaba a punto de tener lugar, pero   yo ya había alcanzado mi límite en cuanto a actos simbólicos y política orlesiana.

―¿Haberla asesinado no manda un mensaje lo suficientemente claro? ―dije encorvándome en el trono, demasiado cansada como para fingir modales nobiliarios―. Está bien. Culpable. Hecho. Sella la sentencia, envíala de vuelta, y diles que no me hagan perder más el tiempo.

―Os pido disculpas de nuevo ―dijo Josephine con un gesto incómodo.

―No, Josephine, no... no debes disculparte por nada ―dije haciéndole un gesto tranquilizador con la mano―. Es solo que... Ya he visto este cadáver durante demasiado tiempo.

―Deberíais retiraros a descansar, mi Señora. Si lo deseáis, podríamos pedir que prepararan...

―Ven a la taberna conmigo, Josephine. No podría soportar una cena elegante en mis aposentos en este momento.

La embajadora hizo una pausa, quizá sorprendida por que le hubiera pedido que me hiciera compañía aunque no fuéramos a practicar protocolo, como siempre. Dioses, era el Juego lo que hacía que me planteara aquellos detalles.

―Está bien. Pero, si me lo permitís, primero he de terminar todo el papeleo para poder librarnos de... ―hizo un gesto hacia la caja―. Os veré allí cuando se me agote la vela.

―Perfecto.

Era raro estar juntas en la taberna sin estar jugando una ronda de Gracia perversa, pero también fue curiosamente agradable conversar con Josephine sobre temas que no tuvieran que ver con la etiqueta. En vez de eso, sorprendentemente mantuvimos una charla acerca del _brandy_ de Antiva, sobre el cual yo no sabía nada aparte de que embriagaba bastante más que la cerveza y que los elfos pensaban bastante en sus estómagos antes de beberlo. Josephine pareció un poco horrorizada cuando le conté que yo casi siempre lo bebía directamente de la botella o de una petaca, así que cuando terminamos de cenar le pidió a Cabot que trajera dos copas de _brandy_.

Sostuvo la suya entre ambas manos.

—¿Veis? Así. Los dedos calientan el cristal y el _brandy_ se abre como una rosa, revelando los matices que no se pueden degustar cuando está frío.

Imité sus movimientos. Un segundo después, Josephine alzó su copa e inhaló profundamente.

—Ah. Quizá no sea el mejor de todos, pero es encantador a su manera. Adelante, huélelo.

Al principio solo podía oler el humo del ambiente, pero pasado un momento, pude captar el aroma de algo más; embria y roble. Dimos un sorbo a la vez y me impresionó lo mucho que se había acentuado el sabor de la bebida. Aunque de hecho, en lo que respectaba al _brandy_ mi único interés era el efecto que producía, me alegraba de haber encontrado un punto en común con Josephine, por diminuto que fuera.

A diferencia de Blackwall, Josephine no trataría de convencerme para que nos quedáramos bebiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, así que volvimos a Feudo Celestial juntas cuando nos terminamos la copa. El alcohol nos había dejado un calor interno agradable, pero no nos había afectado. Apenas nos había afectado. Nuestros caminos se separaron en el gran salón y yo aproveché para adentrarme silenciosamente en la rotunda.

Me sorprendió ver que Solas ya había empezado a pintar el siguiente fragmento de su fresco; la antigua emperatriz se alzaba desde el suelo como una montaña. El propio archivista Banon a menudo admiraba estupefacto el alcance de la obra, lo que me hacía sentir un poco menos parcial en mi asombro. Solas parecía albergar muchos otros talentos además de su magia, de su expresión artística y del sentido de la estrategia; Iron Bull había jurado no volver a jugar al ajedrez con él, y Blackwall había jurado lo mismo pero con el Diamondback. Yo no poseía ninguna dote artística, y resultaba humillante en cierto modo que no pudiera ofrecer algo similar al fresco a cambio.

No tenía intención de interrumpirle, su capacidad de concentración podía resultar bastante peculiar. Solas me llamó desde el andamio de madera.

—Algunos espíritus recorren el Velo para observar los tronos de las naciones más poderosas —dijo perdido en sus pensamientos—. Después de lo acontecido en Halamshiral, puedo entender por qué. Había olvidado cuánto echaba de menos las intrigas de la corte.

Solas extendía pintura azul cerúleo en una franja que le daba forma a la enorme falda del vestido de Celene.

—¿Echas de menos las intrigas de la corte? ¿Formaste parte de alguna corte?

No pretendía sonar sorprendida, pero lo cierto es que Solas parecía un pez en el agua en el Palacio de Invierno. Ese breve vistazo a su pasado antes de la Inquisición me resultó intrigante. La brocha se detuvo durante un momento y después continuó su sinuoso y fluido recorrido.

—Oh. Bueno... nunca fui parte de la corte directamente, claro. A un elfo apóstata rara vez se le invita a conversar con emperatrices y reyes. Pero desde el Velo he visto a dinastías perecer y a imperios derrumbarse. A veces es brutal, otras veces noble, pero siempre fascinante. En cualquier caso, confío en que Gaspard será un aliado firme, Briala le mantendrá bajo control y velará por el bien de los elfos.

Sentí una oleada de orgullo. Quizá era eso lo que, a mi manera, podía ofrecerle a él; la satisfacción de saber que habíamos usado a la Inquisición para conseguir algo para el Pueblo. No podía imaginarme a los elfos de ciudad y a los dalishanos dándose las manos de repente para alabar a Mythal en sintonía, pero era un comienzo.

—Espero que Briala pueda usar su posición para ayudar a nuestra gente.

Solas bajó del andamio por la escalera y se acuclilló junto a la cubeta para mezclar más pintura.

—¿Nuestra gente? —dijo con cierto tono de mofa.

—¿Quién es... ¡Ah, te refieres a los elfos! Me he confundido por un momento, disculpa. Es que no considero que los elfos y yo tengamos mucho en común.

Los elfos. De algún modo, había convertido aquella conversación en una afrenta, y mis propias orejas afiladas ardían. Continuó hablando, pero podría perfectamente haber seguido discutiendo en tevinterano, mi mundo se había condensado en torno a lo que implicaron sus palabras: Solas no consideraba que yo formara parte de su gente. El peso de aquella idea era real, me hizo bajar la cabeza ante su desdén por los dalishanos, así como por todas las veces que yo me había considerado a mí misma la excepción. Pero no eran solo los dalishanos, éramos todos nosotros: los elfos.

El día que llevé un vestido _shem_ , cuando las capas de maquillaje ocultaban mi _vallaslin_ , ese día y no otro me dijo lo hermosa que era.

Di un paso hacia atrás,choqué contra su escritorio. Dioses.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no...? —Sentí las palabras lentas y espesas en mi garganta—. ¿Cambias mi apariencia en el Velo?

Se giró hacia mí con el rostro pálido y expresión condescendiente. Sus dientes rozaron su labio para pronunciar la palabra; _vhenan_. Yo alcé una mano entre nosotros.

—No lo digas. No te atrevas a decirlo.

Abandoné la habitación aturdida. Sentí nudos de electricidad gestándose en mi estómago cuando salí al gran salón. Apenas observé la expresión de Varric, pero un vistazo me bastó para saber que había oído cada maldita palabra. Escuché una silla arrastrarse y un movimiento brusco mientras salía de la enorme estancia. Escuché murmullos y voces cortantes cuando Varric interceptó a Solas en la puerta.

No estaba en mis cabales, salté desde lo alto de las escaleras y amortigüé mi caída con el impulso de una explosión mental. Con un silbido agudo llamé a Shartan, que vino trotando desde el establo. Me agarré sus crines color berenjena y me impulsé dos veces para subir a lo alto de su ancho lomo.

—Mi Señora —una figura salió de los establos con paso prudente.

—Blackwall.

Mi mente estaba demasiado ausente como para fijarse en que detrás de él había un caballo ensillado. No dijo una palabra, observó cómo llevé a Shartan a través del barro hacia la puerta donde los guardas ya se estaban anticipando a mi orden. La verja levadiza se alzaba con un traqueteo metálico, y me di cuenta por primera vez de que Feudo Celestial no era una prisión; la gente se movilizaba para cumplir mi orden antes incluso de que la pronunciara.

Mi ciervo agachó la cabeza para pasar por debajo de la puerta a medio abrir y yo me giré para dirigirme a las personas que iba dejando atrás.

—No abráis la puerta hasta el amanecer. Para nadie.

—Como deseéis, Inquisidora.

Crucé el puente al paso, siendo consciente de que los ciervos salvajes no están acostumbrados a caminar sobre piedra helada, pero cuando sus pezuñas notaron la nieve crujir bajo nuestro peso, Shartan supo exactamente lo que yo quería. Relajé mis piernas alrededor de su lomo, abrí las caderas y elevé mi cuerpo mientras el animal se arrancó a galopar. Mis muslos se tensaron pidiéndole más, sus enormes músculos respondieron contrayéndose para impulsarse más rápido hacia adelante, lanzándonos a ambos con un grito hacia el centro de la misma noche.


	42. Bastardos olvidados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La explicación que KeeperLavellan ofrece de la pintura del oso y la halla.

El camino nevado no era más que un borrón a mi alrededor, y mis pensamientos fluían casi a la misma velocidad a la que yo cabalgaba.

"Mi gente encontrará la manera de agradecerte esto", me había prometido Briala en el Palacio de Invierno. Yo tomé su mano contesté: "no tienen que agradecerme nada, lethallan, ellos también son mi gente". Ella sonrió y bajo su máscara sus ojos brillaron llenos de lágrimas. Nunca la había visto antes en ninguna parte, pero en aquel momento me sentí unida a ella por mucho más que por la inclinación del filo de nuestras orejas; por la sangre, por la historia, y quizá por un futuro. Por nuestra gente.

Nuestra gente. "¿Quién es... ¡Ah, te refieres a los elfos!" _Fenedhis_ , sonó como si hablara hablado Sera.

Ya me habían escupido en la cara antes. La primera vez fue al pasar demasiado cerca de un noble _shem_ en una visita a Wycome, cuando mi _vallaslin_ aún era reciente. Fue como una sensación terrible, una oleada de vergüenza y humillación que se convirtió en dolor. Que Solas hubiera usado solo palabras no cambiaba nada.

Shartan aminoró el paso y continuó al trote mientras yo me hundía bajo el peso de aquel hecho.

Volqué mi peso hacia un lado para hacerle girar; estábamos más o menos a cinco millas de Feudo Celestial. El impulso de la magia nos había hecho llegar más lejos de lo que cualquier caballo podría haber sido capaz en aquel corto periodo. Me deslicé sobre su espalda para bajar al suelo, y dejé a Shartan al lado de una pared rocosa. Le observé mientras me alejaba hasta que estuve segura de que ningún hechizo perdido pudiera alcanzarle. Él permanecía tranquilo, audaz y altivo. Me dejaría desatar mi rabia contra la noche sin que hiciera falta atarle a ningún sitio.

Sin embargo cuando llegué al claro, sencillamente no me quedaba nada con lo que desahogarme. Ningún hechizo atenuaría aquel peso, ningún grito de rabia aliviaría el dolor. Sentí mis rodillas clavarse en la nieve, sentí mi espíritu vacío y aturdido. ¿Por qué diría tal cosa? Después de todas las veces que habíamos hablado de nuestra gente, de nuestra historia, de nuestra cultura…

El espectro de una mano me acarició la mejilla, incapaz de llevarse consigo las lágrimas que habían comenzado a resbalar por ella. Amalia. La sentí oscilar a mi alrededor, la magia se estremecía a su paso en el ambiente, pero no podía tocar a través del Velo. Dame forma.

Estiré mis dedos y su densa niebla púrpura llenó el valle, evitando cuidadosamente a Shartan, mientras se adentraba en el bosque hacia el paso de la montaña. Se escuchó un intenso rugido seguido de un terrible silencio, un momento después, un magnífico oso negro salió de entre los árboles y se acercó a mí con paso determinado.

Aún no estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada a su magia, o quizá era la distancia que me separaba de mi clan, pero aquella visión me consiguió impactarme. Era una criatura enorme moviéndose hacia mí y emitiendo una luz violeta enfermiza por cada uno de sus ojos. El oso husmeó mi pecho y exhaló una bocanada de su cálido aliento cuando enterré mis dedos en su densa piel. Amalia tumbó a la bestia en la nieve y yo me acurruqué a su calor, enterrando mi rostro en su hombro y atrapando mechones de piel entre mis dedos, sumida en mis pensamientos.

Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, yo había considerado a Solas como parte de mi gente; estar junto a él había sido lo único que me había ayudado a no ahogarme en aquel mundo _shemlen_. Cuando necesité algo más a lo que aferrarme, él empezó a llamarme _da'len_ para que así yo pudiera sentirme parte de un pequeño clan. Y cuando Corifeus destruyó todo lo que habíamos construido, él me aceptó como su _lethallin_. E incluso cuando todo eso dejó de ser suficiente para mantener mi pánico a raya, Solas comenzó a llamarme _vhenan_.

¿Cómo podía llamarme todas esas cosas y aún así sentirse al margen del resto de los elfos?

Dioses, ¿acaso todo aquello era solo el Juego? Él había sido el único mago lo suficientemente hábil como para evitar que el Áncora me matara, el único mago lo suficientemente sabio como para teorizar sobre cómo cerrar la Brecha, y el único... lo suficientemente elfo como para ser capaz de impedir que lo abandonara todo a su suerte. Porque si me dejaba doblegar por todo aquello, la Brecha se tragaría el mundo.

Solía decir que aquella no era la mejor idea.

Que eso traería problemas.

De repente, el oso se movió en torno a mí, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras como un mabari y apretándome contra su pecho con su enorme zarpa. Me agarré a él instintivamente, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos mientras Amalia rugía sobre mí. Una sucesión de feroces y terroríficos bramidos llenó la noche.

Cuando se calmó, una voz se dirigió a ella desde la oscuridad.

—Déjanos, espíritu.

Intenté encontrar el suelo con los pies mientras el enorme cuerpo del oso caía inerte al suelo. Me giré patosamente y descubrí a Solas mirando hacia mí con Feudo Celestial a su espalda. Di un paso hacia atrás sorprendida, tropezando con el cadáver del oso y cayendo de culo contra la nieve. No era posible. No a pie. No tan pronto. Parecía un truco del Velo, una situación sin sentido.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

Sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Cuántas veces he atravesado el Velo para estar a tu lado?

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron por un instante. Podía asimilar que recorriera algunos pasos a través del Velo, ¿pero millas? ¿Podía viajar tan lejos cuando el peso de la batalla no perturbaba su concentración? No era...

—¿Quién es tu gente? —exigí saber.

—Buena pregunta —dijo acercándose, quedando casi encima de mí—. Me uní a la Inquisición para salvar el mundo. Independientemente de quien sea mi gente, esta era la mejor manera de ayudarles.

—¿Esta?

—Tú.

Se me retorció el estómago.

—Esto no es real.

Se dejó caer sobre la nieve con las rodillas entre mis piernas y deslizó una mano hasta alcanzar mi nuca; te tengo; vhenan.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —musitó.

—Si reniegas de los elfos, también reniegas de mí en la misma frase.

—¿Crees que fuiste tan hábil como para hacerme olvidar lo que quedó por decir la otra noche?

―Solas...

—¿Cuál era el precio? ¿Qué requerirían los dalishanos de ti a cambio de mantener a tu hermana junto al Clan Lavellan?

Me soltó y se puso de pie, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos y con magia acumulándose entre sus dedos apretados. Me apresuré a levantarme yo también, deseando que una barrera pudiera protegerme de lo que me esperaba. Estábamos en Refugio otra vez, pero el debate había perdido su encanto. Nada le haría entrar en razón, así que me mordí la lengua.

—Te habrían vendido a otro clan como si fueras un objeto —escupió—. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que un Custodio mustio pudiera tenerte en una sucia aravela? Con un poco de suerte les darías otro mago. Es despreciable que los dalishanos os enseñen que eso es vuestro deber, es incluso peor que tú lo aceptes. Así que sí, puedo renegar de los dalishanos, y valorarte a ti en la misma frase.

—La magia es un recurso que ha de cultivarse como cualquier otro, ¿permitirías que un clan se quedara sin ella?

—¡Tú no eres un recurso, _vhenan_!

—¡Dile eso a la jodida Inquisición! Sean cuales sean, mis obligaciones como Primera no son de tu incumbencia.

—Ah, ¿no? —dijo desviando la mirada hacia la tierra cubierta de nieve—. Cuando te ofreciste a mí aquella noche bajo las estrellas, pensé que si Andruil hubiera poseído la mitad de tu gracia y belleza, Fen’Harel no habría podido escapar. Pero al no tener el poder ni el encanto de un dios, me pregunte a mí mismo: ¿por qué tal salvaje belleza iba a desear a un _hahren_ de orejas redondeadas? Jamás podría ser así, pero quizá, si ese _hahren_ fuera un mago, ella le aceptaría entre sus obligaciones.

El mundo entero se detuvo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dije soltando una carcajada de incredulidad.

—¿Cuántos bastardos olvidados crees que he dejado con los dalishanos?

—No sabría decir —dije con toda la calma que pude—. Porque eso conllevaría que te abrieras a mí por una vez, en lugar de mostrarme un recuerdo de segunda mano que encontraste en el Velo.

— _Emma ir abelas_.

Ningún otro hombre podría haber pronunciado aquellas palabras con más sinceridad. No expresó solo dolor, sino una angustia que tiñó su voz y un desaliento que rompió sus facciones. Se acercó a mí despacio, como si me estuviera dando tiempo para apartarme, pero cuando di un paso hacia él, Solas me rodeó con sus brazos inmediatamente, apretándome contra su pecho y besándome el pelo.

— _Emma ir abelas, emma lath. Ma sa’lath_. Sueño contigo incluso cuando estoy despiertp, nunca cambio nada, _vhenan'ara_ , eres perfecta, _ma'arlath_...

A partir de ahí me perdí en sus palabras, pronunciadas en un élfico que no podía comprender, palabras antiguas que me hicieron recordar que aquellos recuerdos de segunda mano eran tan reales para él como cualquier otro. El dolor que había cargado sobre mi espalda hasta aquel lugar se convirtió en algo menos afilado; seguía doliendo, pero con menos intensidad. ¿Se habría enamorado de una Custodio? ¿Había visto ella en él solo al futuro padre de un posible mago? ¿Le habían expulsado del clan en el que encontró refugio, perdiendo así la posibilidad de ver crecer a su hijo o hija? ¿Había intentado encontrarles a lo largo de todos estos años? ¿Les había buscado en el Velo?

— _Ar lath ma_ , Solas, por favor, créeme.

Permaneció quieto y en silencio, pero en mi mejilla sus cálidas lágrimas se encontraron con las mías con las mías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _emma ir abelas_ : Estoy lleno/a de dolor / lo siento.  
>  _emma lath_ : Mi amor.  
>  _ma sa’lath_ : Mi único amor.  
>  _vhenan'ara_ : Deseo de mi corazón / mi amor.  
>  _ma'arlath_ : Mi amor... (Otra vez. Los elfos se toman el amor demasiado en serio, wtf)


	43. Disparo de advertencia

Cabalgamos de vuelta a Feudo Celestial conformes con el silencio entre nosotros.

Monté en Shartan detrás de Solas, rodeándole con los brazos y agarrándome con los pulgares a su cinturón. Mientras avanzábamos, presionaba mi rostro contra la piel de su capa para protegerme del viento, intentando conciliar todo lo que me había contado. En otro mundo no habría tenido tanta paciencia con el dolor que me había causado, pero en otro mundo no habría conocido a Solas. Por él, intentaría comprender todo aquello.

Por lo menos, podía hacerme una idea de por qué Solas no acababa de entenderse con mi gente. Y, tal y como él había dejado claro, los dalishanos eran solo mi gente, no la suya.  
No era ningún secreto que aquellos que abandonaban las elferías a menudo buscaban refugio entre los dalishanos. Muchos de aquellos elfos habían convivido junto a mi clan durante una estación o dos. Pocos aceptaban someterse al ritual de la _vallaslin_. Para muchos de ellos su paso por los clanes era algo así como parte de un peregrinaje. Una oportunidad de degustar la libertad antes de resguardarse de nuevo a la sombra de su _vhenadahl_.

Dadas las rutinas diarias de la vida de un clan, los visitantes venían a experimentarlas como algo nuevo y distinto. Cuando la Custodio Istimaethoriel permitió a un antivano orejas redondas acompañarnos en nuestro viaje hacia el este desde Salto del Cazador, desde luego yo no fui la única Lavellan que se coló en su tienda. Podía imaginar que si además, la magia era escasa en un clan, un elfo apóstata podría esperar una bienvenida más calurosa todavía. Aunque bajo mi punto de vista, aquello no hacía ningún daño. Si a causa de ello nacía un niño, sería bienvenido. Si era preferible evitar el nacimiento, también había hechizos para ello.

Los visitantes de tabernas arriesgaban más por mucho menos cada noche. Para los _shemlen_ y los elfos de ciudad, los embarazos no deseados significaban matrimonios concertados apresuradamente o magia de sangre en cualquier callejón, así como insultos horribles que escupir a las madres y a los niños sin padre. Lo peor de todo es que aquellos niños vinculados al Velo eran abandonados a la puerta de la Capilla.

Era cierto que me negaba a ver el lado malvado de los dalishanos, pero claramente, en algún momento de su viaje a Solas le había ido muy mal durante uno de sus encuentros con ellos. Intenté comprender su desconfianza como algo involuntario, del mismo modo en el que yo solía estremecerme ante la voz de Cullen. Si un _shem_ templario podía encontrar la manera de ganarse la confianza que no sabía depositar en ellos, desde luego yo podría demostrarle a Solas que era digna de la suya. Rocé su aura con mi maná, esperando aliviar la situación.

―Entonces... ¿eres padre? ―me aventuré a preguntar. Dioses, podría incluso ser abuelo si no fallaban mis cálculos.

―Fui muy imprudente cuando era joven ―dijo con un suspiro―. E inquieto. Nunca permanecía en un mismo lugar lo suficiente como para conocer las consecuencias de mis actos. A menudo me arrepiento por no haberme hecho responsable de aquellos a los que dejé atrás.  
Me apreté contra él mientras sentía el paso tranquilo de Shartan bajo nosotros. Me sentí aliviada al comprobar que Solas no se tensó entre mis brazos ante la pregunta.

―Los dalishanos se hacen cargo de los suyos, _emma lath_... Si tuviste algún hijo, seguramente sea muy querido. Permaneces en la mente de sus madres como un recuerdo feliz, nada más.

―No hay nadie entre los dalishanos que pueda recordarme con cariño.

A pesar del arrepentimiento que cargaban sus palabras, no pude evitar sentir una terrible oleada de envidia. No, no una oleada, una corriente furiosa. Aquellas mujeres por las que él nunca se había preocupado habían podido tenerle mientras que yo no. Yo podía ser su _vhenan_ , pero tenía que resignarme a no sentirle dentro de mí, a no probarle.

―Puedo ofrecer algunas sugerencias si lo que deseas es redimirte ante una de ellos.  
Se rió sorprendido de aquella manera tan encantadora y estudiada en la que solía hacerlo, y se giró para mirarme sonriente por encima del hombro.

―Lo tendré en cuenta.

Cuando cruzamos el puente de Feudo Celestial, la verja levadiza se elevó dándonos la bienvenida y violando mi orden previa, no obstante dadas las circunstancias, no pude permitirme amonestar a los guardias. Para mi sorpresa, al entrar pudimos ver a Cassandra corriendo hacia nosotros para recibirnos.

―¿Qué está ocurriendo?

―¿Qué? ―pregunté mientras me dejaba resbalar sobre el lomo de Shartan para bajar al suelo junto a Solas―. No ocurre nada.

Cassandra apretó los labios y arqueó una ceja.

―Abandonáis Feudo Celestial junto a Blackwall sin decir nada, Varric dispara a Solas, él desaparece con un destello en mitad de la noche... Disculpadme si todo eso me ha hecho asumir que está ocurriendo algo.

―¿Cómo? ―mi mirada osciló de Cassandra a Solas intentando comprender.

―No sufrí ningún daño ―dijo Solas con calma―. Solo fue un disparo de advertencia entre amigos.

―¿Estás hablando en serio?

―Rasgó el borde de mi capa... con mucha maestría.

―Qué hay de Blackwall, ¿por qué no ha vuelto? ―preguntó Cassandra. Su preocupación iba en aumento.

―No entiendo nada. Blackwall no tiene nada que ver con esto.

―¿Con qué? ¿Por qué Solas...

―Dioses, Cassandra, una disputa de enamorados, nada más. Blackwall estaba aquí cuando me marché.

Justo ahí. Moviéndose con cautela... en las sombras. Mierda.

Me apresuré hacia el establo; faltaba un caballo y una silla. Había una lámina de pergamino bajo un cincel de carpintero sobre su mesa de trabajo. La cogí y leí rápido el marcado trazo de las palabras que había escritas.

―Es una especie de despedida. No lo entiendo.

Solas me la arrebató justo cuando apareció uno de los exploradores.

―La maestra espía Leliana lo confirma; Blackwall ha sido visto cabalgando hacia el oeste.

―Hacia el oeste. ¿De vuelta a Adamant? ―dijo Cassandra. Estaba empezando a apreciar su confusión―. Podríamos alcanzarle si partimos ahora.

―¿Con qué fin? ―preguntó Solas cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Acaso no es el Guarda Blackwall libre de marcharse si lo desea?

―Por supuesto que lo es. Es solo que... parece que algo le ha obligado a hacerlo.

Se me formó un nudo de miedo en el estómago. Aquello era culpa mía. Me llevé los dedos a los labios con los ojos muy abiertos cuando me di cuenta de ello. Solas me dirigió una mirada preocupada que preferí no haber visto; iba a matarme. Él me dijo que exiliara a los Guardas y yo no le hice caso. Ahora Blackwall se había escabullido de Feudo Celestial al mismo tiempo que salían a la luz noticias sobre el eluvian de Morrigan.

―Maldito sea el Lobo Terrible ―blasfemé―. ¿Y si ha sido Corifeus? Otra falsa llamada. Blackwall la soportó la primera vez, pero quizá ahora sea más fuerte. Lo sabe todo...

Cassandra salió corriendo a por su escudo y su espada sin que me hiciera falta pedírselo. Solas y yo también corrimos a la vez escaleras arriba hacia el gran salón para ponernos nuestras armaduras.

―¿Por casualidad no te advertí que esto pasaría?

―Y lo sé, Solas. Joder. Sí. Lo sé. ¡Varric! ¡Ven conmigo!

Me dirigí hacia mis aposentos con Varric confuso y pisándome los talones.

―¿Botas?

―Despierta al Maestro Dennet ―dije mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos―. Vamos a necesitar cuatro ciervos preparados. Ve a buscar a Bianca, salimos cuanto antes.

―¿Y se puede saber qué demonios está pasando? ―preguntó deteniéndose en la esquina del hueco de la escalera cuando abrí bruscamente la puerta de mis aposentos.

―Blackwall ha huido sin decirle nada a nadie.

―Oh... mierda.

Nunca me había puesto la armadura tan rápido, ni siquiera la había limpiado aún del último viaje. Cuando todos estábamos ya sobre nuestras monturas y en la muralla exterior, Leliana se acercó a nosotros con noticias de hacia dónde podía estar dirigiéndose Blackwall. Ni siquiera había dormido desde nuestra vuelta a Feudo Celestial y ya estaba cabalgando de nuevo a toda velocidad hacia Val Royeaux.

Mis deseos carnales saldrían caros.


	44. Un asesino, un traidor, un monstruo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Quería comentaros que me he creado una cuenta de twitter para anunciar a través de ella cuándo actualizo Apoteosis.  
> Me pareció buena idea dado que los que seguís esta historia (con la excepción de Katz, que tiene cuenta en AO3), no tenéis manera de saber cuando subo un capítulo nuevo. Creo que así os podríais ahorrar tener entrar en AO3 cada dos por tres xD
> 
> Aquí os lo dejo: https://twitter.com/Ziessel_ 
> 
> Gracias a todos por seguir por aquí. Me motiva mucho ver vuestro interés por Apoteosis, de verdad <3

Varric y yo nos colocamos detrás de Cassandra y Solas y dejamos que sus hombros más amplios nos abrieran paso entre la multitud que ocupaba la plaza de Val Royeaux. Llovía con fuerza y mis pies estaban cubiertos de barro y mugre urbana. Ni Solas ni yo habíamos dormido desde Halamshiral, además habíamos usado gran parte de nuestro maná para impulsar a las monturas mientras cabalgábamos. Los dos tuvimos que tomar lirio al amanecer y otra vez cuando alcanzamos las afueras de la ciudad. También tuvimos que beber pociones restaurativas para contrarrestar la falta de sueño.

Como era obvio, nos sentíamos hechos mierda, aunque me consolaba saber que Cassandra y Varric solo estaban en parte cansados por aquél último viaje. Cullen nos seguía junto a un pequeño escuadrón de soldados con varias horas de diferencia. Marchaban bajo el estandarte de Gaspard para no levantar sospechas. Ninguno de nosotros teníamos ni idea de lo que iba a suceder, lo único que sabíamos era que los espías de Leliana tenían razones para creer que la desaparición de Blackwall podía estar relacionada con la ejecución de un tal Cyril Mornay.

Aquel hombre marchito de pie sobre el patíbulo no parecía tener la presencia ni el poder de Alexius o Florianne, pero algo de él era lo que parecía haber atraído a Blackwall al capitolio. Si se debía a otra falsa llamada, algo horrible vendría después. Cualquier ataque sería una masacre; había demasiada gente importante junta en aquel lugar y muy poca protección.

Un soldado enmascarado se adelantó para declarar el crimen de Mornay: el asesinato de Lord Vincent Callier, junto con el resto de habitantes de su casa, incluidos los niños y los sirvientes. Varric se estremeció según el soldado fue relatando los escabrosos detalles.

―Esto es... siniestro.

Solas nos dirigió una mirada, yo sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de relacionar aquello con Blackwall. Cuando el verdugo le colocó a Mornay la soga alrededor del cuello, Cassandra se movió un poco, haciéndose espacio para desenvainar su espada. Sentí cómo la magia se hinchaba en torno a Solas, viva y brillante por el lirio, y yo impulsé mi aura hacia fuera con la intención de levantar una barrera que nos cubriera todos.

Si iba a ocurrir algo, sería pronto.

Casi en el momento justo, la voz de Blackwall emergió de entre la multitud.

―¡Parad! Ese hombre es inocente de los crímenes que se le imputan ―dijo mientras subía las escaleras del patíbulo―. Se dieron órdenes. Él solo las obedeció como un buen soldado. No debería morir por ese error.

Sentí que me caía encima una cascada de alivio. Fuera lo que fuera todo aquel desastre, no tenía que ver con demonios ni posesiones. Podríamos arreglarlo. Varric me agarró el brazo y apretó; aquel hombre era nuestro Blackwall, no un Guarda sometido.

―Entonces trae aquí al hombre que dio las órdenes ―contestó el soldado.

―Mierda ―musitó Varric, que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando antes que yo.

—¡Blackwall! ―llamé alarmada.

Le vi fruncir el ceño mientras escudriñaba la marabunta de gente antes de encontrarme con la mirada. Durante un momento que pareció eterno, nuestros ojos se devolvieron mutuamente la mirada. Volvió a mi mente el recuerdo de Blackwall plantado frente a la puerta de mi pequeña casa, mientras levantaba el dorso de mi mano hacia sus labios. Mi Señora. Irónicamente, eso había sido también lo último que me había dicho antes de marcharse. Fue entonces cuando supe que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

―No, no soy Blackwall ―dijo manteniendo su mirada clavada sobre la mía―. Nunca he sido Blackwall. El Guarda Blackwall está muerto. Lleva años muerto. Me apropié de su nombre para esconderme, como un cobarde, de quien en realidad soy. Pero se acabó, estoy cansado de ocultarme. Yo di las órdenes, el crimen recae sobre mí. Mi nombre es Thom Rainier.

Mornay se asombró ante aquella confesión, yo me quedé atornillada al suelo, congelada, incapaz de comprender. Blackwall era simplemente la persona más genuina y sincera que había conocido jamás. Aquello era una locura. La multitud estalló a nuestro alrededor con gritos y alboroto, mientras dos guardias agarraban a Blackwall… ¿Rainier...? y le hacían bajar de la plataforma.

Me sentía completamente perdida. Agarré a Cassandra.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿A dónde vamos? —musité.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, _vhenan_ —declaró Solas con suavidad—. Ese hombre debe responder ante Orlais por sus crímenes.

¿Ese hombre? Le ignoré mientras tiraba un poco más del brazo de Cassandra para llamar su atención.

—Dime qué he de hacer, Cassandra. Tenemos que llegar hasta allí antes que los aliados de Lord Callier, antes que cualquiera que siga siendo leal a Celene.

—Ven conmigo —dijo agarrándome del brazo y llevándome con ella.

Mis dedos consiguieron agarrarse a la pechera de Varric.

—Encuentra a Cullen. Necesitamos fuerza militar, van a... Necesito a Cullen.

La multitud cada vez más enardecida consiguió separarme de Varric y tuve que esforzarme por no perder también a Cassandra. Cuando llegamos al patíbulo, Cassandra alzó la cabeza y la voz para anunciar un título que aparentemente yo ostentaba, pero que había olvidado: Heroína de Orlais. Los funcionarios no reaccionaron a tiempo como para detener a Cassandra, y en seguida se me concedió acceso a la mazmorra.

 A pesar de la opulencia de la arquitectura de Orlais, la prisión que teníamos en Refugio no tenía nada que envidiarle a las mazmorras orlesianas. El agua de lluvia se filtraba por las goteras del techo, brillando sobre los ladrillos, y acumulándose en el suelo en finos y oscuros charcos.  Caminé a lo largo del pasillo y encontré a Blackwall encorvado sobre sí mismo en la celda más alejada. Tenía el pelo húmedo y alborotado.

—No me apropié de la vida de Blackwall —declaró—. Tan solo me aproveché de su muerte. Quería que me uniera a los Guardas, pero hubo una emboscada; engendros. Le mataron. Tomé su nombre para evitar que el mundo perdiera a un buen hombre más. Pero un buen hombre, tal y como él era, no habría permitido que otro muriera en su lugar.

—Lo que has hecho... requiere valor.

—¿Valor? He asesinado a inocentes, le he destruido la vida a Mornay y a muchos otros como él, un momento de valor no va a compensar todo eso. Por qué estás aquí —gruñó.

Dejé caer mi peso contra las barras de hierro que nos separaban sin saber qué decir. Lo cierto era que sus crímenes se alejaban tanto de lo que en un principio había temido, que no podía evitar sentirme aliviada. Quizá haberme criado con los dalishanos me había insensibilizado ante el significado de la muerte de unos cuantos nobles _shemlen_... Pero Dioses, Callier fue general de Celene. Seguramente Gaspard ya lo habría ejecutado de todos modos.

—¿Creías que iba a abandonarte? Voy a llevarte de vuelta a casa.

—¿A casa? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —dijo levantándose con un movimiento brusco. Yo me eché hacia atrás de un salto para dejar espacio a su rabia—. Yo di la orden para que se asesinara a Lord Callier y a su séquito. Engañé a mis hombres sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando todo salió a la luz, huí. Aquellos hombres, mis hombres, pagaron por mi traición mientras que yo fingía ser un hombre mejor.

Dio un último grito y sacudió las barras de hierro de la celda. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, volvió a dejarse caer al suelo. Nunca le había visto así antes. En todos nuestros viajes, ningún demonio había conseguido consumirle de aquella manera, y aún así, allí estaba, destrozado y de rodillas.

—Esto es lo que soy. Un asesino. Un traidor. Un monstruo.

—Levántate.

No dijo ni hizo nada. Yo dudé un momento antes de emitir una explosión mental que consiguió zarandearle.

—¡He dicho que te levantes! Has vuelto para redimirte y eso significa que en algún momento dejaste de fingir. Así que deja de hacer como si tu vida hubiera acabado y ponte en pie de una puta vez.

Es mucho más difícil para un hombre permanecer sentado cuando eso hiere su orgullo y su dignidad, así que finalmente se puso en pie.  No obstante, sus ojos llameaban furiosos, pero eso estaba bien. Eso era muchísimas veces mejor que lo que fuera en lo que se estuviera ahogando un momento antes.


	45. La grieta en su máscara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto. Capítulo larguísimo y NSFW. Espero que esté a la altura, yo me voy a meter la cabeza bajo tierra o algo, vale, hasta luego.
> 
>  
> 
>   _Os recuerdo que me hice un twitter que no tiene sentido que utilice si solo me sigue Katz, que es la única que está suscrita xD: https://twitter.com/Ziessel_?lang=es_

Finalmente fue Josephine quien consiguió liberar a Thom Rainier. Sabíamos que Gaspard nos lo habría devuelto con tan solo pedírselo, pero Josephine se negó a nos vieran pidiéndole favores al Emperador tan pronto. En lugar de eso y con bastante reticencia, la embajadora hizo uso de nuestros contactos en el Concilio de Heraldos. Finalmente, declararon que había una guerra en curso que permitía que la Inquisición pudiera llamar a Rainier a filas para luchar contra Corifeus.

Cullen pensó que sería mejor que nuestro guarda volviera a casa en un carruaje cubierto, argumentando que no sería bueno para la reputación de la Inquisidora que cabalgara a través de Val Royeaux junto a un criminal. Bajo el amparo de nuestras tropas, al menos parecería que aquello era un asunto serio y no un capricho de la Inquisición.

De hecho, era un asunto serio, y por lo visto estaba cometiendo un error terrible. Nadie, ni siquiera Thom Rainier, apoyaba mi decisión. Aún así, ¿cómo podría haberle dejado atrás? Él había estado a mi lado incluso antes de que le hubiéramos puesto nombre y cara a Corifeus. Él fue quien me enseñó a blandir mi vara como si fuera una alabarda y quien defendió a los ciudadanos el día que Refugio cayó. Él nos acompañó en nuestro periplo a través del Velo en Adamant.

Sabía que era leal, y bueno, y sincero. ¿Qué importaba si no había sido así siempre?

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que el camino de vuelta a Feudo Celestial se me hiciera eterno. Cada intento por entablar conversación generaba tensión. Mientras que Cassandra y Solas encontraban puntos en común mientras compartían su desaprobación en cuanto a mi decisión de extraditar a «Blackwall», Varric y yo nos esforzábamos por conciliar lo que sabíamos sobre el hombre junto al cual habíamos aprendido tanto.

―No sé, Botas... Después de Anders, cualquier cosa que no sea querer prenderle fuego al mundo no parece para tanto.

―Según esos estándares, hijo de la roca, el templario que asesinó a Cole se merecería un picnic ―intervino Solas.

―Mira, Risitas, no estoy diciendo que esto no sea algo malo, porque es atroz. Solo digo que he perdido todo punto de vista en cuanto al concepto de la traición. ¿Te he contado alguna vez la de mi hermano?

―¡Blackwall no nos ha traicionado! ―exclamé.

Cassandra hizo un aspaviento.

―Los dalishanos deben tener un concepto peculiar de la palabra ―dijo.

―Tenemos un dios entero dedicado al concepto de la traición, Cassandra. Sabemos lo que es. Pero Blackwall...

―Rainer ―dijo Solas interrumpiéndome mientras se sacudía una pelusa de la capa.

―¡Está bien! Rainer. Da igual su nombre, ¿cuántas veces ha arriesgado su vida por nosotros?

―¿Entonces hay un número en concreto?  ―dijo Cassandra― ¿Una cifra que determine cuando los asesinos se convierten en héroes?

―¿Qué hay de...? ¿Cómo se llamaba? El que mató a Andraste, el Magister. Dorian me contó que es su espada la que brilla en el emblema de la Inquisición.

―Debería haber supuesto que saciarías tu curiosidad sobre la Capilla preguntándole a un tevinterano.

―¿Solas? ―demandé exasperada.

―Archon Hessarian.

―¡Ese! ¿Qué habría pasado si los seguidores de Andraste le hubieran matado allí mismo? Ni siquiera tendríais la Capilla.

―Eso es discutible.

―Estás siendo obcecada.

―¿Acaso me he cruzado en vuestro camino, Inquisidora? Haced lo que os plazca con «Blackwall».

Era la primera vez que Cassandra y yo discutíamos. O por lo menos la primera vez desde que ascendí de prisionera a Heraldo de Andraste. Así pues, quizá Varric no era el único que tenía el sentido de la perspectiva irreparablemente atrofiado.

Aunque lo cierto era que no podía evitar recordar la voz de la Pesadilla provocando a Blackwall: "No eres para nada un Guarda Gris". Había intentado olvidar aquello desde el mismo momento en el que abandonamos el Velo, pero aquellas palabras habían resultado esconder cierto punto de verdad. La idea hacía que se me congelara la sangre en las venas.

 _Harellan_.

Cuando regresamos me dirigí a mis aposentos para meditar. Permití que la electricidad recorriera mi piel hasta que se deshizo el nudo en la garganta que me impedía respirar con normalidad, hasta que mi ritmo cardíaco disminuyó, hasta que pude sentir calma en lugar de pánico tiñendo mis pensamientos. Todavía vivíamos bajo la amenaza de la Pesadilla. Cada uno de nosotros esperábamos a ser descubiertos y, finalmente, liberados de nuestras cargas. La Pesadilla le había dicho a Cassandra que yo era una impostora, y quizá ella había colocado aquella premisa sobre un altar y pensaba que era cierta.

Quizá lo era.

Me tomé un tiempo para darme un baño y ponerme un atuendo formal, el Juego continuaba después de todo. Después envié a alguien para que avisara a Josephine de que ya estaba lista. El gran salón estaba más abarrotado de lo que había esperado, pero no estaban allí por Blackwall. Estaban allí para analizar cómo la Inquisidora gestionaría aquel asunto. Si podía exiliar o ejecutar a un hombre que había formado parte de mi círculo interno, ¿qué podría esperar cualquier recluta de menor rango?

Me senté informalmente en el trono y dejé de escuchar el discurso de Josephine en el momento en que vi cómo conducían a Blackwall encadenado a través del gran salón. Dioses, estaba hecho un asco. Los soldados orlesianos le habían dado algún que otro golpe a modo de despedida.

―¿Qué habéis tenido que hacer para liberarme? ―dijo casi escupiendo sus palabras.

―Josephine pidió un par de favores.

―¿Y en qué ha afectado eso a la tan cuidadosamente labrada reputación de la embajadora? Todo el mundo sabrá cómo habéis usado vuestra influencia. Sabrán que la Inquisición es una institución corrupta.

―Oh ―alcancé a decir.

Por lo menos parecía haberse propuesto no fingir seriedad.

―¡Podríais haberme dejado allí! Había aceptado mi castigo, estaba listo para afrontar mi final. ¿Por qué habéis intervenido? ¿Qué va a ser de mí ahora?

―Tienes tu libertad ―contesté, esperando que mi voz sonara tranquila.

―No es algo tan simple.

―No lo es. Eres libre para expiar tus crímenes como el hombre que eres, no como el traidor que consideras que eres o el Guarda que fingías ser.

―¿El hombre que soy? ―preguntó. Lo dijo como si no hubiera considerado aquella idea jamás―. Él... Yo. Tengo mucho que compensar. Si mi futuro es mío, entonces decido entregárselo a la Inquisición. Mi espada es vuestra.

Me mordí el labio, esperando que la marea emocional bajase. Casi sentí el golpe de sus siguientes palabras.

―Si hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa, ¿me habría atravesado una flecha disparada por la espalda?

―Se acabó el fingir, Thom Rainier ―dije poniéndome de pie―, pero yo moriré fingiendo que nunca he escuchado eso.

No volvió a mirarme a los ojos, ni siquiera cuando un soldado se acercó a él para liberarle. Sentí náuseas. Le hice un gesto de despedida a Josephine y bajé apresuradamente de la tarima, dirigiéndome a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha en mi pequeño ataque de pánico. Al vacío con todo, al menos podría tomarme una copa de _brandy_ con Dorian. Abrí la puerta del hueco de la escalera, empujándola detrás de mí, sorprendiéndome al no escuchar el portazo esperado.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Solas sujetando la puerta con la palma de la mano. Parecía más disgustado conmigo que con Rainier. Di un paso más hacia atrás, dejándole espacio para entrar en el habitáculo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. No quería que medio salón escuchara aquella conversación detrás de nosotros.

Me apoyé en la pared temblando entera debido al cansancio, al lirio, a las pociones de restauración, a las inesperadas acusaciones de Blackwall... Solas permanecía tranquilo y sereno, con los hombros echados hacia atrás y las manos unidas a su espalda.

―¿Te has vuelto loca?

―Eso parece.

―¿Eso parece?

―Ni siquiera es un Guarda Gris, deberías estar contento.

―Me alegra ver que puedes bromear sobre el abuso de poder de la Inquisición.

―No estás siendo justo. Blackwall fue la primera persona que recluté para nuestra causa, Solas. Lo que le pase es mi responsabilidad.

―La responsabilidad no conlleva sabiduría. La acción no es esencialmente superior a la pasividad. No había tierra para su extradición ni para su perdón. Su destino le pertenecía a la corte imperial, ¿por qué negarle sus víctimas a la justicia?

Recordé fervientemente la idea de tomarme una copa de _brandy_. De nuevo sacaba a relucir todo el asunto del Guarda Gris, todo aquel deseo de venganza que le recorría por dentro.

―Puse fin a la guerra civil en Orlais, creo que pueden permitirse liberar a un criminal por la Inquisición.

―Ah, claro. ¿Y qué hay de los magos que corrompieron a mi amiga? Quizá deberías haberles perdonado también.

―No olvides que Blackwall estuvo con nosotros aquel día; arriesgó su vida para darnos tiempo y gracias a eso pudimos romper el círculo de invocación.  »¿Habría Cassandra hecho lo mismo por un supuesto demonio? Lo que quiero decir es que otro hombre se habría abandonado a la oscuridad después de haber cometido tal crimen, pero en cambio Blackwall se ha empeñado en volver a la luz desde entonces. Respeto eso. Tal y como dijo Cassandra en Refugio; fuéramos lo que fuéramos antes, ahora somos la Inquisición.

Se rió mientras se apoyaba en la pared, las carcajadas encendieron las puntas de sus orejas, como si hubiera sugerido que pactáramos la paz con el Antiguo mientras tomábamos el té y pastelillos de hojaldre.

―Ni siquiera Cassandra se cree eso.

―Entonces ve con ella y ahogad vuestras penas. Yo prefiero ver a Blackwall...

―Rainer.

―Prefiero ver a un hombre intentando hacer las cosas bien, antes que dejarle morir a mis pies.

―El mundo no devolverá tu suave toque, Inquisidora.

―No se lo estoy pidiendo al mundo, Solas ―dije perdiendo toda gana de seguir discutiendo.

Me acerqué a él y alcancé su rostro con mi mano. Rápido como un destello, atrapó mi muñeca y me empujó contra la pared. Sentí sus cálidos labios en mi oreja.

―Nunca he dicho que mi toque fuera suave ―dijo en voz baja para no hacer eco―, y creo que ya te advertí que no me provocaras.

Contuve el aliento al sentir su repentina erección presionando mi cadera; dioses, había habido miles de provocaciones desde aquel día en el campamento de Hawen. Cuando me dijo que si quisiera mi atención...

―Disculpa. Solo me quedé con la parte de tenerme de rodillas.

―Eso era una advertencia.

Sentí su mano cálida cerrarse en torno a mi garganta.

―Y aquello sobre poseerme...

―También una advertencia.

Presioné mi cuerpo contra su erección.

―¿Es esto también una advertencia?

Solas hundió el rostro en mi hombro, inhalando profundamente antes de propinarle un mordisco a mi cuello mientras estrechaba su agarre. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad mientras me apretaba contra él. Nunca le había visto perder el control de aquella manera, ni siquiera en Halamshiral. Entonces, tan rápido como todo había empezado, me liberó.

―Vete de aquí, Inquisidora.

Si hubiera invocado cualquier tipo de magia a mis manos en aquel momento, habría tirado abajo aquella ala del castillo entera. Siempre hacía lo mismo; me atraía hacia él, luego me empujaba lejos, hasta el mismísimo borde del mundo olvidado por los dioses, mientras él se alejaba con paso tranquilo. O me instaba a mí a alejarme. No importaba cuántas veces me buscara en el Velo, ni las veces que su maná reclamara el mío, ni todas las veces que hubiera hundido sus dedos en mí, ni en cuántas ocasiones se hubiera inclinado entre mis piernas. Quería lo que me faltaba de él, pero no había forma de hacerle ceder.

―¿O si no qué?

Apretó la mandíbula del mismo modo en que siempre lo hacía justo antes de recuperar el control.

― _Ar lath ma_ , _vhenan_ , pero hay una parte de mí que no deseo mostrar.

Fuera lo que fuera el significado de aquellas palabras, perturbaron lo más hondo de mi espíritu. La historia que se escondía detrás de la palabra _harellan_ , lo que fuera que siempre le hacía contenerse, aquello que parecía turbarle más que el rechazo de los dalishanos, algo mucho más profundo que cualquier riesgo de embarazo... era algo horrible, verdaderamente horrible. Podía sentirlo en los huesos.

―Quiero ver esa parte.

―No, no quieres ―dijo dando un paso más hacia atrás, aunque no dio la sensación de que se estuviera retirando. Pareció más como si me estuviera dando la oportunidad de elegir. Parecía haber esperado que el miedo me hubiera invadido, y a juzgar por la corriente de magia muerta que sentí en mi palma, Amalia también lo esperaba. Desestimé el aviso con un pensamiento e intenté mantenerle la mirada a Solas, quien tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y volvió a convertirse en mi apacible _hahren_ de siempre.

Había clemencia en su expresión. Incluso después de todo aquello, no me consideraba más que una joven encaprichada. Fue entonces cuando decidí que no había línea que no estuviera dispuesta a cruzar para hacerle entender.

―¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Crees que convenientemente se me olvidó el élfico mientras estábamos en el Velo? ¿Crees que no escuché lo que dijo la Pesadilla?

Al vacío con lo que fuera su secreto. Un mercenario _shemlen_ había asesinado a una familia entera de nobles, a niños, a los elfos que les servían, a los ancianos incapaces de levantarse de sus sillas, y todo eso ¿por qué? ¿Por malditas monedas?

―Le robó la identidad a otro hombre ―continué―, me mintió, nos mintió a todos, pero Blackwall moriría por mí. No puedo desestimar ese tipo de lealtad solo porque un día se llamó Thom Rainier. _Ar lath ma_ , Solas, no hay nada que no pudiera perdonarte, ¿pero por qué no confías en mí?

―Confío en ti. ―Sus labios se movieron sin emitir ningún sonido.

Ahí estaba: la grieta en su máscara. Era diminuta, pero si actuaba con pericia, podría conseguir que se desmoronara. Después de todo, quizá podría atraerle a mí de nuevo si utilizaba las palabras adecuadas, ¿cuáles serían? Los recuerdos fluyeron hasta la punta de mis dedos; allí estaba el que necesitaba. Un recuerdo que, sin duda, podría salvarnos. Un recuerdo que, por supuesto, había olvidado.

Cole.

Cole, quien no decía nada que no atravesara el corazón sangrante de nuestro dolor, quien me había dicho suplicante y desesperado: "Deberías pedirle a Solas que te vincule a ti también". Sentí que perdía el aliento; Solas fijó su mirada sobre mis ojos, un hilo de pánico desdibujaba su expresión.

―Quiero que me vincules ―dije impulsivamente. El cambio en él fue inmediato.

Sus pupilas se ensancharon oscureciendo sus ojos, me hicieron recordarle como cazador en el bosque. Sus ojos me estudiaron, recorrieron mi _vallaslin_ hasta donde las líneas se perdían debajo del cuello de mi túnica, luego se posaron en mis labios. Dioses, le tenía casi desatado. Su mano aferrada a mi nuca comenzó a ascender enlazando los dedos en mi cabello y tirando de él para hacer que alzara la barbilla, para que no pudiera evitar mirarle a los ojos.

―¿Crees que soy como Toro de Hierro con sus jueguecitos de poder? ¿Crees que existe alguna palabra en toda Thedas que pudiera detenerme una vez te hubiera probado?

Calor, miedo y deseo me invadieron por igual; misericordiosa Mythal, detenerle era lo que menos me preocupaba.

―Te lo ruego, Solas.

Se abalanzó sobre mí voraz, asaltándome con dientes, lengua y maná a la vez. No me di cuenta de que había desgarrado la abertura de mi túnica hasta que escuché los botones de latón tintinear escaleras abajo. El mundo giró a mi alrededor y sentí la pared pegada a mi pecho y mi mejilla, un impacto de roca fría que me hizo jadear.

No sabía bien qué hacer, no podía darme la vuelta, no podía tocarle, no podía besarle, solo pude resollar cuando de un tirón bajó la banda que me cubría el pecho hasta la cintura. Su maná se expandió dentro de mí, anulando cualquier magia que pudiera haber invocado, mientras que con otro movimiento brusco mis pantalones dejaron mis muslos al descubierto.

Solas se giró un poco y sin mucho esfuerzo me apartó de la pared y me hizo arrodillarme debajo de él. Intenté acumular el maná o la fuerza para ofrecer algo de resistencia, pero era imparable. Relámpagos de magia nublaban mis sentidos, apenas podía sentir los escalones de piedra contra las palmas de mis manos. Mis pantalones bajados se arrugaban entre mis piernas, una corriente de aire fría me hizo saber que también había sido despojada de mi ropa interior.

Intenté decir su nombre, pero solo pude emitir un gemido a medio contener; había dos puertas en aquel cuarto, una arriba de las escaleras y otra abajo.

Intenté girarme de nuevo, pero la mano enganchada en mi cabello me hizo mantener la mirada fija en el recto trecho de escalera que ascendía ante mí. Algo cálido presionaba el mismo centro de mi entrepierna. Mierda, Creadores. Solas se inclinó sobre mí, atrapó entre sus labios la punta de una de mis orejas y su mano se deslizó sobre mi boca.

―Grita si quieres.

Entró en mí en un solo empujón y, de hecho, grité... dioses, de veras había esperado por aquel hombre. Y ahora estaba donde pertenecía, y no podía contenerle. Su plenitud me abrumó, no estirando ni separando, sino expandiendo mi mundo, que creció para hacerle espacio. Se formaban gritos en lo más profundo de mi ser que salían a morir contra la palma de su mano.

No podía hacer nada salvo esforzarme por mantener contenido el desenfreno que Solas estaba provocando en mí. Había gente por todas partes fuera de aquel cuarto de escaleras. Cualquiera podría... si alguien se adentraba allí, me vería de rodillas ante él y absolutamente abandonada a mi lascivia. Los obscenos sonidos hacían eco en el hueco de la escalera, así como los determinados gruñidos y jadeos de satisfacción que se ahogaban contra mi hombro.

Satisfacción. Su satisfacción. Gimió entrando de nuevo en mí, forzando también la entrada de su maná.

Entonces me di cuenta de que, de hecho, él no se estaba moviendo. En algún momento de aquel acto se había quedado quieto y era yo misma la que me impulsaba contra él en busca de más, totalmente perdida en ello. Darme cuenta hizo que me estremeciera casi desesperadamente en torno a él. Mi aliento se entrecortó contra la palma de su mano mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis y sentía mi mundo estrechándose en torno a un miembro que ni siquiera había visto. Una ufana carcajada resonó en mi oído.

―Deberías aprender a dominar tu paso, _da'len_.

Dioses, ¿dominar mi paso? Estábamos en el puto hueco de la escalera. Continuó moviéndose, dejando claro que no tenía prisa y que le daba igual que a mí no me quedaran fuerzas para mantener el mismo ritmo. Solas no se levantó, continuó entrando en mí hasta que me encontré prácticamente echada sobre las escaleras. Aún así, de alguna manera, era perfecto. Cada sensación, cada caricia, cada movimiento que generaba fricción. El tiempo se detuvo, solo conocía aquel ritmo latente y el sabor a raíz élfica de los dedos que cruzaban mis labios.

Los colmillos de hueso de su amuleto mordieron mi espalda cuando se inclinó sobre mí para pasear su lengua por mi cuello. Sentí su maná entrando en mí de nuevo, más que ninguna otra vez, llenándome por completo. Utilizó su magia y esta relampagueó dentro de mí, una corriente de fuerza que pareció contraer mi mundo.

Sylaise, dioses, June, fue... pude ver el Velo, pude sentir la estela de su magia en aquel mundo, su amplitud en este, y mi propia y desesperada codicia por ambas cosas. Liberó mi boca y agarró mis caderas con ambas manos.

― _Ar lath ma_ , Rial ―musitó.

― _Ar lath ma_ , So...

Sus dedos se clavaron en mi carne.

―Como dijiste la primera vez.

Mi estómago se contrajo de excitación y sorpresa; quería acabar mientras me escuchaba blasfemar. Dudé solo un momento.

― _Ar lath ma_ , Fen’Harel.

Lo que pareció un feroz gruñido escapó entre sus dientes apretados y le sentí entrar con fuerza, otorgándomelo, liberándose al fin. Enterró su rostro en la curva de mi cuello, jadeando mientras lo besaba, mientras susurraba cosas que ni siquiera podía entender. Palabras en un élfico que nunca antes había escuchado.

Luché por recuperar el aliento, estaba confusa y delirante. Sentí un hilo frío recorrer mi muslo, poco a poco se iba derramando fuera de mí, apaciguándose mas sin retirarse. Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera comenzando a elevarse alentado por la euforia y la abundancia de maná. Los escalones parecían brillar con luces que recorrían su superficie de piedra salpicada de estrellas. Creadores, ¿hacia dónde iríamos a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo podríamos volver a quedar satisfechos con algo menos que aquello? ¿Cómo podríamos siquiera separarnos?

Solas volvió a sellar mis labios con la palma de su mano, después abrazó mi cintura con su otro brazo y me alzó del suelo, colocándome de nuevo sobre mis rodillas. Abrazó uno de mis pechos con la mano y apretó suavemente, luego la deslizó a lo largo de mi vientre y sobre mi cadera hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, hasta el lugar donde aún seguíamos unidos. Le sentí acariciarse a sí mismo, muy cerca de donde desaparecía dentro de mí, luego sus dedos resbaladizos se deslizaron en torno a mi clítoris.

Intenté escapar de aquel abrumador contacto, pero él me sujetó rápidamente y me instó a tranquilizarme con suaves siseos mientras sus dedos trazaban un glifo en mi piel. Fui incapaz de identificar aquella magia, no reconocí la forma del dibujo. Una explosión de energía mágica detonó en mi interior, el Áncora parpadeó con voluntad propia, y yo sentí que el deseo volvía a apoderarse de mí como si nada de aquello hubiera sucedido.

― _Ir abelas, vhenan_ ―susurró―, no volverás a correrte para otro hombre.

Le sentí endurecerse dentro de mí y reanudó sus movimientos.


	46. A través del Velo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque esto no podía quedarse solo en el hueco de la escalera.

No sabría decir durante cuánto tiempo continuamos así.

El Velo se había abierto a nosotros y nos envolvía. Había dejado de percibir el tiempo de forma normal. El mundo tornó lánguido y denso, difuso. Solas había olvidado toda pretensión por mantenerme en silencio, consagrando sus manos a mis caderas y entregándose a mí en un ángulo que debía encontrar particularmente satisfactorio; yo debía tratar de dominarme o aceptar que todo Feudo Celestial se enterara de que estaba siendo ferozmente poseída en el hueco de la escalera.

Permitir que aquello último pasara me resultó más difícil de lo que debería. Había dejado de darle importancia a los orgasmos, había dejado de contarlos. Aquello era algo más, era un conjunto de todo.

En algún momento comencé a escuchar una serie de sonidos ahogados y continuos que por algún motivo despertaron un mal presentimiento en mí. Cada vez se iban haciendo más cercanos hasta que comprendí que cada golpe era un paso. Un impacto lejano me indicó que alguien estaba moviendo la pesada cerradura de la puerta de la biblioteca. De repente todo se fundió a mi alrededor con un destello azulado. Percibí movimiento, velocidad, una energía que me hizo sentir como si mi cuerpo cayera al vacío.

La fuerza de nuestro impacto me indicó que la altura recorrida había sido considerable.

Necesité un momento para recuperar el aliento y la percepción de lo que me rodeaba; rayos de sol moteados, aire frío, el crepitar del fuego, muros de piedra rodeándonos. Habíamos aterrizado sobre las sábanas de seda de mi mullida cama humana.

―He calculado mal.

Me deshice en carcajadas bajo su peso. A pesar de todo, Solas seguía dentro de mí. A pesar de todo, una nueva oleada de deseo recorría mi ser. Me sacudí para deshacerme de los pantalones arrugados alrededor de mis tobillos. Me arrancó la ya desgarrada túnica y luego, despacio, comenzó a retroceder, liberándose de mí. La sensación de vacío fue inmediata, desesperante, casi dolorosa, como si el mundo hubiera perdido un poco de color.

Me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda para mirarle. Apenas parecía agitado, sus pantalones estaban lo suficientemente abajo como para... Oh. Contra la suavidad de su clara túnica de lana había algo indudablemente imponente en la visceral longitud del miembro que emergía entre los dos, húmedo y duro como el mármol. Me sentí abrumada. En esto, igual que en todo lo demás, Solas superaba a todo hombre elfo que había conocido. De hecho, nunca me había parecido tan maravillosamente real como en aquel momento.

En el Velo, solo podía ver la idea que él tenía de sí mismo. Yo colaboraba en la creación de esta imagen dibujando con mis recuerdos su pecho o sus brazos, y definiendo su esencia o el sabor de su piel. Era como un _collage_ , una percepción de Solas formada entre los dos. Y lo que mi conocimiento no alcanzaba a cubrir, lo remendaba el suyo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que debía considerarse a sí mismo bastante promedio.

Creadores, de ninguna manera.

Me hizo alzar la barbilla con los dedos (¿Durante cuánto tiempo me había quedado mirando?) mientras se quitaba su amuleto de hueso de lobo y me sorprendía dejándolo caer alrededor de mi cuello. Vibró como si contuviera alguna especie de encantamiento, naturaleza, quizá. Elemental, tal vez. Espiritual, probablemente. Estaba claro que no se lo quitaba a menudo. Volví a dejar mi cabeza caer sobre las almohadas, perversamente complacida al verme completamente desnuda, tan solo con su amuleto al cuello. Observé cómo él se desvestía. Cuando se deshizo de sus pantalones y sin molestarse en quitarse las bandas de cuero de los pies, volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí como si haber cruzado Feudo Celestial a través del Velo hubiera sido solo una insignificante interrupción.

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mis gemelos y mis rodillas, abrieron mis piernas. Sus pulgares se hundieron suavemente en la carne del interior de mis muslos. Entonces fue él quien se quedó mirando, yo solo podía imaginarme el aspecto inflamado que debía de ofrecer mi entrepierna después de todo. Aprecié una amenazante media sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y luego los dejó caer sobre mí, en mí, con un simple y suave movimiento, haciéndome sentir plena, completa, rebosante. Sin perder su avidez, nos hizo girar a ambos, colocándome sobre él.

Sabía que debía incorporarme, dejar que me observara mientras lo hacía, pero no podía soportar el espacio entre nosotros. Quería saborear sus labios, sentir su lengua, saber que le mantenía unido a mí por dos lugares distintos. Me apoyé sobre los codos para para apartar el afilado amuleto de entre nosotros, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Dejé que mis caderas se balancearan a un ritmo constante hasta que su respiración comenzó a arrastrar sonidos guturales, hasta que sus músculos comenzaron a vibrar, hasta que su mandíbula se tensó, hasta que le sentí relajarse de nuevo mientras culminaba para mí.

―Ah ―suspiró―. Eres tan real...

Su voz sonó atónita, yo me balanceé sobre su cúspide una vez más, atónita también. Podría haberme derretido, dejar que mi maná rebosara por todos lados. Podría haber olvidado para siempre a los dalishanos, a la Inquisición, a Thedas.

Era mío.

Era mío.

Era mío.


	47. Los amantes

Si tuviera que asentar mi hogar fuera de las Marcas Libres, lo haría en las Tierras Interiores. ¿Cuánto tiempo habríamos pasado dibujando mapas de esos bosques? Aunque me había sentido perdida tanto en Refugio como en Feudo Celestial, no podía evitar sentirme como en casa mientras recorríamos las Tierras Interiores.

Sentía la familiaridad de aquel lugar en mis suelas. Podía sentir la tierra convertirse en arcilla entre los dedos de los pies mientras caminábamos desde Hijo de enano hasta el lago Luthias. Sabía por la creciente espesura de la hierba cuando nos acercábamos al arroyo lento que desembocaba al norte. Conocía los guijarros ásperos que señalaban el camino hasta el Bosque de la Bruja, así como el camino cubierto por afiladas hojas de pino secas que quedaba cerca del pequeño pueblo del bosque.

No habían sido tiempos especialmente felices, pero dioses, todo entonces era mucho más simple. Antes de conocer a Corifeus, antes de que hubiera visto Risco Rojo sumido bajo un bosque de lirio rojo, antes de que hubiera recuperado mis recuerdos en el Velo, antes incluso de haber encontrado a Blackwall. Cuando solo tenía a Solas, a Varric y a Cassandra, y nuestros problemas no eran más grandes que una pequeña grieta detrás de la granja de Risco Rojo.

Fue un sentimiento agridulce volver a deambular entre aquellos árboles de nuevo; algo parecido a la nostalgia, pero contaminada por la idea de que Corifeus se había estado dedicando a extraer lirio rojo de aquel lugar durante todo aquel tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que con los pies sobre la tierra hubiera sido capaz de dejar de sentir su presencia? Todos conocíamos el sitio que Bianca había señalado en el mapa. Ya había limpiado la zona de Valammar tiempo atrás.

Malditos los dioses, ¿cómo podía no haberme dado cuenta?

Si hubiera podido interrumpir su suministro de lirio rojo, ¿habría cambiado el resultado del ataque a Refugio? ¿Cuántos más habrían sobrevivido? Detuve mis pasos ante aquel pensamiento sintiéndome un poco mareada. Entonces la Inquisición no me importaba nada, solo me preocupaba aprender a dominar el Áncora y sacudirme de encima un título _shemlen_ que no quería ostentar.

―¿ _Vhenan_? Solas también se detuvo para acercarse a mí. Me sentí avergonzada de repente. Él se había unido a la Inquisición por su propia voluntad, porque era curioso e inteligente y porque quería ayudar. A mí me había arrastrado el azar y había malgastado mi oportunidad hasta que apareció Alexius para hacerme una demostración de cómo sabría mi fracaso.

―Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos ―dije sonriéndole, contenta de poder regodearme en mis sentimientos de autocompasión yo sola.

―He recorrido las Tierras Interiores en muchas ocasiones a través del Velo ―comentó―, y aún así, nunca he encontrado algo que indicara la presencia de una mina de lirio rojo tan cerca.

―¿De verdad pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo libre en el Velo? ― preguntó Varric mientras se ajustaba los guantes.

―Tanto como me sea posible. El Velo contiene una inmensa riqueza en conocimientos para aquellos que saben dónde buscar.

―Claaaaro. No tengo ni idea de cómo podéis soñar y deambular por ese lugar tan tranquilos. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la clase de impetuosas criaturas que salen de ahí.

―Tal y como los humanos, y sin embargo seguimos relacionándonos con ellos cuando hay que hacerlo.

Cassandra emitió un sonido de disgusto, pero no dijo nada. ―¿Qué opinas tú, Botas? ¿Aprecias el Velo? ―Naturalmente ―contesté con una carcajada.

―¿Os embarcáis vosotros dos en aventuras ahí dentro alguna vez?

Tuve el suficiente control sobre mi mente como para no dejar que mi sonrisa se desdibujara ante el impacto de aquella pregunta. Solas y yo habíamos decidido hacía tiempo que no hablaríamos del tiempo que compartíamos en el Velo. Los dos considerábamos que aquellas extrañas prácticas mágicas podrían suscitar sospechas, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta las desafortunadas asociaciones con Corifeus, Tevinter y los focos élficos.

―Aunque no visitéis el Velo mientras dormís, Maestro Tethras, pensaba que era algo sabido por todos que los sueños no se comparten.

―El derecho a la privacidad, sí, lo entiendo ―dijo Varric.

―Lo que Solas quiere decir es que los sueños no se pueden compartir ―comentó Cassandra.

Estaba equivocada. Solas no había querido decir eso. Simplemente había evitado enunciar una mentira por medio de una cuidadosamente encajada verdad, permitiendo que los demás extrajeran sus propias y erróneas conclusiones. Si no hubiera sido instruida para participar en el Juego, le habría guiñado un ojo. Dioses, era brillante.

―Los magos pueden ―insistió Varric―. Conocí a un joven en Kirkwall llamado Feynriel. ¿O es que acaso es una especie de habilidad élfica?

―¿Cómo dices? Esa parte no aparece en _Las aventuras de la Campeona_.

―Oh, venga, Buscadora. ¿Crees que sería capaz de revelar la identidad de un apóstata indefenso?

Si no hubiera estado rodeada de apóstatas, quizá Cassandra le habría reprendido. No obstante, lo dejó estar, dándole vía libre a Varric para continuar con su interrogatorio. Afortunadamente, Solas no era el único capaz de desviar la atención de las personas hacia otros puntos de interés.

―¿Por qué no nos cuentas más sobre Bianca? ―sugerí.

―Mmm, no puedo prometer nada ―advirtió elevando la voz mientras nos aproximábamos a la estridente cascada.

―¿Cómo os conocisteis? ―opté por una pregunta sencilla.

―La conocí hace años en Kirkwall cuando estaba buscando a alguien con... habilidad para la mecánica. Bianca es, sin duda alguna, la más brillante herrera que conoceréis. No la he visto desde que se casó y se fue a vivir a Orlais.

Mis labios formaron una _o_ perfecta, reflejando una muda sorpresa. Una respuesta bastante evocadora para una pregunta sencilla. La devoción de Varric hacia Bianca era legendaria, sentí un golpe de desánimo al descubrir que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

―Entonces, ¿durante cuánto tiempo habéis sido…?

Hice una pausa mientras cruzábamos el arroyo.

―Bueno, la verdad es que no somos... ―también hizo una pausa. Aireó una mano como si estuviera intentando conjurar el término correcto―. Normalmente siempre se interpone un continente entero entre nosotros. Nos escribimos cartas, de vez en cuando nos las arreglamos para vernos... no sé si con eso se podría considerar que «estamos juntos». Joder, han pasado cuántos... ¿quince años? Genial. Ahora me siento viejo.

―¿Qué demonios pasó?

―Casi iniciamos una guerra entre clanes, ¿importa acaso? No puedo cambiarlo ahora.

―No me extraña que se te dé tan bien escribir dramas ―dijo Cassandra― ¡Son tu día a día!

Varric soltó una carcajada.

―Quizá, pero esta historia es una que nunca voy a contar. ¿Y para qué molestarme? Mi editor está convencido de que _La heraldo y el eremita_ superará en ventas a _El halcón y el lobo_ ; esa última era quizá demasiado aflictiva.

Me detuve repentinamente sobre la hierba de la ribera, Cassandra chocó conmigo y casi caemos las dos.

―Dime que eso era una broma.

―De ninguna manera, a todo el mundo le gusta un buen romance que dure de verano a invierno. ¿Dos magos elfos en una historia para ellos solos? Nunca se ha escrito algo así, tendré todo el género para mí solo.

―Oh, Dioses.

No estaba bromeando en absoluto.

―La salvaje dalishana y el reservado académico ―continuó―, superando obstáculos, salvando el mundo, su magia en el ambiente... será un éxito.

― _S, O, L, A, S_ ―deletreó Solas mientras comenzaba a escalar la formación rocosa al lado de la cascada―. Normalmente lo escriben mal.

―¡Oh, Dioses!

Solas tampoco parecía estar bromeando en absoluto.

―Eres una mujer admirable, _vhenan_. Se contarán historias sobre ti. Por lo menos puedes confiar en que el Maestro Tethras no las alterará en sus narraciones. Pocos héroes tienen la suerte de poder elegir al escritor de su biografía.

―Tan solo necesitaré un par de entrevistas rápidas para esclarecer los detalles que no he podido ver con mis propios ojos.

―No, no, no. Después de lo de Viuus y Dorian, tuve que llegar a términos con la ficción; por lo menos ha de dejar mi privacidad intacta.

―¿Y qué hay de tu legado? ―preguntó Solas.

―Tanto si venzo a Corifeus como si fracaso, no veo cómo podría importar lo que la gente piense de mí después de todo.

Varric emitió una carcajada sin sonreír.

―Pregúntale a Hawke sobre eso alguna vez.

Se me retorció el estómago. A pesar de la brillante reputación de la Campeona de Kirkwall, Hawke había sido expulsada de la ciudad que fue su hogar, y había sido arrastrada a la clandestinidad al ser considerada una apóstata. Además, Solas tenía razón, mi legado arrastraría inevitablemente duraderas implicaciones, no solo para los dalishanos, sino para todos los elfos; quizá incluso también para los magos. Solo los dioses sabían con qué intensidad habían influido aquellos factores cuando Cassandra me sacó por primera vez de las mazmorras de la Capilla.

―...Pensaré en ello.

Dos pequeños nugs se apresuraron para ocultarse cuando entramos en la oscura cueva detrás de la cascada, correteando y emitiendo sonidos colina abajo detrás de nosotros. Solas se giró para permitir que pudiera tantear su bolsa. Cogí la llave a Valammar que conseguido durante nuestros previos viajes. Era pesada, negra y marcada por los años. Giré la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y nos adentramos, acostumbrándonos poco a poco a la tenue luz de la tarde que se filtraba a bajo la pendiente de roca escarpada sobre nosotros.

―¡Por fin! Estaba empezando a pensar que no vendríais.

Bianca nos esperaba en la oscuridad con la capucha puesta para ocultar su rostro. Sonaba bastante cabreada.

―Nadie dijo que tuvieras que esperar en la penumbra de la cueva ―terció Varric en un tono inalterado.

―Pues de hecho he esperado bastante, así que vamos a acabar con esto rápido ―dijo saliendo de las sombras.

Bianca asintió con la cabeza hacia mí a modo de saludo, nos habíamos visto antes aquel mismo día. Luego miró a Solas y a Cassandra con desconfianza antes de darnos la espalda para conducirnos hacia el ancho puente de piedra. Atisbé algunas sombras moviéndose en la periferia de la luz, entonces una piedra pasó volando rozando mi oído mientras Solas despejaba el camino de atacantes.

Bianca se giró con una ceja arqueada, agradecida; ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a cargar una flecha. Su arco sencillo resultaba una curiosa elección para ser una herrera tan reconocida, aunque supongo que el propio June no habría elegido llevar nada más complejo. Había oído en más de una ocasión que los maestros más prestigiosos a menudo preferían el uso de las herramientas más simples.

Agarré mi vara y oscilé la punta sobre el suelo, elevándola con un firme giro de cadera para invocar centellas en la penumbra; Varric disparó una descarga de flechas a través de la estancia. Pudimos contar a nuestras víctimas por los gritos de sorpresa. Varric chocó su puño contra el mío y me guiñó un ojo.

―¿Así que ahora te dedicas a esto? ―preguntó Bianca mirando a Varric.

―¿Perdón?

―Merodear por cuevas, disparar a tipos... ¿Es este tu día a día?

―Has sido tú la que nos ha traído aquí ―le recordé en un impulso por defender a Varric.

Continuamos hacia el piso de abajo, lidiando sin dificultad con los pocos rezagados Carta que encontramos. Siguiendo una de las paredes, Bianca nos condujo hasta una puerta que había estado cerrada durante nuestra primera visita. Ni siquiera Cole había sido entonces capaz de forzar su cerradura.

―Yo construí estas puertas ―explicó Bianca mientras manipulaba las cerraduras―. Probablemente cerraron esta desde dentro cuando escucharon todo el jaleo. _Voilá_.

―¿Has pasado por aquí lo suficientemente a menudo como para renovar las cerraduras? ―pregunté.

―No sé si Varric te lo habrá contado ―dijo fríamente―, pero la comunidad de comerciantes es implacable.

―No hace falta que lo jures.

―Construí estas puertas para evitar que los rivales me siguieran aquí abajo para causar «accidentes».

―Supongo que fue algo bueno que vinieras entonces.

―Me lo dicen mucho ―contestó alzando el mentón y mirándome con suficiencia. —Después de ti.

Incluso en la oscuridad, podía percibir hasta tres pares de ojos brillantes. Di un paso adelante con mi pie derecho y elevé la cicatriz de mi palma en el aire, extrayendo de la nada una grieta esférica perfecta en el centro de la sala, a la vez que ondeaba mi vara a mi alrededor para invocar rayos. Los criminales Carta fueron engullidos casi de inmediato por la energía; Solas no invocó nada, Cassandra tampoco tuvo tiempo de desenvainar su espada.

Estaba empezando a preguntarme por qué exactamente Bianca nos había traído aquí; si tan siquiera fuera remotamente competente con su arco, podría haberse hecho cargo ella de los intrusos. Según íbamos avanzando a través de la estancia, podía sentir el zumbido del lirio rojo recorriendo la piedra bajo mis pies. Su canción era desesperada, ansiosa, anhelante.

En lo más profundo de la sala, el lirio rojo estaba esparcido por todas partes. Apilado en carretillas, apostado en las paredes, pequeños fragmentos rotos sembrando el suelo. Por primera vez en mi vida, me habría alegrado de llevar botas. Solas estiró su brazo levemente elevando todos los cristales rojos del suelo y juntándolos limpiamente en una de las esquinas de la sala para que pudiéramos caminar sin miedo de pisarlos.

Bianca ignoró el gesto. Atravesó la habitación directamente hasta un escritorio simple de madera y sacó una ornamentada llave del primer cajón. Un segundo más tarde ya había abierto otra puerta cercana sin molestarse en abrirla ella primero. Observé la expresión de Varric, no era la única que encontraba el comportamiento de Bianca un tanto sospechoso.

―Bianca...

―Fuiste tú quien reveló el lugar en el que se encontraba el _thaig_ ―afirmé.

―No fue así... no del todo. Mierda ―dijo Bianca. Se dio la vuelta para mirarnos―. Cuando hablaron del lugar, fui para echar un vistazo por mí misma. Allí descubrí el lirio rojo y lo estudié.

Varric la miraba a los ojos con atención.

―¿Qué? ¡Ya sabes lo que le hace a la gente!

―Solo quería verlo por mí misma.

―¿Y bien?  —pregunté.

―Lo hice. Descubrí que el lirio rojo... está corrupto por la ruina, Varric. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

―¿El qué? ¿Que dos cosas letales juntas se convierten en algo todavía más terrible?

―El lirio está vivo ―contesté.

―O algo así ―advirtió Bianca―. No pude extraer ninguna conclusión más por mi cuenta, así que busqué a un guarda gris que fuera mago. La ruina y un experto en magia, dos ingredientes de un mismo pastel, ¿no es cierto? Encontré a un hombre llamado Larius. Parecía bastante interesado en ayudarme con mi investigación, así que le di mi llave.

―¿Larius? Ese era el guarda gris que conocimos cuando Corifeus... Oh, mierda.

―No lo supe hasta que me dijiste que habíais encontrado lirio rojo en Refugio. Entonces vine aquí y... bueno.

―Un momento, Larius es el...

―Estaba en la prisión de guardas grises donde nos encontramos con Corifeus. Y definitivamente entonces no era un mago.

―Dioses. Sabía cómo acababa aquella historia. Hawke nos la había explicado a todos en su informe inicial, y eso significaba que Bianca había estado haciendo tratos con el propio Corifeus.

Cuando resultó demasiado obvio que Varric y Bianca necesitaban un momento de sinceridad para ellos solos, Solas y yo nos alejamos un poco mientras Cassandra se paseaba por la estancia, desligando metódicamente a los Carta del concepto de la utilidad. Me apoyé contra la ornamentada pared tallada tan típica de los _thaigs_ , Solas permaneció de pie derecho como como siempre.

―Eso significaría que Corifeus se ha dedicado a acumular poder discretamente en los Caminos de las Profundiades ―susurré―. Durante al menos... ¿tres años?

―Eso parece.

―Y los Guardas han estado comprometidos desde entonces...

Aunque la expresión de Solas era estudiadamente neutra, parecía desear que Bianca echara a arder. Inconscientemente reafirmé el agarre de mi mano a la vara.

―Cuando nos conocimos en Refugio, Corifeus me dijo que había interrumpido un ritual que había sido planificado durante años ―comenté.

―¿Pero qué le llevó tanto tiempo? Con todo ese lirio rojo podría haber desbloqueado el orbe hace años. ¿Por qué esperar hasta el cónclave? ―dijo Solas apretando los labios mientras pensaba.

―Quizá no lo tenía entonces ―sugerí.

Dejé deslizar mi espalda por la pared de piedra hasta sentarme en el suelo, y comencé a aflojar la cuerda de lana de halla que se ajustaba a mi vara. Era una forma muy sutil de magia de fuego, cada nudo era una simple runa y una oración al mismo tiempo.

―¡Sylaise!

Solas me dirigió una mirada.

―¿Estás rezando o blasfemando?

―Estoy pensando ―le corregí mientras le pellizcaba el dedo pequeño del pie―. Bueno, también estaba rezando un poco, lo que me recuerda a lo que dijiste sobre que los dioses utilizaban los orbes para canalizar su poder.

―Así es.

―¿Y a qué dios pertenecía este que nos atañe?

―Buena pregunta, aunque quizá sea menos relevante que a quién pertenece ahora.

―Cierto ―contesté mientras volvía a ajustar la cuerda―, pero hay que ser un poco curioso.

―Debería poder encontrar algunas de esas respuestas en algunos de mis textos antiguos.

Justo entonces Varric pasó a nuestro lado, Bianca le perseguía.

―¡Varric! ―No te preocupes más por ello ―dijo él en un tono tan taciturno que se me partió el corazón.

Bianca se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

―Permite que muera y te haré comer tus propios ojos, Inquisidora.

No fue coincidencia que Solas se moviera y me pisara el bajo de la túnica, porque mi intención era la de agarrarla y estamparla contra una pared. Había visto cómo Sera conseguía llevarme hasta ese mismo límite en varias ocasiones; no tenía paciencia con las amenazas.

― _Fenedhis lasa, durgen'len_. No soy yo la proveedora de lirio rojo de Corifeus.

Por un breve instante, pensé que realmente intentaría golpearme y eso habría sido glorioso. No obstante, Bianca entrecerró los ojos y abandonó la sala como si de verdad ella fuera la verdadera víctima de aquel conflicto. Después de todo, si tuviera que elegir entre Biancas, me quedaría con la ballesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _thaig_ : Término que usan los enanos para referirse a asentamientos o almacenes subterráneos.
> 
>  _Fenedhis lasa, durgen'len_ : Maldita seas, hija de la roca.


	48. Los dioses élficos existieron

No pude resistirme a descansar en el campamento de lago alto. Lo cierto es que fue un acto egoísta, pero había pocas veces en las que pudiera hacernos pasar la noche en el bosque antes que en Feudo Celestial. El lago Luthias era seguro; un lugar de comodidad donde paliar la persistente preocupación debida a la reciente revelación de Bianca.

Desapareció según descendimos la pared escarpada al lado de la cascada. Varric dijo que era lo que cabía esperar de ella. Incluso en las Tierras Interiores no se podían arriesgar a ser vistos juntos debido a una turbia _vendetta_ por parte de algún gremio de mercaderes. No fue una pérdida que lamentar, bajo mi punto de vista.

Afortunadamente, la oficial de requerimientos siempre tenía un caldero de gachas al fuego, así que pudimos cenar bajo las estrellas después de desprendernos de nuestras armaduras. Le llevé un tazón a Varric, quien lo aceptó con una sonrisa cansada. Me senté a su lado sobre un barril tumbado en el suelo que alguien había hecho rodar hasta allí. Encogidos sobre nosotros mismos el uno al lado del otro podíamos permitirnos algo aproximado a la privacidad.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Me alegra haber obtenido respuestas ―dijo con voz áspera―, pero... joder.

Había sido duro para todos afrontar la revelación del pasado de Blackwall. La mayoría de nuestros compañeros se había tomado aquel engaño como algo personal, aún así yo defendía que técnicamente no había traicionado ni dañado la imagen de la Inquisición de forma considerable. Bianca, por otro lado, había compartido un secreto que no debía, y había ayudado a Corifeus hasta un punto que era difícil pasar por alto. ¿Un suministro ininterrumpido de lirio rojo y acceso libre a los Caminos de las Profundidades? Para obtener aquello hacía falta fuerza, sigilo y años de experiencia en hospedaje subterráneo.

―En el momento en el que la vi aquí, lo supe. Siento que... permití que esto ocurriera.

Me incliné hacia él hasta que nuestros hombros chocaron.

―No puedes culparte por haber confiado en alguien a quien amabas.

No dije nada más; Varric conocía la traición mejor que cualquiera. Desde Anders a Bartrand, y ahora de la mano de Bianca; debía de tener una larga lista de posibles eventos venideros. Desde luego no me necesitaba a mí para echar más leña a ese fuego; no mientras se siguiera considerando a sí mismo responsable de que Corifeus escapara de la prisión de los guardas.

―La cosa es que yo no lidio con estas cosas. Si Cassandra no me hubiera arrastrado hasta aquí, estaría en Kirkwall ahora mismo haciendo como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Cassandra levantó la mirada hacia nosotros a través del fuego al escuchar su nombre, pero no dijo nada.

―Piensa lo que quieras, Varric, pero esto no es un desastre que tú debas limpiar. Corifeus es y siempre será la fuerza que hace avanzar toda catástrofe, el resto solo somos víctimas.

―Excepto si Bartrand y yo hubiéramos...

―Si vas a ir por ahí, ¿por qué no volvemos un poco más atrás y culpamos a Anders por haber robado el mapa de los Caminos de las Profundidades?

―¿Por qué no me sorprende escuchar algo sobre otro Guarda Gris en esa descabellada historia? ―comentó Solas frunciendo el ceño; su humor se había ensombrecido bastante desde que habíamos dejado Valammar atrás. Ni siquiera había hecho intento alguno por probar bocado.

―Cassandra, ¿por qué crees que Corifeus eligió el Templo de las Sagradas Cenizas? ―pregunté esperando poder redirigir la responsabilidad hacia su verdadera fuente.

Cassandra se rió sin alegría.

―Los magisters de Tevinter menosprecian a nuestra Capilla y a nuestra Divina.

―Fue por arrogancia ―dijo Solas―. Desea ascender a la divinidad pisando la espalda de otros.

―Entonces ¿por qué no atacar la raíz del problema en Val Royeaux? ¿Para qué cruzar el mar del Despertar hacia Ferelden?

―Está loco, Botas. No hay nada que entender. Cuando levantó ese culo escocido por primera vez, la primera orden que dio fue que se le rindiera culto a Dumat, aparte de exigir nuestra lealtad.

―Una razón más para volver a Tevinter y buscar respuestas en los somnoborium de sus propios dioses. ¿Cómo es posible que un orbe asociado con el panteón élfico entre en juego?

―Quizá lo que quería era desafiar a todos los dioses de Thedas ―dijo Cassandra.

―O quizá es que los dioses élficos eran más poderosos ―sugerí.

―Creo que esa es mi señal para irme ―dijo Varric poniéndose de pie―. Después de casi una década entre Daisy y Sebastian, lo último que quiero oír es otro debate sobre religión élfica y humana. Buenas noches a todos.

Me tambaleé un poco sobre el barril por la malsana curiosidad  que me hizo agarrarle del dobladillo de la camisa.

―No, no, tienes que contarme lo que Merrill decía.

―No hay mucho que contar ―contestó―. Ella cree que los Creadores abandonaron a vuestra gente por no ser lo "suficientemente elfos" cuando la cosa se puso fea en Arlathan.

―Oh, vale ―dije riéndome y soltando su camisa―. Disfruta de tu noche sin sueños.

Varric se despidió de mí dándome una última palmadita en el hombro. Luego desapareció en las sombras con el sigilo del que solo él sabía hacer acopio.

―¿Por qué es tan gracioso? ―preguntó Cassandra. Esperé hasta que pude escuchar el sonido de alguien entrando en la tienda de campaña junto a la orilla antes de responder a su pregunta en voz baja.

―Porque su amiga Daisy está un poco tarada. No puede concebir un mundo en el que los dioses pudieran ser traicionados de la misma manera en la que ella traicionó a su Custodio y a su clan. Que la den; los dalishanos no necesitan Primeros como ella. Se la puede quedar el Lobo Terrible.

―Y aún así le rindes culto, ¿no es verdad?

Cassandra y yo habíamos hablado a menudo sobre temas relativos a la fe cuando aún estábamos en Refugio, así que ella tenía cierta noción de mis ideas y sentimientos en cuanto al panteón. Aún así, parecía pensar que los dioses eran para mí algo que coleccionar, una vez incluso me llegó a preguntar por qué no añadía al Hacedor a mis plegarias.

―De manera precavida, sí; se ganó su derecho.

―No sabía eso ―dijo Solas alzando una ceja.

―¿Acaso alguna vez te has interesado por mis creencias, o solo te las guardas en el bolsillo de recuerdo?

No era mi intención hablar con malicia. Él hizo un gesto con la mano, dándome la razón; lo más cerca que estuvo nunca de reconocer el destino de mi anillo de madera silvana. Probablemente Cassandra no captó la referencia, pero no se molestó en ocultar su curiosidad sobre aquel tema.

―Solas, si me permites la pregunta, ¿en qué crees tú?

―En el principio de causa y efecto ―comentó con naturalidad―, en el conocimiento como su propia recompensa, y en el derecho inherente a toda persona con voluntad propia a existir.

―No me refería a eso.

―Ya lo sé ―dijo Solas con una sonrisa―. Creo que los dioses élficos existieron de la misma manera en que lo hicieron los dioses antiguos de Tevinter. Pero no creo que ninguno de ellos fueran propiamente dioses, a no ser que extendiéramos la definición del término hasta lo absurdo. Supongo que admiro la idea de tu Hacedor, un dios que no ha de demostrar su poder. Ojalá otros como él tampoco sintieran esa necesidad.

No pude evitar reirme; _emma lath_ creía en nuestros dioses, pero admiraba al Hacedor. Cassandra no podía haberle preguntado a nadie más devoto.

―Has visto demasiada tristeza en tus viajes, Solas. Seguir el camino del Hacedor podría ofrecerte cierta esperanza.

―Puedo seguir el camino de gente, Buscadora. El rastro de los mayores triunfos y tragedias que este mundo ha conocido nos lleva a personas.

―El don de la libre voluntad es nuestro para abusar de él o para honrarlo ―concilió Cassandra.

―En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Cassandra se levantó y dejó su tazón y su jarra en el recipiente de la vajilla sucia, luego se despidió de todos con un asentimiento de cabeza. Solas le devolvió el gesto y yo sonreí cuando se retiró para reunirse con Varric en su tienda. Así es como había sido siempre durante los primeros días, cuando me aterraban tanto los humanos y los enanos que solo podía compartir mi tienda con Solas. Entonces no me daba cuenta, pero que Varric consintiera dormir en la misma tienda que Cassandra no era más que una prueba de su compasión por mí. O de que quizá había considerado lo mal que llevaban los dalishanos el choque entre culturas.

Me alegraba haber vuelto a aquel patrón de conducta que tan familiar resultaba. Solas y yo rara vez dormíamos juntos cuando acampábamos, pero no habíamos pasado una noche separados desde... bueno, desde aquello. No obstante, algo subyacente a nuestra conversación parecía vibrar, aquel hilo tenso que cortaba nuestras diferencias, y no estaba segura de cómo acabaría aquella noche.

―Todavía me interesa saber a qué dios perteneció el orbe.

―Sería bastante más pertinente saber cómo Corifeus previene la muerte con los Guardas Grises.

―Ya, bueno, no ha sido a ti al que han marcado.

―¿Así es como ves el Áncora? ¿Cómo una marca?

Sus facciones se suavizaron de manera dramática y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

Yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía como una marca, algo con lo que me había tocado cargar por error, y no había mago en Thedas que no sintiera inmediatamente su energía como algo élfico y extraño. Solas me había contado hacía tiempo que se trataba del poder de los dioses, pero la realidad de aquella revelación solo había empezado a hacer mella.  Al principio me había sentido demasiado abrumada por Feudo Celestial, por el exorcismo, por nuestro tiempo en el Velo, por el complot de Halamshiral... Pero ahora, las implicaciones parecían casi inevitables y ya no sentía a los Creadores como entidades abstractas.

―¿Y si perteneció a Elgar’nan? ―murmuré.

―¿Eso te perturbaría?

―¡Claro que sí! No me entusiasma la idea de tomarme la venganza a la ligera.

El brazo de Solas serpenteó rodeando mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él.

―¿Y a quién preferirías que hubiera pertenecido?

―Creo que debería ser obvio ―dije en un tenue tono de burla.

Solas se giró y me besó en la frente justo donde las ramas de madera silvana se enlazaban unas con otras.

―¿Por qué June?

Sonreí con malicia, por una vez le había hecho caer en mi trampa.

―Así que reconoces mi _vallaslin_. ¿Qué dalishano o dalishana te habrá dicho a quién representa? Es algo muy privado.

―Los trazos son claramente ramas de árboles ―dijo con su mejor tono de _hahren_ ―, debería resultar obvio para cualquier persona levemente familiarizada con la cultura dalishana.

Asentí con cierto escepticismo, probablemente había visto el ritual en el Velo.

―Las creaciones del resto de dioses provienen de la nada o de la propia destrucción; incluso Sylaise necesitó madera para hacerla arder. Pero June nos enseñó a usar lo que ya teníamos, nos enseñó a mejorar el mundo que nos había sido otorgado. Eso siempre me ha parecido hermoso.

―¿Y estarías dispuesta a llevar su marca dos veces?

―Mejor la suya que la de Falon’Din o la de...

―No deberías darle más vueltas.

―Pero cuando recuperemos el orbe, ¿crees que podremos descubrir a quién pertenecía?

―Estoy seguro de ello.

Me tranquilizaba tener algo a parte de muerte y destrucción esperándome al otro lado de la batalla. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano a Solas, tirando de él hasta ponerle de pie. Había algo clamoroso en su mirada fija en la hoguera, quizá debido todas las secas opiniones sobre religión que había tenido que evitar compartir por mí.  
Eso era bueno. Si él podía hacer espacio para mi fe, yo podría hacerlo para su objetividad.

Nos quedamos ahí un momento, mirándonos el uno al otro; aún me sentía desbordada por todo lo que había cambiado entre nosotros en tan solo unas semanas. Solas parecía hambriento de una manera en la que nunca había conocido a un hombre, y nunca podía evitar que el corazón me diera un vuelco cada vez que pensaba que yo era la causa de su avidez. Me dedicaba a prender fuegos durante nuestras escaramuzas con los templarios o nuestras conversaciones en Feudo Celestial, y cuando nos quedábamos a solas parecían consumirnos a ambos.

No podía arder para siempre, sabía mejor que nadie que ninguna relación podía mantener un nivel tan incesante de intensidad, pero por el momento lo era todo.

Aún podía sentir la tierra caliente bajo los dedos de los pies y la brisa nocturna era suave, así que en lugar de resguardarme en una tienda de campaña al lado de la hoguera, emprendí un camino de pasos lentos que me alejaran de allí. Aquella sería, quizá, mi única oportunidad durante el futuro próximo para tenerle tal y como deseaba; lejos de toda cama, edificio y tienda de campaña perteneciente a la Inquisición.

Infundí un suave movimiento a mis caderas mientras caminaba con un pie delante del otro. Luego fui aflojando el cinturón que mantenía mi túnica en su sitio. Lancé una mirada por encima del hombro cuando esta cayó libre al suelo, satisfecha al ver que Solas me seguía unos pasos por detrás con algo feroz inundando sus ojos.

Sentí un movimiento brusco que me nubló la vista, un fogonazo de luz, y de repente tenía la espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol. Me reí, rebelándome contra el áspero tacto de la corteza en mi piel y las sorprendentes maneras en las que Solas acababa haciendo uso de su magia. Alcé la cabeza para mirarle, el Áncora emanaba luz esmeralda hacia las copas de los árboles, tracé un camino ascendente con mi lengua por su cuello antes de atrapar suavemente su mentón entre mis dientes.

―¿A quién crees que pertenezco? ―susurré. Mi voz marcaba una clara transición en el tono de nuestra conversación.

―A mí.

Me puse de puntillas para besarle y pegué todo lo posible mi cuerpo al suyo para que quedara claro que estaba de acuerdo.


	49. Una amante salvaje

Desperté antes que Solas sobre la pequeña isla en medio del lago Luthias. Me estremecí al sentirme de vuelta en mi cuerpo después de una extraña noche recorriendo el Velo. Por primera vez desde _ar lath ma_ no se había reunido conmigo allí, aunque me parecía egoísta quejarme por ello mientras su pierna descansaba sobre la mía y con su mano afianzando uno de mis pechos, custodiaba mi pezón con su pulgar.

Me liberé despacio de su mano, había sido la firmeza de su agarre lo que me había despertado. Me retorcí entre sus brazos hasta que me encontré con su frente fruncida. Al sentirse privado de un capricho, su mano tanteó en busca de otro y se aferró a una de mis nalgas. No pude evitar reírme un poco. Si hubiera sido otro hombre habría intentado despertarle, pero sabía que no debía traerle de vuelta desde el Velo sin una buena razón. En su lugar, acaricié su sien con mis nudillos esperando suavizar su expresión.

Mis dedos se crisparon mientras invocaba una runa de fuego bajo tierra para disipar el frescor de la mañana. Luego me moví para que su cabeza pudiera descansar sobre mi pecho.

El sol ya había salido y proyectaba sombras sobre las olvidadas ruinas de Avaar que nos rodeaban. Me pregunté si sería aquella ciudad la que Solas estaba visitando en el Velo. Compartíamos una fascinación por Tyrdda Hacha Radiante, cada uno podíamos recitar seis estrofas de memoria. A veces, cuando le convenía, entraba en mí mientras susurraba algún verso o fragmento.

Ante el rugido de la bestia imbatida por filo eterno, gélidas cumbres dejan caer sus vestidos de invierno...

Nunca había esperado que enamorarme alguna vez de un académico, justo el tipo de hombre capaz de aderezar la pasión con poesía. Desde luego, no era una costumbre corriente entre los dalishanos, sino más bien algo que cabría esperar de un miembro de alguna corte. De hecho, cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos a partir de la noche en Halamshiral, donde me tuve que infiltrar fingiendo ser quien no era, más me daba cuenta de algo que los demás pasaban por alto; Solas también estaba fingiendo.

Una vez el dolor emocional de todo aquello fue disminuyendo, fui capaz de considerar la excepcional capacidad de Dorian al ser capaz de apreciar un rasgo de Solas que no podía estar relacionado con los elfos de ciudad ni con los dalishanos. No obstante, al verbalizar su observación como una broma sobre copos de nieve, había dejado escapar la implicación más obvia: Solas se había criado entre la nobleza.

Si no había crecido en una elfería ni entre aravelas, ¿dónde si no los elfos podían encontrar refugio? En cualquier feudo, _chateau_ o villa, de hecho.

Podía atisbar esquicios de esa misteriosa casta en Briala y Fenris, en sus mentes y lenguas afiladas como sus orejas. En su rapidez para posicionarse en altercados políticos. En su fluidez para hablar en diferentes lenguas, en su astucia para influenciar a las fuentes de poder. En su capacidad para valorar el vino y la libertad, y en el excesivo orgullo con el que caminaban junto a sus amantes _shemlen_.

Solas sabía ocultarlo bien. Se ayudaba de la sencillez de sus ropas, de la escasez de sus pertenencias, de sus pies descalzos, y de las pieles, los huesos, y demás utensilios que pudieran identificarle como un apóstata corriente. Se escondía detrás de su magia, brillante y libre, en la humildad que desprende un sirviente elfo en Halamshiral, donde le había visto desenvolverse más cómodamente que en ningún otro lugar. En mis momentos de flaqueza, temía que me estuviera usando a mí también; una amante salvaje para ocultar su desdén por los dalishanos.

Se esforzaba mucho para mantener engañados a aquellos como Vivienne, sabía mantener la mirada baja con naturalidad, y no obstante para mirarle a él, yo siempre tenía que alzar la mía.

La medida cadencia de su voz transmitía educación formal, y los trazos de su letra fluída no contrastaban con esa impresión. Poseía tomos escritos en diferentes lenguas, tanto antiguas como modernas, pero rara vez necesitaba consultarlos cuando traducía para nosotros durante nuestros viajes. Había elegancia en su risa sutil y nobleza en la continua elevación de su barbilla; ¿dónde podría un elfo de ciudad haber aprendido a mantener la cabeza tan alta?

Por mucho que hubiera miles de evidencias para pensar en él como un simple vagabundo, lo cierto es que no lo era.

Había pasado toda mi vida satisfaciendo mis necesidades siempre que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo por miedo a no poder en el futuro. Eso me hacía contemplar con dureza nuestras diferencias, e incluso a veces con vergüenza. Cuando mis pies sucios se encontraban con los suyos, blancos y limpios, entre la suavidad de las sábanas, cuando Josephine me quitó mis túnicas raídas, pero a él no le dijo nada porque las suyas estaban todas cuidadosamente remendadas. Incluso cuando Solas me sorprendió trayéndome pastelillos a la cama y tuve que fingir que me gustaban; estaban demasiado azucarados para una elfa que lo más dulce que había llegado a degustar había sido un poco de miel sobre unos dedos inflamados por picaduras de abeja.

Prácticamente todo miembro de la Inquisición señalaba con jocosidad sus excentricidades relacionadas con el Velo, pero lo cierto es que a nadie le importaban. Teníamos que lidiar con apóstatas merodeando por ahí, con muertos volviendo a la vida, con un imperio sesgado por la guerra que había que recomponer, con templarios contrabandistas de lirio y con Corifeus detrás de todo aquello. ¿Qué más daba si un modesto elfo parecía saber demasiado sobre todo lo que estaba teniendo lugar? La sociedad _shemlen_ prefería que los elfos se mantuvieran invisibles; en el Palacio de Invierno nadie pudo darse cuenta de cómo nos fueron asesinando uno a uno.

Mientras Solas dormía entre mis brazos, en el Velo y con el ceño fruncido, desarrollé una teoría propia.

Había nacido en un pueblo del norte, quizá su madre había sido dama de compañía de Teyrna Cousland en Pináculo, o su padre un mayordomo de Bann Trevelyan en Ostwick, si no del propio príncipe de Refugio Celeste. No podía concebir ninguna otra distribución de circunstancias que pudiera haber alentado a una mujer a llamar a su hijo «Orgullo».

En una casa noble, un niño elfo de mente perspicaz y oídos agudos podía escuchar y quedarse con las lecciones que recibía el pequeño señor, y construir así una base de esperanza para el futuro. Si mostraba compromiso podría recibir clases particulares solo para él: equitación, arquería, protocolo, así como disfrutar de tiempo libre cuando su señor estuviera de viaje. No había un noble en Thedas que no supiera valorar a un elfo bien educado; la deshonra de la sola idea me hacía arder de rabia al pensar que solo por vergüenza, Solas se guardaría esa parte de su vida para sí.

No cabía duda de por qué Solas era más tolerante con Sera y apoyaba el cometido de los amigos de Jenny la Roja mientras ella destripaba verbalmente a toda la aristocracia.

Una vida como aquella podría justificar la competencia de Solas tanto en el salón de baile como en el campo de batalla, así como su meticulosa forma de ser y sus gustos refinados. Me imaginé que escapó cuando su poder creció hasta que fue imposible ocultarlo, o cuando su sed de saber excedió a las respuestas que podía hallar entre los _shem_. Entonces buscó refugio entre los dalishanos donde encontró paz por un tiempo, quizá incluso amor o por lo menos alguien con quien compartir cama. Como seguramente se negó a someterse al ritual de la _vallaslin_ , fue inevitable que terminaran echándole, por lo que se resignó a continuar su camino hasta que encontrara otro clan con el que empezar el ciclo de nuevo. Hasta que...

Podía imaginar con demasiada facilidad miles de maneras en las que tales condiciones podían llevar a un mago a convertirse en algo tan oscuro como _harellan_. ¿Fue un accidente o la misma rabia justificada lo que había asesinado a esos magos en Dirthavaren? La Pesadilla podría simplemente haberle llamado «traidor» para poner a Cassandra y al resto en su contra, pero en cambio había elegido un término dalishano, eligió un término para socavar mi confianza. ¿Pero por qué?

Dioses, no saberlo era peor que el motivo en sí. Reafirmé mi abrazo a su alrededor mientras su amuleto de hueso de lobo descansaba frío sobre mi piel.


	50. Todo era un juego

Las Ciénagas del Cuervo resultaron ser un lugar abismal a pesar de la desoladora belleza de los nenúfares que descansaban sobre el agua tranquila. En un solo día habíamos matado a una docena de guivernos, habíamos cerrado una grieta, e incluso habíamos vencido a un dragón celestial. Aún así, el guiverno blanco se las había arreglado para eludirnos. Había empezado a preguntarme si realmente era la aterradora criatura que Vivienne había dicho, o simplemente eran inusuales.

Pasamos la noche en el campamento de las ciénagas para asegurarnos de que nuestras monturas descansaran lo suficiente. Necesitaríamos volver a Feudo Celestial tan pronto como hubiéramos matado a uno. A pesar del hielo y del recipiente encantado que nos había dado Dagna, el tiempo jugaba en nuestra contra; teníamos a penas unas horas para que Vivienne pudiera elaborar una poción con el corazón de un guiverno blanco. Y por ahora, el corazón seguía por ahí en algún lugar, vivo y latente.

La tarea no me agradaba, pero había participado en el Juego lo suficiente como para saber que ayudar a Vivienne compraría su lealtad por un tiempo. Aquella mujer era una fuerza imparable que blandía nada menos que una espada espiritual, y no estaba a perder su favor mientras Corifeus gozaba del de un dragón.

Así que antes de que el margen de tiempo se redujera demasiado, hice que Cole, Blackwall, y Solas me acompañaran a la Arboleda de Guilan'nain para buscar a la bestia. Aunque no había sido precisamente mi intención arrastrar a Solas a aquella misión; parecía haber profundizado bastante en su investigación, y me daba reparo distraerle. Además, no habíamos viajado a Dirthavaren juntos desde que su amiga fue asesinada, y me imaginaba que no le agradaría la idea de ayudar a Vivienne aunque fuera de forma indirecta.

No obstante, cuando entré en la rotunda para despedirme, me empujó con gentileza contra la pared mientras me decía que no podría escapar de él tan fácilmente. Pensar que era él el que no podía soportar pasar una noche separados hizo que mi corazón se desbocara. "Mi tiempo contigo es valioso", me dijo. Así que insté a Vivienne a permanecer en Feudo Celestial para que fuera preparando su fórmula mientras nosotros cuatro partíamos en busca del ingrediente que faltaba.

Después de un día entero en las ciénagas, el cansancio ya nos invitaba a desistir. Yo me movía con cuidado a través de la marisma, consciente de lo que las plácidas aguas que me llegaban hasta la cintura podían ocultar. Los humanos nunca podrían apreciar la sensación, pero notar huesos rotos, madera podrida, y antiguas ruinas bajo las plantas de los pies, me ayudaba a leer la historia del lugar en concreto mucho más de lo que cualquier pie calzado podría jamás. Podía sentir esa historia como algo real, algo sólido y palpable en lugar de meras palabras escritas en papel. Nada bonito moraba bajo esas aguas, eso estaba claro, pero esquivar aquellos restos no los haría menos feos.

Por delante de mí, Blackwall atravesaba el cenagal removiendo el agua a su alrededor sin cuidado. Mientras, Cole y Solas elegían su camino con precaución, ambos hacían ondear levemente el agua que les llegaba por los muslos.

―Se alza alto. Muy alto. Como ningún otro, mi orgullo. Le quiero, le quiero, le quiero ―dijo Cole. Yo me enrojecí hasta la punta de mis orejas.

―Cole ―intervino Solas.

Cole ladeó la cabeza, aferrándose a algún nuevo lazo que solo él y Solas compartían.

―Todo era un juego, pero más que un juego. El fin era que él encontrara una familia.

―La competición despierta pasión, Cole, y la pasión lleva a las personas a darle importancia a las cosas triviales.

―¿Por qué no ayudaron al final?

―Las personas desean alcanzar sus mayores logros por sí mismos.

―No le dieron al chico lo que quería ―se lamentó Cole.

―Sí lo hicieron ―contestó Solas―, el chico encontró una familia.

―Le dieron una nueva. Él quería la que tenía antes. Yo lo habría hecho mejor ―dijo Cole haciendo un puchero.

―El sabio a veces debe darle a la gente lo que necesita, no lo que quiere.

Aparté un nenúfar del agua mientras me preguntaba si Solas sería aquel chico. ¿Compitió en un torneo? ¿Fue vendido por una familia de nobles a otra?

―Eh, ¿qué es esto?

La exclamación de Blackwall interrumpió mis pensamientos. Miré hacia donde señalaba y me topé con parte de una estatua que se alzaba sobre la superficie del agua entre los nenúfares. Blackwall recogió lo que parecía un diario empapado, legible debido a un modesto encantamiento sobre sus páginas. Le eché un ojo y me reí cuando leí que el académico orlesiano que lo había escrito se refería a la estatua como «el perro en ruinas», cuando claramente representaba a un lobo. Me hubiera gustado no enredar con aquella estatua más allá de aquellos pensamientos, de no haber sido por el comentario de Cole.

―Muchos ojos mirando desde abajo.

Por un instante, un vivo recuerdo de antes de despertar en Refugio asaltó mi mente: las rocas retorcidas del Velo, enfermiza luz verde, dolor ardiente en la palma de mi mano, y seis ojos acechando desde las sombras. Me quedé helada, luego deslicé mi mirada sobre el agua, bajo ella la cabeza del lobo se echaba hacia atrás en un aullido ininterrumpido. Una cosa era alejarse de la estatua de Fen’Harel, y otra era hacerlo sabiendo por el comentario de un espíritu que sus ojos estaban observando.

―Blackwall, ¿puedes ayudarme?

―¿Mi señora?

―Necesito sacar esto del agua. Pesa demasiado.

―Claro, veamos qué podemos hacer.

Se colocó a mi lado, yo me eché hacia atrás para dejarle espacio mientras él sacudía la piedra de un lado a otro, liberándola del cieno. Con un último esfuerzo consiguió levantarla entre sus brazos.

―Dime que no quieres llevarla a Feudo Celestial.

―No, no. Déjala aquí ―dije guiándole con mis manos al lugar donde una vez se había alzado.

―¿Puedes sujetarla ahí?

―¿Así?

―Perfecto.

Me cargué la vara a la espalda y coloqué las palmas de mis manos sobre la deteriorada piedra, empujándola con cuidado para hacer que los bordes rotos de la base coincidieran. Luego dejé que mis ojos se cerraran mientras sentía la magia que aún latía en ella, la huella mágica de algún Custodio muerto hace tiempo. Invoqué la canción que recorría su textura porosa y la enlacé con mi propia magia, un hechizo que no había usado en años. Percibí un horrible sonido áspero cuando las dos piezas se unieron, estaba hecho. Blackwall se echó hacia atrás sorprendido, pero la estatua se mantuvo en su lugar. Pegué mi frente a la piedra, pero me detuve antes de pronunciar mi _enansal_ en élfico.

―¿Podéis... darme un momento?

―Quiere verte rendir culto ―dijo Cole. Yo solté unas carcajadas.

Seguramente Solas tendría alguna que otra opinión sobre la gramática con la que enunciaba mis oraciones, eso sin mencionar el contenido de las mismas. Aunque de todos modos, Cole podía estar refiriéndose a Blackwall; sabía por Cassandra la curiosidad que despertaba la fe de los dalishanos en los andrastinos.

―Por favor. Esto es algo entre Fen’Harel y yo.

Fue Blackwall quien lideró la retirada con un carraspeo. Cuando se hubieron alejado varios metros, invoqué un guardián espiritual alrededor de la estatua, una magia conocida con la que no había tenido contacto desde que abandoné mi clan. Después me tomé un tiempo para limpiar el musgo y las algas que se acumulaban en su base. Me puse de puntillas para depositar un suave beso en el cuello del lobo, el mismo tipo de ofrenda temerosa que haría un Custodio.

― _Na'durgen melava tel'enaste, ir abelas_. _Na’nan nadas, Fen’Harel, sa’vunin sahlin serannas, emma halani tu’solas_.

Satisfecha al haber honrado mis antiguas responsabilidades como Primera, volví junto a los demás, que me esperaban sentados sobre un montículo rocoso mientras daban sorbos a pociones de restauración. Solas me tendió dos frascos, una poción restaurativa y lirio.

―Creo que percibo uno de los artefactos de mi gente ―dijo apuntando con la cabeza en dirección al norte.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de si se dio cuenta de la punzada que me produjeron sus palabras; siempre que hacía algo remotamente dalishano, cambiaba los pronombres de sus frases. Los elfos. Mi gente... Destapé el corcho de la poción y me la bebí de un trago, me estremecí al sentir la oleada de energía reparadora recorrer mi cuerpo. Con el lirio fui más cauta. Solas no tendría por qué habérmelo dado; mis reservas de maná no estaban tan bajas.

―Guíanos pues, _hahren_.

Me relajé dejándome rodear por la energía del Velo, pude sentirlo también. Él parecía afligido cuando comenzamos a caminar en perfecta sincronía. Había una extraña mezcla de comodidad y exasperación en la forma en la que de vez en cuando me trataba con condescendencia por ser dalishana, manteniéndose a pesar de todo al unísono con cada uno de mis movimientos.

Por supuesto, el maldito artefacto resultó encontrarse en la base del altar dedicado a Fen’Harel más elaborado que jamás hubiera visto, una enorme masa de piedra de casi la mitad de extensión del gran salón. Dejé que Solas activara el artefacto mientras yo subía las escaleras y caminaba a través del estrecho camino de piedra que llevaba hasta el centro. Al final del mismo se alzaban dos lobos que aullaban al cielo, uno blanco, otro negro. Entre ellos había un pilar sobre el que descansaban dos recipientes con agua y un jarrón con juncos.

De repente sentí el calor de la presencia de Solas detrás de mí.

―Hubo un tiempo en el que había un eluvian aquí ―dijo señalando el arco detrás de los lobos.

Ciertamente, la forma podría haber enmarcado a la perfección el imponente eluvian de Morrigan. Sentí una oleada de emoción al imaginarme aquel lugar como una intersección activa en tiempos antiguos. Me giré, dándole la espalda al altar, tratando de suavizar mi voz cargada de emociones.

―Si durmiéramos aquí, ¿crees que podríamos viajar lo suficientemente atrás como para ver al Pueblo?

Solas sacudió la cabeza.

―No lo recomendaría; hay demasiados espíritus exentos de descanso que se sienten atraídos a este lugar.

―¿Crees que estuvo aquí?

―¿El lobo?

―O el hombre ―dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me moví para alcanzar uno de los juncos y lo saqué del jarrón como si fuera una flecha. Apunté con cuidado a Solas sonriendo.

―No creo que pudiera manejar una _felassan_ con patas de animal.

―Supongo que su nombre debía tratarse de una metáfora ―contestó con sequedad.

―Hablas como Madre Giselle.

Se rió.

―Una mujer sabia.

―Vamos ―dije dejando caer el junco―. Tenemos que encontrar a ese guiverno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Na'durgen melava tel'enaste, ir abelas. Na’nan nadas, Fen’Harel, sa’vunin sahlin serannas, emma halani tu’solas._ : El tiempo no favorece/ayuda a tu roca, lo siento. Tu venganza es inevitable, Fen'Harel, un día está obligada a llegar, he aquí mi ayuda a que tu orgullo continúe existiendo. _(Esta traducción es mi aproximación literal al significado de esta frase)._
> 
>  _enansal_ : bendición
> 
>  _felassan_ : flecha lenta
> 
> Hola, lectores. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, sabed que no es que se me haya olvidado traducir la sucia sorpresa que os prometí. Está aquí ->[ NSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987385%E2%80%9D).


	51. Cadash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde se descubre que los acontecimientos de Caza de Brujas podrían tener dramáticas consecuencias después de todo.

―Toc, toc. 

La voz de Dorian resonó en el hueco de la escalera, yo detuve mi pluma y dejando a medias la carta que le estaba escribiendo a Briala.

― _Andaran atishan_ ―saludé mientras firmaba la carta, condenando lo que me quedaba por escribir a la posdata.

Justo en aquel momento vi aparecer su cabello oscuro por encima de la barandilla. Le observé subir los últimos escalones, el sol se filtraba a través del cristal dalishano de las ventanas, cubriéndole de luz. Bajo sus rayos, el tono caramelo de su hombro desnudo se convertía en bronce, el cuero de color marfil de su chaqueta destellaba con reflejos zafiro, y hebras de luz dorada salpicaban su pelo.

No se había quedado parado en ese punto por casualidad, sabía exactamente cómo colocarse para que la luz favoreciera su aspecto de aquella manera.

―¡Traigo presentes! ―anunció.

Con una mano agarraba una licorera de cristal por el cuello y entre sus dedos había dos copas con acabados en plata que proyectaban arcoíris sobre el suelo. En la otra traía una bandeja con queso, charcutería, y una pera en el centro. Bajo su brazo portaba un cuaderno con tapas de cuero.

―Ya lo veo ―contesté mientras me empujaba lejos del escritorio y él se acercaba a mí.

Dejó la licorera y las copas sobre la mesa, y arrojó el cuaderno sobre mi regazo. El encuadernado no parecía nuevo, pero tampoco desgastado. Como si hubiera permanecido inutilizado durante años. La portada estaba estampada con el inconfundible blasón de Neria Surana.

Oh.

Recorrí el símbolo con un dedo, impresionada por estar sosteniendo algo suyo, intentando percibir algún rastro que pudiera quedar de su magia, y por supuesto, no hallando ninguno. Solas decía que yo había conseguido eclipsar su persona ante el Pueblo, pero yo nunca podría creerme aquello; ella fue respaldada por Asha’bellanar, amiga de la Bruja de la Espesura y protegida del rey.

―¿Qué es esto?

―La respuesta a tu pregunta.

El cuaderno contenía lo que parecían series de runas enanas e informes. En los márgenes había notas más recientes escritas de su delicado puño y letra. Algunas de las páginas eran claramente antiguas y frágiles debido al paso del tiempo, otras parecían nuevas. Contenían seguimientos, reflexiones, bocetos hechos deprisa de lo que solo podía ser un _thaig_. Mis ojos se abrieron desconcertados.

―¿Vas en serio? Tan solo era una broma, ni siquiera Solas pensó que la idea pudiera tener fundamento.

―Menos mal que hay sitio en tu corazón para mí también, entonces. ―Dorian sirvió ambas copas con una generosa cantidad de _brandy_ y empujó una de ellas hacia mí― _Brandy_ de Antiva.

Alcé la copa hacia él como respuesta y señalé hacia el sofá. Dorian se dejó caer sobre una pila acolchada en uno de los extremos, yo me senté en el otro lado con las piernas cruzadas después de colocar la bandeja entre nosotros.

―Échale un vistazo ―dijo mientras cortaba un trocito de queso para él.

Abrí el cuaderno en mi regazo, probé el _brandy_ y me adjudiqué la pera mientras comenzaba a leer poniendo en ello toda mi atención. _Comandante Regnar de la casa Cadash._ La primera página era una carta. _Fue inteligente por enviar la reliquia que encontró. El_ _moldeato_ _ha comparado las tallas con diversa información y cree que su origen es_ _élfico_ _, posiblemente de hace cientos de años._

Así era todo, cartas entre el moldeato y el Comandante, peones de excavación, ayudantes, copias de mapas, encuentros de artefactos extraños, y en una fina caligrafía a tinta azul: luces de Arlathan, la sangre de Ariane, Asha’bellanar. Dioses.

―Dorian, eres increíble.

Frunció los labios en una sonrisa autosuficiente.

―No puedo llevarme todo el reconocimiento, aún así.  Fue una pregunta muy inteligente. «¿En qué punto convergen los Caminos de las Profundiades, los Guardas Grises y las reliquias de Arlathan?». Después de una ardua investigación, un viaje a Denerim, y unas cuantas tardes en compañía del Rey Alistair, he hallado tu respuesta.

―¿Y bien? ¿Dónde?

Dorian se peinó el bigote con el índice y el pulgar mientras se formaba una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

―En las ruinas de Cad'halash, redescubiertas por la Heroína de Ferelden durante la Quinta Ruina.

―Nunca había oído hablar de ello.

―¿De la Quinta Ruina? Algo sobre un jaleo hará unos… Cad'halash ―continuó imperturbable―, fue destruida en tiempos antiguos, pero una vez sirvió como asentamiento seguro para los refugiados de Arlathan.

―¿Verdaderos elvhen? ―Casi no podía respirar.

―Dejaré que discutas eso con Solas ―dijo―, pero si te refieres al tipo de elfos que tomaban el té en Arlathan, entonces sí. Trágicamente, Kal-Sharok arrasó todo el asentamiento para cimentar sobre él una alianza con el Imperio. Más tarde volvió a ser reconstruido para servir como un _thaig_ Cadash solo para caer de nuevo ante los engendros tenebrosos. Lo único que queda de Cadash a día de hoy no es más que una panda de criminales y vagos... así como unas ruinas rebosantes de antigüedades élficas.

―¡Oh, Dioses! Entonces fue ahí. Fue ahí donde Corifeus encontró el orbe.

―Eso creo, sí. ¿Sabías que nuestro Ruiseñor y Lady Morrigan han estado en Cadash? Y nada menos que junto a la Heroína de Ferelden. Pero según estas anotaciones ―dijo mientras señalaba uno de los márgenes―, el Guarda comandante volvió a Cadash por motivos personales después de la Ruina.

―¿Por motivos personales?

―Sus notas son un poco caóticas, pero al parecer fue para ayudar a los dalishanos a recuperar una especie de reliquia. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento.

―¿A qué clan quería ayudar? Dorian sacudió la cabeza, me quitó el cuaderno y empezó a hojearlo.

―¿Solan...? Me mordí el labio, mi mente funcionaba a toda velocidad.

―Le enviaré un cuervo a Deshanna.

Dorian negó con un dedo.

―Deja de perseguir conejitos blancos y concéntrate, estás haciendo las preguntas equivocadas.

Le dirigí una mirada y di un trago a mi copa.

―La elección de mis palabras ha sido bastante pobre ―dijo haciendo un gesto de disgusto―. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Impón tu poder de inquisidora un poquito más fuerte, querida. Hay un detalle que estás pasando por alto.

―Muy bien, veamos. Hawke y Varric mataron a Corifeus en las montañas Vimmark, pero de alguna manera consiguió poseer a Larius. Entonces encuentra a Bianca, quien le da la llave de acceso a un antiguo _thaig_ y a un suministro de lirio rojo.

―Y pensar que a Varric le dio tan solo una ballesta. Continúa.

―Al ser un Guarda Gris, los enanos le permiten explorar libremente los Caminos de las Profundiades. Pasan los años, quién sabe cuántos, entonces encuentra el orbe en las ruinas Cadash. ¿Así de simple? ¿El poder de un dios tirado en el suelo como si fuera un juguete?

Dorian se aclaró la garganta.

―Quizá debería mencionar que las ruinas estuvieron custodiadas durante un tiempo. El rey Alistair reiteró que Neria habló de que hubo que luchar contra antiguos soldados elfos atestados en las ruinas, centinelas que no estaban dispuestos a dialogar ni a escuchar.

Eran revelaciones y confusión a la vez, sentí que se me retorcía el estómago. Todos los indicios indicaban que Surana había sido aliada de los dalishanos. Se ocupó de asegurar de forma definitiva las tierras del bosque de Brecilia para ayudar a la Custodio Lanaya. Durante la última _Arlathvhen_ , Lanaya relató cómo la Guarda había roto una vieja maldición al entablar amistad con un antiguo espíritu vinculado al mismísimo Lobo Terrible. Siempre había pensado en ello como si hubiera sido una declaración de sus habilidades, pero ahora tenía un tinte oscuro: elvhen que despiertan del _uthenera_ solo para ser asesinados por una maga de orejas redondeadas.

―Elgar'nan ―murmuré―. Entonces, el orbe estuvo custodiado.

―Definitivamente algo estaba siendo custodiado.

―Corifeus no tuvo problema para hacerse con el orbe, pero quizá necesitaba el poder para activarlo. Él es de Tevinter, lo que significa que optaría por magia de sangre y un poco de drama ―dije tomándome la libertad de guiñarle un ojo―. Lo que nos lleva a Justinia. Pero, ¿por qué el cónclave? ¿Por qué no celebrar el ritual en Val Royeaux?

―Estás muy cerca de hacer la pregunta correcta. ―Dorian le dio un sorbo a su copa, sus ojos brillaban.

―¿Dónde está Cadash?

Sus dientes reflejaron la luz con una sonrisa antes de que bajara la copa de _brandy_.

―Justo debajo de Refugio.

―Dulce Sylaise ―susurré―. Así es como consiguieron hacer aparecer de la nada un ejército entero de Templarios Rojos ante las puertas de Refugio. ¡Dorian, esto lo explica todo!

―Hacemos un equipo maravilloso ―dijo mientras cogía un poco de salchichón de la bandeja y lo aderezaba con un poco de mostaza―. Creo que debería felicitarte; enhorabuena. Si Corifeus sigue usando ese lugar como base de operaciones, quizá por fin podamos lanzar una ofensiva.

―Le diré a Leliana que envíe exploradores al _thaig_ de inmediato.

Dorian se levantó para traer la licorera. Yo cogí varias piezas de charcutería. Le escuché suspirar exasperado mientras volvía.

―Se supone que tienes que... de uno en un... ah, es igual.

―Estoy demasiado cansada para comportarme como una humana ―dije con la boca llena mientras inclinaba la copa entre mis labios para ayudarme a tragar.

Dejó la licorera encima de la mesa y se sentó. Yo apoyé los pies sobre su muslo y volví a centrarme en la pera, sintiéndome agradecida de que Dorian no hubiera reparado en ella.

―¿Quieres que Solas le eche un vistazo a esto, o se lo entrego directamente a Morrigan? Después de todo, ella fue amiga de la Guarda.

―Dáselo a Morrigan ―dije empujando el cuaderno hacia él―. Solas está completamente obsesionado con los Guardas Grises ahora mismo.

―¿Es que no puedes distraerle?

―Ni de broma. ¿A Solas? No. Además, tiene razón. Averiguar la manera en la que Corifeus es capaz de poseer a los Guardas es crucial, mientras que todo este asunto de Cadash es poco más que una apuesta. Es posible que Corifeus ya se haya desplazado a estas alturas.

―No subestimes tu intuición, te pusieron al mando por un motivo.

El sol se había puesto del todo y Dorian alargó una mano para encender con un gesto las velas y la chimenea. Por un momento, volví a verle igual que en Risco Rojo, con una mano ondeando sobre el amuleto suspendido en el aire debido a su magia. Él había sido el primer humano en el que había confiado, el primero al que había querido. Pues claro que estaba dispuesto a escucharme, a investigar por mí, a recordar que odiaba la fruta cortada en pedacitos...

―Gracias, _lethallin_.

―¿Por seducir al Rey de Ferelden para que me entregara la investigación personal de su amante? El placer es mío, deberías ver cómo se sonroja ese hombre.

―No es que eso me interese demasiado ―dije jugueteando a clavar mi dedo del pie en su pierna―. Es solo que... aprecio mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de centrarte en esto. Significa mucho para mí.

―Bueno, no dejes que se extienda el rumor por ahí, pero tú significas mucho para mí. Además ―continuó mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la pierna―, serías una Inquisidora pésima si solo hicieras las preguntas más obvias.

Ambos giramos el cuello al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y pasos en el hueco de la escalera. Yo me bebí el _brandy_ que quedaba en mi copa; Josephine habría quedado muy decepcionada con mi incapacidad para saborearlo.

―¡Rápido, muchacha, vístete!  ―gritó Dorian con mala intención.

Reprimí una carcajada y mordí la pera sorbiendo su jugo justo lo necesario para producir un sonido obsceno. El _brandy_ tenía a Dorian al borde de la risa tonta, pero se reprimió tan pronto como Solas se dejó ver.

―Ah, Solas, has venido. Y yo que solo había traído dos copas...

Solas caminó con pasos silenciosos sobre la alfombra carmesí y tomó la copa que sostenía entre mis dedos.

―Una tercera habría estado de más ―dijo sirviéndose un poco de _brandy_.

Dorian bufó mientras se ponía de pie.

―Bueno, veo que estoy abusando de mi acogida en este cuarto. Enhorabuena de nuevo, cervatilla.

Cogió el cuaderno pero dejó la licorera desinteresadamente. Le observé bajar las escaleras con una chulería determinada que me confirmó que su siguiente destino sería la taberna. Quién lo habría pensado: un qunari y un hombre de Tevinter.

Me estiré sobre el sofá mientras Solas bebía de la misma manera elegante en la que Josephine me había enseñado. Apóstata vagabundo, y una mierda.

―¿Enhorabuena?

―He descubierto la procedencia del orbe ―dije esbozando una sonrisa.

―¿En serio?  ―preguntó arrebatándome la pera también.

―Probablemente un _thaig_ abandonado justo debajo de Refugio.

Solas ladeó la cabeza hacia mí mirándome sorprendido.

―¿De verdad?

―Estoy convencida de ello. Le dio un mordisco a la fruta perdido en sus pensamientos, luego se pasó la palma de la mano por la barbilla para limpiarse el jugo.

―Eso es un descubrimiento impresionante, _vhenan_ ―dijo con una mirada casi demasiado intensa―. Eres peligrosamente astuta, Corifeus hace bien en considerarte su rival.

Trepé sobre su regazo, desquiciadamente complacida por su cumplido. Me guardaría la parte de los elvhen asesinados para otra ocasión, no quería que nada contaminara el dulce matiz de sus besos con sabor a pera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si acaso os interesa leer las anotaciones del cuaderno ->[Cartas del pasado](http://es.dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Entrada_del_c%C3%B3dice:_Cartas_del_pasado)
> 
> Ya de paso, echadle un vistazo a la Wiki de Dragon Age en español. Es una fuente que estoy usando muchísimo para mis traducciones, y es una Wiki donde todavía queda mucho por hacer. Quizá os apetezca ayudar a completarla, yo os lo agradecería muchísimo. ¡No sabéis lo mucho que me ayudan sus artículos!
> 
> Un saludo, nos vemos por allí ^^


	52. In vino veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> ¿Qué pasaría si Fen'Harel se emborrachara? ¿Y si Solas viera un paralelismo entre su propia situación y la experiencia de Lavellan en Risco Rojo?

Charlamos y compartimos el _brandy_ de Antiva tal y como una vez lo habíamos hecho en el bosque, a pequeños sorbos junto a la chimenea hasta que tan solo quedaron las brasas y la habitación se tornó más oscura. Hacía rato que había abandonado el sofá para tumbarme sobre la alfombra cerca de la lumbre, lo que me resultaba bastante más cómodo que la superficie acolchada de los muebles _shemlen_. Solas se había tendido a mi lado. Recorría mi _vallaslin_ a lo largo de mi garganta con singular interés.

Podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos más cálidas que de costumbre, la calma invernal de su piel parecía derretirse debido al la calidez del alcohol. Solíamos beber juntos a menudo, y aunque él estaba totalmente acostumbrado al estado de embriaguez leve que solía apoderarse de mí, yo no estaba segura de haberle visto verdaderamente afectado alguna vez. Aunque en aquel momento tampoco es que se le notara mucho. En lugar de fijarme en ello, terminé confesando algo que había querido reservar para mis informes de guerra. Algo que solo Dorian sabía. ¿Cómo era aquel dicho de Tevinter que me enseñó? ¿ _En vino veritas_?

Miraba hacia el techo a los búhos de piedra, me recordaban a Falon’Din. Pensé en si habría ido a buscar a Solas cuando murió en Risco Rojo, o si aquel Solas se habría quedado atrapado en una especie de limbo. ¿Qué efecto tendría la magia del tiempo sobre aquellos que ya han deambulado en el Más allá? Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas hacia mis orejas, pero no lloraba de verdad. No había sollozos. Aún así, como cabía esperar, Solas se dio cuenta y tuve que explicarme.

―Intenté salvarte ―dije.

—¿Qué?

―En Risco Rojo.

― _Vhenan_ ―susurró―. No debes torturarte más con esa abominación.

Unas carcajadas murieron entre mis labios.

―Así fue exactamente como el otro Solas lo llamó.

La expresión de Solas pareció dividirse entre una sonrisa mordaz y un fruncimiento de ceño, paradójicamente idéntico al Solas que entonces me dijo "me muero, pero no te preocupes".

―Dorian dijo que necesitaría una hora para preparar el hechizo, pero Leliana solo pudo darnos segundos. Fue una locura. ¿Quién podía reducir una hora de preparación mágica a tan solo un instante? No conocía a Dorian entonces, ni su pequeño truco de partir el Velo para concentrarse, pero sí te conocía a ti. Sabía que si nos manteníamos juntos podríamos escapar, y si lo conseguíamos, tendrías pensado un mejor plan porque te habías pasado un año entero pensando en él. Así que... antes de que Dorian encantara el amuleto, te pregunté si no había otra manera.

Sus dedos se detuvieron.

―Tus ojos estaban rojos, brillaban con intensidad. Entonces empezaste a decirme algo pero Leliana te interrumpió. Los demonios consiguieron entrar, y segundos después todos estábais muertos. Solo quedaba yo y aquel mago _shem_ al que no conocía, y el hechizo no estaba preparado y...

―Basta. Rial, ya basta. Mírame, escúchame y respira. ¿Puedes sentir mis dedos tocándote? Estoy vivo. Estoy aquí. Ese mundo no existe.

―Existió. Era real.

―Solo durante un tiempo ―dijo con severidad―, pero conseguiste volver para que nada de aquello ocurriera. Nunca ocurrió.

Me mantuvo la mirada, sus ojos helados eran completamente diferentes a los rojos y consumidos del hombre moribundo que vi en Risco Rojo. Aún así, aquel otro Solas también me conocía, sus palabras afilaron mi miedo a Corifeus y le otorgaron peso a la Inquisición. Su sacrificio contribuyó a la profundidad con la que llegaría a confiar más tarde en mi _hahren_ de orejas redondeadas.

―Todo aquello ocurrió. ―Me incorporé de repente, incapaz de permanecer tumbada sobre mi espalda mientras recordaba a aquel demonio que arrastraba su cadáver.

―Solas, todo aquello era real, tú eras real, y diste tu vida por mí.

De repente se me echó encima, su maná me invadió, sus manos me empujaron contra el suelo.

―Ese mundo ya no está. Y tú debes olvidarte de él.

La abrumadora plenitud de su magia me hizo jadear, me estremecí al sentir que me volvía a aplacar con ella. No dejó de hacerlo incluso mientras luchaba conmigo por arrancarme la ropa. Yo me revolvía, pateaba y le empujaba intentando escapar solo porque sabía cómo aquello le provocaba. Pero Solas sabía que tan solo fingía antes incluso de que sus dedos encontraran la humedad entre mis piernas.

Sus besos ardían por el alcohol, mis manos se agarraban a él desesperadas, recorrían su mandíbula hasta la punta de sus orejas, bajaban de nuevo al cuello, arañaban sus hombros, tiraban del tejido de su camisa e intentaban deshacer el nudo que me impedía tenerle.

Solas se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, la luz de las velas acariciaba su vientre tenso, sus pantalones se abrían revelando parte de la suave piel que yacía debajo. Yo también me incorporé y deslicé mi lengua sobre esa misma piel, sus uñas me arañaron detrás de las orejas. Tiré de sus pantalones hacia abajo con una mano, le llevé al interior de mi boca con la otra, el aroma a almizcle me mantenía anclada al presente.

Volvió a tumbarme sobre la alfombra, arrodillándose sobre mí. Con una mano bajo mi cuello acunaba mi cabeza entre sus piernas. Su otra mano encontró mi pecho, lo acarició y sentí que robaba mi maná a través de la piel, solo para devolvérmelo por otra vía; permitiéndome beber de él en un delirante ciclo que no hacía más que aturdirme todavía más y acrecentar mi desenfreno.

Podía correrme así, me corría así, siempre que él me lo permitía.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole profundizar más, deslizarse garganta abajo hasta que pude notar su cuerpo presionando contra mi barbilla. Era un viejo truco practicado durante largos inviernos hacinada junto a mi lethallin en una aravela, aunque con Solas nunca era tan fácil.  Mis manos se aferraban a sus gemelos, cerrándose en torno a ellos y aflojando su agarre de forma intermitente mientras luchaba por respirar. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que no podía evitar palmear su piel con urgencia.

―Mírame.

De alguna manera conseguí hacerlo, y la ferocidad en sus ojos pareció estimular la palpitante necesidad entre mis piernas. Su pulgar recorrió mis labios que se cerraban en torno a su miembro, mi corazón se desbocó aún más cuando pensé en cómo le gustaría verme; mejillas ahuecadas, boca bien abierta.

―No soy un hombre celoso, Rial, pero no pienso compartirte ni con una sombra.

Se deslizó hacia afuera hasta que la punta resbaló sobre mi labio inferior, permitiéndome jadear. De algún modo me había castigado, había conseguido hacer desaparecer el recuerdo de Risco Rojo haciendo que mi vida pareciera girar solamente en torno a él. Cuando recuperé el aliento, me dio la vuelta y se deslizó entre mis piernas.

Gemimos juntos con satisfacción, como si aquello se nos hubiera negado durante eones en lugar de tan solo hacía unas horas. Cada vez que le sentía dentro, mi mundo entero se iluminaba. Podía sentir el Velo más cerca, vivo y brillante, cada caricia era un éxtasis. Me preguntaba cómo Dorian podía tolerar estar con cualquiera que no fuera un mago, me preguntaba cómo yo misma podía haber experimentado placer de verdad sin ayuda de la magia.

El calor abrasador de su lengua alcanzó mi oreja, igual que habían hecho las lágrimas hacía un rato, y depositó un beso suave.

―Duerme ―me susurró―. Ven conmigo al Velo.

Me estremecí ante la idea.

―¿Cómo voy a...

―Concentración ―murmuró―. Esa concentración implacable.

Volví a estremecerme avergonzada... no me podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que me encontraba alanzada debajo de él. Levanté las caderas y las moví contra él, gemí a mi pesar ante la sensación que aquello me provocó. Me impulsé un poco más fuerte, esperando extraer algún tipo de respuesta. Pero Solas se mantenía en calma, sus antebrazos se tensaron en torno a mí, apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro.

―Continúa tú sola hasta que te quedes sin conocimiento si eso es lo que quieres. No tengo prisa.

Se movió levemente dentro de mí, contuve un gemido. Podía llegar a ser terriblemente presumido en cuanto a su vigor, rió como el mismo Fen’Harel la vez que le saqué el tema. De todos modos, no sería capaz de irse al Velo dejándome allí literalmente ensartada y demasiado excitada como para ser capaz de hallar mi propio camino hasta el Más allá. Atrapada bajo él durante horas... se me aceleró el pulso. Sí que sería capaz. Desde luego que sería capaz.

Una idea perversa me cruzó la mente y comencé a impulsar maná al mismo ritmo que mis caderas. Una marea mágica fluía entre los dos mientras yo le acariciaba en mi interior. Solas hizo un sonido despectivo como si no aquello no le hubiera impresionado (mentira), y yo sonreí taimada al pensar que ni siquiera había visto la mitad de lo que podía hacer. Cuando nuestra magia empezó sentirse caótica y plena, cuando la tensión de su cuerpo recorriendo el interior del mío empezó ser más de lo que podía soportar, invoqué el Áncora.

Por un instante dejé de sentir todo excepto uñas clavándose en mi piel, arañando, dejando rastros de dolor ardiente mientras se iban deslizando hacia abajo sobre mis brazos. Por un instante solo pude escuchar un gruñido de placer tan feroz en el que ni siquiera pude reconocer la voz de Solas. Perdí todo pensamiento ante la fuerza de un orgasmo tan intenso que me hizo pensar que que mi cuerpo caía montaña abajo, y quizá así fue, porque cuando abrí los ojos me hallé a mí misma de pie con una capa de nieve que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Parpadeaba confundida y cegada por la luz del día.

Por la luz... verde del día.

Estaba en el Velo, eso estaba claro, pero también eran las montañas Espalda Helada. Volutas curiosas empezaron a arremolinarse en torno a mí; estaba desnuda, pero no tenía frío. Absolutamente confusa y completamente sola. Segundos más tarde, unas manos cálidas me agarraron, Solas me hizo girar entre sus brazos, me besaba frenéticamente. Yo caí de espaldas sobre un manto de nieve onírico, tan mullido y cálido como un colchón de plumas.

―Perversa criatura... ―musitó, aterrizando sobre mí.

Con un movimiento rápido volvió a entrar en mí, incendiando de placer cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Salió de mí casi completamente y volvió a empujar de nuevo con suficiente ímpetu como para hundirme en la nieve en polvo que nos rodeaba. Esta se compactó y crujió tal y como lo habría hecho la nieve real, pero bajo la piel se sentía del mismo modo en que sabía el lirio: cálida y viva, cargada de magia.

Las volutas se estremecían a nuestro alrededor, descendían y se posaban sobre nuestra piel para compartir nuestro placer, inofensivas e hipnóticas como luciérnagas.

Abracé su cintura con mis piernas y enlacé los tobillos a su espalda invitándole a profundizar. Solas se arqueó y atrapó un pezón entre sus labios acariciándolo con la lengua. Rápidamente volví a perder todo hilo de pensamiento cuando una presión abrumadora comenzó a formarse en mi interior, una tensión creciente que me hacía temblar. Me vi al borde del pánico durante un instante.

―Solas, algo va m… ―grité incoherentemente mientras me inundaba el más dulce y refinado deleite que jamás me había otorgado.

Pude apreciar cada sensación siendo extraída desde mi interior, todas mezcladas y apremiantes por salir al exterior. Mi cuerpo se sacudió y vibró hasta que mis piernas cayeron inertes. Mis músculos se tensaron tanto contra el suyo, que habría podido expulsarle de mi cuerpo si él no hubiera rodeado mi cintura con un brazo para anclarse a mí.

Fue entonces cuando su ritmo comenzó a ser más frenético y sus gemidos más desesperados y exigentes. Su mandíbula se tensó y su cuerpo le hizo ascender en su propio éxtasis. El desenfreno del mismo me arrastró con él, moviéndome a través de un clímax tan puro y deslumbrante como la nieve. Flotábamos a la deriva sobre el silencio del Velo.

― _Fenedhis lasa_ ―jadeó.

―Dioses, Solas...

― _Ar in'ma, vhenan_ ―dijo con un hilo de voz que resonó en ambos mundos.

No había duda de por qué su nombre era Orgullo; acababa de follarme a ambos lados del Velo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ar in’ma_ : Habito dentro de ti.


	53. La Espesura Arbórea

Había momentos en los que me parecía estar en las Tumbas Esmeralda: la densa maleza y las ruinas, los rayos de sol colándose entre las copas de los árboles, el balbuceo del agua siempre desde un lugar impreciso. Pero la sensación que transmitía la Espesura Arbórea era única en sí. Aquella tierra era _tel'enaste_ para los dalishanos, prohibida por motivos ya olvidados. Podía sentirlo en la tierra húmeda que pisaban mis pies, magia antigua impregnaba el suelo sobre el que caminábamos, esperando a que una voz le diera vida.

Avancé durante un rato junto a Gaspard. Mientras él nos abría paso entre los templarios rojos, yo mantenía alzada una firme barrera a nuestro alrededor e invocaba grietas donde podía. Gaspard era un aliado astuto en el campo de batalla, tal y como había demostrado en el Palacio de Invierno, y me resultó inesperadamente agradable luchar junto a él en un lugar donde me sentía un poco más como en casa.

La sensación fue incluso mejor durante el breve periodo en el que Briala estuvo con nosotros; ambos se movieron con una coordinación que sugería que ya habían bailado juntos antes de aquella manera. Decidí tomarme aquello como una prueba de que su alianza seguía siendo firme. Curiosamente, había perdido de vista a Solas hacía un rato, pero seguía percibiéndole cerca en el el susurro de escarcha que hacía sucumbir a enemigos a mi alrededor.

La magia y el gaatlok retumbaban a través de los árboles, así como gritos de guerra y el quejido del acero al ser golpeado, pero eran sonidos distorsionados y distantes. Cuando llegamos a un lugar donde el camino se estrechaba, Gaspard me dedicó una sonrisa bajo la máscara de su casco, dándome a entender que cubriría mi retirada. Mi tarea ya no era luchar sino correr; si no podía alcanzar el Templo de Mythal antes que Corifeus, todo estaría perdido.

Continué sola, moviéndome sigilosa entre la maleza, tal y como me habían criado. Me topé con varios arqueros y algún que otro templario, pero ninguno consiguió ralentizar mi avance. Me deslicé sobre la pendiente rocosa de un talud hasta llegar a la orilla de un ancho arroyo. Lo atravesé por el vado, notaba los guijarros contra las suelas de mis pies, lisos como el cristal debido a siglos de continua erosión.

Percibí una alteración extraña en el velo, tan sutil como la seda orlesiana, como una tela que se puede compactar cerrando el puño. Instintivamente invoqué mi propia magia y la impulsé afilada, como si fuera una aguja que atravesaba los pliegues. Aparecí al otro lado, bajo un puente en ruinas que había atisbado en la distancia. Solas apareció entre la multitud, se acercaba a mí con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo has...

Le interrumpió una lluvia de flechas que nos vimos obligados a esquivar, retirándonos en busca de cobertura. Levanté una barrera y susurré a Amalia mientras él alzaba un muro de hielo para obstaculizar la entrada al arco bajo el cual nos encontrábamos. Estaba tan cerca de mí que su armadura de hielo arañaba mi coraza. Jadeé sorprendida con la mirada perdida cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Yo solo... Lo he hecho.

—Atravesar el Velo requiere una combinación única de percepción espacial y de las fluctuaciones que se del Velo. Es increíble que lo hayas conseguido.

Sonreí ante su cumplido mientras tiraba de él hacia la orilla. Cuando nuestros pies ya no tocaban el agua, envié una corriente eléctrica río abajo para limpiarlo de arqueros rezagados. Por su parte, Solas colocó trampas de escarcha para cubrir nuestras espaldas.

—¿Deberíamos esperar a Cassandra?

—¡Estamos aquí!

Cassandra y Morrigan aparecieron sacudiendo la maleza que había detrás de nosotros, espantando a unas cuantas aves de colores que emprendieron el vuelo alteradas. Ambas _shemlen_ estaban cubiertas de sangre, pero no heridas, la magia de Morrigan brillaba alrededor de ellas. Cassandra se ajustó el escudo y cargó hacia los sedimentos rocosos acumulados en el puente para unirse a los soldados de la Inquisición. Amalia levantó a un robusto templario para cubrir su entrada al campo de batalla. Por su parte, Morrigan se disipó en un furioso enjambre que se lanzó al mismo centro de la trifulca. Atisbé también el reflejo del sol en los filos de unas dagas que solo podían ser las de Cole.

Estábamos todos. El resto se había quedado a defender Feudo Celestial, o a ayudar a fortificar el campamento junto a Briala y Gaspard.

Invoqué una jaula estática alrededor de un grupo de templarios que estaba intentando flanquearnos. Dejé que una hebra de mi magia alcanzara el aura de Solas. Él trazó un elegante arco con su vara para alterar la gravedad en torno a los templarios. Todos se vieron atraídos hacia un centro en el aire, chocando unos contra otros, yo tomé prestada la magia de su aura para invocar hielo en ese mismo centro, justo antes de que Solas arrancara una roca del lecho del arroyo para lanzarla al mismo punto.

Nuestras magias bailaron en perfecta sincronía, esfumándose al mismo tiempo como si acabara de estallar nuestra burbuja de concentración. Durante un instante infinito, pude ver cada trozo de armadura rota proyectado al aire; las salpicaduras de sangre y los fragmentos de huesos rotos, empuñaduras separadas de sus filos congelados en el tiempo y esquirlas de hielo suspendidas en el aire como si fuera espuma. El tiempo se había detenido, Solas me atrapó entre sus brazos solo un momento, nuestros labios y auras se abrazaron con ímpetu en el más dulce y triste beso: una última despedida antes de nuestro encuentro final con Corifeus.

Para cualquiera que estuviera mirando, no nos vería como nada más que un borrón, pero durante un mero instante ambos nos entregamos el uno al otro, ajenos a nuestro alrededor. Nunca habíamos hecho algo tan imprudente, pero nada garantizaba la supervivencia de ninguno de los dos, así me centré en el momento. En secreto, me preocupaba lo que pudiera ser del Áncora una vez Corifeus hubiera perdido el poder sobre el orbe. Había visto demasiados cristales de adivinación rotos, amuletos, varas sometidas a sobrecargas, y gracias a Morrigan, eluvians resquebrajados. No podía autoconvencerme de que las cosas acababan bien para los recipientes de magia ajena.

El hecho de que yo fuera un ser vivo, no me ayudaba a relajarme. Solas había sido capaz de estabilizar el Áncora antes de que esta acabara conmigo en Refugio, pero a duras penas. ¿Podría salvarme de nuevo si Corifeus usaba el orbe contra mí? Sospechaba que él compartía mis temores; nuestra pelea en la nieve después de Halamshiral me había enseñado justo cómo besaba Solas cuando pedía disculpas.

Nos separamos demasiado pronto y el efecto se disipó, el mundo de repente me pareció demasiado rápido y deslumbrante. A juzgar por el aspecto de nuestro entorno, estaba claro que la batalla había terminado. Envié a un explorador a buscar a Cullen para que viniera a asegurar el punto. Según di la orden, tuve por fin la oportunidad de mirar las puertas del templo y lancé un juramento para mí misma.

—Por Fen'Harel.

Dos enormes estatuas de Fen’Harel flanqueaban la entrada con las cabezas echadas hacia atrás en un aullido eterno. Eran tan antiguas como todas las ruinas que guardaban, tan antiguas como Arlathan. Me pregunté si fueron esas mismas las que establecieron el canon de la costumbre que todo clan dalishano seguía. Como si tuviera tiempo para averiguarlo. Avanzamos hacia unas amplias escaleras a la izquierda, flanqueadas a su vez por los ciervos gemelos de Ghilan'nain, el mismo símbolo de mi clan.

Nos condujeron a un solario guardado por otro par de lobos echados en reposo. Creadores, estaba en todas partes. Me estremecí al pensar que el templo pudiera preceder a la Gran Traición, a un tiempo en el que Mythal habitó la tierra y no tenía motivos para desconfiar de Fen’Harel. Todas las historias y leyendas que escuché en mi niñez, todas mis más profundas creencias, la verdad de todo estaba delante de mí, en un momento en el que no había tiempo para entretenerse.

Solas se había quedado terriblemente callado, seguramente lamentando no poder aprovechar la oportunidad de dormir y soñar en un lugar como aquel. Me había hablado de las torres de aguja y los resplandecientes pasillos de Arlathan, así que sabía que no era la primera vez que exploraba unas ruinas tan antiguas como aquellas, pero adentrarse en ellas sabiendo que todos sus secretos se hallaban escondidos tras el Velo debía ser agónico para un hombre tan fascinado por todos sus misterios. Dulce Sylaise... las cosas que aquel hombre era capaz de hacer en el Velo.

—Su voz resuena clara desde ambos mundos, me guía hacia lugares luminosos. Se hace llamar Orgullo.

La voz de Cole hizo eco a lo largo del corredor de piedra que conducía hacia el santuario interior, yo me sentí profundamente agradecida por la forma en que sus crípticas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos por una vez. Hacía mucho que Solas dominaba toda la concentración de la que podía hacer acopio; incluso en un lugar como en el que nos encontrábamos, mi mente se empeñaba en volver a él.

Saqueé varios frascos de lirio de una caja de suministros rota, le pasé uno a Morrigan y otro a Solas antes de guardarme uno para mí.

—¿Estáis listos?

—Se escucha batalla más adelante —dijo Morrigan.

Corrimos hasta el final del sombrío corredor, y para mi sorpresa la puerta no se abrió a una habitación sino a un mundo. Bandadas de aves cruzaban volando el enorme espacio, había un árbol del tamaño de una montaña, una cascada, un lago, una isla: un paraíso entero abandonado durante milenios. Podía hablar de lo que los Creadores habían forjado simbólicamente, pero aquello era sin duda obra suya. Me quedé sin respiración, fascinada. Entonces se me paró el corazón: Corifeus.

Junto a él un poco más abajo, un puñado de templarios, guardas grises rezagados, y Samson confrontando a una docena de... dalishanos que defendían el estrecho puente. Corifeus avanzó hacia el puente y dos dragones de piedra que lo guardaban se encendieron con runas antiguas. Comenzaron a canalizar una energía hacia el Antiguo que le atravesaba, impidiéndole continuar. Nos bañó una luz blanca y cegadora cargada de magia y energía. Entonces, tal y como los recipientes mágicos tienden a terminar, las estatuas de piedra estallaron, sembrando de cadáveres un área de diez metros a la redonda.

Solas suspiró algo que no pude entender, aunque estaba bastante segura de que había sido algo equivalente a «joder».

Descendimos las escaleras con precaución. Desde luego, las cosas no acabarían ahí. Inspeccioné con la mirada los destrozados cadáveres en busca del orbe, pero no vi nada. Al otro lado del puente, Samson les indicaba a sus hombres que siguieran por una enorme puerta, él se quedó atrás lo suficiente como para provocarme con una taimada sonrisa. El temblor enfermizo de una magia ajena me hizo darme la vuelta. Encontré a un guarda gris arrodillándose en medio de aquella carnicería, sus extremidades se contraían, vomitaba sangre.

—¡No puede ser!

Morrigan se me adelantó al intuir la obra de la magia de sangre. Mi mente fue incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo hasta que el hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás para vomitar un reguero de sangre que empezó a sacudirse hasta adquirir la forma de Corifeus, que luchaba por abrirse camino de nuevo al mundo. Todos nos preparamos para enfrentarnos a él ahí mismo, pero el bramido del archidemonio retumbando a través de los árboles consiguió que cambiáramos de opinión.

Cassandra me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia el puente. Empezamos a correr esquivando los cadáveres de los elfos que obstaculizaban nuestro camino. Fue una retirada al unísono, pero nuestros pies ágiles y armaduras ligeras nos colocaron a Solas y a mí al frente. Luchamos por abrir las puertas de la entrada principal. Solas me instó a empezar a cerrarlas antes de que hubiéramos entrado todos, a juzgar por su tamaño no sería una tarea rápida.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Cassandra ya estaba a mi lado impulsando todo su peso contra la puerta para ayudarme a cerrarla. Vi a Cole y a Morrigan ayudando a Solas. Al final conseguimos forzar las bisagras de las enormes puertas para que se cerraran del todo. Nosotros caímos de espaldas debido a la onda expansiva de la explosión que tuvo lugar al otro lado.


	54. Fen'Harel, el Lobo Terrible

La hiedra se desprendía de la roca a trozos, revelando poco a poco las fluidas letras de un texto labrado. A primera vista parecía incomprensible, pero terminé captando una raíz lingüística familiar, y el contexto me ayudó a poner el resto en perspectiva. Los caracteres eran estilizados, brillaban levemente como la primera letra de un cuento de hadas antivano.

A pesar de lo mucho echaba en falta uno de los comentarios de Solas, y a pesar de lo mala que era yo con la pronunciación, la comprensión lectora era cuestión de orgullo. El deber de un Custodio era acuñar el saber de nuestro pueblo, y no había ciudad en las Marcas Libres en la que no hubiera asediado las librerías en busca de la lengua perdida de mi gente. Cuanto más enrevesada la prosa era, más rico mi vocabulario, no obstante aquel poema estaba dirigido a las masas.

Sigue el camino de la pena,

Que no te detenga la duda.

Deja que tus pies expíen,

Solo el de corazón puro sabe.

Susurran verdad. Se escucha más que cualquier bramido.

Y solo el dulce sacrificio del deber

Es latente motivo

para el descanso eterno de Mythal romper,

Y acaparar las lágrimas

de quienes del pozo no pudieron beber.

― _Atish'all vir abelasan_ ―dijo Solas detrás de mí―. Significa: «Entra en el camino hacia el Pozo de las Penas».

―También dice algo sobre la sabiduría ―añadió Morrigan―. Respetuoso o puro... _shiven, shivennen_... Es todo lo que puedo traducir.

Les miré a los dos de forma intermitente sin saber bien a qué jugaban. Sabía de sobra que Solas podía leerlo, y me parecía imposible que Morrigan hubiera hecho del eluvian el hallazgo de su vida y que aún así fuera incapaz de entender nada más allá de lo que había dicho. Parecía que Solas se mantenía en silencio para que Morrigan revelara su mano, y consecuentemente, si era digna de confianza. A mí, sin embargo, me incomodaba bastante la idea de llevar a cabo el Juego dentro del Templo de Mythal.

―Muy bien ―empecé vacilante―. ¿Es esta la parte en la que finjo ser analfabeta porque soy dalishana, o vamos a debatir esto como se merece?

La expresión de sorpresa de Morrigan y el modo en el que Solas desvió la mirada me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber; no se habían planteado siquiera que fuera capaz de leerlo.

―Ya veo―. Me aclaré la garganta. ―Obviamente me estoy perdiendo algo. Me parece que lo que pone está bastante claro, y sin embargo los dos os habéis convertido en Dirthamen de repente y os negáis a compartirlo. Si habéis extraído alguna conclusión en vuestro análisis, es el momento de que habléis.

―Está imaginando cómo de agradable sería veros a ambos sacudidos por la fuerza de un rayo ―musitó Cole asombrado.

Me di la vuelta ofuscada para mirarle, él se encogió de hombros de una manera que solo Varric podía haberle enseñado.

―Has dicho que si habíamos extraído alguna con...

―Es cierto, lo he dicho. _Ma serannas_ , Cole.

―Parece que os he subestimado, Inquisidora. No obstante, no era mi intención empañar la verdad. Es simplemente que debo estar acostumbrada a reflexionar este tipo de cosas en soledad. Aquellos que deseaban implorar el favor de Mythal, debían rendir pleitesía aquí primero.

―Aquí es donde ofrecían su fidelidad a los dioses ―dijo Solas―. Solo los comedidos podían pisar este suelo, y solo bajo solemne respeto.

―¿Llevar a cabo un ritual para apaciguar a los dioses de los elfos? No es algo que me entusiasme, ya sea una tradición ancestral o no.

―No tienes por qué llevarla a cabo, Cassandra ―dije tocándole el hombro suavemente; conocía mejor que nadie el recelo que se siente cuando te ves obligada a servir a un dios ajeno.

La cicatriz de su mejilla se contrajo debido a su media sonrisa. Asintió y cerró los dedos con firmeza en torno a la empuñadura de su espada, aceptando satisfecha una tarea que no ofendería a su Hacedor. Me detuve antes de subir los escalones para ver si Solas se unía a mí, aunque fuera para participar en algo que pudiera haber visto en el Velo, pero al parecer aquel sería un camino que recorrería sola.

Subí los escalones mientras despegaba la hiedra con los pies, era como si aquel suelo hubiera vuelto a ser nuevo ahora que iban a volver a usarlo para rendir culto. Le susurré una oración a la Madre de Todo y di mi primer paso. Mi vida ya era suya, no habría ningún sacrificio en recorrer aquel camino. Si el Áncora acababa conmigo, entonces mi fin habría sido al servicio de un dios. Si no al de Mythal, al de cualquiera de sus hijos.

Cuando finalicé mi petición, el altar alzó la voz en lo que fue un canto de réplica e iluminación que dejó clara una cosa: el orbe no perteneció a Mythal. Su magia, hecha de cielos azules y luz solar, no se parecía en nada a la salvaje y forestal del Áncora. Parecían compartir ciertos matices, pero eran distintas; poderes antiguos que hablaban de dioses que realmente existieron.

No obstante, yo siempre hubiera pensado que los dioses funcionaban como meras figuras alegóricas en mi día a día. Podía ahondar en sus historias para hallar consejo y palabras de sabiduría, pero realmente no intervenían en mi vida, ni me hablaban en el Velo. Se habían ido, pero era como si hubieran muerto. Y aún así, al sentir la magia de Mythal sobre mi piel, no pude evitar aceptar el hecho de que ella era real.

Sentí una devoción que no había sentido desde la noche en que se completó mi _vallaslin_ , cuando durante tres días de dolor y meditación mi concentración se tornó tan férrea que mi consciencia oscilaba de un lado a otro del Velo estando despierta. Sentirme así de nuevo justo antes de tener que afrontar sangre y dragones, me hizo sentir plena y renovada.

Morrigan se incorporó de la balaustrada en la que se había apoyado.

―Veamos qué nos depara este lugar ―dijo.

Subimos unas escaleras de amplitud desmesurada y sembrada de cadáveres de templarios rojos atravesados por cientos de flechas. El emplumado de las flechas era extraño, pero por supuesto, también lo sería el clan que se atreviera a hacer de la Espesura Arbórea su hogar. Quienes quiera que fueran, tenían todo mi respeto; vivir entre las paredes de este templo rodeados de magia viva superaba con creces las grises ruinas entre las que yo recordaba haber crecido.

Cuando la escalera se dividió, una mancha de pintura roja oscura me hizo optar por girar a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha como el resto. La pintura representaba a unos elfos dentro del vientre de una bestia, al acercarme a examinarlo, una luz leve llamó mi atención al otro lado de un arco pasillo abajo.

―Esperad...

Sabía que no teníamos tiempo para explorar como normalmente, pero no pude resistirme al tentador misterio de una puerta abierta. Me cargué la vara al hombro y pasé bajo el arco hacia una pequeña y oscura habitación. A través de otra puerta abierta, hallé una terraza ajardinada tan verde como las Tumbas Esmeralda. Espesa hiedra escalaba las paredes de piedra, los frondosos helechos se agitaban con la brisa, la alta hierba brotaba a través de los huecos rotos del antiguo adoquinado.

Un dosel de hojas de palma y madera silvana extendía el verdor sobre mí, el suave musgo lo hacía bajo mis pies, y entre ambos le hallé a él, Fen’Harel en reposo. Me quedé paralizada entre el miedo y la admiración mientras Morrigan se acercaba a mí.

―¿Qué hará esto aquí?

―¿Ocurre algo? ―le preguntó Cassandra.

―Representa al Lobo Terrible, Fen’Harel ―contestó Morrigan―. En las leyendas élficas, Fen'Harel embauca a los dioses y consigue encerrarlos para siempre en el Más allá. Colocar a Fen’Harel en el mayor santuario de Mythal es tan blasfemo como pintar a Andraste desnuda en la Capilla.

―Algunas Capillas exponen estatuas de Maferath, el traidor de Andraste, como parte del cantar ―dijo Cassandra.

―Esta estatua podría tener una función similar ―concluyó la maga―. Un recordatorio de vigilancia para el ingenuo.

―A pesar de vuestro amplio conocimiento, Lady Morrigan, no podéis evitar otorgarle a la leyenda el peso de la historia. El sabio no confunde una cosa con la otra.

―Decid pues, ¿qué significado cree nuestro expertísimo elfo que yace detrás de esto?

―Ninguno que se pueda deducir tan solo con mirar la estatua.

―Dijo el hombre que dió con Feudo Celestial porque afirma que el mundo está lleno de maravillas para aquellos dispuestos a mirar ―señalé entre carcajadas.

―Compartid con esta humilde _shemlen_ , Inquisidora, qué agudas conclusiones extraéis vos de lo que veis.

Pensé rápidamente en Cole, rogando por que no mencionara lo rápido que Morrigan me hacía siempre pensar en corrientes eléctricas.

―Mi clan colocaba estatuas del Lobo Terrible fuera de nuestros campamentos, pero su figura se esculpe asustada. Orejas hacia atrás, enseñando los dientes, el pelo erizado, postura recta. Pero en esta no se observa terror alguno, ¿veis? Sus orejas están estiradas y atentas, el hocico cerrado, la cola rizada...

―¿Qué mejor fachada para un ser al que tu gente llama «el Impostor»? Nada de eso desmiente el hecho de que no pertenece a este lugar sagrado.

―No estás entendiendo lo que quiero decir; esta estatua fue tallada antes de la caída ―contesté―. Cuando todavía era querido.

Mientras que ella tan solo elevó una ceja considerando la idea, la realidad de aquella hipótesis hizo que se me partiera el corazón. Nuestras leyendas tan solo contaban que él caminaba junto a los dioses como uno más, sin embargo nunca me había imaginado que lo hiciera de una forma tan convincente. Siempre me había imaginado a Fen'Harel como un obvio traidor, un díscolo hijo de los dioses, quienes fueron incapaces de imponerle disciplina. Cuánto más grave se erigía en mi mente la Gran Traición al saber que los dioses y el Pueblo una vez pensaron que él también les quería.

Cuántos seguidores de Mythal entraron en esta misma habitación para susurrar « _Ar lath ma_ , Fen...»

No pude terminar el pensamiento siquiera. La magnitud de mi blasfemia con Solas me parecía realmente obscena ahora que me encontraba entre ruinas guardadas por el mismísimo Lobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dioses, ¿cuántos capítulos del Templo se pueden raspar antes de llegar a lo inevitable?


	55. Abelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando crees que es la primera vez que conoces a un elfo antiguo.

El templo era magnífico y salvaje: eternas ristras de columnas talladas en mármol, brotes de setas rojas como rubíes, intrincados mosaicos de azulejos separados por raíces retorcidas, techos abovedados pensados para acoger solemnemente a la hiedra y la luz del sol. En todo rincón yacía una estatua de Mythal, ya fuera coronada con el nido de algún pájaro o adornada con telarañas, y en todas las habitaciones Fen'Harel dormía bajo una manta de musgo.

—El deterioro gradual de este sitio... Solo de pensarlo… —dijo Solas, incapaz de terminar las frases mientras atravesábamos la sala de altares. Cassandra la había comparado con la Gran Catedral de Val Royeaux, pero ninguna mundana estructura _shemlen_ podría compararse a lo que los elvhen habían levantado con ayuda de la magia. Era grandioso, pero lo cierto es que no comparía el sentimiento de pesar que el lugar parecía ejercer sobre Solas. Seguramente él podía imaginarse la vitalidad perdida del templo debido a sus viajes a través del Velo, pero yo nunca había conocido ningún lugar como aquel que no estuviera ya en ruinas.

Yo me había criado entre lugares igual de deteriorados. Mi clan deambulaba de unas ruinas a otras a lo largo del río Minanater, así que los pájaros, los árboles y las libélulas hacían que el templo me pareciera más _aneth ara_ que Feudo Celestial. Siempre había pensado en aquellas ruinas que habitábamos como en algo de lo que enorgullecerse, una herencia que los orejas redondeadas habían abandonado por sus ciudades, pero ahora sentía y temía que mi naturaleza pasaba a ser «meramente dalishana». Sabía que de haberme topado con el templo de Mythal en su época de mayor esplendor, me habría sentido tan alienada como en Halamshiral.

—Apenas puedo imaginarme este lugar separado del bosque.

—Nunca lo ha estado, no completamente. He visto lugares como este en el Velo donde la arquitectura y la naturaleza convergen y se armonizan. Como al rosal al que se le obliga a trepar por una celosía.

—Suena... estéril. Las rosas deben crecer libres.

—Es una forma de hablar, vhenan.

—Yo misma he crecido libre en la espesura —dijo Morrigan—, y aún así he hallado gran satisfacción en la civilización que se me negó durante mi niñez.  
—¿Lo echáis de menos, Lady Morrigan? —preguntó Solas, quizá especialmente cordial debido al de hacía un rato.

—¿Mi niñez o la Espesura de Korcari? Baste decir que en cualquier caso vi mis expectativas bastante mejoradas por la Ruina.

Me alegré de que hubiera surgido aquella conversación, me parecía mucho mejor que pensar en Andruil sucumbiendo a la locura, en Fen’Harel rebelándose contra Mythal, o en Falon’Din dejando masacre suficiente a su paso como para teñir un océano de rojo sangre. Aquella conversación era mejor que pensar en que los elvhen una vez vivieron como los orlesianos, en palacios resplandecientes donde la naturaleza era algo que domar. Nada de todo eso era como yo me lo había imaginado, ahora esa nueva información se había convertido en baches entre mis ideas que necesitarían mucho tiempo de reflexión para subsanarse.

Atravesamos un pasaje estrecho donde los ladrillos se acumulaban en el suelo, luego pasamos bajo un enorme arco lobulado en forma de trébol que se abría a una amplia gruta. Las baldosas del suelo se asemejaban a un tablero de damas, eran magníficas, pero no estaban encantadas como sobre las que yo había caminado. No había ermita o altar alguno, pero sí estatuas de arqueros y braseros en buen estado que iluminaban nuestro camino.

Al ver esa evidente señal de ocupación, nos pusimos en formación automáticamente. Cole se desplazó colocándose, alto y lánguido como era, en un lugar donde el ímpetu de mil corazones heridos no pudiera increparle. Pude escuchar el tintineo de la armadura de Cassandra detrás de mí, y su bota arañando el suelo mientras se giraba lentamente para cubrir nuestra retaguardia. Solas y Morrigan me flanquearon, y juntos tejimos una barrera que nos cubriera a todos.

No sentí absolutamente nada inusual excepto el zumbido de la magia que llenaba la estancia, pero según avanzamos hacia el final de la sala, pude escuchar el sutil sonido de cuerdas de arcos al tensarse.

Fenedhis.

¿Cómo era posible?

Eran por lo menos cuatro arqueros, si es que podía fiarme de mi mi capacidad auditiva para distinguir el sonido de cada cuerda. Pero si se habían sabido mover en perfecta sincronía, podían ser cuatro grupos de arqueros.

Mierda.

Solas lo había escuchado también seguro, y Cole debía de estar al tanto de mi estado de alerta, pero por el bien de Cassandra y Morrigan me detuve brevemente para susurrar:

—Nos observan.

— _Venavis_ —dijo una grave voz alzándose desde las sombras, y por un segundo pensé que se trataba del pequeño lobo de Hawke. Miré hacia arriba siguiendo el origen de la voz, y me encontré con la mirada fruncida de una figura encapuchada asomada en una especie de saliente. Era elfo, eso estaba claro, aunque más alto de lo normal y ancho de hombros.

—No sois... como los otros. Vuestros rasgos son parecidos a los de aquellos que se hacen llamar elvhen.  
El Áncora reaccionó viva a sus palabras, algo que solo Corifeus y Solas habían conseguido anteriormente. Mi pulso se aceleró al imaginar qué tipo de mago sería aquel misterioso encapuchado. La luz esmeralda de mi palma se encendió, disipando la sombra bajo su capucha y revelando la _vallaslin_ de Mythal, verde y profunda como la mía. Aquella visión no podía haberme hecho sentir más afortunada.

—Portas la marca de una magia que... me es familiar. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuál es tu relación con aquellos que interrumpieron nuestro letargo?

No había mago en Thedas al que la marca pudiera resultarle conocida, aquello hizo que el resto de piezas encajaran. No hablaba de letargo ni eran dalishanos, hablaba del _uthenera_ , eran elvhen.

Oh.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. ¡Cad'halash no había sido su único refugio! No se perdió todo en la caída. Me quedé aturdida durante un momento debido a la magnitud de la revelación, miles de pequeñas esperanzas empezaron a formarse a la vez en mi cabeza en un mismo instante. Esto lo cambiaba todo. ¡Nuestros ancestros aún vivían!

Con elvhen que pudieran guiarnos, el Pueblo podría tener un hogar, quizá una nación en la Espesura Arbórea, lejos de los intereses de los humanos. Los eluvians podrían restaurarse, todos ellos. Briala podría... De repente parecía haber sobre la mesa muchísimo más en juego. Necesitaba convencerle de que estábamos del mismo lado.

Alcé la voz hasta casi gritar, no quería que la distancia enturbiara nada de lo que quería decir.

—Mythal _enaste, hahren_. Tus enemigos son también los míos.

Sentí que se relajaba un poco, su capucha cayó hacia atrás lo justo para revelar sus facciones con más claridad. Su piel era ceniza como la mía, sus ojos brillaban como el oro. Había vivido durante milenios, pero no parecía mayor que Solas. Creadores, todo lo que se sabía sobre el _uthenera_ era verdad.

—Mi nombre es Abelas. Somos centinelas, nuestro deber es proteger este lugar de aquellos dispuestos a mancillar su suelo sagrado.

Sin sirvientes que le atendieran durante su letargo y que le mojaran los labios con té y miel, Abelas solo habría podido sobrevivir absorbiendo energía del propio Velo. Ni siquiera podía empezar a hacerme a la idea de lo que aquello podría indicar sobre su poder. Nuestras leyendas contaban que solo algunos elvhen eran capaces de esto, y que otros buscaban su consejo en sueños. Era increíble que estuviera hablando con alguien capaz de tal cosa. ¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo había estado separado de este mundo?

—¿Iniciaste el _uthenera_ antes de que Arlathan cayera ante Tevinter, o te refugiaste aquí después de la caída?

—Los _shemlen_ no destruyeron Arlathan —contestó, dándole la vuelta al mundo tal y como lo conocía—. Los elvhen luchamos entre nosotros. Cuando las puertas de este santuario se cerraron, nuestro tiempo acabó. Sé lo que buscáis. Lo mismo que todos los que vinieron antes; queréis beber del _vir'abelasan_. No es para vosotros. No es para ninguno de vosotros.

—No —dije desesperada, casi tambaleándome—. Estamos aquí solo para detener a Corifeus.

—No nos importa.

—Controla un ejército de soldados enfermos.

—Perduraremos.

Sobrepasaba toda comprensión que me estuviera tomando la libertad de discutir con un elvhen, pero recién despertado del _uthenera_ no podía ser consciente del riesgo que estaba tomando. Corifeus no tenía precedentes. La Brecha no tenía precedentes. En una pausa, me giré hacia Solas para susurrarle algo.

—Quizá te escuche a ti.

—¿Y qué puedo decirle yo, Inquisidora? ¿Creéis que podré convencerle de que dejé atrás milenios de servicio y devoción simplemente por la sangre que compartimos?

Tenía razón; sin _vallaslin_ probablemente no podría apelar el favor de Abelas con más facilidad que si se adentrara en un campamento dalishano con intención de llevarse una halla. Yo había recorrido el camino del peticionario frente al santuario de June, tal vez podría ganarme la confianza de Abelas como _lethallin_.

—Nuestra gente lo ha perdido todo. Os necesitamos. Podríamos aprender de vosotros. Pero si Corifeus destruye este lugar, todo lo salvable caerá en el olvido.

—¿Nuestra gente? ¿Esos a los que vemos en el bosque? ¿Meras sombras con _vallaslin_? Vosotros no sois mi gente.

No. No, no, no, no, no.

Ya había escuchado ese discurso antes.  
Me lo sabía.

"¿Nuestra gente? ¿Quién es... ¡Ah, te refieres a los elfos!"

Dioses.

No.

Giré la mirada hacia Solas por fuerza mayor, porque la verdad es que no quería ver su expresión. Pero ahí estaba él, alto, demasiado orgulloso, _solas_ en la máxima exponencia de su significado. No había nadie como él, a excepción de... Ahogué aquella idea.

Solas era un mago poderoso, pero yo le había visto casi superado por los Venatori. Le había visto literalmente muerto en Risco Rojo. Si hubiera algo en _emma lath_ que hablara mal de sus intenciones, sacaría provecho de cada batalla, para empezar, del mismo modo en que enseñó a Toro de Hierro en el ajedrez. No habría perecido en una prisión durante un año entero. De todos modos, tampoco es que tuviera tiempo para pensar en ello mientras Abelas continuaba repudiándome.

—Habéis invadido este santuario con tanta libertad como los _shemlen_.

Alcé la mano izquierda al aire y dejé que la magia del Áncora brillara descontrolada. Fue una mera muestra de poder, pero si Abelas encontraba la marca familiar, entonces quizá respetaría a su portadora.

—El dios al que rindo culto reclama que le detenga. Sé que este lugar es sagrado, y lo he respetado lo mejor que he sabido.

—Te creo —contestó, y no sabría decir cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido.

—Si esos otros son vuestros enemigos, os ayudaremos a acabar con ellos. Cuando todo esto haya terminado, se os permitirá marchar... y nunca más volveréis aquí.

Nunca más. Nuestros ancestros renegaban de nosotros. Traté de recuperar el aliento, consolándome con la sapiencia de que había maneras de hacer a alguien cambiar de opinión. Si vencía a Corifeus, si luchaba con honor, si demostraba que era digna de un aliado como Abelas, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que él reconsiderara su postura. Hubo un momento en el que la Inquisición reclamó mi sangre, y sin embargo, terminé convirtiéndome en su líder. Si pudiera tan solo alcanzar una fracción de ese triunfo para con el Pueblo…

Solas se giró hacia mí y me habló con voz amable y sosegada:

—Ese es nuestro único objetivo, ¿verdad? No hay motivo alguno para luchar contra estos centinelas.

Morrigan me agarró el brazo.

—Sed prudente. Debéis detener a Corifeus, sí, pero tal vez necesitéis usar el pozo a vuestro favor.

En efecto, una descarga eléctrica a cada uno no les haría mal. ¿Cómo de salvajes creían ambos que éramos los dalishanos como para que Solas pensara que necesitaba apaciguar mi mano, y Morrigan que podría forzarla con tanta facilidad? ¿Acaso les había llevado alguna vez a una batalla sin que no hubiera más remedio? ¿Acaso había reclamado algo para mi propio beneficio tras una victoria? Les di la espalda para mirar de nuevo a Abelas; por lo menos su juicio se basaba en su deber y propósito.

—Acepto vuestra oferta.

—Se os guiará hasta aquellos a los que buscáis. En cuanto al _vir'abelasan_ , no puedo permitir que sea explotado, incluso si eso significa que he de destruirlo yo mismo.

En un suspiro, Morrigan se transformó en cuervo para perseguirle. Abelas fue más rápido y desapareció por una puerta que escapaba a nuestro alcance. Alcé mi barrera sin pensarlo si quiera, anticipándose a una lluvia de flechas que nunca llegó. Fue un gran gesto de buena fe que no nos mataran por la traición de Morrigan a mi palabra, o quizá fue el respeto que le debían al dios cuyo poder ardía en la palma de mi mano.

—Se ha convertido en pájaro —dijo Cole rompiendo el silencio.

Los arqueros desaparecieron en las sombras igual de inadvertidos que la maga encapuchada que emergió de ellas para guiarnos en las profundidades del templo. Llevaba siglos intacto, pero se me hizo una pesadilla; recorrer aquellos corredores dorados sin poder detenerme a observar, sin poder parar y recitar una oración, sin poder estudiarlo todo, sin poder preguntar... solo pudiendo mirar, mirar mientras avanzábamos hacia el fin del mundo.

Hallamos la base del Pozo de las Penas rodeada de templarios rojos, y lanzarme al combate fue todo un alivio. Por fin un conflicto que podía entender, algo que se podía prender, estrangular, cortar en pedazos. Y cuando por fin alcancé a Samson y observé las telas de su atavío empapadas en sangre de elvhen, invoqué la grieta y me entregué de lleno a la batalla. La danza me resultó familiar, glifos luminosos, mi vara oscilando, y el filo de su punta ansioso por degustar su carne cada vez que se atreviera a acercarse demasiado.

Aquella concentración inducida por la rabia, hacía que cada hechizo pareciera impactar con más fuerza que el anterior. No podía ver nada más, todo mi mundo se había reducido a un solo punto. Entonces escuché a Cassandra llamándome, sentí su guantelete en mi hombro tirando de mí hacia atrás, y el grosor de su armadura entre las dos. Samson había caído de rodillas, estaba acabado, ¿por qué no me dejaba...? ¿Por qué me...?

—Inquisidora, todavía vive. Podemos llevarlo, celebrar un juicio. Entonces podrá responder...

Se había vuelto loca.  
Había hecho agravio a todo lo que los elfos rendían culto mientras el poder de un dios brillaba en mi palma. Me sacudí su mano con una explosión mental que la empujó lejos de mí, y llamé a Amalia antes de invocar una jaula eléctrica a nuestro alrededor. No dejaría que me detuvieran. A la mierda la justicia _shemlen_. A la mierda no reclamar nunca un premio para mí. Si la Inquisición me debía algo, era la cabeza de aquel hombre.

Samson se convulsionó bajo los latigazos estáticos que lamían su armadura, mordiéndose la lengua bajo la fuerza del alto voltaje. Hundí el filo de la punta de mi vara en el hueco de su hombrera con suficiente fuerza como para atravesarle la articulación y el suelo sobre el que yacía. No me molesté en volverlo a sacar, no necesitaba una vara para ser una amenaza peligrosa.  
Era incapaz de respirar debido a los gritos, se ahogaba en su propia sangre, histérico debido a la pesadilla del humo violeta que vertían sus ojos. Y le dolía, oh dioses, estaba segura de que le dolía. Alcé los brazos e invoqué una runa antigua que prendió el aire ante mí, y temblé cuando el alud de energía extrajo su magnitud de mi propio maná. Con tal simpleza en su cometido, aquella última bola de fuego alcanzó su objetivo y los rayos de la jaula que nos encerraba respondió de forma parecida.

Y cuando exclamé que esperaba que el Lobo Terrible se lo llevara, no fue blasfemia, sino una petición sincera. Samson había sido buena persona una vez. Había sido amigo de los magos en Kirkwall. Había intentado detener a Meredith, incluso cuando Cullen no se dio a ello. Pero toda la bondad del mundo no consiguió que no se convirtiera en el perro de presa de un hombre que fingía ser un dios. Era un traidor, y al Traidor pertenecía.

Mis hechizos se disiparon no mucho después, igual que Samson. Pisé su coraza con mi pie descalzo para extraer mi vara, y cuando la liberé Amalia me obsequió con lo que su muerte había dejado atrás. Por una vez me sentí orgullosa de parecer la dalishana salvaje que todo el mundo parecía creer que era, porque no quería tener nada que ver con el civismo que me habría hecho ahorrarle sufrimiento a un monstruo. Cassandra mantenía su escudo en guardia, cautelosa y preocupada, Cole se deslizaba despreocupado a través de los cadáveres.

Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Solas de pie, con la mirada alta y la postura erguida. Se apoyaba sobre su vara mientras me observaba, en su rostro había avidez desatada, y en sus labios las reminiscencias de una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregunta del siglo: ¿Quién es el padre de Morrigan?


	56. Elvhen como yo

Dioses, quería aquella boca.

Le mantuve la mirada durante un momento, casi quemándome en la profundidad de sus ojos azul nublado, el sonido de unas botas golpeando la hierba rompió el momento. Me giré de lleno para encontrarme a Abelas corriendo y perseguido por un cuervo. El elvhen golpeó contundentemente con los pies la roca del pavimento al otro lado del patio y enmendó su camino cambiando de dirección tan drásticamente que los ángulos de su cuerpo parecieron paralelos al suelo mientras recorría la distancia de un estanque entero.

Dioses. Morrigan se proponía profanar el Pozo de las Penas.

Dejé los restos de Samson lanzándome tras ellos, hincando los dedos de los pies en la tierra para impulsar mi velocidad. Más adelante, rocas encantadas empezaron a juntarse, formando una montaña improvisada que Abelas sorteó a una velocidad imposible, saltando de una piedra a otra como una halla. Creadores, qué rápido era. Doblé el Velo como había hecho anteriormente, atravesándolo para escalar sin dificultad las rocas que Abelas iba dejando atrás.

Sus pies se arrastraron sobre la tierra cuando quiso frenar al llegar arriba, mientras que Morrigan se lanzaba al suelo en su forma de ave para volver seguidamente a su propia piel. Abelas se giró para mirarme, luego miró de nuevo a Morrigan y reafirmó su postura defensiva. Morrigan estaba de pie ante mí, el Pozo detrás de ella, los colmillos de lobo que colgaban de la punta de su vara se agitaron cuando se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya habéis oído su despedida, Inquisidora. El elfo pretende destruir el Pozo de las Penas.

—Tal y como le obliga su deber —le recordé a Morrigan, desesperada por hacerle ver a Abelas que mi sumisión era real—. Pero no llegaremos a eso. Corifeus necesitaba a Samson para usar el Pozo. Sin él no hay «recipiente» que pueda reclamarlo.

—En cuanto nos vayamos enviará refuerzos para asegurar este lugar.

—Entonces le plantaremos cara. Hace unas horas ni siquiera sabíamos de la existencia del Pozo. Lo dejaremos tal y como lo hemos encontrado.

—Decid pues cómo pretendéis evitar su renacimiento. Corifeus solo ha de alzarse de nuevo para continuar el asalto. Si nuestros recursos fueran igual de ilimitados...

—Corifeus no reclamó a los magos después de lo de Risco Rojo, ni a los Guardas Grises en Adamant. Se olvidará de esto y seguirá adelante. Esa es su forma de actuar.

—El Pozo es una evidente oferta de poder, Inquisidora. Si se pudiera usar ese poder contra Corifeus, ¿podríais permitiros no hacerlo?

—¿Sabes acaso lo que estás pidiendo? —cortó Abelas—. Cada vez que un siervo de Mythal alcanzaba el final de sus días, dejaba su conocimiento en forma de legado aquí. Todo lo que éramos. Todo lo que sabíamos. Se perdería para siempre.

El pozo era un repositorio. Como un amuleto de conocimiento, una vez usado desaparecería. Comprendía el afán por proteger ese tipo de cosas, siempre había detestado tener que romper un encantamiento antiguo. Pero no había nada en Thedas que contuviera poder para nunca ser liberado; la magia no debía mantenerse estancada sino fluir, ya fuera a través del lirio, el maná o nuestras varas, y de vuelta al Velo.

—No quiero reclamar el Pozo para mí, _hahren_ , pero si como dices, yo soy una mera sombra, entonces ¿quién lo hará? Todo lo que tu gente era se ha disipado.

—Es cierto —concedió—, pero mejor perdido que en manos de quien no lo merece.

Se me retorció el corazón. Había sido criada para perpetuar el clan Lavellan, la Primera de una Custodio perteneciente a un linaje que se remontaba a la Larga Marcha. Mi único interés era proteger al Pueblo, investigar nuestra historia y recuperar lo que se había perdido. Incluso como Inquisidora, mi objetivo era el mismo. Y aún así, para la única persona cuyo juicio podría importar, era indigna.

Independientemente de lo que ocurriera con Corifeus, había fracasado.

—Hay otros lugares, amigo. Otros propósitos. Tu gente aún se aferra a lo que queda.

La suavidad de la sinceridad en la voz de Solas fue lo más dulce que podía haber esperado. Solas, quien siempre entraba en conflicto a la hora de reconocer su relación con los elfos, parecía por fin haberse unido a nuestra causa alentando a Abelas a vernos como sus descendientes, desamparados y perdidos. Tendría su lugar en Feudo Celestial, tanto si tomábamos el Pozo como si no.

Abelas cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, mirando a Solas con curiosidad.

—¿Elvhen como tú?

No era una pregunta, sino una acusación, y el persistente miedo que había estado tratando de contener brotó de nuevo hacia la superficie. Solas le devolvió una mirada tranquila durante un momento, e inclinó la cabeza delicadamente.

—Sí —contestó, alargando esa única sílaba—. Como yo.

Dejé de respirar. Creadores. Dioses. Solas. De entre todas las cosas que difícilmente podrían haber invadido mi mente en aquel momento, la cruda lascivia con la que me había mirado mientras mataba a Samson era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Aquel recuerdo me ancló a la realidad, era lo único que había conocido con suma certeza de aquel hombre. ¿El resto? El resto aún se estaba desentrañando.

"Me uní a la Inquisición para salvar el mundo", me dijo una vez, independientemente de quien fuera mi gente.

Cuando nos peleamos después de Halamshiral, me burlé de sus historias, dije que eran recuerdos de segunda mano, eso le hizo llorar. Pensaba que escondía un sórdido pasado detrás de todo lo que contaba sobre Arlathan, pero lo cierto era que había vivido allí. Todos aquellos recuerdos eran suyos.

“He visto a dinastías perecer y a imperios derrumbarse" dijo en otra ocasión, y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Pensé que estaría siendo melodramático. Pensé que su intención era desviar mi atención, cerrándose a confiar en mí y contarme su pasado. Creadores. Había pasado milenios congelado en el _uthenera_ , con Thedas desdoblándose ante él en sueños. Perfección. Fue el término con el que mi Custodio describió el estado que alcanzaban aquellos capaces de sustentarse extrayendo energía del propio Velo... Perfección.

Yo tan solo había sido un nenúfar flotando en la superficie, inconsciente de todo lo que escondían las profundidades. Había estado haciendo las preguntas equivocadas todo este tiempo.

Aún confundida, vi a Cole totalmente centrado en aquel nombre llamado Pena, y a Cassandra observando a Morrigan. Los ojos de la bruja estaban fijos en el Pozo mientras que Solas y Abelas se mantenían la mirada. Me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos parpadeaba; tal aturdimiento me sumió en una burbuja involuntaria de concentración. Oh, June, ayúdame a aguantar. Ayúdame a aguantar la embestida de esta marea de revelaciones que amenaza con romperme. Ayúdame a ceder ante su fuerza, flexible como la madera de un arco.

La burbuja de concentración estalló, el tiempo volvió a asentarse a mi alrededor, el ritmo de la realidad me desestabilizó. Todo lo que importaba era proteger el Pozo de las garras de Corifeus.

—Le has mostrado tus respetos a Mythal, y hay una honestidad en ti que no puedo negar —dijo Abelas sin dejar de mirar a Solas. Se giró hacia mí.

—¿Es eso lo que deseas? ¿Tomar el _vir'abelasan_ para luchar contra tu enemigo?

—No sin tu permiso.

—No se obtiene el permiso. Se obtiene el derecho.

La distinción hacía referencia a una dinámica de poder que no pude comprender, pero daba lo mismo. Aquello era más de lo que jamás habría podido esperar.

—El _vir'abelasan_ podría resultar demasiado difícil de asimilar para un mortal. Afróntalo si es lo que debes hacer, pero ten en cuenta esto: quedarás para siempre doblegada a la voluntad de Mythal.

—¿Doblegada? —preguntó Morrigan— ¿A la voluntad de una diosa que ya no existe, si es que acaso lo hizo alguna vez?

—Doblegada del mismo modo en que nosotros lo estamos. La decisión es tuya.

—¿Es posible que Mythal regrese? —tenía que preguntar, tenía que saber.

—Todo es posible.

—Según la leyenda élfica, Mythal fue engañada por Fen’Harel y encerrada en el Más allá —dijo Morrigan.

—La leyenda élfica se equivoca. El Lobo Terrible no tuvo nada que ver con su asesinato.

—¿Asesinato? No he dicho nada de...

—Fue asesinada —continuó Abelas—, si es que se puede asesinar a un dios. Traicionada por aquellos que destruyeron su templo.

Aquello me desconcertó, pero permanecí impasible. Los bardos cantaban que me había acercado tanto a la emperatriz en mi intento por salvarla, que el filo del arma con el que la mataron me había cortado a mi también. Todo aquello era cierto, pero solo porque me dejé caer sobre ella para que el filo abriera una herida más amplia. La maté igual que a Florianne, pero solo cinco personas lo sabían. Pasarían mil años y nadie jamás llegaría a sospechar de mí, y no sería yo quien se burlara del lobo por creerme más lista que él.

—Si no fue Fen’Harel, ¿entonces quién?

—Pregúntale a tu dios, _shemlen_.

Después de haberme arrojado mi una vez más mis desacertadas creencias a la cara, Abelas abandonó el Pozo.

—Aún hay un lugar para ti, _lethallin_ —le dijo Solas—, si lo buscas. _Malas amelin ne halam_ , Abelas.

Mientras Solas le explicaba a Cassandra que acababa de invitar a Abelas a Feudo Celestial, aproveché para escapar acercándome a Morrigan. Tenía miedo de mirarle a los ojos, Solas se daría cuenta de que lo sabía, y no podía evitar pensar en qué pasaría después. Quería imaginar que aquello no cambiaría nada, pero me parecía una idea muy ingenua. Aunque en aquel momento no debería importar. Debíamos activar el Pozo y el eluvian a su vez.

Morrigan y yo alargamos el brazo para sentirlo tímidamente con nuestro maná. Por muy tranquilas que parecieran sus aguas, algún tipo de fuerza se movía bajo ellas. Parecía tener su propia gravedad; poderosa, viva. Quería sentirla contra mi piel. Quitarme la ropa y bañarme, beber hasta atragantarme, bucear hasta ahogarme; haciendo acopio de una enorme fuerza de voluntad me deshice de esos deseos.

Creadores.

—No esperaba que el Pozo me hiciera sentir tanta... sed —dijo Morrigan dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa taimada.

—No seamos insensatas. Al fin y al cabo, somos mortales.

—De los aquí presentes soy la única capacitada para hacer uso del Pozo. Permitidme beber, Inquisidora.

—¿La única? —dije casi riéndome ante su atrevimiento.

—He estudiado los conocimientos más antiguos. He ahondado en misterios con los que vos solo podríais soñar. ¿Podéis de verdad decirme que hay alguien mejor preparado?

—¿Te redacto una lista?

—Vos guiáis a la Inquisición. Este no es un riesgo que debáis tomar. Yo en cambio, estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio que el Pozo reclama, y utilizaré su conocimiento en vuestro servicio.

—O mejor aún, para tus propios fines —soltó Solas desatando todo su rencor.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de mis fines, elfo?

—Solo babeas con glotonería ante una bandeja de dulces —contestó él lanzándole un dedo acusador—. No eres de fiar.

Morrigan estrechó los ojos y se giró hacia mí.

—¿Entonces seréis vos quien bebáis, Inquisidora?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¿Será él? —preguntó riéndose— ¿Solo porque es tu amante? Oh, cometéis un grave error.

Contuve mil y una contestaciones airadas porque solo serían obsequios para Solas. Abelas conocía el Pozo y su poder mejor que nadie, y advirtió que un mortal no soportaría bien la transición. Aunque me estremecí entera al pensarlo, tenía razón; era una _shemlen_ , una más de esos niños rápidos que no tardaría en morir. Antes de lo esperado, incluso, si no sobrevivía a Corifeus. La _enansal_ del Pozo pertenecía al Pueblo, y solo Solas podía preservar ese conocimiento durante milenios. Dioses. Milenios. Embotellé el anegamiento de revelaciones que amenazaba con derramarse de esa palabra.

―Solas...

—No —dijo inmediatamente—, Y no me lo vuelvas a pedir.

Sabía que lo sabía. Los humanos podían perderse en la letra pequeña, pero él sabía que ningún dalishano se lo pediría sin una razón de peso.

— _Ma halani_. Si Morrigan está en lo cierto y el Pozo puede conmigo, ¿cómo detendremos a Corifeus?

—Solo sabemos una cosa con certeza: debemos hacernos con el poder que contiene el Pozo.

Sentí un peso asentarse sobre mis hombros cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Pensé en todas las historias que Varric contaba de Anders atado a Justicia, lentamente sucumbiendo a la locura hasta que Justicia se transformó en un deseo malogrado.

—Habrá muchas voces —susurró Cole—. Estarán en tu cabeza. Te hablarán todas a la vez. No quieres eso.

— _Ma nuvenin_ —dije dirigiéndome a Solas de todos modos, porque fuera cual fuera mi miedo, no podía permitir que una _sheml_... que una humana bebiera del Pozo.

Quería despedirme, no sabía si seguiría siendo yo cuando aquello acabara, pero Solas estaba frío y distante. Mientras el resto se agrupaban cerca del borde del Pozo, Solas se retiró hacia una pared cubierta de hiedra sin decir nada. No me miraba, veía a través de mí. Estaba tenso, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en combate. Me sentí agradecida por el Pozo y por mis miedos, porque lo cierto era que prefería ahogarme allí mismo.

Metí un pie en el agua, y su energía ascendió desde las profundidades para darme la bienvenida, disipando el miedo. Me quería, me llamaba como lo hacía Amalia, me prometía que nunca estaría sola. Me sentía como si estuviera sola flotando en algún lugar lejos de allí, entre la niebla de un vasto océano sin costa. Su poder era... inmenso. Y lo que sentía era solo una parte de todo lo acumulado. Me detuve cuando el agua me llegaba a la cintura, ni siquiera era comparable a lo que sentía con el lirio. Aquello era algo completamente distinto.

La paz invadió mi espíritu; ¿cómo podía haber pasado tanto miedo?

—¡Inquisidora!

Solo existía el Pozo. Hebras de magia trepaban acariciando mi piel y la superficie limpia del agua pude ver mi propio reflejo. June no me importaba; era hermosa y Mythal me quería. La madre de todo me guiaría a través de cualquier circunstancia que se presentara. Yo haría justicia por ella, y ella la haría por mí.

― _¡Vhenan!_

Algo a lo lejos me perturbaba, un zumbido cada vez más sonoro que estropeaba mi alabanza. ¿Era quizá una amenaza? Levanté la mirada del agua y vi a un hombre al borde del Pozo. Muy, muy lejos. Parecía triste de alguna manera.

— _Ma sa'lath_ , vuelve. Por favor… Vuelve conmigo.

«Pues claro que volveré», insinué con una sonrisa. Solo tenía que beber, o sumergirme, y cualquiera de las dos cosas sería un privilegio. Pues claro que volvería con él. Por supuesto. Pero no todavía. No ahora. Primero Mythal. Mythal siempre sería la primera. No podía ver el Áncora debajo del agua, mi mano izquierda parecía normal, como siempre había sido. Podía ser lo que siempre había sido, sierva del Pueblo, no de la Inquisición, no de un dios desconocido, sino de Mythal.

—Vhenan, mírame. Mírame. ¡No bebas del Pozo!

—Escuchadle, Inquisidora —dijo otra voz mucho menos apremiante—. Su temor es sincero. No puede ser seguro. Permitidme correr el riesgo y seré vuestra espada. Encontraré las respuestas que buscáis. Volved.

Junté las palmas de mis manos y las sumergí en el Pozo llenándolas con su agua sagrada; se me había quedado la boca seca. Bebería, bebería y bebería hasta saciar aquella horrible sed.

― _Ar lath ma, vhenan_. Te lo ruego. ¡Rial!

Su voz se rompió de dolor, atrapando por fin mi atención. Entonces pude verle. Solas. No estaba tan lejos como pensaba. Estaba de pie al borde del Pozo, alargando el brazo y los dedos con desesperación hacia mí, como si me fuera a diluir en aquellas aguas. ¿Acaso iba a desaparecer?

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, su pánico se convirtió en mi única conexión con el resto del mundo a parte del Pozo.

Por pura fuerza de voluntad, hallé el modo de mover un pie por delante del otro mientras voces susurrantes me pedían que me quedara. Y cuando por fin me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera alcanzarme, el calor de sus manos me pareció más poderoso que el Pozo. Me sacó del agua con tanta fuerza que ambos caímos de espaldas y aterrizando en una maraña de extremidades.

Solas jadeaba del miedo, y apretaba mi cabeza tan fuerte contra su pecho que mi mundo se redujo a un solo sonido. El latido de un corazón.

Su corazón, o el mío que latía en su interior.

_Vhenan_.


	57. Ellasin elah vissan, vissanall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año a todos!
> 
> Lamento haber estado ausente, me he tomado unas vacaciones de todo, aunque la verdad es que echaba de menos actualizar. Me gustaría poder acabar de traducir Apoteosis este 2018, ¡a ver si me da la vida para ello!
> 
> Gracias a todos los que seguís por aquí, un abrazo. :)

A nuestra espalda, Morrigan se había adentrado en el Pozo de las Penas. Solas me levantó justo antes de que la marea de agua y magia que emanó de sus profundidades nos empujara hacia atrás. Tosí violentamente con las manos sobre las rodillas, escupí agua... pero era solamente agua, ya no sonaba en ella su canción.

Solas me rodeó la cintura con un brazo para ayudarme a levantarme una vez más, yo me apoyé en él más de lo estrictamente necesario. Era tan real; nunca podría olvidar su voz tirando de mí, llamándome desde fuera del Pozo... Nos dimos la vuelta juntos, el Pozo estaba completamente seco. Una una desaliñada y supina humana yacía en su centro.

—¡Morrigan! Me tambaleé hacia adelante, pero Solas me sujetó en seguida e inclinó su cabeza hacia mi oído.

—Puede que esté delirando —me susurró lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera sentir la forma de cada palabra—. Ten cuidado con todo lo que diga.

No me costó entender la advertencia aún con el vívido impulso de obediencia latente sobre mi piel. Nos apresuramos hacia Morrigan en cuanto Cassandra y Cole la alcanzaron. Se estremecía y gemía confundida, sin fuerzas para levantar la cabeza. Me arrodillé y sostuve su cuello por temor a que se ahogara.

En el momento en que mis dedos entraron en contacto con su piel, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se puso de pie sola, murmurando y tocándose la cara como si no fuera la suya. Quizás no lo era. Miró a su alrededor con atención, yo no sabía si me sentía celosa o aliviada.

— _¡Ellasin elah! Vissan, vissanall_ …

Miré a Solas, pero el solo sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Morrigan se tambaleó hacia atrás y comenzó a darse la vuelta para continuar observando su alrededor, entonces cerró los ojos repentinamente y parpadeó varias veces para aclarar lo que fuera que nublaba su visión.

—Estoy... intacta. Parece mucho que filtrar, pero ahora podemos...

Una niebla negra y enfermiza comenzó a expandirse a nuestro alrededor, miré hacia arriba y vi a Corifeus rodeado de humo, volando como si estuviéramos en el Velo. De repente recordé su agarre alrededor de mi muñeca, su aliento ardiente en mi cara, el dolor desgarrador lacerando mi hombro, y su magia invadiendo el Áncora.

Al fin nos había encontrado.

—¡El eluvian! —gritó Morrigan.

Mi mundo se prendió de azul lirio y yo caí hacia atrás contra Solas. La magia escapaba por cada uno de mis poros, brillando con más fuerza que el Áncora. Me giré y percibí el mismo tipo de magia eléctrica emanando del eluvian; de algún modo me había convertido en la llave. No había tiempo para pensar, solo podíamos correr. Ya fuera debido al intrínseco sentido del deber con respecto a mi clan o a la Inquisición, supe que yo debía ser la última en cruzarlo.

Cassandra parecía aborrecer tener que hacerlo, al igual que Cole, pero ambos siguieron justo después de que Morrigan y Solas desaparecieran tras él. Segundos después, yo misma corrí hacia él. Vi la figura de una mujer en el agua, alzándose contra Corifeus. Intenté permanecer allí, seducida por aquella visión. Dioses. ¿Era aquella Mythal?

Quería quedarme desesperadamente para ver qué pasaría después, pero si de verdad yo era una especie de llave, los demás se quedarían atrapados en la Encrucijada. Para mi desgracia, en cuando presioné mi cuerpo contra el espejo, tropecé de nuevo en Feudo Celestial. Todos permanecimos quietos, parpadeando confusos, fue entonces cuando comprendí la magnitud de la transición.

Solo mi sensación de impotencia igualaba la intensidad de mi pánico; Cullen, Gaspard y Briala pensarían que habíamos muerto, o peor, ellos morirían si Corifeus abría una grieta. Nuestras tropas no podrían aguantar una corriente infinita de demonios si nosotros no estábamos allí para cerrarla. ¿Pensaría Gaspard que había fracasado? ¿Consideraría su pacto con Briala nulo, separándose de ella en la Espesura? Antes de que ningún otro hubiera comenzado a movilizarse, agarré a Solas del brazo.

—Averigua qué está pasando.

—Vhenan, yo...

—Duerme. Sueña. Encuentra a tus amigos, las batallas atraen a los espíritus, ellos sabrán lo que está pasando. Necesito saber qué está pasando en la Espesura. Cole, ¿puedes ayudarle? Cassandra, ve a por Dorian. Ni siquiera he probado un trago de ese agua y el Pozo casi puede conmigo, Morrigan necesitará a un mago para que la vigile.

Dicho eso salí de allí, no había tiempo para nada más. Entré bruscamente en el gran salón, Varric volcó una jarra de cerveza sobresaltado y corrió detrás de mí cuando empecé a subir de dos en dos las escaleras hacia el aviario de cuervos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Háblame!

—¡No lo sé! Hemos... hemos atravesado un jodido eluvian. ¡Joder!

Varric me ayudó a escribir duplicados de todos los mensajes que enviaríamos a nuestras fuerzas. En Feudo Celestial. A salvo. Mi orden, quien tomaría las riendas de la situación: Cullen si había que luchar, Gaspard si había que perseguir, Briala si retirarse era la mejor opción.

Aquello debería bastar, cada segundo importaba. Al no saber cómo habría actuado Corifeus tras nuestra partida, no me atrevía a dictar las órdenes yo misma. Si habíamos aprendido algo de Refugio, era que Cullen sabía cómo resistir; si hiciera falta, sabría como reunir a nuestras tropas y esperar a mi llegada. Aún así, si Corifeus huyera, no le negaría a Gaspard la oportunidad de reducir a los Templarios Rojos si su decisión era darles caza. Y si una retirada fuera necesaria, ninguna otra estrategia sería equiparable a la red de eluvians de Briala.

No podía hacer nada más a parte de ver cómo los cuervos de Leliana echaban a volar y esperar inquieta.

No deberíamos haber cruzado el eluvian. Solas me advirtió de que las decisiones de Morrigan serían incoherentes, ¡me lo advirtió! Una parte de mí quería emprender un viaje a galope hacia la Espesura, otra parte de mí temía que Corifeus decidiera asediar Feudo Celestial. ¿Estarían masacrando a mis tropas mientras yo me debatía? ¿Estarían masacrando a las de Gaspard?

Me incliné sobre la barandilla para ver a Cole sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra el sofá en el que Solas se había tumbado para entrar en el Velo. Que hubiera decidido tumbarse me preocupaba; indicaba un periplo más largo de lo que había imaginado. Para un par de horas en el Velo, una postura de meditación debería ser suficiente... ¿pero aquello?

Cole levantó su pálido rostro hacia mí con los ojos surcados de mechones rubios. Cuando me di la vuelta hacia Varric, me encontré a Cole de cuclillas sobre la mesa que nos separaba, jugando con una pluma entre los dedos.

—Una vez cortó el viento, ayudó a las alas a volar raudas, ahora araña palabras que vuelan en su lugar.

Le acaricié el hombro, esperando que aquellas palabras volaran lo suficientemente rápido. Los momentos espirituales de Cole nunca habían sido especialmente mi debilidad. Varric se aclaró la garganta con frustración.

—Ven, Botas. Necesitas comer algo, o lavarte, o algo de eso.

Dejé que me arrastrara a la taberna, aunque solo fuera porque a Cole nada le gustaba más que escuchar a escondidas durante la cena, fisgando en cada recuerdo, cada sabor y cada esencia percibida. Llevamos también a Josephine para que pudiera contarle todos los detalles cuanto antes, pero casi todos los demás, Toro de Hierro, Vivienne, Leliana, y Sera seguían en la Espesura. Después recorrí el campamento que rodeaba Feudo Celestial para poner en alerta a las tropas que nos quedaban. Sabía que también le debía explicaciones al Custodio Hawen, pero no me quedaban fuerzas.

Feudo Celestial se me hizo extrañamente vacío cuando volví a la rotunda. Solas seguía soñando en el Velo. Ni siquiera se había quitado la armadura, obedeciendo sin rechistar mi apremiante orden. Se sentiría magullado cuando despertara, así que me arrodillé para aflojar sus brazales de cuero, curvé mis dedos alrededor de sus muslos y sus pantorrillas para alcanzar la lazada de sus rodilleras.

Cuando terminé de retirar su armadura manchada de sangre, desabroché las hebillas del ancho cinturón que cubría gran parte de su torso y lo retiré de debajo suya con suavidad. Me las arreglé para sentarme en el borde del sofá y soltar la pieza de armadura hecha de hueso de dragón que protegía su cuello.

La dejé en su escritorio y volví para sentarme a su lado, forzándome a creer que era una buena señal que aún no hubiera vuelto. Si hubiera descubierto algo horrible, seguramente ya habría despertado.

Aún así me preocupaba ver líneas de tensión en su frente fruncida, su pequeña cicatriz se movía con cada estremecimiento. Poco a poco dejé que una poción de restauración goteara sobre sus labios, preguntándome con mórbida curiosidad quién habría sido el encargado de atenderle durante sus primeros... siglos de _uthenera_.

Era difícil no mirarle como si no fuera otra persona, era difícil no preguntarse cómo era posible que hubiera hecho mío un corazón elvhen.

"Mi tiempo contigo es valioso" me dijo una vez, y ahora lo entendía. Suponiendo que consiguiera que no le mataran a él primero, mi luz se apagaría tan rápido como la de un atardecer, mientras que él continuaría viviendo durante infinitas eras. Comprendí por qué su mayor miedo era morir solo; era inevitable.

Besé su pequeña cicatriz y acaricié suavemente su frente con el pulgar.

Una vez dije que podría perdonarle cualquier cosa, pero esto no era algo que pudiera perdonar, era algo que ni siquiera podía comprender. Un sentimiento pesimista comenzó a invadir mi mente cuando me di cuenta del alcance de todo lo que no sabía, y lo rápido que las revelaciones habían deshecho todo mi mundo.

Tan solo un día había bastado para que el material de todo en lo que creía quedara completamente desgarrado. El Templo dejó todo lo que sabía sobre Arlathan hecho jirones, dañando también en parte el concepto que yo tenía de los dioses. Abelas cortó los lazos que yo creía que me unían a Elvhenan, rompiendo las costuras de lo que yo creía que significaba ser dalishana o elfa, hasta que mi identidad quedó reducida a una mera sombra _shemlen_. No obstante, en medio toda aquella maraña de rotos en la que se había convertido mi vida, Solas no era una hebra que la duda pudiera separar de mí.


	58. Los ángulos de su rostro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.
> 
> Lo siento.

El sol a nuestra espalda se derramaba sobre la nieve cubriéndola de matices rosas y dorados. El aire montañoso me quemaba las mejillas. Ni siquiera habíamos parado a recoger nuestras varas ni las armaduras. Pareció un impulso bastante insensato, pero me picaba la curiosidad. Solas no era una persona dada a las excursiones clandestinas, así que cuando me pidió que le acompañara le seguí sin más al establo.

Cabalgamos en silencio durante una hora hasta que la nieve empezó a dejar paso al espeso verdor de Bosque Cimera. Entonces cambió de dirección hacia el sur, hacia Caer Bronach. Había llegado a pensar en aquel fuerte como el más enhiesto, macizo y cuadrado de todo Ferelden. En resumen, el último lugar en Thedas al que habría esperado que mi amante elvhen me llevara para confesarme algo. Me giré para mirarle, pero él solo pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y acarició la punta de mi oreja con la nariz.

—Te prometo que será un descanso breve.

Incluso sin llevar puesta mi armadura dalishana, los exploradores me reconocieron de lejos; solamente la Inquisidora cabalgaba a lomos de un ciervo salvaje. Vi de lejos el revuelo que se formaba mientras nos aproximábamos al campamento. Cuando la oficial de requerimientos se acercó a saludarnos, le expliqué rápidamente que no había ido por asuntos oficiales. Estuvimos por allí lo suficiente como para dejar a Shartan en el establo y recuperarnos del agotamiento del viaje con ayuda de alguna poción.

Solas me cogió de la mano mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia Glenmorgan. Había pasado ya tiempo desde que limpiamos el área de bandidos y templarios, pero seguía siendo extraño vagar por allí sin armas ni armadura. Aunque quizá ese fuera el principal cometido de nuestra excursión. ¿Cuántas veces habíamos recorrido los alrededores de Refugio con nada más que nuestros arcos? Además, incluso sin las varas ambos podíamos conjurar magia más letal que cualquier flecha.

—Echo de menos cazar contigo, Solas.

—Volveremos a cazar juntos.

—Perdí mi arco en la avalancha que sepultó Refugio.

—Entonces cazaremos con nuestros propios métodos.

Rocé su dedo índice con mi pulgar, complacida al ver lo parecida que podía ser nuestra manera de pensar a pesar de los milenios que nos separaban. Continuamos avanzando sobre el camino embarrado y húmedo debido a las interminables lluvias de Bosque Cimera. La colina parecía brillar bajo la efímera luz del atardecer. Un poco más arriba, el paisaje se tornaba funesto una vez te dabas cuenta de que se trataba de lirio rojo.

—¿Qué harás con el poder del Áncora una vez Corifeus sea derrotado? —me preguntó.

—Nada podrá volver a ser como antes —contesté mientras pensaba en los templarios que impedían que los clanes se asentaran en paz—. Quiero intentar ayudar a que este mundo siga adelante.

—¿Arriesgarías todo lo que tienes por la esperanza de hallar un futuro mejor? ¿Y si no lo hay? ¿Y si te despertaras para descubrir que el futuro que has provocado es peor que el pasado?

Me apoyé en él dejando que marcara el paso. Comprendí que Solas había compartido mi pesar todo este tiempo. Mientras el recuerdo de un futuro oscuro me carcomía por dentro, él había sabido desde el principio lo que significaba despertarse para encontrar un mundo echado a perder. Había vivido en Elvhenan cuando todos los elfos de Thedas eran nobles y la magia acudía a nosotros como lo hace el aire que respiramos, solo que en su caso no había amuleto que pudiera devolverle a esa época.

—Me daría un respiro, reflexionaría sobre lo que pudo ir mal y volvería a intentarlo.

—¿Así de simple?

—Lleva siendo así desde lo de Risco Rojo, pero no soy tan arrogante como para pensar que soy la única que debe decidir el destino de todo. Pasase lo que pasase, eso deberíamos decidirlo entre todos.

—Compartirías tu poder para evitar la tentación de utilizarlo de forma errónea. Sería noble —concedió—, pero a la larga un error.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aunque tú fueras capaz de evitar que la corrupción del poder se apoderara de ti, ningún grupo de personas jamás ha conseguido permanecer íntegro.

—Yo confío en mis amigos.

—Sé de lo que estamos hablando. Podría tallar de memoria los ángulos de su rostro —dijo en un tono tajante.

Su rostro. Fue lo más cerca que nunca había estado de hablar directamente de alguien con relevancia en su pasado. Me pregunté si se trataba de la misma mujer que una vez mencionó. Quien quiera que fuera había dejado su marca en él. Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella amargura en su voz.

—No eres como esperaba, Inquisidora. Has conseguido asombrarme. No permitas que la falsa modestia te haga delegar tu poder en otra persona. Hay pocos pesares más dolorosos que ver como idiotas arruinan aquello por lo que tú te sacrificaste.

—Te estas poniendo sombrío y fatalista con la esperanza de llevarme a la cama, ¿verdad? —pregunté provocativa. No tenía muchas ganas de portarme como la Inquisidora.

—Soy sombrío y fatalista. Llevarte a la cama es tan solo un beneficio adicional.

Me acercó a él mientras pasábamos bajo las alas cubiertas de musgo del guía de Falon’Din y atravesávamos un estrecho camino cubierto de lirio rojo que se abría al final. Salimos para encontrarnos cara a cara con Fen’Harel; imperturbable, pero no menos imponente por estar tallado en piedra. Me estremecí al pensar que una vez inspiró a los elvhen a flanquear un camino con muerte y traición.

—Disculpa mi seriedad —me dijo mientras se agachaba para entrar en una cueva—. Corifeus nos ha arrebatado demasiado.

—El Templo de Mythal no merecía tal destino. El orbe que lleva consigo y el poder que ostenta... eso, por lo menos, podemos recuperarlo.

—Pase lo que pase, te mantendré a mi lado.

Y así lo hizo, incluso mientras atravesábamos aquella cueva oscura y húmeda, iluminada solo por la leve fluorescencia del champiñón de las profundidades. Solas se movía con el mismo tipo confianza lánguida con la que lo había hecho la noche en que encendió la antorcha con fuego del velo, no obstante todo lo que entonces me había dicho, ahora ardía de forma diferente en mi mente: "Es difícil ganarse su fe, _lethallin_ , es algo de lo que enorgullecerse". No se había referido en absoluto a Madre Giselle; igual que Abelas, Solas una vez me había considerado una mera sombra, pero aquella noche me convertí en una de los suyos. De alguna manera, sin siquiera saberlo, me había ido ganando su confianza poco a poco.

Nos adentramos aún más en la caverna y reconocí el lugar en el que Dorian enterró una vez una botella de _brandy_. Oh. Conocía el sitio. Aunque recordaba poco de aquel día a parte del guiverno al que dimos caza, supe que había visitado aquel lugar con anterioridad a la luz de la mañana; rebosaba un verdor tan profundo como el de mi _vallaslin_. El aire vibraba sobre mi piel cargado de magia viva, igual que la espesa neblina que ascendía desde la catarata.

Dos enormes ciervos de piedra enfrentados guardaban el estanque. Me apaciguó ver que las criaturas de Ghilan'nain se alzaban más orgullosas que Falon’Din y Fen’Harel. El clan Lavellan asociaba a los ciervos con la magia, un augurio que me arrancó una sonrisa. Ghilan'nain era la única diosa que una vez fue mortal, una maga a la que Andruil concedió el apoteosis. Fueron también amantes, según contaban algunos. Alcé una ceja mientras intentaba no seguir profundizando en el simbolismo.

—El Velo es fino en este lugar —explicó—. ¿Puedes sentir cómo acaricia tu piel?

Extendí mi maná hacia él, entendiendo por fin por qué se había levantado aquel día con tantas ganas de abandonar Feudo Celestial, antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntar por lo acontecido en la Espesura Arbórea. Se podían mantener conversaciones tranquilas en cualquier lugar, pero dormir en _setheneran_ podía hacer llegar tu alma a los más profundos confines del Velo.

—He estado intentando decidir cómo demostrarte lo que significas para mí.

—Sé lo que significamos el uno para el otro.

—Aún así —dijo esbozando una sonrisa—. Por el momento, el mejor regalo que puedo darte es la verdad. Eres única. En toda Thedas, nunca habría esperado encontrar a alguien que fuera capaz de apartar mi atención del Velo. Te has convertido en alguien importante para mí, más importante de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Poco a poco fue deshaciendo el nudo de inseguridad que se había formado en mí el día anterior. Me parecía poco reciprocar sus sentimientos dado el peso que los siglos infundían en sus palabras. Algo que las mías no podían igualar. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no era un concurso; yo le amaba desinteresadamente y solo podía confiar en que eso fuera suficiente.

—Tú también te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí.

—Entonces he de contártela. La verdad. Tu rostro —titubeó—. La _vallaslin_.

—Honran a los dioses élficos —dije de memoria. Aquel giro repentino de la conversación me pilló desprevenida.

―No. ―Sus ojos examinaron mi _vallaslin_ y frunció el ceño―. Son marcas de esclavitud, o por lo menos lo fueron durante la época de la antigua Arlathan.

—¿Por qué dirías algo así?

—Porque es verdad.

—¡Y una mierda! Esta honra a June, este es su símbolo. Lo sabes.

—Sí, así es —dijo—. Los nobles marcaban a sus esclavos en honor al dios al que rendían culto. Con la caída de Arlathan, los dalishanos lo olvidaron.

Sentí que perdía el aire. Los nobles marcaban a... sus esclavos. ¿Hubo esclavos en Arlathan? Se suponía que aquello era nuestro hogar. ¿Cómo podíamos haber olvidado algo así? La idea se disipó, como si no fuera real, e intenté domar el desasosiego que se apoderó de mí.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto? ¿Tan solo una cosa más que los dalishanos hacen mal?

―Lo lamento.

Esclavos. Mi gente vivía en clanes separados para que una sola catástrofe no pudiera borrar toda nuestra historia o nuestra libertad de nuevo; la mesura de nuestro fracaso era incomprensible. Nuestros ancestros no eran damas ni señores, eran algo que se compraba y se vendía. Pensé en mis hermanos y hermanas, mi _lethallin_ , mi clan, todos nosotros marcados como ganado. Contuve un sollozo.

—Intentamos preservar nuestra cultura y esto es lo que guardamos. Símbolos de un tiempo en el que no éramos mejor que Tevinter.

—No digas eso. A pesar de todas las cosas en las que pudieron equivocarse, los dalishanos hicieron algo bien. Te crearon a ti.

Me liberé de sus brazos a medio camino entre el desconcierto y la vergüenza. Nunca antes había sentido algo así; vergüenza de mi propio cuerpo. Me sentía sucia bajo sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había recorrido su mirada mi _vallaslin_ mientras me desnudaba para él? ¿Cuántas veces había confundido la compasión en su rostro con lujuria? Ni siquiera podía mirarle sabiendo que él solo veía ignorancia tatuada en mi rostro.

—No era mi intención herirte —me dijo atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él—. Si quieres, conozco un hechizo... puedo borrar la _vallaslin_.

El aire se heló a mi alrededor.

Me llevé una mano a la garganta, mi pulso se aceleró bajo ella, pude sentir cada línea del dibujo. La _vallaslin_ era la única excepción, un ritual de magia de sangre para unir a un clan. No era un hechizo que pudiera deshacerse como si nada, sino una oración a la madera silvana: mi promesa a June, la cual rezaba que por él mi espíritu se doblaría, mas nunca se rompería.

—Tenía catorce años, Solas. No elijo mi _vallaslin_ por los dioses antiguos, la elijo por mí. Incluso si lo que dices es cierto, no creo que pudiera dejar que la borraras.

—Lo entiendo —concedió—. Siento haberte hecho daño. Ha sido egoísta. Cuando te miro veo lo que realmente eres... y mereces mucho más de lo que esas crueles marcas representan.

Egoísta.

Aquello era algo que él quería, entonces. Quería que aceptara la verdad sobre Arlathan, quería que aceptara el futuro de nuestra gente y que dejara atrás el pasado. ¿No le había dicho ya que mi intención era hacer que este mundo siguiera avanzando? Aún así, dudé. Si le permitía borrar mi _vallaslin_ no habría vuelta a casa para mí, entonces me di cuenta de algo: No tendría algo a lo que llamar hogar sin él.

Nunca habíamos hablado de un futuro juntos, la amenaza de Corifeus proyectaba una sombra lóbrega sobre nosotros continuamente, pero aquel conflicto parecía cercano al desenlace. Y lo cierto era que teníamos posibilidades de salir victoriosos. Y cuando eso fuera así, Solas no soportaría tener que vivir entre los dalishanos, y a mí no se me ocurría siquiera pensar en condenarle a ello. Su sabiduría y su poder eran antiguos, al igual que el mío de alguna manera; si sobrevivíamos a la batalla final, no había nada que no estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar para permanecer a su lado.

Cuando conseguí armarme de valor para mirarle, vi preocupación en sus facciones.

—Hazlo. Borra la _vallaslin_.

Pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lugar cubierto de hierba al lado de la orilla.

—Siéntate.

Nos arrodillamos a la vez, como si fuéramos a meditar. Solas comenzó a elevar las manos lentamente, y una luz cian clara como el lirio emanó de sus palmas. Mi cuerpo se tensó por lo que estaba a punto de pasar; recibir mi _vallaslin_ supuso padecer el dolor más intenso que había conocido, y no podía imaginar cual sería el coste de borrarlo. Mis ojos se cerraron, _suledin him enasal_.

Podía ver el brillo de la luz incluso a través de mis párpados. Su magia encendió mi _vallaslin_ , recorriendo mi garganta y mi pecho y mis caderas, hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies. Sentí la sangre disolviéndose, despegándose de mi piel, ardiendo y disipándose como una llama ante una corriente de aire frío. Fue rápido, indoloro y limpio. Estaba limpia.

Sus manos rozaron mis orejas mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, haciéndome alzar el rostro para verme renovada.

— _Ar lasa mala revas_. Eres libre.

La cadencia de su voz hizo que la frase sonara como parte de un ritual. Le miré expectante. ¿Era así cómo se sentían los humanos cuando contraían matrimonio? ¿Otorgándose sus vidas mutuamente, abandonando su hogar por la otra persona? Me había elegido a mí. De todas las mujeres que había conocido durante todas las edades en las que había vivido, Solas me había elegido a mí.

Nos pusimos de pie. Me invadió una intensa timidez, me sentía desnuda de un modo en el que nunca lo había estado. Me había convertido en alguien que nunca antes había sido. Ya nada me ataba a las ruinas del pasado, sino que avanzaba creando algo nuevo y propio a mi paso.

—Eres preciosa —dijo, y yo le creí.

Nuestras frente se tocaron, me acarició con la punta de la nariz hasta que encajamos como piezas de un puzle. Estuvimos así durante una eternidad, solamente respirando, hasta que al fin él se movió para besarme. Como siempre ocurría, el contraste de su lengua tibia sobre la mía me robó el aliento. Me puse de puntillas, mis dedos abrazaron la suave piel de su nuca. Sonreí al sentir su mano en mi nalga atrayéndome hacia él hasta que no quedó espacio entre nosotros. Era una sensación familiar a la par que diferente. Me sentía nueva, él me había hecho nueva. Una oleada de deseo se apoderó de mí y yo me aferré a él como nunca antes; era algo más profundo que el mero anhelo, más de lo que _ar lath ma_ pudiera transmitir.

— _Vhenan_ —susurré antes de atrapar su labio inferior entre mis dientes, atrapándole. Solas se apartó de mí de forma tan repentina que pude saborear sangre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin dejar de alejarse—. Te he distraído de tu deber.

Me reí sin entender muy bien la broma en sus extrañas palabras.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—No volverá a ocurrir.

—Solas... —agarré el tejido de su túnica, tratando de aliviar cualquiera que fuera el temor que le había asaltado.

—Por favor, _vhenan_.

—Está bien —dije soltándole aún confusa—. Solo dime lo qué necesitas. Sea lo que sea, podemos hallarlo juntos.

—No, no podemos. Te darás cuenta. Lo lamento —solo decía locuras.

—Solas... no. ¡No! No pienso dejarte.

—Debes hacerlo, de verdad —su voz se tornó oscura y peligrosa, la noche se cerró a mi alrededor—. Posees un espíritu único y maravilloso. Quizá en otro mundo…

—¿Por qué no en este?

A penas podía respirar. ¿Cuándo se había puesto todo del revés? ¿Qué había hecho para arruinar el mundo por el que tanto habíamos luchado juntos?

—No puedo —dijo,y el tono de su voz me golpeó de lleno—. Lo siento.

¿Lo siento? Aquello era una expresión humana, una respuesta educada que no podía entender mejor que ver cómo se alejaba de mí. Estaba paralizada, anclada al suelo, no pude detenerle. Se fue de verdad. Después de todas las veces que se había marchado y de todas las veces en las que le había traído de vuelta, ahora se había ido de verdad. Después de todas las discusiones que habíamos tenido... esto ni siquiera había sido una de ellas. Había suspendido un examen sin siquiera conocer las reglas, había suspendido tan miserablemente que ni siquiera merecía una explicación.

La magnitud de la situación me debilitó de repente, caí de rodillas con los puños apretados sobre el barro. No me quedaba aliento.

_Harellan._

Se refería a mí. Siempre se había referido a mí. Ni siquiera le había pedido explicaciones, ni tiempo para pensar, no le pedí nada. No había pasado ni una hora desde que me había dicho que confiar era un error, pero no capté la advertencia, no podía imaginar que pudiera referirse a nosotros. Solas una vez me dijo que debía enorgullecerme de mí misma, y al final había demostrado que eso no era así, mostrándole lo rápido que podía traicionar todos mis principios: mi orgullo, mi gente, mi herencia, mi dios.

June.

Dios mío, June.

En un ataque de pánico me arranqué la túnica y me deshice de la banda del pecho, miré mi torso desnudo. Nada. No quedaba nada. Me quité los pantalones, retorcí la pierna para encontrar solo piel desnuda donde debería haber habido líneas verdes. Piel desnuda en mis caderas, donde la rama se dividía. Nada donde la hojas una vez guardaban mi corazón.

No, mi corazón no. _Vhenan_ se había ido.

Me metí en el agua nerviosa agitando la quietud del estanque. Busqué una piedra y comencé a frotarme con ella, como si intentara limpiarme el maquillaje aceitoso de Lucie, como si aquello fuera a hacer que la sangre de mi _vallaslin_ volviera. Oh, dios, June. Había traicionado a mi propia sangre, a mi deseo de la niñez, el rito al que me sometí, todo lo que significaba ser Lavellan o de cualquier otro clan. Los dalishanos podían equivocarse en su forma de ver las cosas, pero seguían siendo mi gente, _andaran'atishan_. Mi aliento era líquido, me ahogaba.

Había apostado con mi identidad y la había perdido. No volvería a haber hogar para mí; los dalishanos no me aceptarían, Solas no me aceptaría, y había sido una estúpida al pensar que la Inquisición había hecho por mí algo más que agrandar mi celda. Ellos no eran mi familia, no eran mi clan. Tan solo querían un cuerpo que arrojar al agujero en el cielo. Fuera cual fuera el porvenir, _banal enasalin_.

Me llevé el puño a la boca. No podía arreglarlo, no podía matarlo, no podía cortar todo aquello en pequeños trocitos para procesarlo mejor. No había hechizo que pudiera devolvérmelo, no había palabras para hacer que se quedara, no había vuelta atrás y el camino a seguir tendría que continuarlo sola. Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta.

La presión en mi pecho aumentó, caminé hacia la orilla. Estúpida niña de sangre rápida. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que un elvhen podría elegirte? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar la moraleja de la historia con dos ciervos observándote desde arriba? A Ghilan'nain la llevaron al bosque las palabras dulces de un cazador. Acabó ciega, atada, abandonada a morir. Pero ningún dios vendría a salvarme a mí, y Andruil se había vuelto loca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [La verdad](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13830657) es una versión de este capítulo en la que Solas lo confiesa todo. ¿Quizá sea de ayuda después de este horror de capítulo? Hope so.


	59. Setheneran

Feudo Celestial.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, pero los ventanales del balcón abiertos dejaban que el aire congelara la habitación; se me hacía imposible acordarme de que las puertas podían cerrarse. Me deslicé entre las sábanas de mi cama orlesiana, sentí el material de la alfombra carmesí bajo mis pies. Miré mis piernas desnudas y cenicientas.

Desnudas del todo.

Oh. Aquel era mi cuerpo. Ahora. Ya siempre iría desnuda como una niña o una orejas redondeadas, no podía decidir cuál de las dos opciones sonaba peor.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras, dejando atrás el mármol y dando la bienvenida a la áspera madera con la planta de los pies. Un cuervo graznó en algún lugar cuando abrí la puerta con brusquedad. El gran salón se llenó de aspavientos a los que siguieron un silencio sepulcral. Manos cubrían bocas abiertas de par en par, algunos nobles se inclinaron sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Los humanos daban pasos erráticos hacia atrás, hacia adelante, intentando desesperadamente deshacerse de una intensa vergüenza ajena; me dio igual, a mí no me quedaba una sola gota de decoro.

Me había deshecho finalmente de toda falsedad: disfraces, apariencias, dioses, el Juego, la historia, mi pueblo, el futuro, mi corazón, el cual se habían llevado, y el que me habían entregado a mí a cambio se había enfriado. Mi vida sería a partir de ahora una interminable sucesión del presente, pequeños momentos que podría experimentar con certeza, y desde luego lo que me apetecía en aquel momento era una buena pelea. Atravesé la muchedumbre con decisión, les miré apartarse de mi camino hasta que llegué al rincón en el que Varric solía descansar al lado de la hoguera. Sus ojos me evitaron mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la rotunda, le encontré pintando las oscuras y delgadas líneas del contorno de un desfigurado e incompleto Abelas. Solas me miró por encima del hombro con desinterés casual, su brocha continuó trazando el filo gris de una espada.

—Inquisidora.

—Vengo a permitirte apreciar el resultado de tu trabajo, ya que no tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo.

Apoyé una mano en mi cadera desnuda, exponiendo mi cuerpo ante él. Ante todos; podía sentir los ojos de todo el mundo por encima de mi cabeza. Dorian, Fiona, Leliana, aquella horrible tranquila... Al vacío con todos. No pensaba esconderme. Me había sentido pequeña, oculta e inofensiva durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Cuántas veces has usado este hechizo antes? —le grité—. ¿A cuantos de nosotros has limpiado? _Ar lath ma bellanaris_ , ¿por qué me has hecho esto?

—Yo no he hecho nada —dijo devolviendo su atención a la silueta de Abelas—. El mérito es todo tuyo.

Me había dejado llevar tanto por la fantasía de aquella situación que no percibí al demonio del deseo a mi espalda hasta que no sentí un par de cálidos pechos apretarse contra ella.  Una mano sinuosa se deslizó alrededor de mi garganta.

—Aún no has perdido tu _vallaslin, da'len_ —ronroneó mientras trazaba con su garra una línea que me conocía de memoria—, puedo devolvértela.

Mis dedos se crisparon para invocar rayos, dejé que el poder acudiera a mí.

—Tu sangre cantaría para mí —continuó sin dejar de recorrerme con sus garras—. Tú cantarías para mí.

Para entonces había acumulado la suficiente energía como para consumirnos a las dos, la carga atravesó mi cuerpo y se canalizó contra la criatura. Cuando salté y me giré para hacerle frente su cuerpo se hallaba alzado sobre las puntas de sus pies debido a la carga de la magia. La electricidad recorría su piel violeta y lanzaba sus cuernos hacia atrás en un grito de éxtasis.

Solas se interpuso entre ambas dedicándome una reverencia y ofreciéndome una mano. ―Ven, antes de que la banda deje de tocar. Baila conmigo.

Si se hubiera presentado vestido con cualquier otra piel, no habría dudado ni un segundo. Me había enfrentado a todo mi espectro de demonios en el Velo, me había enfrentado a la misma Pesadilla, pero dioses, no a aquel rostro. No a aquellas tenues pecas, ni a aquella sonrisa tímida.

―No eres él.

―Quizá yo sí lo sea ―dijo otro Solas.

De repente me empujaron desde atrás sobre el escritorio, mi cara se hundió en un libro abierto que contenía unas extrañas runas que hablaban en una turbia lengua. Sentí una mano cálida en mi nuca que parecía la suya. No lo era. Cerré los ojos y me concentré, pero el hilo al que solía aferrarme para despertarme parecía enredado y perdido.

No pude hacerlo.

―Fuera de aquí, demonio.

―¿Crees que soy como Toro de Hierro jugando a fingir que ostento poder? ¿Crees que habría alguna palabra en Thedas que pudiera detenerme una vez te hubiera probado?

Me invadió el recuerdo de una mano deslizándose sobre mis labios, un miembro acariciando mi entrepierna. Con un quejido gutural conjuré un estallido mental para detener el flujo de recuerdos antes de que mi voluntad se corrompiera del todo. Me giré sobre mi espalda aún bajo él. Sentí una repentina ráfaga de aire y gotas de sangre caliente salpicaron mi cara.

Solas cayó muerto sobre mí con la punta de una flecha asomando desde su ojo. Un hilo de sangre emanó de la comisura de sus labios y la luz de su otro ojo se apagó. Las plumas de la flecha me rozaron la mejilla cuando su cadáver se resbaló hacia el suelo. Invoqué fuego antes incluso de haberme levantado de encima del escritorio. Salté como un resorte, me di la vuelta, y me encontré cara a cara con otro Solas armado con un fino arco pulido.

—Deja a un lado las supersticiones, _da'len_. Ya no eres dalishana.

La llama de mi palma crepitó y murió. Una grieta comenzó a rasgar el aire sobre mí. No tuve tiempo para pensar antes de que un cuarto Solas me agarrara la mano para obligarme a cerrarla. Permanecimos uno al lado del otro mientras un torrente de magia se liberaba desde la palma de mi mano; sentía la fuerza con la que el demonio me agarraba y alzaba mi brazo, haciendo que ambos temblábamos por la fuerza del retroceso.

Cuando terminó, aquella perfecta copia de mi dulce _hahren_ se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa.

—Parece que ostentas la clave de nuestra salvación —dijo—. O eso pensaba...

Su piel comenzó entonces a tornarse roja. La enfermedad del lirio se extendió sobre su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encendieron con un brillo escarlata. —¿Y si hubiera habido otra manera? ¿Y si la sigue habiendo?

Salté bruscamente a través del Velo, otro Solas me retuvo entre sus brazos antes de que chocara contra la pared. El aire vibraba, pude sentirle. Pude sentirle de verdad. Era él. Un segundo después, salió volando a través de la sala junto a una enorme sombra negra. El aire comenzó a llenarse de serpentinas de luz y sangre carmesí.

―¡Solas! ―grité mientras alzaba una barrera a su alrededor.

La magia que rugía bajo ella era extraordinaria, por un instante mi barrera se alzó sólida frente a la sombra, dándole unos segundos a Solas para encontrar mi mirada.

―Voy a echar de menos poder follarme esa boquita de esclava ―musitó con una sádica sonrisa.

Aquello rompió mi barrera, la sombra aprovechó y desgarró su garganta. Seguidamente atravesó la habitación ágil y fiera como un lobo. No, no como un lobo. Como el Lobo. Dejaba un rastro de huellas de sangre allá por donde pasaba, acabando con todos los Solas con los que se cruzaba: el arquero, el _hahren_ , el prisionero, el pintor... A todos ellos los acababa engullendo mi traición.

El subconsciente dalishano no es nada sutil. El Velo me otorgó la visión del Lobo más Terrible: el horror, el caos y la crueldad encarnada, un monstruo que devoraba cada faceta de Solas que había conocido, cada faceta de Solas que me quedaba por conocer. Tras él solo quedaban cuerpos rotos y sangre derramada. Aun así, mi Solas estaba presente en mi sueño, su magia era palpable y dioses, si el demonio pretendía asesinarle allí...

―¡Solas, despierta!

Demasiados demonios contestaron con su voz clara, fragmentos de recuerdos robados y corruptos, entraban nuevas copias por cada puerta, se inclinaban sobre las barandillas para gritar, pero solo uno de ellos era real, y no podía encontrarle. Y mientras yo fracasaba, Fen’Harel los iba destrozando, sabía que nada podía atormentarme más que ver a Solas morir una y otra vez. Cada cuerpo que caía quedaba tan destrozado y rojo como el que vi morir en Risco Rojo.

Finalmente le encontré, subido al andamio, justo al lado de la imagen de Celene, justo encima de donde estaba teniendo lugar la masacre. Por supuesto que estaba ahí, en qué otro sitio podría estar. Me adentré en la marabunta, liberándome continuamente de manos conocidas que intentaban retenerme. Llegué a la escalera, conseguí subir la mitad antes de que otro Solas me rodeara con sus brazos y comenzara a tirar de mí de nuevo hacia abajo.

Tensé los dedos en torno a la madera desesperada por no perder mi agarre, pero cuando mordió la piel desnuda de mi muslo, me solté y caí.  Me agarró de la oreja y me obligó a darme la vuelta para mirarle.

―No siempre liberaba a mis perras cuando me cansaba de ellas ―me dijo―. Pero tú eras única. En toda Thedas...

Algo le agarró desde atrás y le lanzó a través de la habitación, al caer vi su espalda abierta y ensangrentada. El lobo se interponía entre los dos. No me detuve, no pensé, le lancé fuego. Observé con horror cómo las llamas resbalaban sobre su lomo y caían sobre otro Solas que yacía a su lado.

Su piel se puso negra y se cubrió de ampollas, se deshizo hasta que pude ver hueso. Grité intentando volver a mi cuerpo, salir del Velo. No conseguí despertar, así que volví a intentar subir por la escalera del andamio. Un par de manos fuertes tiraron de mí hacia arriba. Una vez arriba Solas me apartó del borde y me pegó a la pared, su pulgar acarició mi mejilla, limpiando las gotas de sangre.

―Nunca podrás volver a casa, harellan ―me dijo. No era Solas―. Pero con mi poder, no te importará estar sola. Di que eres mía.

Me quedé petrificada. Sobre el andamio había un solo Solas, abajo en cambio había cientos además del Lobo.

De un solo salto Fen'Harel alcanzó el andamio y ambos caímos sobre un montón de pinturas y astillas. Una enorme pata me empujó sobre el suelo, mi cuerpo resbaló con fuerza sobre la sangre hasta que choqué contra la pared, justo donde se alzaba la pintura de la espada de la Misericordia. Cuando alcé la cabeza vi a Solas colgar inerte de las fauces del Lobo. Sus colmillos escurrían sangre. Lo sacudió como si fuera un pelele y lo lanzó contra el suelo. El peso de sus seis ojos recayó sobre mí mientras intentaba con esfuerzo ponerme de pie. Oh. Por los dioses.

Me desperté gritando. Unos brazos desconocidos me rodeaban y me retenían en el mundo real.

Invoqué rayos, tanteé a mi espalda en busca de mi vara. No encontré nada más que huesos secos. Aquello tendría que servir, mis dedos se cerraron en torno a lo que sólo podría ser el fémur de un qunari.

Dos _shemlen_ y un enano me perseguían, esquivaban sin dificultad los hechizos que lanzaba contra ellos.  Llamé a Amalia, pero ella también me había abandonado. Necesitaba más espacio. Tiempo. Me lancé hacia atrás y viré en busca de cobertura, reaparecí cubierta en electricidad. El Áncora ardía. El _shem_ más cercano a mí ya había tenido que esquivar mi jaula estática, el otro comenzó a rodearme, acercándose demasiado como para dejar espacio a la calma.

―No nos ve ―dijo, su voz sonó tan cercana que pude acertarle con un rayo―.

―No hagas tonterías, niña ―dijo una voz áspera desde las sombras. Abrí una grieta en el Velo cerca de donde venía el sonido―. ¡Mierda!

―¡Aléjate, bastardo! ―escupí.

El _shemlen_ más corpulento, un mago, se acercó. Me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Sabía la que se me venía encima, cualquier elfa en aquellas circunstancias lo sabría, pero no pensaba darle una puta oportunidad. No necesitaba una vara para invocar fuego; fuego era lo primero que aprendía a llamar cualquier Custodio.

― _Ar tu na'din_.

―Rial, Rial, cielo, mírame, mírame ―decía el _shem_ , apretaba los dientes mientras el fuego crepitaba sobre su barrera.

Su acento me era familiar y... conocía aquella cara.

―¿Puedes verme? ¿Rial? Soy yo, Dorian, _l- lethallin_.

El Áncora destelló en mi palma, el jirón de Velo que me quedaba sobre los ojos se desprendió. El hombre dejó caer su vara, alzó ambas manos, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa forzada  a la par que elegante.

―¿Dorian?

Según relajé mi postura, el shem se apresuró hacia mí. Con un brazo detrás de mis rodillas me levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo.

―Esta es la primera vez que llevo a una dama desvanecida en brazos, espero estar haciéndolo bien.

―¡Dorian! Cole, le he dado a Cole.

―Tranquila, pequeña. Te tengo. Estás bien, Cole está bien.

―Estoy bien ―musitó Cole.

—¿Ves? Cole está bien. Estás conmigo.

―¡Varric! Me retorcí, tratando de encontrarle.

Varric salió de detrás de la base de una de las estatuas, llevaba a Bianca a la espalda, ni siquiera la había desenfundado.

―Tranquila, Botas. Tendrás que intentarlo con más ímpetu la próxima vez si tan harta estás mis historias.

Parpadee, el sol brillaba con fuerza, pero no sobre nosotros. ¿Era por la tarde? Bosque Cimera. Estaba en Bosque Cimera. El Velo era fino en la zona, me había adentrado en él, no invoqué guardián alguno. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado perdida en aquella pesadilla?

Me revolví, intentando llevar mis pies de nuevo al suelo, intentando liberarme de Dorian. Aún en pánico, mi cuerpo cayó hacia atrás sobre estanque, los fríos brazos de Cole evitaron que me hundiera. El agua me quemó la piel, la sentía completamente desgastada, surcos donde debía haber líneas. Dejé que mis párpados se cerraran, me relajé.

―¿Cuánto tiempo...? ¿Qué...?

―¿Me preguntas a mí? Todo lo que sé es que Risitas volvió esta mañana a Feudo Celestial a hurtadillas y sin ti. Eso y que Cole estaba de los nervios. Así que agarré a tu _shemlen_ favorito y partimos de inmediato. Por Andraste, ¿qué es lo que...?

Varric examinaba mi rostro con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba familiarizado con las costumbres dalishanas. Sabía lo que había hecho. Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvió de repente y dioses... pareció mucho peor. Me agité mientras intentaba separarme de ellos, sentí náuseas, pero no tenía nada que vomitar. Lo había perdido todo. Sentía las manos de Cole bajo mi espalda, delicadas al contacto con mi piel.

―Desnuda, borrada, en blanco. Pensó que una página limpia significaba un nuevo comienzo, pero era el fin.

Apenas fui consciente de cómo me sacaron del agua, del cálido peso de una prenda sobre mis hombros, del olor a cuero del guardapolvo de Varric... Dorian se sentó a mi lado sobre la pantanosa hierba, sin prestarle atención al barro. Su mano se posó sobre la mía, se cerró en torno a ella con cariño. No era sanador, pero me prestó el suficiente maná para que hasta el peor arañazo se curara.

―Rial ―dijo Dorian despacio―. ¿Solas te ha hecho esto?

Tragué saliva. Sabía que mi respuesta algún día se recogería en las páginas de uno de los libros de Varric. Aquellas serían las palabras que narrarían a los dalishanos lo que había hecho, igual que narraron los crímenes de Merrill. En sus novelas, Daisy era un personaje dulce, pero al final de la historia era ella quien sostenía el puñal. Y a pesar de todo lo que la odiaba por haber abandonado a su clan, por hacer tratos con demonios, por relegarse a una elfería, y por asesinar a su Custodio, lo que más odiaba de Merrill era que ella siempre encontraba la manera de culpar a otros. Se me secó la boca.

―No ―contesté―. Esto me lo he hecho yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si os apetece, también he traducido una versión del capítulo 58 en la que Solas confiesa ->[La verdad](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13830657)


	60. Granja Tres Truchas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brevísimo interludio en el campamento antes del regreso a Feudo Celestial.

Me desperté después de otra pesadilla. No me dio miedo la presión en el pecho, no me dio miedo la sombra que cubría la luna, ni el amnazante filo que reflejaba su luz. No se podía temer a una silueta recortada sobre el cielo nocturno y coronada con un halo de estrellas.

—Se te escucha mucho más alto —dijo maravillado.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—Esconderte no aliviará el dolor.

―Lo sé.

Sus dedos me hicieron cosquillas en la frente, enrolló un mechón de mi pelo en su puño. Un tirón seco y un destello plateado. Estaba hecho. Una vez más quedé asombrada ante aquel pequeño espíritu que siempre parecía saber dónde insertar el filo. Creo que se desvaneció, luego volvió a aparecer. Se estiró sobre la hierba a mi lado.

Olía como el musgo, fresco, como si se hubiera bañado en el Minanter, como si hubiera dormido en medio del bosque, como mi hermano pequeño.

Me acurruqué contra su espalda, mis dedos se aferraron a su brazo con firmeza. Había perdido por fin el miedo a dormir de nuevo, el miedo a dejarme abrazar por el Velo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovechando la brevedad de este mini capítulo, quiero compartir este maravilloso fic de Katzempire:
> 
> [Mythal'Enaste](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12613354/1/Mythal-Enaste)
> 
> Explota la espiral de desespetación que supone el infierno Solavellan, pero aderezado con una importante variead de situaciones interesantes fantásticamente narradas y, y... 
> 
> En fin. Que lo recomiendo seriamente <3


	61. Un error egoísta

Subía las escaleras de Feudo Celestial. La chaqueta de Varric firmemente ceñida a la cintura. La cabeza gacha. El pelo me caía hacia adelante y actuaba como una cortina sobre mi cara. Sentía mi rostro desnudo. Me avergonzaban de unos rasgos que no reconocía. Era plenamente consciente de que nadie podría volver a mirarme sin preguntarse: ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

"Veo lo que realmente eres" había dicho. ¿Por qué no había tenido suficiente con aquello? ¿Por qué me había sentido obligada a demostrar mi compromiso con un gesto tan crucial? Debería haberlo cuestionado, debería haber pedido pruebas, debería haber luchado por mi piel. La decepción en su voz cuando mencionó que me había distraído de mi deber fue todo en lo que pude pensar durante el viaje de vuelta. Si tan solo me hubiera otorgado a mí misma un momento para meditar, para pensar...

Nos encontramos el gran salón casi vacío de no ser por varios enanos. Y aunque esperaba ver aparecer a Cullen por la puerta en cualquier momento, me sentí agradecida por este día de más antes de que todo el mundo hubiera llegado de la Espesura Arbórea. La sola idea de reunir al Consejo hacía que mi cuerpo empezara a entrar en pánico. No era capaz de mirar a nadie excepto a Cole. Siempre parecía comprender plenamente mie estado y su compasión era en lo único en lo que podía confiar en aquel momento.

Según di mi primer paso sobre la gran alfombra que cubría la tarima, el sonido de una puerta forzada de una patada llamó toda la atención que a mi espíritu le quedaba. En algún momento del camino Varric se había separado de nosotros.

—¡Tú! ¡Pedazo de mierda con patas!

Antes de que el instinto pudiera siquiera hacer que me girara ante el tosco tono de Varric, Dorian me echó un brazo sobre los hombros, animándome a seguir avanzando.

—¿Has oído algo? Yo no. Oh ¿qué es esto? ¿La entrada a tus aposentos? Eso parece, subamos.

Prácticamente me empujó hacia dentro. Cuando finalmente pude girarme él ya se había apoyado contra la puerta que había cerrado detrás de él. Me quedé mirando con intransigencia la ristra de hebillas que decoraba su bota.

—No —se negó—. Creo que no.

―¿No? Ni siquiera sabes lo que ha pasado. Esto —dije señalándome a mí misma con un vago gesto— no tiene nada que ver con Solas, así que sea lo que sea que Varric vaya a...

Un estruendoso golpe me interrumpió. La magnitud del sonido solo podía deberse a un escritorio siendo volcado.

—Entonces me imagino que todo lo que está pasando ahí fuera tampoco tiene que ver contigo. Serías un poco ególatra si pensaras lo contrario ¿no crees?

Doblé el Velo y salté a través para evadirle. Atravesé el espacio que me separaba de la chimenea del gran salón justo para escuchar a Solas hablar:

—Comprendo tu enfado. También me siento furioso conmigo mismo. Pero por ahora debemos centrarnos en lo que importa.

—¿Lo que importa? —Varric soltó una carcajada—. Ella es la única que importa de entre todos nosotros. La arrastraste hasta un cubil de guivernos, le echaste no sé qué mierda de hechizo y luego la dejaste sola y desarmada mientras el magíster loco obsesionado con matarla sigue por ahí suelto. ¿De qué puto lado estás tú?

—Sea lo que sea que estés intentando insinuar, Maestro Tethr...

—No insinúo nada, Risitas, te lo estoy describiendo tal cual ha ocurrido. Esa niña consiguió rehacerse tras un enfrentamiento con Corifeus que acabó arrasando una montaña, pero después de lo que sea que le hayas hecho tú, no es capaz ni de mirarme a los ojos.

Retrocedí, sentí la calidez de Dorian detrás de mí, ambos escuchábamos a escondidas en una especie de rapto rígido y cauto.

—Eso pensaba —dijo Varric después de un momento.

—Lo que pienses de mí, hijo de la roca, es de poca relevancia. Yo estoy aquí solo para...

—¿Jugar a ser un dios con tus amigos? Cole era demasiado humano, así que tuviste que convertirle en espíritu. Botas era demasiado dalishana, así que tuviste que borrarle sus tatuajes. Si pudieras enterrarme a mí en los Caminos de las Profundidades e impedir que volviera a ver la luz del sol, tampoco dudarías. Manipular lo que de verdad importa y echarlo a perder es tu verdadero trabajo a tiempo completo.

Solas permaneció en absoluto silencio, dejando que todas aquellas acusaciones le cayeran encima de un modo en el que me hizo sospechar que estaba a punto de señalar quién realmente había echado a perder qué. Decidí abandonar la seguridad que me proporcionaba la sombra de Dorian y me adentré en el campo de batalla en el que se había convertido la rotunda. La sala estaba hecha un desastre, el escritorio estaba volcado en el suelo, había salpicaduras de cera caliente y pintura sobre la alfombra. Una amenazante capa de escarcha acechaba desde las redondeadas paredes de la sala.

—Varric.

No despegó sus ojos de los de Solas. Se ajustó sus guantes y dejó escapar un resoplido de disgusto propio de Cassandra. Varric se dio la vuelta y cruzó la rotunda con la cabeza alta. Su hombro rozó mi brazo antes de salir por la puerta.

—Bonita chaqueta.

Se marchó. La capa de escarcha se disipó, aunque el aire del ambiente seguía cargado de un gélido frío estático. Solas me miró, sus ojos examinaron el flequillo desigual que ahora cubría mi frente, la sangre seca bajo mis uñas, los arañazos y magulladuras que Dorian no había podido sanar, el barro seco pegado a mí. No había podido tomar ni una poción, ni un baño. Me negaba a deshacerme de la suciedad que ocultaba la dolorosa desnudez de mi piel.

—Inquisidora —dijo suavemente, casi entonando una pregunta.

Se había adentrado para espiar en mi pesadilla, pero evidentemente no había conseguido adivinar cuánto de ella se había extrapolado al mundo físico. Ni siquiera me quedaba energía como para sentir vergüenza. Después de haber visto a tantos demonios vestir su rostro, después de haberle visto morir tantas veces no podía dejar de beber del hecho de que estuviera vivo y ante mis ojos.

Por un momento pensé que seguía siendo mi Solas, y por un momento quizá lo fue. Había besado aquellos labios tan solo hacía un día, y tan solo hacía un día habían pronunciado la palabra _vhenan_. Un solo día había pasado desde que la fuerza de su amor hubiera conseguido disuadirme de la mismísima voluntad de Mythal, desde que me hubiera abrazado tan firmemente que me pareciera que me iba a fundir. Seguro, seguro, seguro que me perdonaría.

Pero la arrogancia me hizo acercarme demasiado, y él se alzó cuanto pudo y enlazó las manos a su espalda, elevando la barbilla tal y como tan a menudo había hecho tiempo atrás en Refugio. Me mordí el labio e incliné la cabeza, incapaz de reconciliar la imagen de _hahren_ con la del hombre que se había convertido en _ma sa'lath_.

— _Emma ir abelas._

—Yo también.

Me estremecí.

—Ayer me preguntaste qué haría si un día me levantara y descubriera que el futuro es peor de lo que ya era. He despertado Solas. Es peor. Así que aquí estoy, buscando aplomo, intentando averiguar cuándo y dónde las cosas se torcieron, y pidiendo que me permitas volverlo a intentar.

—Ni siquiera debimos haber empezado.

—¿Porque soy una _shemlen_?

Algo indescifrable cruzó sus facciones durante un instante.

—Porque cometí un error egoísta. Porque te hirió. Porque te mereces más. Puedes elegir cualquiera de esas razones.

—Tú... —mis labios olvidaron la forma de las palabras. Tuve que volver a empezar—. ¿Me consideras un error?

—Te mereces más —repitió—. La culpa es mía, no tuya. He sido egoísta e irresponsable. No creo que deba añadir nada más.

—Debes. No entiendo nada. Ni siquiera sé qué quieres decir con eso.

—La explicación solo generaría más preguntas y un enredo emocional que no nos beneficiaría a ninguno de los dos.

Irresponsable. Enredo. Su tono vacuo consiguió helarme. Recordé algo que mencionó una vez sobre cómo los espíritus en el Velo no resultaban mucho más atractivos que una fruta de color vivo. Ya había desechado aquella idea una vez; había tenido a mi _hahren_ por alguien muy por encima de la tentación, no obstante bajo aquella capa también había hallado a un hombre de insaciables apetitos. ¿Le había hecho sucumbir? ¿Había sido su único deseo tan solo probar un bocado?

—Entonces dímelo. Dime que he sido una mera diversión —exigí, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Claro que lo había sido. Teniendo en cuenta los milenios de edad que pudiera tener, unos cuantos meses podrían haber significado para él lo mismo que una sola noche juntos. “Será mejor a la larga…”

—Lo siento —dijo tras un largo silencio—. Afila tu corazón y utiliza tu dolor para enfrentarte a Corifeus.

Me fui de allí sin pronunciar una palabra más. ¿Acaso me quedaba algo que decir? El significado de  _vhenan_ se había tornado en algo perverso, amargo y cortante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edito porque [Rial en este capítulo](http://deedala.tumblr.com/post/111679104469/you-think-im-a-mistake-haha-fuck-why-did-i) y para apoyar a la artista <3


	62. Clan Harellan

Dorian encontró mucho más fácil conducirme hacia mi habitación en su segundo intento. Sencillamente, no me quedaba voluntad después de haber gastado el impulso que me ayudó a salir de la rotunda.

—Ha sido horrible —declaró con tacto, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Había un componente terrible en saber que Dorian lo había escuchado todo, porque confirmaba que de verdad había ocurrido. No había sido un malentendido, no había sido una discusión cualquiera, ni una decisión que Solas fuera a reconsiderar solo porque yo pronunciara la palabra correcta. Era justamente aquello lo que creía que sería capaz de evitar; el abandono que él me había prometido antes incluso de que todo hubiera empezado.

Una desesperada y hundida parte de mí no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras «error egoísta», porque por lo menos aquello significaba que me había deseado de verdad. Había. Y de igual manera, durante un tiempo, yo había conocido el amor de un elvhen, había encontrado una pieza de Arlathan entera y viva. Pero aquella era un arma de doble filo, y poder conocer a un hombre como Solas significaba convertirse en uno de sus errores, y aquella idea ardía como una herida abierta sobre cualquier felicidad que en ello pudiera haber hallado.

Me quedé parada y ausente en medio de la habitación, escuchando el sonido distante de una tormenta y el agua de lluvia goteando desde los desagües mientras Dorian llenaba la enorme bañera. Una nube de vapor escapó de la pequeña habitación detrás de mi cama, haciéndome saber que ya había invocado una runa sobre la cerámica, un minuto después la esencia a raíz élfica y amirta anunció que había acondicionado el agua con fines terapéuticos.

—Sé que no te gustan mucho este tipo de cosas —dijo en un tono comprensivo—. Pero nos hemos quedado sin arroyos de aguas vivas.

―Dorian.

—Voy a la bodega a por indecorosas cantidades de vino.

―Dorian.

—Ahora, cuando te hayas dado un buen remojón, vamos beber hasta perder el sentido mientras hablamos de todo esto. Si quieres. Si no también podemos hacerlo en silencio.

Salió de la pequeña habitación y me empujó a mí a su interior. Introduje la rodilla entre la puerta y el marco antes de que le diera tiempo a cerrar la puerta.

—Nada de _brandy_.

—¡Nada de _brandy_!

Conseguí esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para él, se me hicieron falsas arrugas alrededor de los ojos hasta que el sonido del picaporte volvió a otorgarme la libertad de expresión. Me dejé caer sobre el suelo y acurruqué en posición fetal. Un error. Irresponsable. No beneficiaría a ninguno de los dos. Creadores. Solas no había sido el primero en dejarme, pero desde luego había sido el primero en ver cómo me consumía a su partida. Iba más a allá de mi entendimiento.

—¡No escucho a ninguna elfa chapotear!

—¡Vete a la mierda, _shemlen_!

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Ira expresada hacia otra persona? ¡Fabuloso! Eso es casi un progreso.

Me quité la chaqueta de Varric y pataleé un poco la superficie del agua, esperando que el sonido fuera el suficiente como para convencer a Dorian y que se fuera de una vez. Al mínimo contacto el agua se enturbió poniéndose gris debido al barro que se iba desprendiendo de mi piel. Por una vez, hallé una perversa satisfacción en la costumbre humana de remojarse en la porquería propia. Cuán apropiado me resultaba.

Bajo el barro y las heridas en proceso de curación, encontré la piel de una niña. Joven y suave, demasiado débil para comprometerse con su clan. Con una fascinación obsesiva, empecé a fijarme en marcas y cicatrices que nunca antes había visto, marcas que podrían haber definido a otra persona, pero desde luego no a mí. Aquel no era mi cuerpo.

Sin la plegaria esmeralda a June cruzando mi piel, el lienzo que cubría mis huesos parecía ceniciento y pobre. Muy, muy pobre. Profano, vacuo, deslucido, pero no era solo yo; salí empapada de la bañera y observé la habitación, el mundo entero parecía haber perdido su gracia.

La luz del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas, iluminando con esfuerzo los defectos en las ventanas de vidrio de Hawen, las telarañas en las vigas, y lugares cubiertos de polvo en mi más que humilde biblioteca. El cielo invernal me resultaba deprimente y las montañas muertas. Feudo Celestial no parecía grande, sino vacío. Estaba tan lejos de los bosques y de los ríos y de la calidez de las Marcas Libres, tan lejos de cualquier lugar que pudiera reconocer como hogar.

Tiré de la colcha que cubría la cama, buscar una toalla me pareció una tarea demasiado humana para el momento. Me envolví en ella y me hice un ovillo junto al fuego que Dorian había encendido en la chimenea. Me quedé casi dormida en una especie de trance inquieto y no me di cuenta de que Dorian había vuelto hasta que un vaso de vino tinto apareció en mi mano. Durante más de media hora no hubo interacción alguna entre nosotros a parte de mi vaso vacío, perpetuamente pidiendo más bebida.

Según mis cálculos, solo tendríamos que vaciar dos botellas más antes de que pudiera aceptar el presentimiento de que Solas se había convertido en una de esas cosas de las que no se hablaba.

—Me dijo que en sus orígenes la _vallaslin_ no era más que una marca esclavitud —dije por fin.

—Otro de sus preciados descubrimientos en el Velo, asumo.

—¿Dónde si no? —dije tratando de desviar la conversación, recordando cómo él lo había hecho siempre conmigo; contestando preguntas con más preguntas hasta que conseguía hacerme olvidar que había preguntado algo siquiera.

—No se cuenta nada parecido sobre Arlathan en Tevinter.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que puede significar?

—Sí, una demasiado clara, me temo —contestó el hijo de magister.

—Y no solo es eso... Es horrible pensarlo, pero podría significar que todos los orejas redondeadas que atestaron las elferías eran los amos. Y que todos sus esclavos huyeron y se ocultaron en los bosques. Se fueron, desaparecieron...

Entendí entonces lo que Abelas quería decir con «sombras», la sensación que aquello me produjo no me dejó pronunciar una palabra más. Dorian se unió a mí en el suelo sin dudarlo y me rodeó con los brazos. Yo agarré su camisa con mi puño en un absurdo intento por escurrir el dolor.

—Es algo demasiado horrible como para compartirlo así sin medias tintas.

—Significa que Solas... y Sera son... y yo solo... —intentaba acabar pero no podía soportarlo.

—Oh, querida —fue todo lo que Dorian contestó.

No sabría decir durante cuánto tiempo lloré; no lo había hecho así desde que aún no luciera _vallaslin_ y oh, cuán adecuado era haberla tenido que perder para volver a la niñez y poder llorar como entonces. Tan solo eran hechos. Pequeños trozos de historia, pero me rompían entera. No intentaba contener los sollozos, ni el hipo, pero Dorian nunca intentó sosegarme. Solamente susurraba palabras en su idioma, palabras dulces que no necesitaba entender.

—Somos una divertida pareja tú y yo —dijo pasado un rato—. Cada uno parte de un legado que mancha todo lo que nos importa.

Sentí cómo me invadía una terrible oscuridad, por un momento una pérfida idea de venganza se apoderó de mí. Los elfos nobles que habían marcado a mis ancestros se acabaron convirtiendo en los esclavos de rostros desnudos de Tevinter. Entonces me sentí profundamente avergonzada al recordar las altivas facciones del pequeño lobo de Hawke, marcadas con lirio en lugar de sangre. Nadie merecía eso.

Nadie.

—¿Aún vinculan los magisters a sus esclavos? Con magia de sangre, runas...

—No. No públicamente, al menos —contestó suavemente—. ¿Es eso lo que...?

—Escrito en mi propia sangre —susurré, rompiendo el tabú; ya podía considerarme _harellan_ , no me parecía que importara mantener nada.

Dorian me acercó el vaso cuando se dio cuenta de que mis dedos estirados no lo alcanzaban. Bebí un trago, agradecida por la afilada acidez que atravesó el nudo en mi garganta, y por la extraña, a la par que familiar, esencia del hogar... cuero y fruta madura, madera vieja y paja. Apreté la lengua contra el paladar, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar sobre Solas en voz alta, casi no podía encontrar palabras.

—Yo solo... Me impactó mucho cuando me lo dijo. Me sentí sucia, como si me hubiera revolcado en icor, entonces me dijo que conocía un hechizo —apreté los puños contra mis párpados, intentando olvidar la dulce sonrisa que me regaló cuando accedí a que lo invocara—. Yo pensaba... Es que... A los dalishanos nuestras marcas nos traen problemas fuera de nuestros clanes. Destacamos. Las confrontaciones nos encuentran porque somos los únicos elfos que nos defendemos, y eso toda Thedas lo sabe. Pensaba que el hechizo era... Joder, hasta Cole lo dijo: Un nuevo comienzo.

Fui tan estúpida. Debería haberlo sabido, debería haber visto que su secreto lo cambiaría todo. Que todo lo anterior había sido fingido. Mientras meditaba, Dorian se echó hacia adelante para alcanzar la botella de vino del escritorio; mi vaso parecía estar siempre vacío.

—Tan solo tardó un momento. Entonces dijo que no podíamos seguir juntos, dijo... que quizá en otro mundo.

Perdí el hilo tras pronunciar aquello, sentí impotencia, se me escaparon sollozos incontrolables. Me había sentido culpable por lo que había pasado, pero al decirlo en voz alta sonaba como una locura. Como si hubiera hablado otra persona en lugar de Solas, como si hubiera sido un terrible engaño, porque él nunca me había parecido rencoroso con nadie. Excepto con Vivienne. Excepto con Blackwall. Excepto con los Guardas, y los Templarios, y el Círculo, y los elfos. Excepto con cualquiera a quien él considerara por debajo de sí mismo. Lo había ignorado por completo, ¿verdad? Había asumido que éramos iguales cuando estaba claro que no era así.

—Nunca más volveré a casa, Dorian. Ya no. No sin _vallaslin_.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho por tu gente?

Agité la cabeza.

—Este hechizo. Nadie lo conoce. Nadie nunca había borrado antes una _vallaslin_. Nunca. Lo mío será una distinción infame.

La vergüenza de la Edad del Dragon. Me convertiría en la Primera de un clan Harellan, leales a nadie salvo a Fen’Harel. Por lo menos el castigo que le impusieron los dioses a Merrill Alerion Sabrae fue tener que llevar para siempre su _vallaslin_. Solo entonces comenzaba a comprender en qué singular clase de traidora me había convertido. Dorian no pudo anticipar la nueva oleada de sollozos. Mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos, me iba dando cuenta de que en aquel nuevo mundo que había creado para mí, mi única fuente de consuelo manaba de un noble de Tevinter.


	63. Todas esas caras

No recordaba haber soñado, pero sospechaba que lo había hecho. Desperté hecha un ovillo bajo una manta al lado de la chimenea. Una taza caliente entre mis manos y una gruesa rebanada de pan con mantequilla encima; la mitad de una situación cuyo principio me había perdido. La sola idea de tener lagunas me habría hecho entrar en pánico, pero si había necesitado olvidar algo que no fuera lo ocurrido en Bosque Cimera, entonces debía haberlo necesitado de verdad.

Después de acabar mi breve desayuno, me vestí y me recompuse para ponerme de nuevo la piel de Inquisidora; incluso me calcé sus botas. El mundo real se estaba cayendo a pedazos, no solamente el mío. Necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo por recordar aquel detalle. Era inaceptable que la mitad de nuestras fuerzas siguieran ahí fuera en el campo de batalla y que yo no hubiera enviado otro cuervo todavía, o preguntado si había nuevas noticias.

Abajo el gran salón permanecía vacío, pero sabía que Josephine estaría sentada detrás de su escritorio antes incluso de abrir la puerta. Levantó la vista y me observó mientras cruzaba la alfombra.

—Inquisidora Lavellan, he estado... Oh.

Se interrumpió trastocada. Su boca permaneció abierta, sus cejas fruncidas. Aquel tipo de reacciones solían alegrarme el día cada vez que viajaba a Wycome; humanos sorprendidos y horrorizados por la escritura que cruzaba mi rostro. Pero nunca había visto a nadie sorprenderse por no poder precisamente encontrar esa escritura. Un helado terror me cayó por encima como un jarro de agua helada.

Si aquella fue la reacción de la embajadora más diplomática de Orlais, la mujer que había sido capaz de enseñarme protocolo, entonces estaba jodida.

—Disculpad mi sorpresa —dijo por fin—. Vuestro rostro está... Pensaba que vuestras marcas eran permanentes.

—Sí, yo también. Mi cara. Mi cara está...

—Entiendo —dijo con tacto—. Quizá deberíamos discutir otros asuntos.

Con suma sutileza los rasgos antivanos volvieron a componer su máscara diplomática, dejando que yo tuviera que lidiar con el solvento de mi propia expresión facial. Habíamos pasado incontables horas juntas al día; en la mesa de guerra, en su despacho, en la taberna jugando a la Gracia perversa, incluso en el camino durante nuestro viaje de ida y vuelta a Val Royeaux para asegurar el honor del apellido Montilyet. Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían. ¿Cuándo exactamente me había permitido olvidar que estaba en Orlais?

—¿Alguna respuesta del Comandante Cullen?

—Esperamos su llegada hacia el atardecer, aunque Leliana me ha comunicado que los heridos y las escaramuzas han retrasado a nuestras tropas en la Espesura Arbórea.

—Esperemos que Briala y Gaspard sepan jugar bien ellos solos.

—Esperemos. Lady Morrigan cree que deberíamos retirarnos temporalmente mientras Corifeus reajusta su estrategia. Ese retraso podría ofrecernos la oportunidad de indagar en algunos de los rumores que nos llegan desde Emprise Du Lion. Al parecer una facción de Templarios Rojos se han atrincherado en Suledin Keep.

—Suledin...

—Estos son los informes —dijo tendiéndome varios pergaminos—. Y algunas peticiones de Ser Morris.

Clavé los ojos en el primer pergamino: piel de oso, seda, silverita, piedra del alba... No pude evitar preguntarme si de haber nacido humana también me habrían incordiado con tales requerimientos o si en ese caso se los encargarían a otro elfo.

—Oh, y debería mencionaros que el Concilio de Heraldos le ha dado la bienvenida de forma oficial al Señor Evariste Lemarque a la corte orlesiana.

Sentí una punzada de empatía por Evariste.

—Es vuestro momento para brillar, embajadora. Hagamos que se sienta respaldado.

Le dediqué una leve sonrisa y me marché. Si había algo que Josephine supiera vender era la historia de un héroe estoico. Cuando entré de nuevo en el gran salón, me alivió comprobar que la mesa al lado de la chimenea seguía vacía. Aún no estaba preparada para sincerarme con Varric. A pesar de lo mucho que le quería, era el autor más famoso de Thedas, y la mía era una historia cuyo final ya había entretenido a más de uno.

Aunque pude escuchar los persistentes embates de Cassandra en el campo de entrenamiento tan pronto como salí al patio, decidí dirigirme hacia la taberna. La extraña mezcla de sorpresa e indiferencia que había hallado en la embajadora me había hecho más daño de lo que quería admitir. Necesitaba desarrollar un mejor control sobre mi respuesta emocional antes de enfrentarme a la reacción de la Buscadora. Cassandra no era una persona dada a atenuar palabras, practicar con las diferentes reacciones que pudiera obtener de algún que otro conocido podría ayudarme.

En contraste con lo mucho que él protegía su intimidad, Solas me había arrebatado la mía por completo. Mi rostro desnudo suponía un reto tanto para aquellos que me habían conocido con mi _vallaslin_ , como para los que no. Solo entre estos últimos podía sentirme mejor, podía sentirme una de ellos. El resto era como si tuviera invitación abierta para meter el dedo en una herida que jamás se cerraría.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más me parecía que lo hacían a propósito.

El gentil Cabot mantuvo su faz inexpresiva para mí. —Inquisidora —saludó. Yo me apoyé en la barra a esperar un trago y lo que fuera que estuvieran preparando en la cocina.

—¿Qué hay? —dijo el enano sin levantar la mirada mientras me servía un vaso—. Curioso... —murmuró ante la falta de respuesta.

Con el whisky en la mano, subí al piso de arriba en busca de una mesa. Mi idea era la de terminar de leer los informes y después tener una charla con Krem. Ambos disfrutábamos de nuestros breves intercambios de palabras, y me parecía una persona agradable. Le había visto disfrutar de la compañía de dalishanos con anterioridad, así que asumí que podría obtener de él una reacción más cercana. Un comienzo fácil.

Me senté a leer fijándome en los detalles pero degustando el whisky poco a poco. El Emprise Du Lion era una región en la que habíamos pasado poco tiempo. Había enviado exploradores para asegurar zonas y había cerrado una grieta enorme en el lago, pero no había tenido la misma oportunidad de explorar por mí misma como había ocurrido en las Tumbas Esmeralda. Al parecer nuestros exploradores habían divisado tiendas de campaña rojas entre las murallas de una fortaleza abandonada, así como el revelador brillo del lirio rojo por la noche. Si había de desatarse un enfrentamiento, partiría de inmediato. El Áncora picaba en mi palma, parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que me alcé sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Samson; anhelaba de sobremanera otro cadáver ensangrentado a mis pies.

En menos de un minuto, Sutherland apareció con una docena de empanadillas. Cogí una y la abrí con cuidado para que se fuera enfriando. Estaba rellena de trocitos de zanahoria y perdiz. Tardaría un rato en enfriarse lo suficiente para que pudiera dar el primer bocado, aún tenía que aprender a disfrutar de la preferencia de los humanos por la comida ardiendo.

—¡Eh, tú! —estalló una voz chillona a mi espalda mientras. Una mano me alborotó el pelo.

Sera cogió la silla que había frente a mí, haciéndola girar y sentándose sobre ella del revés, apoyando el pecho sobre el respaldo. Alcanzó una empanadilla y le dio un bocado a una esquina. El hojaldre estalló y un millar de migas le cayeron sobre el pecho y la ropa.

—¿Cuándo has...

—Alcancé a Cullcull en Refugio. Alcanzamos. Yo y Blackwall... Toro. El resto sigue moviendo el culo para salir de la espesura, supongo. Me alegro de estar de vuelta aquí donde todo parece tener sentido después de lo del demonio aquel rindiendo culto a toda esa mentira de Mythal. Quiero decir, es impresionante y eso. Debes sentirte como una teta empitonada por lo que viste allí pero... ¿Y ese corte de pelo? —dijo poniendo fin a su interminable monólogo una vez se hubo fijado en mi aspecto.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu cara? ¿Dónde están tus... cosas élficas?

Lo hacía. Hacía aquello todo el rato. Con los dalishanos, con los magos, con los Creadores, con Jenny la Roja, con Cole, con Solas, con el esplendor élfico, con los nobles que mantenía cerca de mí y con los nobles a los que ella ensartaba con sus flechas. Nunca era yo la que iniciaba las peleas y ella nunca las acababa, y eso solo iba mellando nuestra relación paulatinamente.

—Sí, ya no están. Larga historia.

—Mírate, lengua ponzoñosa. Estás bien, toda rosada y normal.

—Ah, ¿sí? No lo sabía, todavía no me había visto.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Pues deberías hacerlo. Estoy segura de que tu elfo favorito opina lo mismo —dijo guiñando un ojo.

La mentira había volado más deprisa que un hechizo.

—No lo hice por él.

—Pues mejor. Porque habría sido estúpido.

—Eran marcas de esclavitud al fin y al cabo, ¿no? —cedí—. No quería seguir teniéndolas después de enterarme de eso. ¿Contenta?

—Dalishanos —dijo riéndose tan fuerte que varias migas salieron disparadas de su boca—. No tienen ni idea. Bueno, tú ya te has enterado, pero ellos siguen por ahí fardando de toda su herencia élfica... ¡Y es que lo sabía! Son todo apariencias. Nadie sabe una mierda de herencia élfica, excepto que se ha esfumado.

Lo que más me quemaba era que Sera tenía razón en muchas más cosas de las que ella creía. Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de que sus ancestros fueron igual que los nobles a los que ella tanto odiaba. Me pregunté si eso era a lo que Solas se refería cuando le dijo: "No somos tan distintos tú y yo", o: "Eres lo más alejado posible de lo que se suponía que debías ser". ¿Se suponía que debía haber sido una dama? ¿Una esclava? Veo lo que realmente eres…

—Un solo error no hace que el resto de cosas pierdan su valor —dije después de tomar una bocanada de aire—. Nosotros podemos optar al cambio.

—Ahí está el maldito «nosotros» de nuevo. «Nosotros» significa «nosotros contra ellos», pero a mi «ellos» me caen bien —dijo riéndose—. Todas esas caras marcadas... Es gracioso.

—Joder, Sera, todas esas caras son mis hermanos y hermanas.

—Entonces a lo mejor no deberíais pintar cosas en ellas que no sabéis lo que significan.

—Vete de aquí. Largo.

—Rancia —dijo pronunciando la palabra en más sílabas de las que tenía.

Cogió otra empanadilla mientras se levantaba. Se marchó serpenteando entre las sillas vacías de la sala, paseando los dedos por todas las mesas que fue encontrando a su paso hasta llegar a su pequeña estancia. Permanecí meditativa en mi enfado durante un momento; ella y Solas habían estado intentando extirparme mis raíces dalishanas desde el primer día, y ahora que me había deshecho de ellas, ninguno de los dos era capaz de entender por qué me afectaba tanto. Como si lo que hubiera cambiado fuera simplemente el tono de pintalabios.

Me levanté y la perseguí furiosa; no podría soportar seguir fingiendo que tenerla por allí tenía sentido alguno para mí. Varric era mi arquero, Cole mi sombra y Sera tan solo se ocupaba de forzar cerraduras que habrían permanecido mejor cerradas.

—¿Qué quieres? — dijo cuando entré en la pequeña habitación.

—He dicho que te largues.

—¿De la taberna? Vivo aquí —dijo tirándose de espaldas sobre su montañita de almohadas.

—De Feudo Celestial. De la Inquisición. De Orlais. Como quieras llamarlo.

—¿Así de simple? —formuló la pregunta con la misma incredulidad con la que Solas lo hizo en su día.

—Así de simple —dije haciendo eco a sus palabras. —Lo has dejado muy claro; «ellos» te gustan más que «nosotros», así que adelante. Seguro que «ellos» te echan de menos.

—Lo sabía. Sabía lo que realmente eras.

—¿Una maga temible?

—No —contestó con una odiosa sonrisa—. Una orejas redondas.

Ninguna de las dos se esperó lo que ocurrió a continuación. Ni el estallido mental, ni mis puñetazos, ni mi escupitajo, ni mis gritos. No fue hasta que alguien me levantó por los aires cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Solo podía tratarse de Toro de Hierro, porque de repente me encontré demasiado cerca del techo.

—Eh, eh. Jefa. ¡Jefa!

La habitación olía a ozono, Sera gritaba "loca asesina" con el pelo chamuscado y la tela de la ropa humeante. Sus ojos vomitaban una luz violeta. Toro de Hierro me empujó contra una estantería. Cachivaches y cosas raras cayeron al suelo.

—A lo mejor quieres llamar a ese espíritu raro amigo tuyo. 

Lo cierto era que no quería, pero había dejado a Amalia divertirse un poco. Los ojos de Toro examinaron mi cara, la suya permaneció inexpresiva y las puntas de mis pies lejos del suelo.

—¡Eh, Krem! —llamó por encima del hombro—. Llama a Solas.

—¡Ni hablar! Cogí impulso y le acerté una patada en el pecho que no obtuvo ningún efecto.

—¿Conoces a alguna otra persona capaz de sanar igual que él? Sé que Dorian no puede y Madam no está por aquí ahora mismo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos durante un minuto largo. Me pregunté qué era lo que su entrenamiento como _Ben-Hassrath_ le había enseñado a hacer en estos casos.

―Esta bien. Que se ocupe de ella, pagadle a esta lo que sea que se le deba, subidla a un caballo y azotadlo tan fuerte que no se detenga hasta Denerim.

Cuando mis botas volvieron a tocar el suelo, pude sentir la sangre fluir hacia mis nudillos y la promesa del triunfo crepitando sobre la piel. Sí... Definitivamente encontraría un motivo para desatar toda mi rabia antes de aquella misma noche.


	64. En la guerra, victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos de paseo.

Decidí entrar a Feudo Celestial por las mazmorras para asegurarme de que no me toparía con Krem o Solas en el camino a la taberna. Luego me dirigí por rutas secundarias a la gruta. Antes de partir necesitaba algo nuevo. Algo que no fuera la túnica de Custodio que Solas me había visto abrochar y desabrochar tantas veces; tenía sus huellas por todas partes y ya no la sentía igual contra mi piel.

—¡Saludos, Inquisidora!

—Dagna —contesté lo más educadamente que mi humor me permitió.

Rebuscando en mi baúl, encontré una colección de piezas de armadura de los Guardas Grises que había ido acumulando ahí. Eran piezas ligeras y bonitas en tonos azules con toques de cuero gris y hombreras de escamas de dragón. Habían ajustado un conjunto a mis medidas hacía ya algún tiempo, pero nunca me había atrevido a llevarla. Siempre había dicho que era porque antes preferiría luchar contra dalishanos, pero el verdadero motivo era  Solas.

Ahora que mi rostro no le hacía justicia a una túnica de Custodio, ni podía ofender las sensibilidades del elvhen, me parecía el momento apropiado para cambiar de vestimenta. Algo por lo que un dalishano no pudiera sentir el impulso de acuchillarme, algo que me hiciera olvidar el hambre en sus ojos mientras mataba a Samson. Entonces cuando aún tenía...

—Buscando un nuevo estilo, ¿eh?

―Eso parece.

Dagna se unió a mí y comenzó a escarbar en el baúl en busca de pares de botas y guantes y aunque percibí su mirada de reojo varias veces, lidió con el cambio con bastante más discreción que Josephine.

―Creo que estas son perfectas ―dijo con entusiasmo mientras me tendía unas grebas de cuero.

―Sí ―contesté con la suficiente inseguridad como para que pareciera una pregunta.

―¡Elfos y Guardas Grises! Estos dos estilos quedan juntos que ni pintados, siempre lo he dicho.  Bueno, no siempre. En realidad, desde que conocí a la Heroína de Ferelden hace tiempo, cuando vivía en Orzammar. Es una persona excepcional, te habría caído muy bien, estoy segura de ello.

―¿Lo dices porque es elfa?

―Qué va, tonta. Lo digo porque es maga. Maga de sangre, lo que la hace más interesante, aunque no tanto como a ti el Áncora porque... Bueno, hay muchos magos de sangre por ahí, pero Áncora solo hay una, y tú...

―Dagna.

―Sí. Perdona, me voy por las nubes.

Me metí el resto de la armadura bajo el brazo y me puse de pie. Dioses, era tan mona como un cachorrito, y el doble de pequeña.

―No, perdona tú, _durgen'len_. No es mi mejor día.

―Quizá deberías tomarte un descanso. Eso siempre ayuda. Eso y un chocolate caliente.

―Espera, ¿has dicho que Neria Surana era una maga de sangre?

Dagna se puso blanca. —¡No quería decir eso! No... No es que tenga la certeza. No mucha. Pero...

―¿Pero?

―Bueno, solo he coincidido con ella un par de veces, pero siempre tenía un montón de feas cicatrices recientes. Ya sabes. Además, me fijé en la intrincada runa de robustez de su vara. Sirve para aumentar muchísimo el aguante. Es casi más un complemento de guerrero que de mago, por eso me llamó la atención. Además era muy bonita. ¡Y muy compleja! Siempre se decantaba por los encantamientos más raros.

Asentí con la cabeza pensando en Hawke, en las peculiares runas que también adornaban su vara, y en la sangre aún ardiendo en mis nudillos, más ligera y tranquila, pero presente.

―Es solo una teoría ―dijo en un intento por atenuar lo que había dicho, como si yo fuera una maga del Círculo a punto de entrar en pánico por un poquito de sangre.

Asentí de nuevo, esta vez para aclarar la mente.

―Gracias por la ayuda.

―¡De nada! Ha sido fácil.

Un mensajero avisó a Dorian y a Cassandra de nuestra partida hacia Emprise dentro de una hora; después de su intento por refrenarme en la Espesura Arbórea, la Buscadora no se encontraba la primera en mi lista de opciones, pero Blackwall acababa de llegar hacía menos de una hora y no quería hacerle volver a ponerse en marcha tan pronto. Odiaba negarle a Dorian la oportunidad de poder ver a Toro, pero al haberme criado bajo la atención de Deshanna, era incapaz de sentirme segura siendo la única maga del grupo y...

En fin.

Cole fue el único que no necesitó que le avisaran. Su sombra era constante a mi alrededor desde que mis emociones se desataron en la taberna. Además, no podía ni pensar en irme sin él; tenía miedo de lo que pudiera soñar si no permanecía medianamente cerca suyo. Aparté aquellos oscuros pensamientos para centrarme en la preparación del viaje: ponerme mi nueva armadura, preparar una pequeña bolsa, equilibrar mi vara y pasar algo de tiempo con Amalia.

Solo me había dado sorpresas desde lo de Bosque Cimera. Tuve que rogarle para que se contuviera con Dorian y Varric, y se lanzó sin dudarlo a Sera cuando perdí el control. Se hacía notar en tan escasas ocasiones que era fácil olvidarse de las veces en las que decidía aparecerse. Amalia tenía su propia conciencia y a veces actuaba con libertad de voluntad. Tenía la sensación de que el conocimiento me colocaba al borde de un abismo bastante profundo, y teniendo en cuenta que dedicaba mi tiempo libre simplemente a sentirme un poco menos ocupada, me decidí a explorar ese aspecto en algún futuro próximo.

Cuando volví a entrar en el gran salón, Varric ya estaba en su rincón habitual junto al fuego.

―Guarda Botas ―saludó observando las botas de piel de cordero que ascendían hasta por encima de mis rodillas―. Dime que te has acordado de los calcetines.

―En efecto. Son de lana.

―Buena chica.

Me atreví a mirarle, sus ojos entrecerrados expresaban preocupación. Me obligué a no vacilar ante el recuerdo de todo lo que le escuché decir la última vez que le vi.

― _Ma serannas_ , Varric. Por lo de ayer. Por...

―¿Estás de broma? Llevaba tiempo deseando poder echarle una buena bronca a ese.

Sonó tan sincero que no pude evitar reírme un poco. ―Creo que todavía recuerdo aquella advertencia tuya.

―Sí. El disparo de advertencia. Lo de ayer fue ya todo el pastel.

―Sí, lo fue.

―Mira ―dijo después de una breve pausa―. No lo entiendo. Ni quiero entenderlo. A los elfos melancólicos, digo. Pero sea lo que sea que le pase a este, cualquier cosa parece ofenderle. Y ese es el problema aquí, no tú. Y no lo digo como tu amigo, lo digo como al tipo al que empujaron a unas cloacas por la sela petrae que redujo toda Kirkwall a cenizas.

»Nos dejó una década merecedora de advertencias, pero ni Hawke ni yo quisimos reconocerlas. Queríamos ver a nuestro amigo. Queríamos ver al sanador. Pero ahora todo lo que veo es a dónde nos llevó todo eso, lo de percatarme solo de lo que me interesa lo tengo superado, y sé perfectamente reconocer una advertencia cuando la tengo delante. Te lo digo, Lavellan, algo no anda bien.

Una parte de mí deseó poder contarle todo sin rodeos. Lo de la naturaleza elvhen de Solas parecía algo mundano en comparación al oscuro matiz del relato de Varric, pero no podía hacerlo. Simplemente, no podía.

―Él no es Anders, Varric.

―Bueno, una vez conoces a un imbécil egoísta, aprendes a reconocerlos.

―Suena como si tuvieras todo lo que necesitas para un nuevo capítulo de Espadas y Escudos.

―¿Acaso te paga Cassandra para que me presiones?

―Algo así ―contesté―. Hablando de...

―Ya ya. "Avisa a Cassandra; partimos de inmediato a matar algo".

Me reuní con Dorian y Cassandra en los establos donde Dennet ensillaba a Shartan y a otras tres yeguas. La tarde llegaba a su fin y probablemente debí haber esperado hasta por la mañana, pero necesitaba salir de allí y necesitaba sangre y estar lejos de Sera y Solas. Por lo menos podría descansar tranquila sabiendo que uno de ellos se habría ido para mi regreso.

Apenas habíamos llegado a la mitad del paso de entrada a Feudo Celestial, cuando una voz a lo lejos consiguió resquebrajar aquella esperanza.

—¡Inquisidora!

Dorian me dedicó una afilada mirada por encima del hombro, su expresión me advirtió. Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Solas de pie al principio del puente. Fruncí el ceño mirando a Dorian y tiré de Shartan para que diera la vuelta hacia donde vhenan me esperaba, pálido y cabizbajo, sin duda cansado después de haberse ocupado de curar a Sera. Me hundí sobre mis talones, desacostumbrada a la fricción de las botas contra los estribos.

―Hahren.

―Sé que es... tarde, pero debo pediros que reconsideréis vuestra decisión de viajar a Emprise sin un sanador.

―Me las apañaré sin ti. ¿No era ese el plan?

―Yo... supongo que sí. No obstante, encontré los informes de Josephine en la taberna y al parecer no hay menos de tres dragones celestiales sobrevolando esas áreas, y... ―se detuvo. El resto de la frase era demasiado obvio como para que se siguiera explicando.

Solas era el único con una afinidad natural por las artes curativas, y Solas era el único capaz de invocar un muro defensivo, y Solas era el único que podía concederme una armadura de hielo, y Solas era el único que podía debilitar a nuestros enemigos con el Velo, y Solas era el único que podía invocar un guardián espiritual, y Solas era el único que podía percibir artefactos élficos, y Solas era el único que podía reforzar mi barrera, y, y, y, y...

―Te encanta regodearte, ¿verdad? Te encanta que pueda necesitarte tanto que ni siquiera sea capaz de discutírtelo.

En la expresión de Solas no había signo alguno de presunción.

―No hay nada en esto que me produzca ningún placer.

Dejé que Shartan siguiera los pasos de Solas que inició su camino hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. Me sentía incómoda ante la idea de Solas observándome desde atrás. Ya no sabía quién cojones era aquella persona, y eso me daba miedo. Dorian se anticipó al cambio, desmontó y comenzó a desabrochar las hebillas que sujetaban su equipaje.

―Demasiados magos juntos suelen acabar arruinándolo todo ―comentó al aire, echándose su bolsa de viaje al hombro.

―¿Es por eso que eres tan malcriado?

Dorian tuvo la decencia de no sonreír de oreja a oreja ante aquel ataque, aunque sí se pasó una mano por el pelo con aires de gallardía.

―Echaré de menos las escuetas raciones de los viajes, las polvorientas tiendas y los bultos de los sacos de dormir.

Me deslicé sobre el lomo de Shartan y aterricé con los talones sobre la nieve, Dorian me pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras caminamos de nuevo hacia el principio del puente. Solo estuve segura de que Solas no podía escucharnos cuando ya no podía escuchar el golpeteo de la armadura de Cassandra contra su silla; las orejas afiladas eran también muy finas...

―Me ha salido con lo del sanador.

―Oh, por el amor de... En serio, Rial, por algo llevamos pociones.

―Lo sé, lo sé.

―Quiere demostrar su poder. Yo he visto esta estrategia otras veces. Toda la rabia en Minrathous.

La idea pareció quedarse flotando en el aire. Instintivamente parecía un mal pensamiento, pero aún así para lo sabio que era, Solas podía ser en ocasiones bastante mezquino. Le encantaba recordarle a Vivienne que ella no había contribuido a sellar la Brecha. Se burló del nivel de entendimiento de Dorian en lo que al Velo respecta, jugó con la dignidad de Toro al ajedrez, arruinó a Blackwall a base de apuestas y rebatía constantemente mis opiniones y mi conocimiento de la cultura élfica. Aquello hacía que me invadiera un terror enfermizo. ¿Había sido así siempre?

―Maldito sea el Lobo Terrible ―blasfemé. ¿Había sido borrarme la _vallaslin_ como otro jaque mate más para él?

―Cassandra no sabe nada de todo esto, por cierto. Dorian ladeo varias veces la mano abierta, gesticulando lo espinoso de la situación.

―No se enterará de nada. Pasa por alto todo lo que no tenga que ver con el libro de Varric o el Hacedor.

―En eso tienes razón.

―Deberías contárselo a Toro, de todos modos. Se merece una explicación después de lo que pasó con Sera.

―¿A Toro de Hierro? Lo haré si me lo encuentro por alguna casualidad.

Dorian se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla, acertando con suma precisión en un punto que nunca estuvo marcado por mi _vallaslin_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo: ¡¿QUÉ PODRÍA SALIR MAL?!


	65. Durante un momento íntimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo cortito. A ver si puedo mantener este ritmo ^^'

Una larga travesía de montaña y una senda de una hora hacia el sur nos condujeron a un extenso claro donde ya no teníamos por qué seguir avanzando en una única fila. Nos relajamos un poco. _Hahren_ y Cole continuaron juntos, Cassandra y yo sincronizamos nuestras monturas. Hacia el atardecer ya podíamos ver Sahrnia a lo lejos. La luz carmesí hacía que el ocre de los muros de terracota fuera visible a millas de distancia.

Me perturbaba lo normal que parecía todo a simple vista. ¿Cuántas veces habíamos viajado los cuatro juntos?

Y sin embargo ahora una extraña enfermedad parecía viciar el grupo. Echaba de menos a un Solas cuyo lugar había sido usurpado por un absoluto desconocido. Una desquiciada parte de mí continuaba pensando que algo horrible le había ocurrido. Algún tipo de tranquilidad o incluso una posesión. Después me invadía la vergüenza por no poder dejar de aferrarme a esa clase de explicaciones tan improbables, cuando la verdad estaba clara: simplemente no me quería.

Aquel hecho me mantuvo callada durante todo el viaje, por lo que me sorprendí cuando Cassandra se arrancó a hablar de forma inesperada:

—He de admitir que no sé mucho acerca de su significado, pero creía que era imposible borrar esas marcas dalishanas.

—La mayoría de dalishanos comparten tu creencia, y encontrarían poco valor en hacerlo —contestó Solas con pedantería.

—¿Cómo entonces...?

—Fue durante... un momento íntimo. Preferiría no hablar de ello.

—Claro. No debería haber preguntado.

Acaricié nerviosa el cuero de las riendas con los pulgares. Yo le había llegado a hacer arañazos en momentos íntimos, pero los arañazos y los rasguños se podían ocultar o curar. Lo que él me había hecho a mí era público e incluso motivo de escarnio para algunos. Deseé poder desatar mi rabia, pero no quería hacerlo delante de él. Le había permitido ver cada recoveco de mi ser, simplemente no quería darle más. Deseaba desesperadamente haber mantenido algo oculto y seguro, como si pensar que solo había rechazado una parte de mí fuera a hacerlo todo más llevadero. Ojalá hubiera podido pensar algo así.

—No te preocupes, Cassandra —dije cordial, transformando mi dolor en algo nimio—. Soy literalmente la cara de la Inquisición, no puedo esperar privacidad absoluta.

—Aun así —contestó arrepentida—. No debería haberlo dado por hecho.

—¿Dar por hecho el qué? ¿Que somos amigas? Hemos luchado hombro con hombro desde Refugio, esperaba que a estas alturas ya pudieras dar por hecho algo así.

—Inquisidora, yo... me conmovéis.

Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa a la que la Buscadora respondió con un encantador gesto tímido. No dijo nada más sobre el tema, aunque supongo que eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Ya había descubierto la profundidad de la indiferencia de Solas en Bosque Cimera, no conseguiría extraer nada bueno si intentaba provocar alguna reacción en él.

Aun así, mientras continuábamos avanzando, no podía dejar de observar sus anchos hombros desde atrás, no podía dejar de preguntarme si ya se le habría curado el último arañazo que le había hecho. Fue en una tienda, en la Espesura Arbórea. Agarrada a él, mi cuerpo absolutamente contraído, intentando que no se me escapara ningún quejido. Dioses, no tenía ni idea de que esa iba a ser la última vez. Ni siquiera había sido su nombre el que había susurrado, me pidió el otro, y...

Era tan jodidamente turbio.

Él era tan jodidamente turbio.

Esa oscuridad no parecía importar cuando había sido mío, pero sí ahora que se había vuelto contra mí. No hubo versos, ni motivos, solo la imperturbable certeza de que lo suyo conmigo había sido un error, o el falso tópico de merecer algo mejor. ¿Mejor que un elvhen? ¿Mejor que el hombre que me llamaba vhenan? El Áncora destelló en mi palma, sangró luz a través del guante como si no lo llevara puesto. Yo debí de emitir algún sonido porque Cassandra se giró hacia mí.

—¿Inquisidora?

—Hay... —cerré la mano ante el inesperado dolor en la palma—. Hay una grieta cerca. Dos, de hecho.

Aquello por lo menos era verdad, pero Solas no se lo creería. Sabía perfectamente cómo el Áncora escapaba a mi control cuando... malditos sean los dioses. Concéntrate. Finalmente conseguí controlarla. Exhalé por la nariz, recuperando la compostura y calmando mi respiración para asegurarme de que no me volviera a pasar.

—No están muy cerca —dije girándome en la silla—. Quizá a cinco millas hacia el este, pero eso nos desvía de nuestra dirección. Continuemos hacia el campamento de Arboleda Alta.

Podríamos haber pasado la noche en Sahrnia, pero la primera vez que Amalia se me apareció en sueños, estábamos en Arboleda Alta. Ella era lo más cercano a un secreto que me quedaba, un hechizo sobre el que nadie más tenía potestad. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para reforzar aquella unión, para hacer crecer algo en mí que pudiera ser solo mío, entonces lo haría.

Mientras avanzábamos a través de las desbarradas ruinas que en otro tiempo habían sido una aldea, me deslumbró el reflejo de la luz solar sobre la armadura de un caballero que apareció ante nosotros. Salté al suelo al instante, alcanzando mi vara con languidez para saludarle; Gaspard había llamado a todos sus _chevaliers_ a la Espesura Arbórea. Independientemente de su apariencia, aquel hombre era algo más.

El guerrero era orlesiano casi a regañadientes; el pelo rubio oscuro le caía hasta los hombros y su piel besada por el sol no parecía haber conocido nunca la palidez. No le desconcertó mi armadura de Guarda, pero su mirada escaló hasta la punta de mis orejas. Era de esos.

—Estás muy lejos de los tuyos, Ser.

—Nada de «Ser». Ahora soy solo Michel de Chevin. A vuestro servicio.

—Conozco ese nombre —dije con precaución, algo aturdida porque no me hubiera reconocido como dalishana—. Creo que tenemos una amiga en común.

—¡Oh! Eso son buenas noticias, pocos me tienen en tan alta estima nada más conocerme. ¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestra amiga?

―Amalia.

Fue instantáneo; su expresión confusa, la niebla violeta que se extendió sobre el suelo, su pánico después de inhalar la pesadilla y el desconcertado «¿Qué?» de Cassandra. Chevin lanzó inesperadamente su espada con la diestra, pero fue fácil esquivarle pues el miedo alteró su precisión. Segundos después mi mano sostenía su espada y el filo atravesaba su abdomen. Mis dedos rodeaban el pomo con fuerza, su sangre brillante salpicaba mis botas de cuero azul.

No ocurrió en más de cinco segundos. No fue suficiente como para aliviar el dolor en mi pecho ni como para saciar el hambre del Áncora, y desde luego no fue suficiente para vengar al Clan Virnehn, pero había esperado poder derramar algo de sangre antes de que llegara la noche y lo había conseguido; fue lo más cercana que estuve de sentir la misma satisfacción que me había producido el cadáver de Samson a mis pies, mientras mi mente divagaba inconsciente de cómo el resto del mundo se escurría entre mis dedos.


	66. Podéis llamarme Imshael

—Podéis llamarme Imshael.

Mi pulso se aceleró en el momento en el que escuché su nombre. No podía haberme formado como nigromante bajo la tutela de un hombre como Viuus Anaxas sin haber profundizado en el estudio de los Proscritos; cuatro de los más antiguos y poderosos espíritus conocidos de Thedas. Según las leyendas, fueron ellos quienes les enseñaron magia de sangre a los primeros magos.

La Guarda consiguió derrotar a Gaxkang durante la Quinta Ruina, y Varric juraba que Hawke le arrebató a Xebenkeck de sus ensangrentados dedos la que ahora era su vara favorita. Quizá los magos de sangre eran más dados al conflicto, pero yo no pensaba comportarme igual si eso implicaba asesinar al penúltimo Proscrito. No mientras él se presentaba cordial y ofrecía evitar derramamiento de sangre. No después de haber fundido mi maná luchando contra un gigante de lirio rojo.

Una caótica aura se agitaba alrededor de su apariencia de _shemlen_ ; impulsos eléctricos impacientes por hallar su objetivo, desesperados por morder el aire con su brillo. Afilados, escarpados, precisos en su impacto. Aquello me fascinaba y me seducía y, aunque intentaba contener mi magia estable y latente como la llama en una chimenea humana, la electricidad era al fin y al cabo el elemento que mejor comprendía.

—Eres un demonio —le dije a sabiendas de que aquel comentario le irritaría.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Espíritu de la elección. Y haciendo honor a mi nombre, te mostraré que, de hecho, tienes elección.

—Me gusta tener un abanico de posibilidades.

—En ese caso te voy a caer muy bien.

Podía matarme igual a un paso de distancia que a cien, así que me acerqué tanto como me atreví. Lo suficiente como para percibir la ilusión de su calor corporal, lo suficiente como para poder observar la leve simulación del pulso en su cuello, lo suficiente como para percibir una peculiar esencia humana, lo suficiente como para percibir a Imshael como el hombre con el que elegía estar.

—Casi nunca es desaconsejable escuchar —musitó una voz cauta a mi espalda—, pero confiar es otro asunto completamente diferente.

Me hormiguearon las puntas de los dedos de rabia; rencoroso hijo de puta.

—Sí, recuerdo la lección, _hahren_.

La mirada de Imshael se desvió a algún punto por encima de mi hombro, después volvió a clavarse en mí. La comisura de sus labios se arqueó en un calculado gesto de diversión. Arqueé una ceja instándole a continuar.

—Es muy simple —dijo—. No luchamos y yo te doy poder, riqueza, quizá vírgenes o... ¿qué más empieza por _v_?

Alzó una mano y rozó mi labio inferior con su pulgar, trazando una línea vertical hacia mi barbilla. Sus ojos recorrieron mi mejilla, mi frente, descendieron por mi otro perfil, me hizo alzar la barbilla para examinar mi cuello.

—Aún puedo... percibir esa magia —dijo saboreando cada palabra.

—Así que el famoso Imshael es un demonio del deseo después de todo.

—Tenía que intentarlo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, soltándome al fin—. Volvamos pues a mi oferta original. ¿Qué eliges?

—Elijo dejarte marchar.

—Eso es... inusual. ¿Qué pides a cambio?

—Si pidiera algo a cambio no sería una elección ¿verdad? Estaría aceptando un soborno. Si simplemente te dejara marchar, estaría eligiendo algo mucho más interesante.

—¿Mucho más interesante que un puñado de vírgenes?

—Amistad.

—Tienes una habilidad pésima para juzgar a quienes te rodean.

―Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes bien.

Imshael dio un paso hacia mí y me atrapó en un beso. Se me retorció el estómago por la sorpresa, jadeé, su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios. La desconocida forma de su boca y su barba incipiente me parecieron más peligrosas que el hecho de que se tratara de un ser, literalmente, proscrito. Su sabor era oscuro y tóxico, ardiente y afilado, como el vino especiado según iba profundizando el beso.

Su magia lamió el Áncora, retrocedió de repente. Por un momento pensé que había dado un respingo, pero cuando me recuperé de ese instante solo pude ver una media sonrisa ensanchándose en su rostro. Quise dar un paso atrás por instinto, pero Imshael me mantuvo pegada a él. No podía decidir si mi oferta había tenido éxito o había fracasado. Parecía que no era tan buena al Juego como Solas solía remarcar.

—No no, no seas modesta. Tiene razón, se te da muy bien —dijo inmiscuyéndose en mis pensamientos para confundir al resto—. Está bien, Heraldo de Andraste, ya que has hecho esto tan entretenido, acepto.

Me quedé paralizada, demasiado aturdida como para moverme, demasiado aturdida como para hablar, con el corazón agitado y las mejillas encendidas.

—Oh vamos, no me digas que ahora no te fías, esto ha sido idea tuya. Nunca había tenido una amiga, tendrás que enseñarme las normas y costumbres más típicas. ¿Tengo que apuñalarte por la espalda ya, o he de esperar un poco más?

A pesar de la cruda vileza en su pregunta, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada entre divertida y temerosa.

—Mejor espera.

—Otra vez será, entonces.

Imshael desapareció en medio de un estallido de humo y azufre. Pude observar la forma de un cuervo haciéndose más pequeña bajo el cielo encapotado. Una única pluma negra cayó oscilando en el aire y aterrizó sobre mis ensangrentadas botas. Me quedé quieta mirándola un momento antes de poder llevarme las manos a la cara para ocultar el temblor de mis labios. Joder.

—Id a izar una maldita bandera sobre este lugar, necesito un momento.

Cuando estuve razonablemente segura de que todos se habían marchado, dejé escapar una bocanada de aire irregular y me senté sobre los talones. En algún momento decidí rozar la pluma con los dedos; ni una gota de magia, ningún tipo de reminiscencia del Velo, tan solo el símbolo corriente de una amistad corriente. Bueno, quizá no corriente del todo. Al menos Imshael me dio la oportunidad de elegir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a ver, que este capítulo da de sí:
> 
> Por una parte tenéis una [escena eliminada/alternativa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479704) del capítulo 66 que KeeperLavellan recuperó del borrador, lo cual fue una gran decisión a mi parecer.
> 
> Por otra parte podemos disfrutar del [punto de vista de Solas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479830) durante todo el capítulo 66 gracias a [Tsyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsyele/pseuds/Tsyele).
> 
> Espero que todo sea de vuestro agrado :')


	67. Y entonces me diste la espalda

Cole se quitó las botas como para servir de ejemplo. Podía ver en la oscuridad sus dedos pálidos descendiendo hábiles por la hilera de hebillas y correas. Yo me quité también las mías y las dejé en la esquina junto a las suyas. Después nos quitamos también las chaquetas y con eso bastó, aunque Cole añadió también su sombrero a la pila de ropa.

Habíamos juntado nuestros sacos de dormir, nos arrastramos bajo las mantas aun llevando nuestros pantalones de cuero y nuestras túnicas; a ninguno nos importaba que la muerte hubiera salpicado nuestras prendas. Había compartido tienda con Cole en numerosas ocasiones, aunque él solía sentarse muy quieto en lugar de dormir. Aquella noche, sin embargo, se tumbó a mi lado dándome la espalda para que yo pudiera pegarme a él.

Ya no necesitaba que nadie me abrazara a mí, sino algo a lo que abrazarme. Y si a Cassandra le sorprendió que aquella vez la dejara con Solas, no lo mencionó cuando nos dimos las buenas noches. Seguramente aquello le pareció el episodio menos extraño de un día que había comenzado con una pelea de puñetazos en la taberna. Luego partimos de inmediato, nuestra llegada quedó marcada con la muerte de Michel de Chevin, seguida de mi irrefrenable ímpetu por tomar la fortaleza, y luego el encuentro con Imshael.

Sencillamente, no podía detenerme. Si me paraba tendría tiempo para pensar, y si pensaba pensaría en... Solo era la cuarta noche desde lo de Bosque Cimera, de la tercera no tenía recuerdos.

—Me lo pediste —respondió con cautela—. Me pediste que te hiciera olvidar, no fue mi idea.

—¿Pesadillas?

—Sí, además. Detrás del espejo.

―Oh.

Entonces lo había visto.

Sentí electricidad en la sangre recorriendo cada vena, una sacudida de energía llamándome desde el Velo, condenándome a pensar. Cuando Corifeus hubiera muerto, la Inquisición ya no me necesitaría. E incluso si no fuera así, Thedas no necesitaría a la Inquisición. Mi valor estaba claramente tasado y definido, y si quería saber qué les había pasado a los elfos y a los magos que habían vivido más allá de su utilidad, tenía dos mil años de historia en los que fijarme.

El Rey amaba a la Heroína de Ferelden, pero ¿dónde estaba ella ahora? Yo no tenía amante o rey que me protegiera, aunque no es que a ella eso le hubiera servido de mucho. 

Podría trabajar con Briala en Val Royeaux donde todo el que participaba lo hacía enmascarado, pero mi acento dalishano me delataría. Podría fingir ser una elfa de ciudad y encontrar un clan que me acogiera. Decir que mi madre fue dalishana, que me había contado todas las historias; algo que excusara el exceso de conocimiento, porque si descubrían que había sido Primera y que me había deshecho de mi _vallaslin_ , podría considerarme afortunada si me condenaban a los dientes de Fen’Harel y me daban diez minutos de ventaja para intentar escapar.

Podíamos regocijarnos mucho en la condena de la traición.

Pero si me mantenía callada y era cuidadosa, si no usaba el Áncora, si no mencionaba la vez que caminé físicamente a través del Velo, podría encontrar un clan que necesitara una maga lo suficiente como para aceptar a una dotada orejas redondas sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Cada día sería una mentira. Todo lo que hiciera. Para siempre; sería como Solas.

Apreté el brazo de Cole, cerré el puño en torno a la tela de su túnica remendada, presioné mi frente entre sus omóplatos, el pánico me llenó el pecho. Era mucho más grande que _hahren_ , más ancho de hombros, brazos mucho más gruesos, la cintura más amplia; humano. Un espíritu hecho carne, arrastrado desde el Velo. La idea me reconfortó.

Podía ir a Nevarra con Viuus. Era una nigromante completa, los Mortalitasi no me rechazarían por la forma de mis orejas. No con un espíritu como Amalia a mi lado. Podría estudiar nueva magia, poderes olvidados. Podría crear mi propio hogar entre espíritus y muerte, recolectar mis propios secretos, piezas de mí misma que _vhenan_ nunca conocería.

La tensión disminuyó un poco, mi respiración se calmó. Atravesé el Velo en un sueño irregular bajo las mantas en un vago recuerdo de la tienda donde me encontraba.

—El cachorro te persigue —dijo Amalia, su acento dobló la última palabra.

Pero Cole no estaba allí, me giré sobre mi espalda y encontré al espíritu sentada detrás de mí. Llevaba puesta una túnica púrpura ceñida a la cintura con cuero negro. Su pelo cobrizo caía a ambos lados de su cara en definidos tirabuzones. Acercó la mano a mi rostro y apartó varios mechones.

Escuché revuelo fuera de la tienda, una voz desesperada gritaba _vhenan, por favor_ , y otra mucho más tranquila y segura respondía _no puedes hacerle daño_. Era así todas las noches. Los demonios intentaban convencerme para que me alejara de la protección de la tienda de Amalia, mientras que Cole intentaba mantenerlos alejados.

—En la Necropolis —dijo para distraerme—, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Empezó a tararear una canción extraña, una nana de alguna era olvidada. Mantenía así la vigilia en la noche, sus dedos repiqueteaban suaves sobre mi piel. Un ritmo, una protección contra las tinieblas. Entonces volví a sentir la espalda de Cole contra mi frente, la luz del amanecer hacía brillar la lona rojiza de la tienda. Ya no me sentía exhausta, pero sí desgastada por aquellos sueños inertes y carentes de emoción. Él solía llevarme a lugares brillantes. Solía despertarme con el maná renovado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupada de que Cole hubiera tenido que pasar la noche cortando las gargantas de amigos y conocidos.

—No, no ha sido así. No Orgullo, sino Deseo. Cuernos hacia atrás, piel moteada, la voz de una mujer.

—¿Estás cansado?

—No. No les permití herirte. No quieren hacerlo, ansían el anhelo, utilizan esquicios de angustia para hacer que pierdas el control, pero no les produce placer. Les enfada, les enfurece, desesperados por aplacar el sufrimiento, la consumación, la consumición de todo ello.

—¿Alguna vez has... deseado poseer a alguien?

—No. Si lo hiciera solo podría ayudar a una persona y eso no está bien. Seguir siendo yo significa que muchas más heridas podrán curarse.

— _Ma serannas_ , dulce Cole. Estoy robando mucho de tu tiempo.

—Me gusta ayudar, pero él no debería haberte hecho daño.

Me apreté contra él un poco más y le besé en la coronilla antes de destaparme y borrar la runa de fuego bajo nosotros. Sacudí un poco de la sangre seca de Michel pegada en mi ropa, luego me ajusté las hombreras, apretando las hebillas bajo los brazos. Mis botas habían desaparecido, así que no tenía sentido quedarme con los calcetines.

—Buenos días, Inquisidora —saludó un _shemlen_ cuando salí de la tienda.

—Buenos días, soldado.

El aire fuera era frágil, cristalino. Mi aliento escapaba de mis labios en suaves nubes que parecían quedarse allí donde las exhalaba. El acantilado que se alzaba a mi espalda parecía un bloque de hielo. Sus enormes estalactitas brillaban con la luz de la mañana. Todo seguía tranquilo, solo se oían los tenues sonidos que hacían las botas hebilladas contra la nieve mientras algunos soldados llevaban a cabo un cambio de guardia.

Me acerqué a la hoguera del campamento para unirme a Cassandra que se encontraba desmenuzando pan duro en un cuenco de caldo caliente. Hundía cada trozo con ayuda de la cuchara, esperando que absorbieran algún matiz del sabor de la sopa. Me ofreció el cuenco, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Una poción restaurativa para mí sería suficiente, había perdido el apetito en algún rincón del Velo.

—Llegó un cuervo con vuestro nombre esta mañana —dijo de repente mientras me tendía un tubo de silverita.

—¿Oh?

—Nunca seré capaz de entender a los elfos —dijo mirando mis pies descalzos sobre la nieve—. ¿Cómo es posible que tus dedos no estén negros por la congelación?

—Nuestra piel es diferente —contestó Solas, haciendo que me sobresaltara—. Parte de las fuerzas elementales, en lugar de algo aparte de ellas. Inquisidora.

― _Hahren_.

No dejé de mirar a Cassandra para saludarle, pero una taza de aluminio se interpuso ante mis ojos, sujeta delicadamente desde arriba por tres finos dedos. Después de un instante de duda, la acepté cogiéndola desde abajo, cautivada por la amabilidad con la que me la había tendido. Era una locura que la desesperación pudiera desatarse a causa de algo tan mundano, pero ahí estaba. Mi _vhenan_ , un perfecto y amable extraño.

De inmediato le ofreció una segunda taza a Cassandra, pero ella la rechazó, mostrándole su tazón de desayuno. Aproveché la oportunidad para dirigirme a la boca de la cueva donde Shartan estaba amarrado junto al resto de los caballos. Mi chico listo acarició la palma de mi mano con la nariz, resollando contra el Áncora en busca de alguna golosina. Rescaté un trozo de champiñón de mi bolsillo para él.

Con cautela, di un sorbo de la taza humeante. En seguida noté que _hahren_ no me había dado té, sino una infusión de tisana y enredadera urticante. Tiré toda la infusión al suelo mientras maldecía en voz baja. Resistencia espiritual. No necesitaba aquella mierda, ni su mierda de presuntuoso gesto.

Estuve a punto de tirar la jodida taza también, pero me controlé y me detuve con la mano en la cadera hasta que se me pasó. Después me adentré aún más en la cueva para leer el mensaje que me había dado Cassandra. Lejos de miradas entrometidas, abrí el tubo de silverita y el pequeño pergamino salió solo. El corazón se me paró cuando reconocí la letra:

_Da'len, no te molestaría en circunstancias menos graves. Ya tienes suficiente peso sobre tus hombros luchando contra antiguos magisters y representando a nuestra gente..._

Oh, dioses. Tuve que leerlo varias veces para asegurarme de que no me había saltado nada por los nervios. Wycome. Creadores ¿un lugar seguro con varias grietas? No había tenido noticias de grietas en las Marcas Libres; ¿por qué nadie me lo había dicho? La Inquisición no pertenecía solo a Ferelden y Orlais. Mierda.

Eché a correr de nuevo hacia Arboleda Alta, evitando el pánico en favor del trazado de un plan. ¿Debería volver a Feudo Celestial a por soldados y suministros? ¿O ir directamente a la Costa de la Tormenta a por un barco? Sí. No, Jader. Sería más rápido iniciar el viaje en la costa del mar del Despertar y avanzar hacia el norte pasado el Paso de Brandel. Podía encargarme de los bandidos. Podía encargarme de las grietas con la ayuda de Deshanna y quizá la de Jovan si necesitaba alguna espada en el campo de batalla o una cobertura de arqueros desde una distancia segura. Aquello debería bastar. Si las incursiones se pusieran feas y tuviera que pedir ayuda externa, no podría permitirme llevar a nadie que conociera; los arqueros Lavellan no respetarían ni a _shems_ ni a orejas redondas...

Me froté la cara con la mano mientras esperaba a que se me pasaran las náuseas. Creadores. Joder.

―Inquisidora, ¿tenéis un momento?

―Ahora no ―contesté casi chocando con el Oficial de Requerimientos―. Ensillad a Shartan ―le ordené por encima del hombro.

Cassandra, que hasta entonces había reposado junto al fuego, se puso de pie de un salto.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde vais?

―Jader. Asegurad las minas si queréis, después volved directos a Feudo Celestial. Os enviaré noticias en cuanto pueda.

Saqué mi vara y mi mochila de la tienda, luego me guardé todos los viales de lirio y restaurativas que había en la mesa de pociones; tenía oro suficiente para comprar más, pero quería gastarlo en un barco. Me dirigí de nuevo hacia la cueva y un explorador me tendió las riendas de Shartan. Las pasé sobre el cuello del animal antes de atar mi bolsa a la silla.

―Inquisidora ―dijo _hahren_ desde mi lado, demasiado cerca―, no podéis ir a Jader sola.

Afortunadamente, Cole le hizo eco:

―Bandidos armados y protegidos con pesadas armaduras. Superan a los cazadores. Grietas en el camino, _da'len ma halani_.

―¿Se ha desplazado vuestro clan muy al sur?

―No, a Wycome, solo necesito un jodido barco.

Se atrevió a cerrar sus dedos en torno a la brida de Shartan incluso estando ya montada en él.

―No podéis.

―Por supuesto que puedo.

Levanté un pie descalzo y lo puse contra su pecho para empujarle suavemente, él me agarró del tobillo, el contacto con su piel hizo que se me cortara el aliento.

―Mírame ―ordenó, pero no pude hacerlo. Reafirmó su agarre, reduciendo el mundo a una franja ardiente sobre mi piel más fuerte que cualquier grillete.

―Entonces escucha: Incluso si hace buen tiempo, te llevará quince días llegar a Wycome. La Inquisición tiene aliados en las Marcas Libres, utilízalos. Envía un cuervo, deja que el Ruiseñor se ocupe de esto.

Tenía razón. Fuera cual fuera su opinión sobre mí, tenía puta razón.

―Aunque eso funcionara, sigue habiendo grietas en el valle que nadie más que yo puede cerrar. Debo ir.

―Entonces ve desde Feudo Celestial. Ve bien equipada.

Le miré, fue la primera vez que le vi de verdad desde Bosque Cimera. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sentí el aire gélido morder mi piel en la zona donde me había agarrado, como si su contacto me hubiera quemado.

― _Ar lasa mala revas_ ―dijo Cole con lentitud exasperante―. Eres increíblemente hermosa.

Durante un instante perfecto, el crudo y basto dolor de todo lo acontecido se esfumó, lo olvidé, y recordé en cambio lo que se sentía entre un latido del corazón y el siguiente. Su boca sobre la mía y la abrumadora certeza de que era apreciada y querida, de que era hermosa, de que pertenecía. Hasta entonces, no había podido recordar que la primera sensación que había tenido una vez hubo limpiado mi piel, había sido de dicha.

Y aunque Compasión intentó rescatar aquel momento, el hilo que me sujetaba desde arriba se había roto, y ya nada podía hacer que mi cabeza saliera a la superficie de unas aguas muy oscuras. Me ahogaba. Sangre en mis labios, mi corazón en su mano, pánico, pánico, terror, y la visión de él alejándose, el Lobo desgarrándole la garganta, demonios susurrándome al oído, y saber que ya nunca volvería a casa.

―Y entonces me diste la espalda. ¿Por qué?

―No tuve elección ―contestó tan despacio que me pareció que lo estaba soñando.

―Está desnuda, avergonzada y no sabe. Piensa que es por ella.

―No puedes curar esta herida, Cole ―dijo―. Por favor, déjalo estar.

_Ma halani_ , pensé, pero más bien fue una oración, y Cole el único dios dispuesto a responder.

―Le abruma un viejo dolor de cuando todo cantaba la misma canción ―susurró, su mano pálida se cerró alrededor del tobillo que Solas había agarrado―. Eres real, significa que cualquiera puede serlo. Lo cambia todo, pero no puede. Duermen, enmascarados detrás de un espejo, escondidos, y para despertarlos...

Cole jadeó repentinamente, sus dedos se relajaron perdidos, igual que su flujo de pensamiento

―¿A dónde ha ido? ―inquirió dándose la vuelta sorprendido y enfadado.

―Lo siento, Cole. No es algo que puedas curar.

Sus palabras me retorcieron las entrañas. Había sido real durante un tiempo, entonces llegó Abelas y con él una chispa de esperanza; no moriría solo. Si su gente aún seguía en el uthenera, ¿qué compañía podría encontrar en una mera sombra? Hundí los talones y Shartan echó a correr. Solas tenía milenios para resolver lo que fuera que le turbaba, el Clan Lavellan no. La sangre rápida de nuestras venas se vertería demasiado pronto, y ni los humanos ni los elvhen llorarían nuestra pérdida.

Por favor, Cole, habla con Leliana. Que envíe unidades a Wycome. Que se dirijan a Jader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ma halani_ : Ayúdame. (No sé si lo había puesto ya o no).
> 
> _Los dientes de Fen’Harel_ es una tortura dalishana que consiste en poner al condenado unos pantalones ceñidos de cuero llenos de pequeñas uñas que se clavan al moverse. Luego se cuenta hasta cien antes de empezar a darle caza.
> 
> Y para los interesados en ver a Solas sufrir: [ comic by Deedala Art](http://deedala.tumblr.com/post/116079261594/solas-went-through-all-the-trouble-to-lovingly)


	68. Incluso sus mentiras son ciertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo se abre la subtrama relacionada con la misión de la mesa de guerra Proteger al clan Lavellan.

El viaje fue horrible. Nunca había sido totalmente consciente del nivel de indiferencia que los humanos sentían por los dalishanos. No era igual si se trataba de una elfa de ciudad sin la cara tatuada; marineros borrachos se me insinuaban constantemente. E incluso me ofrecieron dinero una vez. Cuando aquel _shem_ en concreto se indignó ante mi rechazo, fui generosa con el filo de plata, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta mi latente y sombrío estado de ánimo. Le ahorré la pesadilla de Amalia al limitarme al cuchillo.

Además, lo último que necesitaba era una tripulación de imbéciles convencidos de que había que matar a la bruja.

Llegar a Wycome tampoco supuso un alivio. Conocía sus calles mejor que cualquier otro lugar de las Marcas Libres, pues la había visitado en numerosas ocasiones para comprar lirio y piezas de metal para las aravelas. No obstante, fracasé en lo de atraer miradas tal y como una vez había sido capaz de hacer. Entonces había sido como una llama. Atraía a mi alrededor a humanos que deseaban embriagarse de lo exótico, a nobles mocosos deseosos por empezar una pelea y a elfos de ciudad que sentían curiosidad por una vida que nunca conocerían. Cada viaje había sido una piedra con la que me había afilado las orejas.

Me sentía como un fantasma de mí misma, invisible. Una elfa más.

Me había desprendido de mi armadura de Guarda Gris en Jader a cambio de algo que llamara menos la atención, pero la ropa de viaje no me serviría si tenía que luchar. Encontré una tienda de objetos para magos a cargo de un tranquilo que me ayudó a enfundarme en cuero verde y en una capa larga bordeada con piel de fenec y con dos orificios en la capucha para las orejas. También arregló mi vara por un precio razonable. Hice que le quitara la hoja, la empuñadura y los encantamientos para que pareciera un bastón corriente. Después me dejó pasar a una sala donde pude reajustar su magia.

Aquello me hizo sentir mucho más segura, pero no fue hasta que dejé la ciudad y comencé a descender cuando dejé de sentirme inquieta. En campo abierto era capaz de defenderme de formas que las transitadas calles no me permitían. No sin daños colaterales, al menos.

Era extraño viajar sola. Desde lo ocurrido en el Cónclave, me había acostumbrado a la compañía constante. No había estado sola del todo desde los días que pasé arrastrándome sobre la nieve después de lo de Refugio. Con nieve hasta la cintura y el Áncora reaccionando al dolor de un hombro dislocado y una muñeca rota. La noche en que...

Fue una hora de campos yermos con poco más que alguna calabaza hasta que me topé con la espesura, desde allí pude rastrear al clan Lavellan con facilidad. Nuestro falon señalaba el camino. Pequeñas piedras se alineaban de forma imperceptible, cada una susurraba la dirección de la siguiente. Toqué una, preguntándome si había sido mi hermana la que la había encantado con su magia. Cuando los colores finalmente cambiaron al final del bosque indicando un campamento activo, me puse la capucha.

La punta de cada oreja asomando por encima debería bastar como presentación. No quería poner a prueba el recelo de mi clan ante mi rostro sin marcar; en la lógica que se podía aplicar en una milésima de segundo, ninguna arquera se lo pensaría dos veces. Si yo siguiera formando parte de mi clan y viera volver a alguien sin su _vallaslin_ , asumiría automáticamente que se trataba de una abominación. Ni siquiera el rumor de un hechizo que pudiera borrar una _vallaslin_ había sobrevivido a la caída de Arlathan, pero los demonios rondaban donde quiera que los dalishanos estuvieran.

Aquellos bosques en concreto eran el hogar de extraños seres, incluida yo. Aun así, Wycome siempre había sido un lugar seguro. La ciudad tenía que afrontar demasiadas amenazas en el mar como para molestarse en importunar a un clan de las afueras. Además, éramos los únicos que manteníamos a los bandidos a raya, y matarlos suponía para nosotros la misma recompensa por lidiar con ellos. Nunca saqueábamos sus cuerpos porque no nos interesaba su basura, en cambio, a los granjeros nunca parecía importarles si alguna vez les desaparecía algo de trigo, o si algunas hileras de maíz amanecían ya cosechadas.

No robábamos ni comprábamos, hacíamos lo que queríamos y los humanos nos concedían su donativo. Ahora que conocía a Abelas, aquella especie de acuerdo no me enorgullecía tanto. Pero había funcionado así durante décadas, por lo que no podía tratarse de una coincidencia que bandidos con los que el clan no podía lidiar aparecieran justo cuando una Lavellan se convirtió en Inquisidora. No. Tenía pinta de que aquello era parte del Juego, y me hervía la sangre de solo pensar en que la ponzoña de la política _shem_ pudiera salpicar el bosque en el que yo había nacido. 

Por encima del sonido de los pies descalzos sobre las agujas secas de pino, pude escuchar una cuerda tensarse. Un viejo amigo me había identificado como una amenaza.

Mi vara cayó al suelo, mis manos se alzaron y dejé que el temblor de un tipo de miedo diferente le hablara a mi inocuidad. Mi barrera aguantaría la primera andanada, pero si me veía obligada a defenderme más, nada que pudiera decir los detendría. El Áncora reaccionaría, la marca les resultaría extraña y miles de flechas saldrían disparadas contra mí. Puede que consiguiera evadirlas saltando a través del Velo, pero perdería la oportunidad de volver a presentarme allí pacíficamente.

Nada pudo resultarme un alivio más dulce que ver a aquel elfo de aire amenazador aparecer entre los árboles. Su sonrisa salvaje partía en dos la máscara de Elgar’nan. Hizo girar sus dagas con esfuerzo fingido, como si se tratara del alarde de alguien que en realidad nunca se había visto envuelto en una batalla. Sus ojos de zafiro me dedicaron una mirada de soslayo como si estuviera estudiando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la manera de alcanzar mi muslo con una de sus afiladas hojas. Eran los engaños propios de un pícaro experimentado, y a Jovan nada le gustaba más que hacer que un idiota desestimara sus habilidades.

—Se te ha caído el bastón, hechicera —dijo con desdén.

—Préstame el tuyo, pícaro.

—Si insistes.

Enfundó ambas dagas con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba a mí. Yo alcé una mano y di un paso atrás.

—¿Cuántos ojos nos observan?

—Te está encantando todo este juego de la capa y las dagas, ¿verdad?

 _Andaran atishan_ comenzó a escucharse en coro desde cada árbol. Hasta que se pronunció un claro y conciso reconocimiento: Hermana. No pude evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

— _¡Aneth ara, Sanumin! Lethallin_ —llamé—, id a contarle a Deshanna que he vuelto a casa. Decidle que se reúna conmigo a las afueras del campamento, y... dadnos un minuto a solas a Jovan y a mí, ¿eh?

Pretenciosas carcajadas resonaron por todas partes. Jovan cruzó los brazos, a medio camino entre el enfado y la diversión, pero ni remotamente engañado. Ladeó la cabeza, mirándome con curiosidad hasta que el bosque se quedó completamente en silencio de nuevo. Me había pasado las dos últimas semanas pensando solo en aquel momento. No había sido capaz de imaginar el evento de manera que no acabara con el filo de su daga en mi garganta.

Aquel elfo que honraba al dios de la venganza no se sentaría a escuchar pacientemente una historia difusa, pero ¿y si lo hacía? No tenía pruebas que demostraran que lo que Solas me había contado fuera verdad. Tampoco tenía nada que probara que era elvhen. Los dalishanos no hallarían ni un motivo en nada que yo les contara para creerse todo aquello. Quitando todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, Solas no me había dejado nada más que hechos turbios y condenatorios.

El hecho de que comentara que la confianza era un error, el hecho de que decidí ignorar la advertencia. El hecho de que me diera a elegir, el hecho de que no le pidiera nada a cambio. El hecho de que había deshonrado a mi gente, el hecho de que había abandonado a mi dios. El hecho de que no me habría arrepentido de nada si él se hubiera quedado conmigo.

Aquellos hechos eran imperdonables, y por eso pensaba mentir.

—Istimaethoriel pensaba que ya nunca volverías —dijo Jovan alejándose de mí mientras se recogía el largo cabello negro y hacía crujir su cuello a ambos lados—. Yo le decía que sí lo harías. —Se trata de un asunto entre ella y yo. Te dice cosas para joderte, pero en realidad lo que quiere es joderme a mí. —Tu _shem_ , Jester, hizo un buen trabajo. Se dio cuenta de que los bandidos llevaban armadura _durgen'len_ , y blandían espadas templarias. Ese es el único tipo de dinero que Tony despreciaría.

Se refería a Antoine, Duque de Wycome; nunca habría esperado escuchar a Jovan pronunciar su título correctamente.

—Interesante. Ha donado más dinero a la Inquisición que el Príncipe Vael.

—Ah, las amistades con _shemlen_. Más valiosas que el oro y el doble de maleables.

—Te he echado de menos, _ma'sa_.

—Entonces, por qué te escondes, Souveri'alas, ¿acaso Andraste te ha desfigurado?

Me quité el guante y le enseñé mi palma, dejando que el más tenue de los reflejos escapara del Áncora para que no se asustara.

—No. Andraste no.

—Te aseguro que no me importa si tienes una igual en la cara, quítate la capucha.

—Se llama Áncora —continué, dejando que fuera emitiendo más y más luz hasta que esta iluminara incluso mi antebrazo—. Se llama Áncora porque me ata al Velo, a la magia de uno de los Creadores.

Su respiración se aceleró.

—¿A cuál de ellos?

—No lo sé. Al parecer a uno celoso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

No jugaría una ronda de Diamondback con Jovan ni por todo el oro de Thedas, pero en aquella ocasión fui capaz de dar con el farol perfecto. Nadie sabía cómo borrar la _vallaslin_ , nadie sabía cómo funcionaba el Áncora. Solamente Solas y uno de los dioses élficos serían capaces de contradecirme, y ninguno de los dos podría interferir en lo que estaba a punto de relatar. Vhenan no me había quitado nada que no le hubiera dado yo libremente, pero no me permitiría perder lo poco que me quedaba sin luchar por ello.

—El Áncora no tolera otros tipos de magia.

Jovan se humedeció los labios pensativo.

—No soy un mago, Rialas. Háblame claro.

—La misma magia que yace ahora en mi palma, borró mi _vallaslin_.

—Elgar'nan —musitó dando un paso atrás.

—Puede. No lo sé. Uno de mis consejeros dice que si recuperamos el orbe que rasgó el Velo podremos determinar a qué dios estoy atada, pero no sé si algún día me libraré del Áncora. No sé si alguna vez podré recuperar mi _vallaslin_.

—Muéstrame tu rostro.

No atenué el Áncora cuando me quité la capucha; si Dorian me había enseñado algo era que cualquier destello en un momento dramático podía hacer del más mundano de los hechizos algo excepcional. Necesitaba el accidente de la palma de mi mano para limpiar la elección de mi rostro. Necesitaba el toque de un dios para trascender a la caricia de un hombre. Necesitaba que Jovan viera a la Heraldo y no a Harellan.

Fuera como fuera, algo murió dentro de mí. 

Jovan fue el primer chico al que había besado, el primer hombre al que había amado y el primer dalishano al que había traicionado. La mitad de su rostro que no estaba tatuada de azul cobalto se puso blanca. Exhaló profundamente como si algo le hubiera hecho quedarse sin aire. Sus dedos hábiles y capaces de forzar cualquier cerradura temblaban a medida que se acercaban a mi cara. Ligeros como plumas retiraron un mechón de mi pelo.

—Te pareces a aquella chica del arroyo.

Hace trece años, bajo la fina luz de plata lunar. El aire era tan húmedo y denso que las luciérnagas nadaban. Me bañaba sola, le cantaba a June desde el corazón, más aún no desde la piel. Un chico de pelo oscuro se adentraba sigiloso en el agua. Un pellizco, mi sobresalto. Hubo un beso. Le siguió otro.

Sus manos se habían posado en mis caderas, su frente se apoyó en la mía. Un gesto que devolví sin importarme cuan erróneamente me lo había ganado. Permanecimos así eternamente, custodiados por el bosque de Wycome, bajo el viento que hacía bailar las hojas y con la desgastada tierra bajo nuestros pies.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ma'sa_ : Mi primera en élfico, un término inventado por KeeperLavellan que indica cariño y se usa para referirse a la primera persona amada. Porque nadie valora más la historia que los dalishanos.


	69. Consciente de la metáfora

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que las lágrimas que recorrían nuestras mejillas lo hacían por diferentes motivos.

Jovan veía el ascenso de los dalishanos, a nuestros dioses volviendo a caminar entre nosotros y ayudando a recuperar nuestros viejos días de grandeza. Yo, sin embargo, veía a una generación de esclavos engendrando a la siguiente, inclinados durante milenios solo para acabar siendo asesinados o locos. Dudaba incluso de Mythal; cuando estuve a punto de ahogarme en el Pozo de las Penas fue la voz de Solas y no la de la diosa la que sonó más fuerte.

Si había sido asesinada, ¿cómo de poderosa podía ser en realidad?

Mientras nosotros nos negábamos a abandonar nuestro pasado y rendíamos culto a dioses silenciosos, los humanos se apoderaban de un futuro comprado a base de oro y astucia. Y todo aquello me parecía bien mientras en ello se incluyera a Wycome; mis oraciones no me habían recompensado de ninguna manera, pero sabía jugar bien mis cartas en el Juego.

—Deberíamos continuar —dijo pasado un momento. Me colocó de nuevo la capucha, en un gesto que confirmaba que la visión sería incapaz de preceder a la historia, y la historia no podía esperar. No era seguro que nos entretuviéramos demasiado. Los exploradores de Leliana habían hecho retroceder a los bandidos, pero la marcha de los arqueros a los que habíamos pedido privacidad había dejado un hueco en nuestras defensas. No nos quedaba mucho tiempo; el Duque no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Jovan me cogió de la mano para guiarme a través del bosque. Caminamos juntos en un silencio solo interrumpido por el choque de las cuentas de cristal y hueso que colgaban del extremo de mi vara, junto a la pluma de Imshael. _Lethallin_ se movía a mi lado como un susurro. Se me hacía raro caminar con un elfo a mi derecha. Solas solía colocarse siempre a mi izquierda, y si hubiera pensado antes un poco en ello, no me habría costado dar con el motivo. "¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a necesitar para mirar la marca de mi mano?" Le pregunté una vez. "Mucho más de lo que te imaginas..."

Yo misma era un misterio, después de todo, y Solas un coleccionista de secretos.

Atisbar estandartes de la Inquisición ondeando entre las ramas no era nada comparado con las serradas lonas de una docena de aravelas; estaba en casa por fin, de vuelta al lugar del que ya me había despedido. Me lo tomé como una retorcida ofrenda del Áncora. En otro mundo habría muerto en el cónclave. En otro mundo acunaba a un Custodio heredero entre mis brazos. En otro mundo…

Según nos íbamos acercando, Deshanna y Fennehn aparecieron caminando entre dos estatuas de Fen’Harel para saludarnos. Una joven pelirroja se apoyaba despreocupada sobre uno de los lobos de piedra con una mano sobre el hocico. Observaba atentamente desde detrás de la marca de la Guardiana del Hogar, nueva y luminosa sobre su rostro. Solo me llevó un instante darme cuenta. Dioses, era Adahlen.

Me contuve por no salir corriendo a abrazarla. Lloró tanto cuando me marché... Pensaba que era por culpa suya. Había invocado unas llamas que yo misma tuve que sofocar con la palma de mi mano. Ahora pertenecía a Sylaise, ya era parte del clan. Y sin embargo yo volvía con el rostro desnudo y huérfana de hogar.

 _Ma’sa_ no era un mago, pero no carecía del buen sentido que le hizo detenerse justo antes de pisar la sombra del Impostor. Enderezó los hombros con la autoridad del cazador que acompaña a una invitada de honor.

—Custodio Istimaethoriel —dijo Jovan—, permitid que os presente a su excelencia, la Heraldo de Andraste.

Fennehn contuvo una sonrisa mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo platino detrás de una oreja. Relajó su postura en desafío a cualquier título o dios _shemlen_. Habría hecho todo lo que hubiera podido por agilizar su transición, pero una especie de ansiedad se revolvía dentro de mí al imaginármelo como Primero.

— _Souveri'alas_ —dijo Deshanna mientras Fennehn contenía la risa—, _lethallan_.

—Os lo agradezco, Custodio. Me presento ante vos como líder de la Inquisición y os suplico humildemente la formal bendición de los dalishanos.

—Por los dioses, _ma'sa_ —murmuró Jovan—. Ya lo he dicho yo, no te pongas más _shem_ todavía.

Era jodidamente brillante cuando dejaba que su ímpetu contaminara la formalidad de Deshanna. Deslizó los dedos sobre la madera de su vara y la inclinó hacia mí.

— _Andaran atishan_ , Inquisidora Lavellan. Que el Lobo Terrible nunca oiga tus pasos.

Sentí una ligera vibración en el Velo, su magia alineó la mía a la de los guardianes espirituales invocados alrededor de las estatuas. Morrigan se burlaba de la práctica de proteger áreas de aquella manera, pero obviamente ella nunca se había adentrado en un campamento dalishano sin haber sido invitada. Por supuesto, Deshanna supo al instante que algo no iba bien, porque no debería haber habido ningún cambio desde mi marcha; los guardianes deberían haber recordado mi _vallaslin_. Su ceño se frunció a través de las hebras lilas de Ghilan'nain sobre su oscura frente, pero los años de confianza entre nosotras hicieron que esbozara una recelosa sonrisa.

— _Garas, da'len_.

― _Ma serannas._

Miré a Jovan insegura. —Custodio, Rialas es verdaderamente _souveri_. ¿Podemos permitirle un momento de descanso antes de que el clan entero la ahogue entre besos y preguntas?

Deshanna aceptó la petición de buena manera e hizo un gesto vago hacia una aravela en la distancia. Se me rompió el corazón al pasar al lado de Adahlen y no poder compartir tan solo una sonrisa que pudiera tranquilizarla, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. La capucha debía continuar ocultando mi rostro, y cuanto más tiempo pasara así más ocasiones en las que podía perder el control se presentarían.

En la profundidad de la aravela de Deshanna, les relaté a ella y a Fennehn la misma historia que le había contado a Jovan. No como una confesión final, sino como los cimientos de todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento: la Brecha, Corifeus, los Eluvian, la Encrucijada, el Templo de Mythal, los elvhen que tanto nos odiaban... Les expliqué todo excepto lo de Solas, todo excepto lo de la esclavitud. Hablamos hasta bien entrada la noche, no fue fácil. Mi Custodio tenía muchas preguntas que jamás me imaginé que haría, y me avergonzaba haber vuelto de la Espesura Arbórea con el rostro desnudo y las manos vacías.

En fin.

La marca de mi dios ausente era un consuelo frío en comparación a la severidad de la decepción de Deshanna. Quizá había dado con la mentira que cubriría mi honor a pesar de la pérdida de mi _vallaslin_ , pero nada podía justificar que hubiera sido Morrigan la que bebió del Pozo de las Penas y no yo. Se trataba del conocimiento y la introspección de los más destacados siervos de Mythal. Un preciado líquido oculto durante milenios, una _enansal_ con la que el Pueblo ni siquiera habría sido capaz de imaginar.

Había dejado la oportunidad pasar.

Antes de que hubiera acabado de relatar todo, Fennehn fijó la mirada hacia las tablas de madera bajo nuestros pies. Dejó de parpadear. Su silencio de labios finos me recordó a Cullen durante nuestra última noche en Refugio.

—Debería haber sido yo, Custodio.

—Estoy de acuerdo, _lethallin_.

—Basta —dijo Deshanna con voz severa. Una advertencia que me resultaba familiar.

Seguía siendo un conflicto entre nosotros dos y Deshanna. Fennehn había sido _hahren_ durante cuatro años y había vivido como cazador antes de que su magia se manifestara. Solo llevaba tres años siendo el Segundo del clan Lavellan. No estaba hecho a las rutinas de un Custodio, habría ido con gusto al cónclave en mi lugar, y yo me habría quedado con gusto junto a mi clan. Pero Deshanna creía que aceptar a Adahlen como Segunda generaría desequilibrio en el clan.

Algunos dalishanos estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo, pero las dos compartíamos un abuelo con Deshanna, y ella no quería reducir la magia del clan a un solo linaje. No cuando la presencia de Fennehn prometía diversidad. Fuera cual fuera su inexperiencia o su edad, su existencia le aseguraba al clan el futuro suministro de diferentes niños dotados para la magia. Aquello significaba que bien Adahlen o yo deberíamos marchar, así que decidí invocar a Vir Sulevanin y accedí a operar como espía de Deshanna a cambio del nombramiento de mi hermana como Segunda.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar tanto tiempo alejada de tu clan, _da'len_. Llevas la carga del Pueblo en una mano y la de los _shemlen_ en la otra. Soportas la presión tanto de dioses verdaderos como de imaginarios. Pero ahora careces de Custodio, tampoco eres Primera, y es ahí donde yace la locura de Aquel que caza solo.

Apreté la mandíbula; una chispa de magia divina sobre mi palma hacía que todo aquello no sonara a metáfora. Deshanna agarró mi mano izquierda con la suya, sentí la pulsación de su magia reparadora sobre mí, pero Fennehn no era el único consciente de la metáfora.

—¿Y si de verdad es él? —preguntó, apretando un frío nudo alrededor de mi corazón—. Solo puedo pensar en un Creador que no esté atrapado en el Más allá.

—¿Crees que no se me había ocurrido, Fennehn? —contesté. Pues claro que había pensado en ello. Desde el principio. Pero no me había permitido darle demasiadas vueltas.

—Si estamos reduciendo esto a un juego de azar —dijo Deshanna con firmeza—, yo no apostaría por un perro solitario.

—¿Y qué otro dios si no habría lamido la sangre de su rostro?

Le propiné una bofetada por instinto en mi defensa, a penas contenida; —Habla con cuidado, Primero.

—Basta —repitió Deshanna, cansada de lo rápido que se agitaba la serenidad entre nosotros—. Habla con cautela, _lethallin_.

—Mis disculpas, Custodio —contestó, quizá incluso con sinceridad.

— _Da'len_ —sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre mí de nuevo—, no confundas el miedo de tu hermano con acusaciones. Solo podemos esperar que el Pueblo pueda recuperar la reliquia de su conocimiento para así saber a qué dios deberíamos rezarle por la sanación del cielo.

Fue lo más generoso que cualquier Custodio podría haber dicho bajo tales circunstancias, pero no pasé por alto cómo su mirada se posó brevemente sobre el dedo desnudo de mi mano izquierda.


	70. Grupo de tres

Sentí alivio cuando Deshanna recorrió la cicatriz de mi palma con la yema de su dedo. Después de que lo hubiera hecho Solas, y Fiona, y Vivienne, y Hawke, y Hawen... Permanecer quieta y sentada mientras dejaba que un mago inspeccionara la marca se había convertido en una rutina. Algo mucho más conocido para mí que la silenciosa decepción de mi Custodio.

Sin embargo, haría falta algo más a parte de la tensión entre nosotros, el miedo a Wycome, la preocupación por la presencia de las grietas y el agotamiento general como para que dos magos dalishanos desecharan la oportunidad de examinar la magia de uno de los Creadores.

En un intento por ensanchar el espacio al fondo de la aravela, Fennehn se echó hacia atrás inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, haciéndome espacio para que yo pudiera reclinarme aún más hacia a él. Deshanna se mantuvo de rodillas a mi lado. Era una disposición conocida para cualquier Custodio y su Primero; yo solía sentarme en el lugar de Fennehn en numerosas ocasiones, sujetando a algún cazador herido entre mis brazos mientras Deshanna canalizaba con cautela una magia curativa destinada a reparar huesos y tejidos rotos.

No pude evitar pensar que de alguna manera veían algo roto en mí también.

Habíamos sido una tríada una vez, los magos del clan Lavellan, y no me había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento de cuanto había echado de menos incluso a Fennehn. A pesar de su humor negro y su cinismo, era fieramente leal a nuestro clan y a nuestra Custodio, quien había decidido aceptar a un Segundo no muy preparado para el puesto. Mientras que los nobles humanos bromeaban sobre «el heredero y el sobrante» en sus líneas de sucesión, los dalishanos valoraban mucho a cada Segundo, pues Sylaise nos había enseñado a urdir las líneas de sangre de nuestro clan con sabiduría. Sincronizar su naturaleza con la nuestra nos trajo equilibrio, sacándonos a mí y a Deshanna de nuestra introspección; Fennehn tenía la misma facilidad para hablar que nosotras para escuchar, y era tan predispuesto a actuar como nosotras a esperar.

Se suponía que después de lo del Cónclave habría puesto mi magia al servicio de otro clan, pero la Brecha hizo que tuviera que desprenderme de mi deber. Si lo pensaba, había sido inevitable que Solas y Dorian se hubieran convertido en mis amigos, influenciada por mi propia y desesperada manera de reencontrarme con aquel conocido grupo de tres. No obstante, mi querido Dorian no cumplía mejor con su función de Segundo que con su papel como elfo, y aquello me había llevado a enredarme de manera turbia con un hombre que nunca debería haber desempeñado la función de mi Custodio.

Sin él no era más fuerte que un cordel solitario; a lo que Deshanna se habría referido como una soga. Intentaba olvidar el dolor que me producía echarle de menos (quien quiera que fuera (la idea que tenía de él (la ilusión de pertenecer (el brillante lazo que nos unía ( _vhenan_ ))))), pero su pérdida había dejado una abertura en mis defensas. Literalmente. Tal y como había hecho con Deshanna y Fennehn, había decidido no estudiar el mismo campo de magia en el que Solas era experto para que juntos pudiéramos abordar un espectro más amplio de habilidad.

No tenía capacidad para defenderme más allá de mi barrera, no sabía nada sobre magia de fuerza ni de la grieta. Podía invocar runas de escarcha y atravesar el Velo, pero tan solo en eso se solapaban nuestras habilidades. La necromancia se había convertido en tal obsesión para mí que había dejado de utilizar ningún otro tipo de magia espiritual. Ni siquiera podía curarme a mí misma. ¿Y para qué aprender? Solas ya se encargaba de eso incluso antes de que supiera cómo se llamaba.

Ahora mi magia fluía libre y desbocada. Dorian y yo solíamos copiar tan a menudo los hechizos del otro que parecíamos dos pies izquierdos en el campo de batalla, y era incapaz de hallar ritmo en la precisión clínica de la magia de Vivienne. Incluso si lo intentaba, mi magia nunca resonaba con la de ellos tal y como lo hacía con la de _vhenan_ , y no porque fuéramos elfos, sino porque éramos apóstatas. La magia venía a nosotros por medio de la intuición, nuestros hechizos no seguían un patrón, sino que eran como parte de una conversación. Una vez Solas mencionó que para él resultaba tan natural como respirar, y así había sido. Aquello me había hecho sentir tan bien.

Pero solo hasta que me abandonó a mi suerte en Bosque Cimera.

—¿Cómo está Adahlen? —pregunté desesperada por encontrar algún tema que no me hiciera sentir como si me estuviera ahogando.

—Está hecha un demonio —dijo Deshanna riéndose sin dejar de examinar la marca con un hilo de magia—. Estuvo insoportable al principio, aunque después de la explosión su insolencia se convirtió en duelo. Y en cuanto tuvimos noticias de que estabas viva la invadió el orgullo y la determinación.

Fennehn soltó una carcajada silenciosa y Deshanna le miró por encima de mi hombro dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Cuando los _shemlen_ te nombraron Heraldo, Adahlen desarrolló algo parecido a... una fijación por Andraste.

—Oh Dioses, no.

Una risa sincera agitó a Fennehn detrás de mí.

—Es cosa de su fuego interno.

—Cosa de Sylaise, sin duda.

—Pero cercana a Andruil también. Continúa saliendo a cazar con Jhodas. Fennehn sugirió que observáramos el camino que el _Vir Tanadhal_ le abriría a la pequeña maga, y yo decidí confiar en su juicio en este caso.

Los matices en la magia del clan Lavellan ya estaban empezando a cambiar. Mis habilidades aparecieron cuando tenía seis años, casi no recordaba nada antes de que aquello ocurriera. Pero Adahlen tenía trece y talento como cazadora cuando su capacidad se manifestó. Para ella fue un don, algo añadido a quien entonces ya era, más que algo inherente en su persona. Algún día Fennehn y Adahlen defenderían nuestro clan con espadas de hielo y flechas en llamas; métodos bastante distintos a las runas de Deshanna y a los hipnóticos destellos que solían bailar alrededor de la punta de mi vara.

Pero si lo que Deshanna esperaba eran magos Lavellan más preparados para la batalla, podía contar con que los tendría. Mi magia era simple y destructiva de un modo casi salvaje.

—Llevadme a las grietas por la mañana y os enseñaré el alcance del poder del Áncora.

— _Da'len_ —dijo Deshanna con cautela—, hasta que no te arrodilles ante el dios que te concedió este poder, es imposible que puedas llegar a conocer el alcance del mismo.

Me invadió un feroz impulso de egoísmo en torno al Áncora y esta brilló en mi palma. Era mía y no menos mía de lo que mi corazón podía serlo. Mis dedos se cerraron involuntariamente, como si pudiera evitar con aquel gesto de codicia que un dios pudiera reclamar el poder que yo le había robado. Quería sentir la marca arder, quería sentir algo que me asegurara que el Áncora no podría serme arrebatada tan fácilmente como mi _vallaslin_.

En cambio, cerré los ojos e incliné la cabeza en un asentimiento. —Por supuesto, Custodio.

Se escuchó revuelo fuera, segundos después la cabeza de Jovan asomó entre las solapas de cuero de la entrada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y supe, sin necesidad de palabras, de la presencia de humanos en el campamento.

—Tu espía ha regresado.

Fuera el viento era gélido y una densa capa de nubes tapaba la luna y amenazaba con descargar una nevada. Un hombre delgado se calentaba de pie junto a la hoguera, en su capa desgastada a penas se podía distinguir la librea de escudero. Se inclinó sobre su rodilla cuando me acerqué, arrancándole una mirada de reojo a Fennehn. Era, quizás, la única dalishana acostumbrada a que los humanos se inclinaran ante mí. O al menos por voluntad propia.

—Mi Señora —saludó.

—Te llaman Juglar, ¿cierto?

Se puso de pie y asintió mirándome a mí y después a Deshanna, pero sus ojos oscuros no expresaron ni un ápice de la alegría que su nombre en clave sugería.

—Una epidemia arrasa Wycome. Como los elfos parecen inmunes a ella, los nobles la han llamado la «peste de orejas afiladas» —dijo con un tono que confirmaba su contrariedad—. Parece que incluso el Duque Antoine es reacio a incitar a la violencia en la elfería después del desastre en Halamshiral, por lo que ha optado por hacer de los dalishanos el chivo expiatorio para que los nobles no piensen que piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Si es una peste de orejas afiladas lo que quieren... —empezó Jovan curvando sus dedos como si agarrara sus dagas.

Juglar sacudió la cabeza con sutileza.

—Os aconsejo no actuar ante esto de manera directa, Inquisidora. Podrían usar a los habitantes de la elfería como rehenes. Si la situación empeora demasiado, ellos serían los primeros en caer.

—Los orejas redondeadas decidieron vivir bajo las normas de los _shem_ , no es cosa mía que hayan elegido mal.

—Eso solo traería desgracia, Jovan —le dije antes de volverme hacia Juglar—. Hay algo detrás de todo esto. Necesito más información.

—Si lo que quieres es más información, tan solo necesitamos localizar el lugar de residencia del Duque. Si nos quedamos sin hacer nada ahora, todos los nobles de las Marcas acabarán mofándose de los dalishanos —insistió Jovan.

—No —dijo Deshanna—. Tenemos mucho que ganar si la «Inquisidora» resuelve esto.

—¿Lo tenemos? —cuestionó Fennehn—. Todo lo que ha ganado hasta ahora ha ido a parar a manos de los _shemlen_.

Me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz, tratando de ignorar su comentario y recordar el nombre de alguien... un rostro enmascarado que Josephine me había presentado en el Palacio de Invierno. Vestido azul marino, detalles en plata. Una orlesiana residente en las Marcas Libres, prima lejana de Gaspard.

—Guinevere —dije por fin haciendo que todos me miraran confusos—. ¿Conocéis a Lady Guinevere?

Juglar fue rápido identificándola en su mente.

—La esposa de Lord Volant en Bastion.

—Acude a ella y preséntate como agente de la Embajadora Montilyet. Pregúntale si estaría dispuesta a participar en el Juego como un favor para Josephine. Si ella se presenta ante el Duque como una pariente de un Emperador que actúa bajo la influencia de una elfa, Antoine hablará sin tapujos. Asegura a Lady Guinevere que Josie se mostrará más que agradecida por su gesto.

Me saqué el sello de la Inquisición del dedo y se lo di a Juglar para que tuviera alguna prueba de que decía la verdad, aunque me imaginaba que cualquier agente del Ruiseñor tenía los suficientes recursos para hacerse creer incluso con las manos vacías.

—Mi Señora.

Aceptó el anillo y se inclinó. Después se colocó la capucha y desapareció en el mismo instante en el que se alejó del fuego. Los suficientes recursos y la suficiente habilidad, sin duda. Me giré hacia donde Fennehn y Jovan flanqueaban a Deshanna. Ambos parecían decepcionados, cada uno a su manera. Deshanna se mantenía tan silenciosa y observadora como siempre.

— _Ir abelas, lethallin._ Sé que ambos queréis la cabeza del Duque, y la tendréis, pero no hasta que haya podido desvelar sus secretos. Esta epidemia me preocupa.

—Claro que sí. Cómo no iba a preocuparte la epidemia _shem_ —dijo Fennehn con libertad ahora que Juglar se había marchado—. Podría afectar a tu amante, ¿verdad?

Casi siempre me tomaba los rumores de mi relación con Dorian con humor, pero nunca había pensado que llegarían tan lejos. No obstante, explicarle que mi relación con el humano de Tevinter era en realidad la de una amistad cercana no le apaciguó mucho más.

—No entiendo por qué prestas tanta atención a los rumores de los humanos, Fennehn.

Las líneas de su _vallaslin_ se juntaron.

—Le presto atención a los dalishanos, quizá tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Los clanes de Orlais cuentan que la alianza con el Emperador se compró con un beso. ¿Se supone que tenemos que creernos que eso fue todo?

Ah, lo esperaba. Me reí.

—¿De verdad crees que un noble hambriento de poder ve algo más en mí a parte del poder de la Inquisición? Puedes odiar la política _shemlen_ tanto como quieras, pero si los Señores de Orlais pudieran ser manipulados por fulanas dalishanas ya habríamos reconstruido Arlathan.

Fennehn se acariciaba las yemas de los dedos con el pulgar, tratando de calmar el picor y las ganas de lanzar un hechizo.

—Hemos escuchado muchos rumores sobre la Inquisidora dalishana, Rialas, y los hemos descartado con facilidad hasta ahora. Has vuelto a nosotros como una extraña; han muerto muchos de los nuestros, tu tío entre ellos, y un Señor _shem_ nos ha empujado a las profundidades del bosque. Esto no es un problema que tus queridos _shemlen_ puedan solucionar con una taza de té. Despierta, _lethallan_.

—La mandé fuera en condición de espía, Fennehn, no debes culparla por regresar como tal —señaló Deshanna—. Su Inquisición solo ha conocido la victoria hasta el momento, no nos defraudará.

—¿Es que no lo ha hecho ya?

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Primero —dijo _ma'sa_ , inconsciente de que ya había perdido el reconocimiento que antes se me debía.

—Cuidado con lo que dices tú, cazador. Nuestra _lethallan_ aquí presente llegó al _Vir Abelasan_ solo para dejar que una _shem_ reclamara su poder.

―¿Cómo? 

Jovan se giró bruscamente hacia mí con los ojos entrecerrados ante la afirmación, como si fuera incapaz de entenderla.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—No es tan sencillo.

—Lo es para un Primero —gritó Fennehn—. ¿Por qué motivo no habrías de doblegarte a la voluntad de Mythal?

La respuesta era inconfesable: Solas.

Me quedé en silencio durante un momento demasiado largo, y entonces dejé escapar una serie de verdades que nunca llegaron a influir en mi decisión.

—Los elvhen que cuidaban el Pozo me advirtieron contra él, mis compañeros me aconsejaron que no lo hiciera, y nuestro enemigo se nos echaba encima. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa y temía un conflicto del poder de Mythal con la magia del Áncora. Tomé la decisión equivocada. _Emma ir abelas_ , no puedo decir nada más.

—Te conozco desde hace años —empezó Fennehn—, Discrepamos en muchas cosas, pero nunca en nuestra devoción a los Creadores o a nuestra gente. Erras siempre, de manera detestable, en nombre del deber. Lo que arde en tu palma no me causa sino terror, si crees que su poder podría entrar en conflicto con el de la Madre de Todo.

La forma en que decidió expresarlo no pasó desapercibida para nadie. No dije nada para defenderme por miedo a empeorarlo aún más. Me arrepentía de haber cedido la paz que había encontrado en el Pozo de las Penas. Me arrepentía tanto como de la pérdida de mi _vallaslin_. Aun así, de alguna enfermiza manera, resultaba un alivio saber que mi _lethallin_ necesitara pensar en un poder tan grande como el de Fen’Harel para concebir mi decisión de haber rechazado a Mythal. Elvhen o no, era mucho más grave que el verdadero motivo hubiera sido un hombre.


	71. La perra del Lobo Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploración de la manera en la que Rial se relaciona con el mundo a su alrededor y cómo aprende a dar forma al concepto que los demás tienen de ella.

Temerosa de que Fennehn me invitara a hacerlo antes, me marché sin decir una palabra más. Ni siquiera Jovan intentó detenerme.

El clan entero debía haber escuchado la conversación. Era posible que fuera una de esas cosas de las que no se hablaría, pero solo quienes no poseían orejas afiliadas lo habrían pasado por alto. Tendría que encontrar el campamento de la Inquisición y esperar para ver qué pasaría después. Debería darle tiempo a Deshanna para que considerara todo lo que le había contado y que decidiera movilizar al clan Lavellan o volverlos contra mí.

Aunque no es que me importara.

Ya había abandonado a los dalishanos en Bosque Cimera, y cualquier decisión que tomara mi Custodio en cuanto al Pozo de las Penas sería mucho más generosa de lo que merecía. Además, si hubiera querido recuperar el amor de mi clan podría haber contado una infinita sarta de mentiras para asegurármelo. Lo que de verdad deseaba era su seguridad, y no me importaba que me odiaran mientras se me permitiera cerrar las grietas y lidiar con el Duque.

A pesar de la opinión que tuviera sobre mí, Deshanna me dejaría encargarme de esos dos asuntos. Era su manera de actuar.

Había comenzado a nevar cuando dejé las aravelas atrás, y el gélido aire nocturno traía consigo los burdos sonidos de un campamento humano a no más de media milla de distancia. Aunque no necesitaba su luz para guiarme, dejé el brillo del Áncora a la vista para que los exploradores me reconocieran; tan al norte como me encontraba no podía contar con encontrarme caras conocidas. Y si su luz conseguía atraer la atención de alguien de Wycome me daba igual; me moría de ganas por matar algo.

Pero ninguna amenaza vino a mí en el bosque, y no tardé en encontrar uno de los campamentos de la Inquisición como cualquier otro: tiendas de cuero rojo repartidas por la zona, varias mesas repletas de suministros y escritos con requerimientos y un puñado de soldados caminando de un lado a otro en torno a una hoguera semi cubierta. Con la luz del Áncora envolviendo mi antebrazo, no habría ninguno de ellos que no se hubiera percatado de mi presencia antes de que hubiera presentado mis saludos de manera formal.

— _Andaran atish'an_ —pronuncié, pues con o sin mi _vallaslin_ , se suponía que seguía siendo la Inquisidora dalishana.

Hasta el último de ellos era humano, pero una oleada de bienvenidas recorrió las filas. Saludos, asentimientos y demás fórmulas protocolarias. Por muy distorsionado que estuviera mi concepto de la confianza, comprendía el poder del interés mutuo; yo necesitaba tropas, ellos necesitaban su mundo de vuelta y mientras yo tuviera el Áncora en una mano y oro en la otra, estábamos bien.

Me bebí una cerveza con ellos porque era lo que se esperaba de la Inquisidora, y me enteré de las últimas noticias sobre los movimientos Venatori en el Acceso Occidental, así como de los continuos estancamientos militares en Kirkwall entre las fuerzas del Príncipe Vael y la Guardia de la Ciudad. Tenía a los espías de Leliana situados a las afueras y a los amigos de Varric en el interior, todos trabajando para que el pequeño príncipe siguiera los pasos del Hacedor, se casara y desapareciera.

Cuando hube acabado de desempeñar mi papel como líder decente, di mis buenas noches y le pedí varias pociones al Oficial de Requerimientos, quien rápidamente me ofreció una tienda mientras se disculpaba continuamente por no haberlo hecho antes.

—No os esperábamos, mi Señora. Esta no es muy grande, pero podemos ofreceros más mantas si lo deseáis. O pieles si lo preferís.

—No es necesario. Lo que hay es suficiente. Gracias.

Una vez dentro me sacudí la nieve de mi capa y me acuclillé para filtrar mi magia en la tierra e invocar una runa de fuego justo debajo. Tenía aproximadamente una hora antes de que la tierra helada se calentara, mientras tanto me tomé dos pociones de restauración como cena. La gruesa lona filtraba parte de la luz de la hoguera desde fuera, pero no lo suficiente como para que me preocupara que me pudieran ver a través, así que comencé a desvestirme.

Aunque no es que me importara.

Mi piel desnuda me recordaba a su magia, pero evitar mirar mi propio cuerpo era como reconocer el poder que seguía teniendo sobre mí aun estando ausente. Parecía que lo hubiera calculado todo, aquello era algo sobre él que nunca alcanzaría a comprender. No era suficiente con deshacerse de mí. Encontró la manera de hacer que mi propio cuerpo sirviera como recordatorio, y había encontrado la manera de hacer que fuera yo la que lo pidiera primero. Siempre hacía que fuera yo la que lo pidiera primero, cada maldita vez.

Incluso si lo que me dijo sobre mi _vallaslin_ era verdad, _ar lasa mala revas_ era una mofa. Nunca sería libre para volver a unirme a un clan, nunca quedaría libre del Juego o del dios cuyo orbe me otorgó el Áncora; la sola idea conseguía helarme la sangre.

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo que pasé en Refugio, me centré en negar la posibilidad de que hubiera sido elegida por Andraste. Tanto que para cuando descubrí que el orbe pertenecía a un dios, lo que ello implicaba ya había perdido todo su significado. Intentaba pensar lo menos posible en el poder del Áncora, pero las palabras de Fennehn le habían dado forma a mis miedos y ahora no podía escapar de ellos.

Corifeus no respetaba a los Dioses Antiguos de Tevinter ni al Hacedor, y aun así decidió utilizar el poder de un dios élfico para rasgar el Velo y adentrarse en él; hacía falta poca imaginación para suponer que podría haber buscado conscientemente la ayuda del Caminante del Más allá. Cuando Corifeus vino a por mí en Refugio, no pude hacer nada por impedir que me dislocara el hombro, que me aplastara la muñeca o que me rompiera la costilla contra el fundíbulo.

Si un humano desquiciado pudo hacerme todo eso, ¿qué oportunidad tenía contra un dios real?

—Vaya, las defensas _shemlen_ dejan mucho que desear —musitó una voz desde la nada, pero ni siquiera el filo contra mi garganta pudo conseguir que no acertara quien era el intruso. Mi instinto eléctrico se disparó mientras el brote de una gota de sangre sonó bajo mi mandíbula. Sentí un hechizo disiparse sobre mi piel a mitad de invocación, magia no canalizada que se deslizó sobre mi en forma de chispas índigo que iluminaron la tienda por un instante.

Pude ver la máscara dual de Jovan del revés sobre mí. Me sonreía con malicia desde arriba, agazapado a mi espalda.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Casi te mato!

Dejó escapar un suspiro apático mientras envainaba su daga. —Tú nunca me harías daño.

— _Ar lath ma_ , imbécil. No a propósito.

—Todo lo que haces es a propósito.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me lamió el cuello, deteniendo la canción; su lengua estaba impregnada con aria vándala. Jovan rodó por encima de mí tumbándose a mi lado y apoyándose sobre su codo. Su pelo largo y suelto caía por su espalda. Acarició mi cadera con sus nudillos.

—No me importa que te hayas tirado a un humano —dijo como si aquella fuera la acusación más grave que hubiera tenido que escuchar aquel día.

Contuve una carcajada a duras penas tosiendo un par de veces.

—Pero tampoco puedo evitar preguntarme —continuó mientras deslizaba su mano hacia mi vientre—, cuándo fue la última vez que probaste una polla dalishana.

Aquello me hizo reír de verdad.

—Creo que estabas allí, si no recuerdo mal.

—No me extraña que hayas vuelto tan amargada. Creía que mantenías a un clan entero contigo tras los muros de tu castillo.

—Ah, sí claro, mi harén.

—Si ese rumor es falso, no me lo arruines. Era mi favorito.

—No me extraña, maldito pervertido.

—¿Estás de sequía entonces?

―Eso parece.

—Más valen unos cuentos orejas redondeadas que las orgías de cadáveres de las que no dejan de llegar rumores.

Emití un quejido resignado ante el recuerdo; incluso Blackwall me había llegado a preguntar si aquel rumor era cierto. Había algo en la palabra necromancia que hacía que la imaginación de la gente se disparara. Encontré su mano y enlacé sus dedos con los míos, acaricié su palma callosa con la mía.

—¿Te has convertido en un coleccionista de rumores sobre mí?

—Ya sabes que Deshanna me manda a cazar más allá de los lindes del bosque.

—Has venido aquí por ella, ¿no?

—No, _ma'sa_ , he venido aquí a por ti. No puedo decir por qué tu historia me huele a mierda, solo sé que si la verdad estuviera de tu parte te habrías quedado con tu gente en lugar de venir aquí a esconderte con los _shemlen_.

Por un momento pensé que de algún modo lo sabía. Un segundo después, respiré con profundidad y me recordé a mí misma que _hahren_ no tenía control sobre el mundo entero.

—Cometí un error en el Pozo de las Penas, no puedo sentirme orgullosa de ello.

—Tú no cometes errores, Souveri'alas, tú tomas decisiones y aceptas las consecuencias. Cuéntame qué pasó.

—No tuve tiempo para pensarlo mucho, tenía miedo, estaba jodida, fue así de simple.

—Apostaría mi vida a que hace dos minutos no habrías dudado ni por un momento, incluso bajo presión. Me reconociste en seguida, entendiste en un segundo que un filo en tu garganta significaba _ar lath ma_ , y te guardaste tu hechizo. Hacer todo eso en un instante es jodidamente difícil. Tú no cometes errores así.

—Tienes demasiada fe en mí, _ma'sa_.

—Y tú no la suficiente en mí. Sabes algo que nosotros no, y es la razón por la que te has quedado ahí quieta mordiéndote la lengua mientras Fennehn no hacía más que insinuar que eras la perra del Lobo Terrible.

Algo parecido a una náusea me sacudió entera.

—Quizá lo sea.

Jovan se rascó la nuca y suspiró con exasperación.

—Ya bueno, quizá seas su pequeña _assan_ , quien sabe. _Hahren_ murió en Arlathan, _mamae_ murió en los Valles y tú caíste del cielo para salvar a _da'len_ de la bestia. Un dios es un dios, después de dos mil años de silencio asumiré solo lo que sea capaz de comprender. No es mi trabajo preocuparme por los Creadores, mi trabajo es defender a mi clan.

—No pretendo hacerle ningún daño a nuestro clan, Jovan.

—Hablo de ti —dijo posando una mano cálida sobre mi espalda—. Sería un cazador bastante penoso si no supiera reconocer la mirada de un conejo asustado.

Estuve a punto de reírme; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien me había llamado «conejo» sin pretender insultarme. Pero me había atrapado y no tenía escapatoria. Si continuaba evitando sus preguntas, acabaría imaginándose algo peor. Quizá no podía contarle todo, pero sí lo suficiente; lo merecía, incluso si acababa odiándome.

Me dejé caer sobre el lecho, girándome sobre mi costado para mirarle en la oscuridad. Intenté plantearme cómo podía empezar a definir lo ocurrido con Solas, un hombre que desafiaba toda explicación.

—Un mago me salvó la vida después de la explosión en el Cónclave —empecé—. Me encerraron a la espera de un juicio. Los _shemlen_ me habrían ejecutado, pero él les explicó que la marca en mi mano podía reparar el Velo. Me enseñó a hacerlo y me ayudó a reforzarlo para prevenir que se formaran nuevas grietas. También lideró a los magos rebeldes para que yo pudiera usar su maná y así cerrar la Brecha.

—¿Hablas de tu mago de orejas redondas?

—No mío —aclaré repentinamente celosa de la mujer a la que, según los rumores, aún pertenecía—. Pero sí, hablo de él. Aunque los _shemlen_ nunca lo admitirían, la Inquisición no existiría sin él. El Áncora me habría matado, pero él consiguió estabilizarme. Y cuando destruyeron Refugio, fue él quien nos guio hasta _Tarasyl'an Te'las_.

Él me guio. Murió por mí, me amó, me llamó _vhenan_. Fue mío.

—Jovan, ningún otro miembro de la Inquisición sabe lo que estoy a punto de contarte —dije bajando la voz. —Y bajo ningún concepto deben enterarse, ¿no?

—Exacto.

Mientras estábamos en la Espesura Arbórea confesó ser un elvhen. No a mí, sino a un centinela de Mythal, Abelas, y esa es la única razón por la que el Pozo no fue destruido. Entonces él...

—¿Destruido?

—Abelas dijo que prefería destruir el Pozo antes que ofrecérselo a alguien que no fuera merecedor. No son como nosotros. Nos llaman _shemlen_ , a nosotros, sombras de un imperio perdido.  Mi compañero le convenció para que no lo destruyera y luego me rogó a mí que no bebiera de él. Es el orgullo encarnado, no acostumbra a rogar, pero lo hizo. Lo hizo sobre sus manos y rodillas, Jovan, un elvhen vivo. Rogándome. A mí. Así que decidí hacerle caso.

Jovan se rio suavemente.

—Sabía que no eras capaz de cometer un error así, Rialas, pero joder...

—Ya.

—Debes contárselo a Deshanna.

—No tengo pruebas.

—¿Desde cuándo has tenido que depender de pruebas para demostrar algo?

Abrí la boca solo para cerrarla inmediatamente después.

Desde el momento en que me desperté con el Áncora, me había adentrado en un mundo que odiaba cada uno de mis rasgos. Pasaba cada día intentándole demostrar a Cassandra que se podía confiar en una pagana. A Solas, que se podía confiar un una dalishana. A Sera, que se podía confiar en una maga. A Vivienne, que se podía confiar en una apóstata. A Gaspard, que se podía confiar en una elfa. A Blackwall, que se podía confiar en mi perdón. A Abelas, que se podía confiar en una sombra. Mi vida se había basado en tratar de demostrar que no era una salvaje, ni una sierva, ni una puta.

Había olvidado por completo el único ámbito en el que no tenía que demostrar nada, el Pueblo, donde por inherencia se confiaba en mí.

Fue el músculo de la memoria lo que me hizo acercar mi frente a la de Jovan. Un casto beso para darle las gracias por ayudarme a recordar, pero su respuesta no fue ni parecida. Jovan lamió mis labios, liberando un río de recuerdos en mi mente: el verano en que nos unimos, la primavera en la que nos separamos, años de indiferencia afectuosa, la noche con Cailon en las ruinas de Tirashan, miles de noches de invierno en vela y una despedida en la costa Amaranthine.

Me acarició la mejilla y yo me giré para atrapar su pulgar entre mis labios, concediéndole una succión lenta, saboreando su áspera piel. Jovan sabía a cuero y a sangre, como alguien que hubiera matado hacía poco, como alguien que no acostumbraba a lavarse con jabón _shemlen_. Sabía a tierra, no al Más allá. Me resultaba extraño y familiar a la vez, una canción ya olvidada. _Ma’sa_.

Tiró de su pulgar liberándolo, y arrastró su humedad sobre la línea de mi mandíbula antes de besarme en la boca con intensidad. Sus labios parecían más llenos y toscos que a los que me había acostumbrado, más ávidos. Húmedos. Había olvidado cómo era ser besada por alguien que no tenía nada que ocultar. Era como un trago de agua fresca después de haber bebido solo vino. Me impulsé hacia adelante para colocarme encima suya, atrapé su cara entre mis manos casi con desesperación por embriagarme de él.

— _Fenedhis_ —musitó cuando le dejé hablar—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te tocó?

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo —suspiré mientras apretaba mis muslos en torno a su estrecha cadera.

Había sido en una tienda de la Inquisición exactamente igual que en la que nos encontrábamos. En la Espesura Arbórea, cuando aún era dalishana, hacía exactamente dieciocho días.

Empecé a desabrochar sus vestiduras, él alzó los brazos para que pudiera quitárselas por encima de la cabeza. Me alcé sobre él, arrastré mis dedos sobre las duras líneas que definían su pecho, los perfectos nudos de músculo en su abdomen y su ombligo.

Aquel cuerpo era tan distinto, más delgado, sus huesos se marcaban; dioses, casi siempre estábamos al borde de la hambruna, cada día acababa con lo suficiente y nunca era demasiado. No había pasteles, ni tartas, ni galletas de mantequilla. Nada más generoso que un sorbo de leche de halla.

Jovan también parecía ocupado en encontrar diferencias en mi cuerpo. Sus manos agarraban mis pechos, contrastándolos con el recuerdo que tenía de ellos. Los apretó y hundió el rostro en ellos con una alegría casi infantil. Mordió la carne de ambos con suavidad, yo le agarré del pelo, acordándome de lo que era tener algo a lo que agarrar y de lo que tirar.

Atrapó un pezón en su boca, e incluso en la oscuridad pude ver el contraste de mi piel ceniza con sus labios cobalto; una marca de esclavitud. Dejé de respirar y me pregunté si aquello era lo que Solas pensaba cada vez que lo hacíamos.

Se me retorció el estómago: ¿había sido una especie de fetiche?

Gimió contra mi pechó, recordándome la fuerza con la que le estaba agarrando del pelo. Solté su cabello y le hice alzar su rostro junto al mío. Besé, lamí y mordí cada zona de su piel que parecía susurrar con magia de Deshanna, siendo consciente de que Jovan era alguien libre.

Nos movíamos juntos con la misma facilidad con la que una vez lo habíamos hecho. Nuestras manos y labios buscaban los ángulos de caras conocidas, nuestros dedos exploraban nuevas cicatrices en lugares ya visitados. En algún momento consiguió deshacerse de sus pantalones, con una agilidad que ya había olvidado. Alargué la mano para acariciarle, recordando la forma en la que solía curvarse en mi palma.

El mundo se dio la vuelta cuando con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura nos hizo girar, quedando él encima de mí. Se deslizo hacia abajo pasando su lengua por cada una de las líneas que la rama de mi _vallaslin_ dibujaba solo en su memoria. Significaba todo para mí que hubiera sido _ma'sa_ el primero en reclamar la piel libre con la que había nacido, la piel desnuda que Solas nunca había tenido para sí.

Dioses, Solas.

Por un momento me sentí de vuelta en la Espesura Arbórea con mi boca apretada contra su cuello para no hacer ruido, a pesar del desenfreno de mis pulmones. Su nombre había sido un canto entonces, una oración solemne al único que importaba: _Solas, Solas, ar lath ma, Solas._ Pero él no tenía apetito por mi sinceridad, solo quería mi blasfemia: "No fue así como lo dijiste".

Ahora era el miembro de Jovan el que se apretaba contra mi muslo y era su boca la que dejaba marcas en mi cuello, y sin embargo yo me sentía a treinta y cuatro millas de allí, jadeando «Fen’Harel» en medio de la oscuridad. Solía llenarme de magia hasta que el éxtasis se hacía intolerable y mis dedos resbalaban por sus hombros sudados espalda abajo. Gemía «oh, dios mío, Fen’Harel» para él mientras me corría, y él se corría salvajemente justo después mientras enunciaba mi nombre con sonidos guturales.

El Áncora brilló ante el recuerdo y Jovan se sobresaltó por el destello.

—No pasa nada —dije atrapando sus muslos con mis tobillos—. Ocurre a veces.

Fui a acariciarle con mi mano izquierda y él se tensó; nunca había usado mi magia con él, nunca había sabido que podía hacerlo hasta que conocí a Solas. Por primera vez me di cuenta de cómo todo aquello podría poner de los nervios a cualquiera que no fuera mago.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «a veces»?

Le sonreí mientras me mordía el labio y le hice girar sobre su espalda. Me coloqué de rodillas, acomodándome sobre él durante un segundo antes de dejar que se deslizara dentro de mí. Siseó un suspiro, y yo emití un eco de su placer, mas no el mío. Mi mundo estaba apagado y distante.

Mi maná se agitaba inquieta, deseoso por salir y llenar algo que no existía en el interior de Jovan. Deseché la idea y me obligué a vivir en mi piel, centrándome en el mundo a mi alrededor en lugar de en el de mi mente. Jovan dobló las piernas para que pudiera apoyar la espalda contra sus muslos. Sus hábiles dedos trabajaron en mi entrepierna con esmero hasta que mi magia estalló en mi interior.

Aunque no es que me importara.

No pude contener el Áncora y su luz llenó la tienda, haciéndome perder la concentración. Me sentí expuesta, desnuda y avergonzada. Me tumbé sobre su pecho para enterrar mi mano bajo la almohada. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas con sus dedos extendidos sobre mis curvas.

De nuevo en la oscuridad, hallé un ritmo lánguido. Parecía una canción que no podía recordar y a la que no podía evitar seguir siempre a un paso por detrás.

Mis pensamientos seguían divagando hacia la sangre elvhen bajo mis uñas y cómo Solas había permanecido dentro de mí durante horas mientras nos adentrábamos con intermitencia en el Velo. El aire estaba tan cargado de magia en la Espesura Arbórea que apenas podía recordar en qué lado del Velo estábamos cuando me susurró _«ar lath ma bellanaris, ma'Rial»_.

Y si en aquel momento era él quien mentía, ¿por qué sentía que le estaba traicionando?

Jovan permanecía en silencio debajo de mí, dominaba el arte del sexo furtivo en mitad de un campamento. Yo afiné los oídos intentando escuchar el sonido de Solas durante aquella última vez, recordando después lo pervertida que me había sentido al pensar que todo el campamento debía de haber escuchado su rugido final. Dioses, todos debían de haberse enterado de que me había tomado. Y aquello fue lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras me corría en la polla de otro hombre.

Jovan debía de haberse estado conteniendo porque de repente presionó la frente contra mi cuello y se impulsó contra mí, susurrando estremecido _«Souveri'alas»._

Distraída, me di cuenta de que Solas nunca me había preguntado cuál era mi nombre completo y a mí tampoco se me había ocurrido nunca decírselo.


End file.
